Sneaking Around(A Jason and Brenda Fic)
by ladyluck538
Summary: Based loosely on Brenda's 2010 return. Brenda and Jason are having an affair. They leave town and return with a lot of baggage... *This is an old fic that I deleted*
1. New Year's

Sneaking around...New Year's part 1

Brenda looked out of the plane's window, she couldn't believe she was headed to an unknown destination with Jason. She smiled and held his hand tightly. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. A couple of hours ago she was in her bed sleeping, and now she was being whisked a way by the man who owned her heart. It was almost unbelievable...

Earlier that morning, Brenda was fast asleep in her pink room, when she heard someone banging on her door. She jumped out of the bed, and threw on her robe. She opened the door and found Jason standing in front of her. "You need to get dressed, we need to leave…now."

She was confused. "Why?"

He frowned. "Don't ask any questions."

"Why not?"

"Look, Brenda, we have to go."

She continued to question him. "Where?"

Jason yelled. "Away!"

"Away where?!"

Jason entered the room and closed the door.

"Jason, you really need to tell me what's going on, and I am not going anywhere until you do."

"Brenda, I'm taking you away."

"Taking me away? What about Sonny? Sam? New Year's Eve is tomorrow!"

"I know, pack a bag. We need to leave in the next fifteen minutes." He grabbed the back of her head, pulled her to him, and kissed her hard. "Pack!" He left.

Brenda did not move, she just stood there staring at the door.

The door swung open again.

Jason yelled. "What are you doing? Pack!"

He left slamming the door behind him.

Brenda had no idea what was going on, but she did as she was told, and started packing. She had no idea where they were going, but because she was so use to traveling, she had no problem putting some things together. After packing, she took a quick shower, and threw on some tights, boots, and a simple shirt.

Just as she was putting on the final touches, Jason walked in.

"Let's go."

"Ok, but I still don't understand. Why you won't tell me what's going on?" Her cell phone rung, she looked down at it.

It was Sonny.

Jason questioned her. "Who is it?"

"It's Sonny."

"Answer it." She answered the phone, Sonny preceded to her that her and Jason had to leave, Jerry is in town, and it is for her own safety. He also asked her not to give Jason too much trouble, and he will be in touch. Brenda disconnected the call.

She looked up at Jason. "Is Jerry really after me?"

"Yes. Let's go." Brenda and Jason rushed out of the door, and into a waiting car. They are taken to the airport, where they board a private jet... 

They are on the plane.

Jason looked over at her. "Brenda, would you like something to drink?"

"Please."

He got up and made her favorite drink, a mimosa. He poured himself a brandy.

He handed her glass and sat down.

Brenda took a sip. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Ok, whatever, I just can't believe we are going away."

"Believe it."

"Did you really need to take me away? Be honest."

"No."

Brenda laughed. "Who knew you were so smooth!"

Jason smiled and took another sip of his brandy.

Brenda continued. "I guess it couldn't have been too hard. Of course, no one would suspect a thing. Everybody thinks we hate each other."

"I really do hate you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

They laugh.

Brenda turned and looked out of the window.

She sat her glass down, leaned back, and drifted off…

The plane landed and Brenda woke up.

"Where are we?"

"Hawaii."

Her eyes widen. "Hawaii?! Jason, Are you serious?"

"Maui to be exact."

"Ooooh, you really are going to get some tonight!"

Jason laughed.

Brenda turned to him. "For how long?"

"I don't know, but no one knows we are here."

"What about the pilot?"

"He won't talk, trust me. Time to get off." Brenda and Jason got off the plane, and get into a waiting car.

"Jason, you know I have never been to Hawaii?"

"I know."

"Did I mention it?"

"Yes, once." Brenda looked out of the window. Hawaii was beautiful. She grabbed Jason's hand, and continued to take in the scenery. "Where are we staying? Which hotel?"

"No hotels."

She looked over at him. "Where? A house?"

Jason remained silent.

She guess he wanted it to be a surprise because he didn't respond.

Eventually they change vehicles, and now Jason is behind the wheel.

Brenda questioned him. "Do you know where you are going?"

"Yes."

It seemed like they were driving forever before they finally reached their destination.

They pulled up to a gorgeous house, surrounded by a massive iron gate. Jason punched in a code, and they entered the property.

Brenda sat up and looked around. "Is this where we are staying?"

"Yes."

"It's gorgeous."

"Glad you like it". Jason pulled the car into the garage. They got out and entered through the side door. The house was beautiful. Jason and Brenda explored the house. It had four bedrooms and four and a half baths. The master bedroom was to die for. It was huge with a balcony. The bathroom, was about as big as the room. The place had a pool, and a gorgeous fully stocked kitchen.

Brenda placed her hands on her hips. "Jason, I'm speechless...…"

After unpacking, Brenda decided to take a shower. The shower had glass doors and it was huge. Brenda still couldn't believe she was in Hawaii…with Jason.

She closed her eyes.

The water felt great against her body.

For some reason she felt like she wasn't alone.

She opened her eyes and spotted Jason leaning up against the sink looking at her.

She winked at him. "Come join me."

"I like watching you." Brenda opened the shower door, walked over to Jason, and unbuttoned his pants. She slipped her hand inside, and started kissing his neck. She moved up to his ear, and took his ear lobe into her mouth. Then all of a sudden, she stopped, removed her hand, and walked back to the shower. "

Jason grinned. "That's mean."

She repeated herself.

"Join me." Jason ripped his shirt off and took off the rest of his clothes. He entered the shower, grabbed Brenda, and planted a kiss on her, that turned her knees into jelly. He pushed her up against the wall, as his hands begin to skillfully explore her body.

She moaned. "Jason...…"

Brenda woke up and found Jason sleeping beside her.

She couldn't believe they were actually alone. No Sonny, Dante, Spinelli, Sam, or Carly.

Jason opened his eyes.

Brenda was staring at him.

She reached over and caressed his cheek. "It's dark out now."

He smiled. "I noticed."

She looked over his shoulder. "The view is amazing."

Never taking his eyes off of her, he responds. "I know."

Brenda leaned forward and kissed him.

Jason yawned. "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Jason and Brenda head down to the kitchen, hand in hand.

Jason opened the refrigerator door. "What do you want?"

"Something light."

"Microwave pizza?"

Brenda laughed. "Perfect….."

After eating, they moved to the living room.

Brenda turned on the television, and Jason sat on the couch. She curled up next to him. "I really appreciate…..all of this."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do. I still can't believe we are going to be bringing the new year in together. Never could have imagined it."

He nodded. "I know."

Brenda looked up at him. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Outside." Brenda grabbed Jason's hand and led him outside. "We have this gorgeous pool, I think we should take a dip." She removed her robe, and without hesitation jumped in.

Jason wasted no time, removing his boxers, and joining her.

Brenda wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes. "Jason, your eyes are as blue as any ocean, they are simply gorgeous."

"So are you." He kissed her.

Brenda ran her fingers through his hair. "I could get use to us."

"I already have."

Brenda smiled, and buried her face into his neck.

Jason closed his eyes. "Have you ever made love in a pool?"

Brenda lifted her head. "No."

"Brenda, if you keep doing what you are doing, that's going to change." Brenda latched onto his neck.

Jason walked over to the side of the pool, with Brenda still wrapped around his waist.

He leaned up against the wall.

He lifted her briefly and joined his body with hers.

Her cries are muffled by his tender kiss, and then a sweet underwater ride begins...

They spent the next day, exploring the island. Brenda wanted to go to all the hottest shops, and of course Jason didn't want any part of it. They spent a lot of time arguing, but because they were together, they had the best time of their lives. They ended up having lunch at a gorgeous restaurant. The cuisine was to die for. After spending all day site seeing, they were anxious to get back home. They wanted to get a couple of hours of sleep, before bringing in the new year. It was around 8:00 when Brenda woke up. She looked around for Jason, but she didn't see him. She went downstairs, and heard him on the phone. "I don't know when we will be back, I miss you too, me too, talk to you later."

Brenda turned and walked back up the stairs. She knew he was talking to Sam. She instantly thought about Sonny, and she knew it would crush him, if he ever found out. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt either one of them. She walked back to the master bedroom, and went out onto the balcony. As much as she loved Jason, she knew they had to end...

Brenda was lost in her own thoughts, when she felt Jason kiss her neck.

She smiled and turned to face him.

He could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?

She shrugged. "Everything and nothing."

"Did something happen that I'm not aware of?"

"Its nothing."

"Your eyes say something different."

Brenda looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jason didn't want to ruin the evening, so he decided to let it go. "Maybe later. But for now get dressed."

"For what?"

"New year's."

She smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Not too far."

"Meet me downstairs in an hour."

Now Brenda was really confused. "Where are you going?"

"To put on my big tux."

Brenda laughed. "This should be interesting." He kissed her and left.

Brenda showered, curled her hair, and applied her makeup.

She stepped into a black mini dress, with a crew neck, and the back open all the way down to the small of the back. After sliding on a pair of black pumps, she put on her favorite perfume, and then headed downstairs.

Jason is nowhere to be found. She spotted a note on the counter. She picked it up and read it.

They had a set of instructions.

There is a door leading down stairs, she opened it, and cautiously walked down the stairs.

Brenda's eyes widen, its a huge room, with a built in bar, and candles are positioned throughout the room. He failed to show her this room…probably on purpose. There was a table with food already prepared. There were flowers everywhere, the smell engulfs the room.

Jason turns and sees her. He looks so handsome in his tux.

"When and how did you pull this off?"

"I'll never tell. You look beautiful."

"So do you."

He kissed her.

He led her to the table, pulled out her chair, and Brenda took her seat.

Jason sat down and they begin to eat.

Jason noticed how different Brenda was acting. She was acting like something was still bothering her. "Brenda, what's wrong? Something happened, you are acting different."

"Let's just enjoy this moment."

"I want to, but something is going on with you."

Brenda smiled. "I thought you didn't like to talk."

"Stop trying to avoid the question."

Brenda looked down into her plate.

Jason was getting aggravated. "Brenda, What's wrong? I'm not going to let it go."

She sighed and looked up at him. "I heard you on the phone with Sam earlier."

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"Jason, we are wrong, this can't continue. This will end badly."

"Says, who? "

"Karma."

Jason looked at her, his blue eyes darkening.

Brenda continued. "I'm feeling guilty." Tears start to trickle down her cheeks. I don't want to hurt anyone. And if this gets out, it could hurt a lot of people."

Jason remained silent.

"Jason, you know I'm right. I will always be grateful for our brief moment in time. I will treasure it till the day that I die, but we can't keep this up. It just isn't in the cards for us. It's not your fault, or mine, it just is." She stared at him. "Say something. You wanted to know, so there it is."

He still didn't respond.

"Jason, don't be angry. I do care for you. It's killing me, but it had to be said. We are living in a fantasy world. There is no future for us."

Jason's eyes are hard now, all the softness is gone.

Brenda placed her napkin on the table, and stood up. "Well, I guess that's the end of this dinner. Thanks again, sorry I ruined it."

Jason glared at her. "Sit down!"

"For what, its over Jason."

"Brenda, sit down!"

Brenda sat back down.

"We are going to eat, dance, and bring in the new year. Eat your food."

Brenda decided to just eat.

They finish their food in silence.

After sometime Brenda decided that she owed him a thank you. "I really apprecia-"

Jason interrupted her. "Shut up, Brenda."

"You shut up, Jason! You are not my father!"

Jason poured another drink and quickly downed it.

He removed his jacket and his tie followed.

"I really didn't mean to ruin your night."

"Too late, Brenda!"

"Well you made me tell you, so actually it's your fault, Ja-son!"

Jason was sick of her at this point. "You have the biggest mouth of anyone I know."

"So I've been told. Look, I'm leaving, this night has been ruined, so let's call it a night."

"Brenda, we haven't danced yet."

"I don't know if I want you touching me!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you aren't being very nice, Jason!"

Jason shook his head. "You really are self absorbed!" Jason laughed, but his eyes tell another story. He was angry. Jason got up, Brenda's eyes followed his every move. He turned on some music. Jason walked back to the table and extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Brenda frowned. "I don't want to."

Jason yelled. "Brenda, get up!"

She got up.

He took her hand, pulled her close, and they started dancing.

Brenda looked up at him. "I don't under-"

Jason interrupted. "Please be quiet, you are killing my mood."

Brenda rolled her eyes.

Jason's scent fills her nostrils. He smells so good, and he looks as good as he smells. She looked up at him, his eyes have never left her. His eyes aren't angry anymore, he's hurt. She dropped her head. She felt bad, because he went above and beyond, to set this thing up, just to be with her. He never asked her for anything. She could have waited, until after their time was over. And to make matters worse, Jason had never let his guard down like this, not with her. In fact up until awhile ago, she thought he couldn't stand her.

*the clock beeps, its 12:00*

"Happy New Year's." He released her and left, leaving her standing there.

Brenda's eyes follow him up the stairs.

Tears roll down her cheeks, one after the other…

Brenda looked at the clock, its 2 AM, she is still sitting at the table. She really has no idea, where Jason is, and if she found him, she really didn't know what she would say. She got up, and made her way up the stairs.

She walked into the master bedroom, there was no sign of Jason.

Brenda had never seen that look on Jason's face. She really didn't know what to make of it. She is desperate to find him.

She left the master bedroom and checked the other ones, but still no Jason.

She went back into the master bedroom and got into the bed.

She kicked her shoes off and looked out into the night.

The balcony doors are open. The night air floods the room. She wraps herself in a blanket, and walks toward the balcony. She goes out onto the balcony, and leans against the railings.

She turned to go back in but suddenly stopped.

Jason is sitting in the chair.

He does not look at her, he looks out into the night. He has a bottle of brandy, and a glass.

Brenda spoke. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have ruined our time, by bringing up things, that should have been left in Port Charles. I realize that you did a lot of planning, and I do appreciate it. I don't expect you to forgive me tonight, but hopefully you will one day. I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

Jason says nothing, he doesn't even look at her.

"I do love you." She walks back into the master bedroom and straight out of the door. She ends up in one of the other rooms...

Brenda is in bed, staring into the darkness.

The door opens.

Her heart feels like it is about to come out of her chest.

Jason walks over to the bed and sits down.

He looks down at her, she looks up at him.

He speaks. "Look, I was really angry with you. Its not what you said, it was the timing. Your timing is the worst."

"I know. I ruined your new year's, and I'm extremely sorry."

"You ruined our new year's. I really wanted us to have a nice romantic night. I tried my best, to do the whole romantic thing for you. And that is something I just don't do. But you mean a lot to me. More than you know."

"I know."

"Well, its late, let's go to bed." Jason got up and Brenda followed.

They go back inside of the master bedroom. Jason removes his shirt, and the rest of his clothes, and then gets in bed.

Brenda went into the bathroom, removed her dress, and threw on a tank.

She turned the light off inside of the bathroom and made her way to the bed.

She walks to the other side and gets in. She can feel Jason's eyes on her. She is aching for his touch, but she didn't want to push it. She's not even sure, if he would be open to it, given what just happened. "Jason, how long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"Haven't decided."

"Why not?"

"Am I not allowed more than a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jason chuckled. "You guess? Brenda you are one of a kind."

"I'm sorry, you can stay angry as long as you need to."

"Thanks for your permission."

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Never mind."

"Don't do that, say what you wanted to say."

"Would you mind if I kissed you good night?"

"I thought we were over."

"Jason, don't throw that in my face."

"You said it."

"Never mind, Jason." She turned her back to him.

"I didn't say no, I was just making a point."

"I don't want to anymore."

"That's just like you, Brenda. You always manage to make things about you."

"Its not about me, Jason, I just don't want to."

"Well, I do. And you owe me. You did ruin the whole night."

"Just pile it on." Brenda turned and faced Jason, who is already facing her.

He stared into her eyes. "I'm waiting."

She leaned forward and softly kissed him. She attempts to pull away, he grabs the sides of her face, and finds his way inside of her mouth. The kiss gets deeper, and builds in intensity.

Jason all of a sudden breaks the kiss. "Night."

He rolls on his back and closes his eyes.

Brenda is left staring at him. (So this is the game, he is going to play). She leans over and catches his ear lobe in her mouth, she plays with it for awhile. She moves to his sweet spot…his neck. She begins her assault. He moans. She moves down to his chest. She can feel him responding. She makes a trail back up towards his mouth. She runs her tongue across his lips, and then attempts to move back down to his neck, but he grabs the sides of her face, and pulls her into a deep kiss.

He breaks the kiss briefly, grabs her tank, and rips it off.

He pulls her back down into a kiss. His hands begin to play a sweet tune on her body.

Brenda's breathing deepens. "Jaaason."

He releases her.

Brenda opens her eyes, she's breathless.

Jason is still lying on his back, he looks up at her. Brenda is having a hard time reading his eyes. She rests her head on his chest. "The first time we were together, I actually hoped one day, this heart of yours, would one day belong to me." She kissed his chest again.

"You've had it for a long time, Brenda."

She lifts her head, and looks into his eyes.

He positions himself directly up under her, they hold an intense gaze. He shifts. "Jason...…"

Brenda wakes up, and looks up at Jason. He is still asleep. She wraps herself in a blanket, and goes outside on the balcony.

Last night was so intense. Now, she has to go back to Port Charles and pretend like everything is the same. She really wishes that things could be different, but they aren't. Brenda turns and enters the main room. Jason is still sleeping. She sits in one of the chairs, and stares at him. She really loves him, with all of her heart. She looks away, and stares out of the glass doors.

She looks back over at Jason, and finds his eyes on her. "So, what time are we leaving?"

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, when are we going back?"

"I don't know yet."

"You don't know yet?"

Jason doesn't respond.

Brenda is confused. "I thought we were only going to be together, for New Year's."

"I didn't say that. But, we are leaving Hawaii tomorrow."

"So, we are _not_ going back to Port Charles?"

"No."

Brenda continued to question him. "Where are we going?"

" I'm not telling you."

"Why not? If I'm going, I deserve to know."

"Brenda, just be quiet."

"No, you are not the boss of me."

"Ok, Brenda, I don't want to argue."

Brenda sighed. "Me either."

*silence*

"I want to apologize again for last night."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let it go. I've been mad at you before, I'll get over it."

"Yeah, but you did go out of your way to do something nice, and I ruined it."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"Last night wasn't a total waste."

Jason remained silent.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Jason does not respond.

Brenda shifted. "I understand if you don't want to say it."

"What do you think, Brenda?"

"You have never really said the words."

"Ok, and that means?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, I guess."

"You don't think I show you?"

"Jason, sometimes you are really mean."

His eyes widen. "And you aren't?"

"Never mind."

"Don't start that."

She leaned back in the chair. "It's obvious you don't want to tell me. 

"They're just words."

"No, they're not, at least not to me."

*silence*

Jason sighed. "Come here."

"I don't want to."

"Come here, Brenda!"

She got up and walked over to the bed.

Brenda noticed, his blue eyes are filled with rare emotion.

He pulled her down on the bed.

"It's harder for me to say things to you, because my feelings have been buried for so long. I never thought you would or could feel the same. I've been loving you for a long time, much longer than you have me. I had to sit through Sonny and Jax. And when things didn't work out with either one of them, I just made sure I was there to help you pick up the pieces. It was all I had. So, now we have reached this point. And to be honest, I don't really care about either one of our situations. Maybe I will later, but right now I really don't care. I have been loving you for as long as I can remember, and finally you love me back. So, sorry, I'm not rushing back to Port Charles, and giving that up."

Tears slide down Brenda's cheeks.

Jason smiled. "Are you satisfied?"

"Very."

"Now, let's go take a shower, I'll wash your back, if you wash mine."

"Brenda grinned. I don't know if we have enough soap or time, to wash your huge back."

Jason jumped out of bed. "Brenda Barrett, you have a smart mouth."

"So you keep telling me."

He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and took her into the bathroom...

Its New Year's Day, and Jason and Brenda have just finished showering.

"I really thought it was going to take me all day, to wash your huge back."

"Very funny."

Brenda pulled on a tank and some shorts. Jason pulled on his boxers, and reached for a black tee. "Don't put that on."

"Why not?"

"Because I actually like what you have on now."

"I'm almost naked."

She winked. "I like you like that.'

"Ok, I won't put it on, but what are you going to do for me?"

"I'll cook."

"Can you?"

"Of course."

"I've never seen you cook."

She smiled. "There are a lot of things you have never seen me do."

"Like what?"

"I'll show you a couple later."

Jason smiled. "Looking forward to it."

"Come on, let's cook."

"This should be interesting."

Brenda jumped on Jason's back, and. they head downstairs to the kitchen...

Brenda opened the refrigerator door and look inside. "Ok, what do you have a taste for?"

"Surprise me."

"Go watch tv, I'll be done in a minute...…"

Jason has just finished eating.

Brenda removed his plate and sat down in his lap.

"Do…you know, we haven't made love all year."

"Yes, we have. This morning to be exact."

"Oh, that's right, we have. Well there is something else I haven't done this year."

"What?"

"I haven't thanked you properly. I mean you have done such a wonderful job, in planning this trip. So wonderful, in fact, I think you deserve something special."

"That thing you learned in Europe?"

"Better."

"Better than that?"

"Once I'm done, you'll never want to go back to Port Charles." She kissed him softly. "Would you like it fast or slow."

"I would just like it."

She burst into laughter and join her lips with his…...

Brenda and Jason are sitting on the sofa, they have just returned home, from site seeing.

Jason's cell phone rings, he looks down at it. "It's Sam."

"Go ahead and answer it, we have to appear as normal as possible."

"Hello." Brenda leaves.

She makes her way upstairs, takes a quick shower, and gets into bed. She slowly drifts off...

Brenda feels Jason kiss her neck, she opens her eyes. "What time is it?"

"10:30"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I knew you were tired, so I decided to let you sleep."

"What have you been doing?"

"Looking at you."

"Is everything ok back home?"

"Yes."

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Around noon."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Well, I'm done trying to get it out of you. I guess It really doesn't matter where we go, just as long as we are together."

Jason kissed her nose. "I agree."

*silence*

Brenda sighed. "Just tell me which side of the Pacific?"

Jason smiled. "What happen to it really doesn't matter?"

"Nothing, I just need to know." Brenda kissed his neck.

Jason smiled. "Listen, I AM NOT TELLING YOU!"

Jason attempts a kiss, but she quickly turns her head. "I'm tired."

"You are never too tired for me."

"I am tonight."

"You weren't a moment ago."

"I am now. Nite." She turns her back to him and eventually goes back to sleep. A little while later, her eyes pop open. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I...Oh my God….Jaaason."

"You want me to stop?"

She doesn't respond.

He asks again. "Brenda, do you want me to stop?"

Jason kisses the back of her neck, and whispers in her ear. "If you don't want me to stop, say so."

She breathlessly whispers, "No…..."

"Brenda! Hurry up we are going to be late!"

"I'm coming, stop hollering!"

"Just get in the car!"

"Stop treating me like a child."

"Stop acting like one."

They get into the car, and he pulls the car out of the garage.

"Slow down, you are going to kill us!"

"Be quiet, Brenda."

"No I will not, and who died and made you the ruler of me? I'll talk when I want to, Jason!"

"You have the smartest mouth!"

She rolled her eyes. "So you keep telling me...…"

They have just boarded the plane.

Brenda is looking out of the window.

Jason looked over at her. "Are you ok?"

She turned and looked at him. "Do you promise to bring me back?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She looked back out of the window.

"What's wrong Brenda?"

"Jason, I just don't want this to be the last time we come to Hawaii."

"It won't be."

"I hope not. I'm just so scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know."

"Come here."

She meets him half way, and they share a kiss.

He looks into her eyes. "We are going to have so much fun in Greece."

"Greece! We are going to Greece?! Are you taking me to the place you told me about in Rome?"

"Yeah, does that make you feel better?"

"Yes, it does."

"I thought it would."

"I can't believe we are going to Greece! I am so excited. You are going to look so sexy, in that speedo I bought you."

"I'm not wearing a speedo!"

"You have the body!"

"I don't care, I'm not wearing panties, Brenda"

"They are not panties, Jason!"

"I don't care what they are, I am not wearing them."

Brenda smiled and leaned over. She kissed his neck. "I was just kidding sweetheart, but for some reason, I'm getting turned on. Let's go into the bathroom."

"Brenda, we are on a private plane."

"So, my fantasy takes place in the bathroom. Come on….." She gets up, and pulls Jason with her...

Brenda rubs her leg. "My leg hurts."

"It was your idea."

"I was fine during, but why does everything hurt afterwards."

"Again, it was your idea."

She leaned back in her seat. "It didn't hurt in my fantasy. But the bathroom was also huge, and not the size of a small closet."

Jason laughed.

"I'm sorry about your head."

Jason rubbed his head. "It's just a small bump."

"Maybe we should put some ice on it."

"No it's fine."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We should do it again later."

Jason smiled. "Brenda, you are one of a kind."

"Don't you forget it."

"How could I?"

"Jason…This feels so right."

"What? The pain in your leg?"

"No silly, us. I feel like I'm on the best ride of my life. It's filled with so many twists and turns, highs and lows, and for some reason, I don't want to get off. I know the day will come, when I'll have to. I try not to think about it, but it is our reality. I'm trying so hard to enjoy every moment, and treasure them, because one day, these memories will be all I have left."

"We are not ending."

"But once we go back to Port Charles, it won't be like this. I won't be able to hold, kiss, or make love to you, anytime I want. I'll have my obligations to Sonny and you will have yours with Sam." Brenda sighed. "I don't want to kiss anyone else. And I don't want you kissing anybody else, but me."

"I feel the same."

"I think once we're back in Port Charles, I should move."

"You are not moving."

"I have around the clock guards anyway. Jason, I just can't take being across the hall from you and your girlfriend. You don't know what it's like, because I'm never there with Sonny."

"You are not going anywhere."

Tears fill her eyes. "I wish we didn't have to go back."

"Brenda, we are on our way to Greece, let's just enjoy now."

"You are right, I'll worry about Port Charles, when it's time. Now, could you please massage my leg, it hurts like hell."

"Only if I can have some ice for this bump..." 


	2. Greece

Sneaking around... Kythnos, Greece

"It's gorgeous. The architecture and the people, are just as you described it. I don't think I will miss shopping at all."

"Yeah right."

"I'm not, this is exactly what we needed. I know it's what I needed. Everything is so beautiful and simple. And the view from this apt, is breathtaking. The coast is simply amazing. The water actually reminds me of your eyes, blue and mysterious. It also demands your attention, and has everyone's respect, kind of like you. I often wonder what lies beneath?"

"The water?"

"Your eyes."

"Anything you want to know, just ask."

"I will"

."Let's go in, it's getting chilly."

"Let's...…"

Jason goes into the bathroom, and turns on the water.

Brenda takes a seat on the bed.

Jason comes back into the bedroom, and kneels in front of her, removing her shoes one at a time. She lifts her arms, and he removes her shirt. She stands, he removes the rest of her clothing. He picks her up, and takes her into the bathroom, and places her in the tub. "Are you joining me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Bren looked around the bathroom, everything is simple, but beautiful. It is unlike anyplace she has ever been. The walls in the apt are all white, excluding the bathroom. Its a beautiful beige color. She couldn't have imagined she would be here with Jason, six months ago, in this beautiful two storey apt, in Greece.

Jason enters the bathroom with a bottle of wine, and a couple of glasses. He removes his clothes and joins her. He takes a seat on the opposite side of the tub, and starts rubbing her feet.

"Aaaah, that feels nice."

Jason kissed the heels of her feet.

Brenda smiled. "You are so good to me, and on top of that you're sexy." She grabbed a glass of wine and took a sip. "Great choice, it tastes really good."

"Glad you like it."

"Would you like some?"

"Please."

She moves to the middle of the tub, Jason meets her. She wraps her legs around his waist. "I thought you were going to pour me some wine."

"I'm going to give you some of mine." She takes a sip and grabs the back of his head and coaxes him into a deep kiss. Brenda breaks the kiss. "So, what does it taste like?"

"Like heaven."

She giggled. "Would you like some more?"

"Yeah."

She pours a little on her neck, and Jason licks every drop.

Brenda closed her eyes. "Ooooh, that feels good. I think I'll join in the fun." She pours it all over his chest, and with cat like precision, she licks it off.

Jason asks. "What does it taste like?"

"Like gun powder."

They both break out in laughter.

"I'm just kidding, it taste like love. You know the kind you don't ever want to let go."

Jason leans forward and softly kisses her, he grabs the sides of her face, and the kiss grows in intensity. She unwraps her legs from around his waist, and turns her back to him. She takes a seat on his lap. He kisses the back of her neck. She reaches for his hand, and pulls it toward her mouth, and kisses it.

Jason whispers in her ear. "What do you want?"

"You..…..."

Brenda looked over at Jason. "I'm so tired, It feels so good to finally be in a bed."

"I'm kind of tired too."

"I didn't know you could get tired." *cell phone rings*

Jason grabs the phone and looks at it.

"Its Sonny." He answers it. "Yeah, everything is fine. No problems, wait a minute."

Jason hands the phone to Bren.

"Hello, I'm fine. I miss you too. I'm behaving myself, not too many arguments. I can't wait to see you too. Me too, bye." Brenda gives Jason back the phone, he turns it off, and places it on the night stand.

She places her head on his bare chest. *silence*

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah."

*silence*

"Brenda, What's on your mind?"

"It's just so easy to forget…about…what we left in Port Charles, until someone calls, and reminds us."

Jason flips her over onto her back. "We are not ending."

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."

"Maybe you need reminding, of how great of a fit we actually are."

"I'm tired."

"You won't have to do much."

Bren laughs. "Yeah, right. You are wearing me out, Jason Morgan, you freaking robot."

"I'm just making up for lost time."

"Jason, be gentle."

"Of course…..."

Brenda's eyes slowly open, she can't believe it's already morning. She stretched and looked around the room for Jason. There is no sign of him. She gets out of the bed, pulls on her robe, and makes her way down the stairs. She hears Jason on the phone. "I'll be home soon, no she isn't giving me any trouble. I'm not sure, maybe in a week. I know, me too." Jason sees Bren, she smiles and sits down. "I have to go, me too, bye."

"Sam?"

"Yeah." Brenda looked away.

Jason detects something in her eyes, but he can't quite make it out. "So, how long have you been up?"

"Long enough. Did you sleep well?" She looks at him and then rolls her eyes. "Thanks to you, no I didn't."

Jason smiled.

She inhales. "I smell coffee." She gets up and pours herself a cup.

Jason questions her. "No sugar or cream?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I didn't know you took your coffee black?"

"I don't."

"Why now?"

"Let's just say, I'm feeling a little worn out." She takes a sip. "You really are making great use of those back muscles."

Jason smiled. He did a lot of that with her.

Brenda looked over at him. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"I don't know, what would you like to do?"

"As long as it involves the beach, I'm all in." She grabbed a bagel, and took a bite. "This is better than any bagel, I've ever had."

"The food is really good here. Everything is so fresh."

She finishes her bagel. "I need a shower." She gets up, and goes back upstairs...

Once upstairs, Brenda removes her robe and enters the shower. She closed her eyes, and stands directly up under the water. She didn't want Jason to notice, but she was really bothered by his conversation with Sam. She loves Jason with every ounce of her being, and it bothers her, when she hears him talking to Sam. Sam telling him she loves him, and him telling her the same. It hurts her, to the core. She knows that things will get even worse, when they return to Port Charles. She doesn't know how, but she has to learn how to hide her emotions better.

She reached for the shampoo.

"Let me."

She opens her eyes, and turns. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I know." Jason takes the shampoo, pours some in his hand, and massages it through her hair and scalp. He grabs the soap, and washes her from head to toe, admiring every curve along the way.

She moves up under the water, the soap travels down the length of her body, disappearing down the drain.

Jason grabbed the shampoo.

"Let me." She takes it out of his hand, and pours some into her hand. He sits on the side of the tub, she slowly massages his scalp. They look into each other's eyes. She grabs the soap, and cleans him from head to toe. Jason stands directly up under the water, until all traces of soap are gone. He opens his eyes. "You haven't kiss me today."

Brenda smiled.

She was just about to lean in when he grabbed her and pulled her up under the water…...

After showering, Brenda and Jason get dressed, and head out into the village. "I would have never come here, if it wasn't for you. I am in awe. It's like I'm stepping back in time."

"It really is a special place, and I am glad you can appreciate it's beauty."

After spending some time exploring the village, Jason and Brenda walk toward the beach.

They walk hand in hand, stopping to kiss along the way.

They finally reach their destination.

Brenda admires the scenery. "It's gorgeous."

Its too cold to swim, so Jason has arranged a picnic on the beach.

"How did you manage this?"

"Connections."

"As long as you didn't have to kill anyone to get it."

Jason laughed. "Brenda, no."

"Good, we are on vacation. Absolutely, no killing."

They take a seat on the beach. The wind whips through her hair. Jason stares out into the water. Brenda sips her wine. "You were right."

"About what?"

"I haven't seen many people on this beach. There is a kind of peace here. It relaxes you."

"It does."

"I feel like I'm miles away from Port Charles."

"You are miles away."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I know that, I mean mentally. I feel different. I have a new perspective on things."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What's this new perspective?"

Brenda looked at him, and then back out into the ocean. "On you and me. I've seen a different side to you, one that I've never seen before. Maybe its always been there, but I was always focused on other things or people, and I just never took the time to notice." She turned and looked at him. "That's my mistake."

She takes another sip, and stares out into the ocean. Jason remains silent. Brenda pours herself another glass of wine, and takes a sip. "I've wasted a lot of time. We should have been a long time ago."

Jason just looks at her, but doesn't say a word.

Brenda frowned. "Jason, You need a new wardrobe. You really look like a hitman. Well you are a hitman, but you really look like one too."

Jason laugh and Brenda pours another glass of wine.

"How many glasses have you had?"

"Not enough."

They eat and watch the sunset."

"Its time to head back."

Brenda sighed. "I don't think I can walk. May I have a ride on your massive back?"

"Come on."

She jumps on, and they head back to the apt...

"I'm not tired, a little drunk maybe."

"You are more than a little drunk." After undressing her, he places her in the bed.

"Are you joining me?"

"In a minute."

"Now, please."

Jason removes his clothes, and gets into the bed…..."

Brenda actually woke up before Jason, normally it's the other way around. She didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful sleeping. Last night was so heated. They had a very intense night of love making. She was much more aggressive than usual, she had never been the shy type, but last night was on some other level. It was obvious he was exhausted, and to be honest so was she. She looked down at his naked body, he was gorgeous. Every inch of him was perfect in her eyes, and it seemed like he was especially made to fit her. Her eyes moved up the length of his body, and rested on his lips. He made great use of those last night, she thought. He kissed every inch of her body, and she returned the favor. There names constantly on each other's lips, it was definitely a great night. Brenda turned her back to him, and stared out of the glass doors. It was raining, and she didn't even mind. It was supposed to rain for the rest of the day, which meant only indoor activities. She really wanted to spend as much time as she could with him, because once they were back home, their time would definitely be limited. She feels the bed move, then Jason's skin on hers.

"Morning."

"Morning." He kissed the back of her neck.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

Bren smiled. "Actually I did. Still kind of tired. Its raining, maybe we can stay in."

"Works for me." Jason wraps his arms around her, and pulls her toward him. "You feel good."

"So do you." *phone rings* Jason turned and grabbed the phone. "It's Sonny. Hello, everything is fine. No problems, he disappeared? How long? Yeah, we are anxious. Depending on the weather maybe tomorrow, ok. Bye." Jason turned the phone off. Brenda turned and looked at him.

"What did he say?"

"Jerry has disappeared, no sign of him. We head back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?"

"That's just the way it has to be, maybe the weather will give us an extra day."

"I'm not ready." Jason kissed the top of her head. "me either...…"

Jason and Brenda are having breakfast downstairs, neither one talking much. Bren is visibly upset, and Jason doesn't know what to say to comfort her. Brenda didn't say a word, she just got up and went upstairs. Her legs feel so heavy, she takes a seat on the bed, and looks out of the glass doors. The rain is coming down hard now. She gets up and goes into the bathroom, and turns the water on. Maybe a hot bath will help. She removes her robe, and gets in. She hears Jason come into the room, seconds later he is inside the bathroom.

She looked up at him. "I didn't mean to ruin our morning, I am just a little disappointed."

"It's ok, I understand."

"Get in."

Jason removes his boxers, and gets into the tub. He sits on the opposite side.

"I'm going to really miss our bath time."

"Me too. Maybe we can fit one in every once in awhile."

"It will get extremely difficult...after...the...um...wedding. It's even harder for me to say it." Jason moves to the middle of the tub, and pulls her to him. She lays her head on his chest. "I don't want us to end."

"We will figure out something."

"How long can we continue this sneaking around? I mean realistically?"

"As long as it takes."

"But its torturing me." She lifts her head, and looks into his eyes. "I don't want you kissing anybody else." Tears slide down her cheeks. "I don't want you touching anyone else, I don't want you loving anybody, but me. I belong with you, and you with me. But there are a lot of reasons why we just can't be. I know you feel it too. How am I supposed to just go back to your place, as if this trip never happened? I don't think I can, it will literally drive me insane, to know that you are across the hall, making love to someone else."

Jason remains silent.

She continues. "We have gotten extremely close on this trip, and I will treasure these moments forever. When this trip is over, so are we. I just can't do it anymore. "Don't be mad, Jason."

"I'm not mad"

Brenda smiled. "Good. Let's just enjoy the little time that we have left…...…"

"How long before we land?"

"Bout an hour."

Brenda placed her hand on her chest. "My heart is beating so fast, for some reason I feel like I'm about to throw up."

"Something you ate?"

"I don't know, maybe nervous energy?"

"Relax."

She took a deep breath. "I'm trying. You think they will be able to tell?"

"Tell what?"

"That we have been doing the deed."

Jason laughed. "No, Brenda."

"Do I look the same?"

"Better."

She smiled. "I'm going to have to get use to not kissing and touching you. That's going to be hard, and thanks for understanding."

"I do understand. I understand exactly where you are coming from. I even liked your speech."

"Jason, it wasn't a speech, I spoke from the heart."

"Whatever it was, you did a good job delivering it. It was very heart felt."

She frowned and looked at him. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, Brenda."

"I think you are." All of a sudden she started to feel naseous. "I...feel sick." She jumped up, and ran into the bathroom….

After brushing her teeth, she returned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think our last meal, agreed with me."

The phone on the plane rung.

Jason answers. "Thanks." He hangs up the phone. "We will be landing in five minutes."

Brenda looked at him. "I'm already missing you."

"You will still see me."

"Why are you being so nonchalant?"

"No need to get all dramatic, Brenda."

"Now, you are hurting my feelings."

The plane lands.

"Time to leave."

Her widen. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, come on." He extends his hand. She ignores it, and stands.

Jason smiled.

"Why are you smiling? These are our final moments together, and you act like you don't care."

"As wonderful as your speech was, it had no affect on me."

"But...I thought we agreed."

"I didn't agree to anything. The car is waiting, let's go." Brenda stepped out of the plane, her mouth drops open. She turned. "This isn't Port Charles!"

"No, it isn't."

"You brought me to Vegas?! Oh, I'm really getting sick now."

Jason takes her hand, and they walk down the stairs.

"Oooooh, boy are we going to have fun tonight." Jason laughs... 


	3. Vegas

Sneaking around…Vegas!

"You brought me to Vegas?! I can't believe it. No wonder you insisted the shades stay down. You sly devil."

Jason smiled. "And you had no idea?"

"No, I really didn't. What about Sonny? Isn't he expecting us?"

"No."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Not Sonny."

"At this point, it doesn't even matter, we are in Vegas baby!" She looked out of the window. "There is no place like Vegas. Where are we staying? A house?"

"A hotel."

"Good, I want to be near the action. I want to gamble, take in a couple of shows, go clubbing."

Jason interrupts. "I'm not going to a club."

"You don't have to, I know the way!"

"You are not going anywhere without me."

"Last time I checked, I don't have a tattoo of your name on my behind. You don't own me."

"Ok, Brenda. I'm not going to argue with you." The car pulls up to the hotel. Bren and Jason exit. There is someone waiting to escort them to their room. They are taken to the top floor. Bren looked at Jason. "The top floor?"

"Nothing but the best for Mr. Morgan."

Jason and Bren exit the elevator, and the escort opens the door, hands Jason the key, and leaves. "Isn't he supposed to show us around?"

"No, I gave them specific instructions."

"Oh, you did? "

"We can figure it out." They enter the suite.

"This room is amazing!" Bren grabs Jason's hand, and they explore the rooms. The suite has a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a pool. One side of the room is nothing but glass. "The view is to die for. Did you know it extends into the bedroom?"

"Yeah."

"We are going to make love, up under the lights! How sexy is that?! You have really out done yourself, Mr. Morgan. This is all too much. Hawaii, Greece, and now Vegas!" Bren pulls him by the shirt, and gives him a hard kiss. "How in the world, am I supposed to go back to Port Charles, and pretend like I can't stand you?"

"You didn't have a problem in the car?" Bren laughs...

"You do realize this is the place where we were married?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"I know, I know, it was not the real thing, but it has always been a fond memory for me. The true love chapel, is that the name of it?"

"I don't remember. I do remember that annoying man."

"Yeah, and that lady was a nightmare. He tried to get you to wear that awful blue tux. I thought you were going to end up choking him."

"I must admit, I wanted to snap his neck."

"Glad you didn't. She sighed. "Eight years later, look at us now."

"Yeah." *silence*

"Well, I need a shower." She turns and walks toward the bathroom. She stops before entering. "You coming?"

"I thought we were over after Greece."

"I just need some help washing my back."

"Maybe I can get you a back scrubber."

"Very funny...please, I can't reach it, and your technique is amazing."

Jason smiled. "Give me a minute."

Bren turns and proceeds to go into the bathroom. She removes her clothes and enters the shower. The shower is huge, there are shower heads everywhere. She turns them all on. The water beats up against her body. Jason walked into the bathroom. "What are doing?"

"I don't know, but it feels good. What are you waiting for? Come on!" Jason takes his clothes off, and enters the shower. "Doesn't this feel good?!"

"Turn it off! I only need one." Bren laughs, she turns them off, leaving only one on.

"You are no fun."

"It felt like I was in a car wash."

"It did not." Bren wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought I was supposed to be helping you wash your back."

"You are, but I need your help with something else. There is this other spot, I just can't reach."

"Where exactly is it?"

"I'll let you know when you find it". Jason's hands begin to explore her body. "Is this it?"

"Ooooh, close."

"Maybe its this?" He kissed her neck.

"Aaaaaah, not quite."

"Maybe it's in here?" He gives her a deep passionate kiss. "I like that, but that's not it." Jason picks her up, Bren closes her eyes, and throws her head back. "ooooh that's it...…"

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't feel too good. You think I have food poisoning?"

"I don't know. You need a doctor?"

"I don't know maybe. I'll just wait and see how I'm feeling tomorrow. I think I'll go and lie down. The smell is making me sicker." She gets up, and goes into the bedroom. She walks over to the window, and looks out. The city is lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Why aren't you lying down?"

"I was about to...It really has been a long day and a half. I still can't believe we are in Vegas, and instead of hitting the town, we are getting into bed. But I'm just too tired to do anything else, that flight wore me out."

"It will still be here tomorrow." Bren crawled into bed, and placed her head on Jason's chest.

"If you are coming to the club with me tomorrow, you have to get a new wardrobe. I know you are into that whole sniper look, but we are in Vegas."

"Brenda, I'm not going to a club, and neither are you."

"Jason, you brought me to Vegas, we didn't come here to play miniature golf. Hey, maybe we can stop by the true love chapel and get you one of those blue suits."

"Shut up, Brenda.

"You shut me up."

"I'm too tired."

Bren yawned. "Me too." She raised her head, and softly kissed his lips. "Nite."

"Nite..." To be continued 

Sneaking around...Vegas part 2

Brenda opened her eyes and stretched. She looked up at Jason, who was still asleep. She plants a kiss on his chest, and moves up to his neck. Jason moves, Brenda looked up. "Good morning.

Jason grabbed his cell phone. "Actually its 1:00."

"1:00?!"

"So good afternoon." He pulled her closer, and gently kissed her lips.

"Mmmmm...that felt nice."

"I'm hungry, would you like something?"

"As long as it includes coffee...…"

Jason got up, and went into the living room. Bren falls back on to the pillow, and pulls the covers up to her chin. A couple of minutes later, Jason returns. "Are you cold?"

"A little." Jason slides in next to her and pulls her closer. "I thought you were going to cook."

"No, room service."

"I like room service. No, I love room service, I've been living off of the stuff for years."

"Did you ever think about coming back to Port Charles?"

"Yes, all the time."

"So why didn't you?"

"Jax and Sonny, need I say more?"

"But its your home too."

"I know, but I could do without all the drama."

"I understand."

"Did you ever think about me?"

"Sometimes."

"You missed me?"

"Sometimes."

"When?"

"When the penthouse was too quiet, I would remember you." *buzzing* "Room service is here." Jason gets up, and goes into the other room. A couple of minutes later he returns with food in hand.

"Coffee!" Jason hands Bren the coffee. "Thanks."

"You're not going to eat anything?"

"No, my stomach is still weak, I'll eat later."

"So...what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know. I don't think I have ever seen Vegas in the daytime."

"Me either."

"I guess there is a first time for everything." Jason finishes his meal, he takes the dishes into the kitchen. He comes back into the room. He walks over to the window, and looks out. Brenda got up and walked up behind him. She slid a hand up under his shirt. "I am really loving this view."

Jason turned and faced her. "I prefer my view." He softly kisses her.

Brenda smiled. "mmmm...now let's shower, we have to go." She walks toward the bathroom, but Jason pulls her back to him. "In ten minutes." He starts kissing her neck.

"Jason! No, we have to go."

"I'm very good at multitasking, whatever I kiss, I'll wash."

"You promise?" He picks her up and throws her across his shoulder, and runs into the bathroom...

"You look good."

"And you, look...the same. Where are the clothes that I bought for you?"

"In the closet."

Bren sighs. "Jaason, why didn't you put them on?"

"Because I didn't want to, I like my clothes."

"Just because you are a sniper, doesn't mean you have to dress like one too."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I just can't believe, we spent the whole afternoon shopping, and you didn't even wear the clothes that I bought for you."

"Brenda, I will pay you for the clothes."

"Jason, it's not about the money, I just wanted to see you in something different."

"I like what I like."

Brenda sighed. "Baabe, you could have worn them for me. Well, at least I got to see you in the big tux in Hawaii." Bren grabbed her clutch, and they head out of the door...

"It's too loud in here!"

"What?!"

"It's loud!"

"Jason, it's a club!"

Jason and Brenda make there way through the crowd. They are being lead to the V.I.P. area. Brenda called ahead to set the whole thing up. She did some print work in the past, for a couple of the owners, and they made sure everything was set up for her. "Do you want something to drink?!"

"No."

"What?!"

"NO!"

Brenda orders a long island ice tea. "Would you like to dance?!"

"NO!"

"Suit yourself!" Bren stands, and starts dancing. A tall dark haired guy, starts dancing with her. Bren winks at Jason, and continues dancing. "I've seen you in magazines! You're even more beautiful in person!"

Bren smiled. "Thanks!"

"Is that your bodyguard?!"

"Yes and No! What's your name!"

"Brad!" Bren and Brad danced for three more songs, then suddenly he grabs her, and pulls her closer. Jason runs over and pushes him. "Get off!"

"What, she's not allowed to dance? Geez."

"Dance, yes! Touch, no! Leave!" He hurries up and leaves.

"You scared him away!"

"Good, I was about to snap his spine!"

"You are incredibly sexy when you're angry!" Bren continues dancing, another guy attempts a dance. Jason steps in between them.

"Find another partner!"

"Ok man, I don't want any problems."

"I wanted you to have fun, but this just isn't the place for you! I need to get you out of here, you're going to end up getting arrested!"

"Let's go!"

"OK!..…" Back in the car, Bren leaned back against the leather seat. "I had fun."

"I didn't."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Let's just go back to the room, I don't feel like going anywhere else."

"Surprisingly me either, we can do something tomorrow night...…"

Jason opens the door to the suite, and Bren's eye's widen. "oooh Jaaason, it's beautiful." There are candles and rose petals all over the room. Jason grabbed her hand, and lead her to the table. He pulled out her chair, she takes a seat, and he sits on the opposite side. "Soup?"

"I know you haven't been feeling well, so I ordered something lite."

"You are so good to me. Why did it take me so long to recognize it?"

"Jax and Sonny, need I say more?"

Bren laughed. "What was I thinking?"

"I don't know, but try and eat some of your soup." Bren cautiously tastes her soup, not sure if it will stay down, but to her surprise it does. She finishes the whole bowl. "That was really good."

"If soup was all you could eat, I wanted to make sure it was the best you've ever tasted."

"Thanks babe." Jason pours her a glass of champagne, she takes a sip. Jason and Bren's eyes meet. "I think it's time for bed."

"Are you tired?"

"No, just ready for a little stone cold."

"Be careful what you ask for."

"I am very aware what I'm asking for."

"Let's dance."

Bren smiled. "You want to dance?! Ok."

Jason uses a remote to turn the music on. Chris De burgh's Lady in Red is playing. "never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight" With his eyes never leaving hers, he gets up, and reaches for her hand. She gets up, and she rest her head on his chest, and their bodies sway back and forth. *music* "There's nobody here, it's just you and me, its where I want to be." Bren looks up at Jason, and their lips meet. The kiss builds in intensity, her lips part, and he welcomes the invitation. They taste each other, Jason picks her up, and carries her into the bedroom. He places her on the bed. He removes each shoe. He reaches up her dress, and removes each stocking. She grabs the back of his shirt, and rips it off. She kisses his chest, and moves up to his neck. Jason moans, and unzips her dress. She stands, and it falls to her feet. She reaches for his belt, and pulls it off. She unzips his pants, and pulls them down the length of his legs. She kisses his thigh, and Jason pulls her up. He gives her another passionate kiss, and she falls back on to the bed, he buries his face into her neck. His fingers intertwine with hers. Jason-open your eyes. Bren and Jason's eyes meet, he shifts, she cries out. Her cries are instantly silenced by his kisses...

"What time is she supposed to be here?"

"Any minute now."

"I am really looking forward to that massage." *buzzing*

"I'll let her in, I'm going down to the lobby, I'll be back later." He gives her a kiss, then leaves. Bren comes out into the living area. There is a woman setting up. Bren smiled. "hello."

"Hi, I'm Alice."

"I'm Brenda."

"Nice to meet you."

"Just let me know when you're ready for me."

"I'm ready. You can lie down on the table." Bren lays down on the table, and Alice's perfume fills Bren's nostrils. Bren jumps up, and runs to the bathroom.

"Ms. Barrett! Ms. Barrett! Are you ok?" Everything that Bren ate for breakfast, is now being flushed down the toilet. She rinsed out her mouth, and walked out of the bathroom.

Bren sighs. "I'm fine, I think I have a virus, I've been sick for the last couple of days?"

"Do you need a doctor."

"I'm beginning to think I do."

"Maybe you have food poisoning."

"I don't think its food poisoning. Certain smells make me nauseas."

"Excuse me, but...I..um... hope I'm not over stepping my boundaries, but could you be pregnant?" Bren looks at Alice, and her mouth falls open. She sits down on the bed. That has never crossed her mind. Could she actually be pregnant?

"Are you ok? Can I get you some water?"

"No water, but I could use a pregnancy test."

"Excuse me?"

"Forget about the massage, and don't worry you will still get paid. I need for you to go and get me a pregnancy test, and please be discreet."

"Ok, I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Alice leaves, and Bren sits down on the bed. Could she really be pregnant? As bad as she wanted a child, the timing was absolutely terrible. Bren falls back on to the bed, and curls up in the fetal position. Could she possibly be carrying Jason's child? Tears begin to fill her eyes, she doesn't know what to think, or what she is going to do. And what will Jason think? Bren stares out into the morning sky... *buzzing* Bren gets up, and goes into the living area. She looks out of the peep hole, and sees Alice. She opens the door, and Alice hands her a brown paper bag.

"I bought two."

"Thanks." She pays her double, and Alice packs up and leaves. Bren goes into the bathroom to take the pregnancy tests...

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You were so quiet at the casino."

"I had a small headache, it's fine now."

"Maybe you are tired, it has been a long day."

"Maybe so. I think I'm just going to take a shower, and go to bed."

"Would you like some company?"

"No, you shouldn't let me ruin your evening. You should go. I thought you had a meeting with one of your mob buddies."

"I have a meeting, but I can cancel."

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's healthy to spend some time by yourself."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"ok, but I'll be back in a couple of hours. Enjoy your alone time." He plants a kiss on her forehead, and leaves. As soon as Jason shuts the door, Bren turns and walks into the bathroom. She removes her clothes, and enters the shower. The water has a calming effect. She is in no rush to leave. She thinks about everything that has lead her to this point. The guilt is unbearable. Maybe she should just disappear. There really isn't any other option. What other choice does she have? After some time, Bren turns off the water, and exits the shower. She doesn't even bother drying her hair, she pulls it into a tight bun, puts on a tank, and crawls into bed. She stares out into the night...About an hour later, She hears Jason entering the suite. She turns to face him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I missed you."

"Did you?"

"Yes. Come to bed."

"In a minute, I need to take a quick shower."

"Hurry up."

"ok." Jason got up and went into the bathroom...

Bren doesn't even realize Jason has returned. Jason is standing in the doorway, staring at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Bren jumped. "-I'm...sorry...I...didn't see you standing there."

"I know." He walks over to the bed, and climbs in. His blue eyes searching her face, for any clue as to what could be troubling her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Do I look sick?"

"You look beautiful. If you just tell me, I can help you."

"I'm just feeling guilty... about Alexander's death."

"Don't, you had to do what you had to do."

"I know."

"Now, what can I do to get your mind off of Alexander, and more on me."

"Get naked."

"I never got dressed." Bren peeked up under the sheet. "ooooh, the big gun is loaded and ready to fire."

Jason laughs. "That's a strange way of putting it."

"Have I ever told you, how gorgeous I think your body is? It looks like someone made you." Bren leans over and softly kisses his lips. Jason reaches up, and frees her hair. He starts kissing her neck. He pulls her up to a sitting position, and takes her tank off. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the window."

"why?"

"For the view."

"o...k." Bren and Jason look out into the night. "I would hate to pay this city's power bill." Jason stands behind her. He moves her hair to the side, and kisses the back of her neck.

"You like the view?"

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." Jason's hands explore Bren's body. Her legs become weak, and she leans on him. Jason whispers in her ear. "Do you have any idea, how much I love you?"

Bren breathlessly replies. "Yees."

"I don't think you do. I want to show you." He turns her around, and makes a path down the length of her body, using his kisses.

"Jaaason... Please." She pulls him up, and they share a deep kiss. Bren-I need you...now. She leads him back to the bed. Bren motions for him to lie down. He does just that. "I love you Jason Quartermaine Morgan." Moments later, Jason's hands on Bren's waist...Bren's hands gripping the headboard...Jason flipping her over...Bren's nails digging into Jason's flesh...intensity builds, Jason and Bren reach the height of their love making, sweat and love bonds them, until they both lay exhausted, and Bren hears Jason's breathing deepen. She places a single kiss on his chest, a tear slides down her cheek. She has come to the conclusion, that Jason must never know, she is pregnant with his child. Tomorrow she leaves...to be continued 

Sneaking around...Vegas Part 3

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"You're not eating."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something. You've been throwing up for the last couple of days. Would you like me to order you some more soup?"

"For breakfast?"

"If you want soup, I can get you soup."

"Thanks, but the oatmeal is fine." Bren said a prayer, and ate a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No."

"Eat some more." Bren took another bite. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I think this might actually stay down."

"Maybe you just had a stomach virus."

"Maybe."

"Just try to eat as much as you can." Bren manages to eat the whole bowl.

"I can't believe it stayed down."

"I still think I should take you to see a doctor."

"No, I'm fine. I feel better already."

Bren looked down at Jason's plate. "Why would you eat uncooked eggs?"

"That's how I like them."

"Eggs over easy, yuck!" Jason takes a bite. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She jumps up, and makes it just in time to throw up in the trash. Jason stands. "Brenda, get dressed we are going to the hospital..."

Jason and Bren are sitting in the waiting room of a doctor's office. "I thought you were taking me to the emergency room."

"No, I was able to use my connections to get you an appointment. Don't worry he's one of the best."

"I'm sure he is. Is he on your payroll?"

"Not mine."

"One of your mob buddies?"

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"My mouth isn't sick."

"I kinda wish it was."

"No you don't, because you would miss my mouth, AND these lips that are attached to it."

Nurse enters the waiting room. "The doctor is ready to see you."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No...I'll be fine...…".

Bren had already been seen the doctor, and now she's waiting for her test results. Results she already knew. While she's waiting, Bren makes the decision not to leave Vegas. It'll be a couple of months before she starts showing, which means she has a couple of months to figure out, the best course of action. She knows Jason is the father, because it's been a couple of months since her and Sonny made love. It was actually her idea. She told him that it would make their wedding night even more special. "Glad I made that decision, or this would have been an even bigger mess." Bren sighed. "I'm pregnant with my fiance's best friend's child. Way to go Bren...way to go." *exam room door swings open*

"Well you don't have a stomach virus, you're pregnant."

"Woooow...…"

Jason sees Bren, he stands. "So what did the doctor say?"

"I have a virus. I should be fine in a couple of days."

"What kind of virus?"

"It's a 7 day virus, its not contagious. So don't worry you won't get it. I should just eat whatever will stay down."

"Can you leave?"

"Yes, I'm done. Give me a minute, I need to make a quick run to the ladies room." Bren disappears into the ladies bathroom. Nurse comes out into the waiting room.

"She left these." She hands Jason a small white paper bag.

"Ok, I'll give them to her. If she needs more, will she need a prescription?"

"Not necessarily, she can buy prenatal vitamins at any drugstore. But she can get prescribed ones from her regular doctor, if she chooses to." Bren comes out of the bathroom.

"You left your pills, and don't forget to contact your regular doctor as soon as possible."

"I will, thanks."

Bren leaves before the nurse can say anything else...

"Did you like Wayne Newton?"

"No."

"Why not? He's the King of Vegas!"

"I don't know why." Bren laughed. "This is a gorgeous restaurant. Too bad I'm stuck eating soup. I'll be sooo glad when this virus is gone."

"What are the pills for?"

"Nausea." *silence*

"You're not drinking your wine."

"I don't want any."

"You don't like the taste?"

"That's not it, I just prefer water."

"Since when?"

"Since now. What's up with you and all of these questions?"

"We're in Vegas, we should be celebrating."

"I can celebrate without drinking." Waiter walks up. "Will you two be having dessert?"

"No, just bring the check."

Bren looked at Jason. "PLEASE." Waiter leaves. "That was so rude."

"I just told him to bring the check."

"It was your tone. What is wrong with you? You're never the nicest person in the room, but tonight you are in rare form." The waiter returns, Jason takes care of the check, and they leave...

Jason opens the door to the suite, Bren walks past him without saying a word. She goes into the bathroom, and locks the door. Jason tries to open the door. "Open the door, Brenda."

"No". Bren turns the water on, and fills the tub up. She undresses and gets in. "Thank God for water."

"Brenda, you can either open the door, or I'll just have to let myself in!"

"Go away! I am trying to relax!"

"You can relax later, we need to talk!"

"We can talk later!" *silence* Bren leaned back and closed her eyes. *BOOM* Jason kicked the door open.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I told you to open the door!"

"And I said later!" Bren gets out of the tub, and pulls on a robe. "I think you are losing your mind! What is wrong with you?! You have been acting weird all night. Is it the brain damage, or are you just going insane?! I mean, kicking down doors?! really? Are you going to beat me now?"

"Is it mine?"

"Is what yours?!"

"Brenda, I am not in the mood. Again, IS IT MINE?"

Her eyes widen. "What are you…talking...about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"How...who told you?"

"How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday."

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I...don't know."

"What are your plans?"

"I don't have any plans."

"So you have nothing in mind?"

"I thought about leaving."

"When?"

"Today."

"Without telling me?"

"Yes."

"And you would do that to me?" Bren looked down. Jason sighed. "So...is it mine?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not your problem."

"Stop with the melodramatics...just answer the question."

Bren quietly answers. "Yes." Tears slide down her cheeks. A shocked Jason sits down on the bed. Bren turns and tries to walk away, but Jason grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Yes."

"How...can…you be sure?"

"I'm 6 weeks, and I haven't been with Sonny in almost three months." *silence*

"I want to play an active roll in my child's life."

"Ok."

"I'm serious, Brenda. Don't disappear, or tell me my life is too dangerous."

"I won't, I promise."

"We have to tell Sonny."

"No, not yet."

"Brenda, we have to."

"No we don't."

"You can't pass it off as his child."

"I wouldn't do that, not even if it were possible. Look, I just need some time to digest. We can tell him, just not right now. Please, Jason."

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Ok." *silence*

Bren sighed. "I'm tired, I'm going in the other room."

"Why?"

"I want to be alone." Bren turns and walks to the other room. Once inside she pulls the covers back, takes off the wet robe, and gets in...

Jason sat on the side of the bed, for what seemed like an eternity. He is shocked, but he is more excited than anything else. He stands and walks to the other bedroom. He takes a seat on the side of the bed and looks downs at Bren. She's still awake, but she refuses to look at him, she just stares straight ahead. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Right now, I'm feeling really bad, and ashamed."

"Ashamed?"

"Yes, I am pregnant with your child. Do you have any idea what that's going to do to Sonny and Sam?"

Jason looked down. "I know, they'll be hurt."

"Hurt? That's putting it mildly."

"We will deal with that when we have to."

"That's all I can think about."

"I don't want you stressing about it. The most important thing is our unborn child."

"Our unborn child. I still can't believe it. We should have been more careful."

"We should have been a lot of things." Bren remains silent. "You don't have to go through anything alone. I will always be here for you, and our child…Brenda?"

"I heard you."

"Look at me." Brenda looks up, Jason bends, and softly kisses her lips. A single tear finds its way down her cheek. Jason wipes it away. "I need to be near you. Please don't turn me away." Jason stands and removes his jacket, shoes, and shirt. He slides in next to Bren. They stare into each other's eyes. Jason places a hand on her stomach.

"Our love. Don't be ashamed…baby, it's our love." Jason pulls Bren to him. Bren lays her head on his chest. He places a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think it's time for us to go back home."

"We'll leave tomorrow."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. 

Jason holds her close, his touch is comforting, and she eventually drifts off into a deep peaceful sleep…

Pilot comes over the intercom. "We are now landing in Port Charles."

"I am so scared."

"Don't be, you'll be fine."

"Please, don't say anything…I need more time."

"A couple of weeks, Brenda. That's all I'm giving you. The sooner we tell the truth, the better."

Bren looked out of the window. "Yeah, the sooner the better." The plane lands, Jason gives Bren a hard passionate kiss, and then they exit. There is a black limousine waiting to pick them up. They are taken back to Jason's penthouse. Jason opens the door, and Sam runs and jumps into his arms. "I've missed you, sooo much."

"Me too."

Bren looked away. Bren was just about to go upstairs, when the penthouse door swings open, and in walks Sonny. They embrace. Jason is hugging Sam, and Bren is hugging Sonny, but their eyes are on each other. Spinelli is standing at the top of the stairs, and he instantly notices their silence exchange…to be continued


	4. Back to Port Charles

Sneaking around…Back in Port Charles

Brenda and Jason had only been back in Port Charles for about two weeks, but things were already back to normal. Brenda was spending the majority of her time with Sonny, and Jason was back to his normally busy schedule. Brenda had only managed to sleep at the penthouse twice. She had been spending most nights, at the house in the woods with Sonny. "Babe, I think I'm going to stay at the penthouse for a couple of nights."

"Aren't you happy here?"

"Of course I am, but I think you should spend a couple of nights at home. I'm sure your children miss you. They shouldn't have to drive way out here. It's much easier for them to come and visit at the other house."

"But I like being with you."

"Me too, but we have forever, I don't want to keep you from your children."

"You aren't keeping me from my kids."

"It feels like it, we can still see each other. Babe, you know I'm right, you can't stay up here forever. You have children who need you."

"I guess you are right, but I'm going to miss waking up with you."

"We have our whole lives."

"Yeah we do, but what are we going to do about right now?" Sonny pulls her to him, and starts nibbling on her neck. Brenda giggled. "Babe, we are supposed to be waiting, right?"

Sonny sighed. "Ok, ok, but a man can only take so much."

"We only have a couple of weeks before we are husband and wife. I promise, it will be worth the wait…"

Brenda opened the door to the penthouse, and was surprised to see Jason there with Sam. It was obvious they weren't expecting anyone. "Hello."

Sam smiled. "Hi."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Jason stood up. "I thought you were in the woods with Sonny."

"We decided to come back for a couple of days…um….to be close to his kids. But, anyway I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone."

Brenda quickly mounted the stairs. As soon as the door closed, the tears came with ease. The thought of Jason kissing someone else was just too hard to bear. She always knew he did, I mean Sam is his girlfriend, but it still hurt like hell. Her body started to tremble. She felt like she was losing it. Between the guilt she was feeling, and seeing Jason with Sam, she felt herself losing control. Brenda knew she had to pull it together, she did not want to have another breakdown. She started taking slow deep breaths, she thought about the baby she was carrying, and how she didn't want to do anything to put her pregnancy at risk. Her unborn child was the most important thing in her life. Brenda eventually calmed. She was a little hungry, but she didn't want to risk running into Jason and Sam again. She took a shower, and decided to read a little…..

When Brenda woke up, the book was on the floor, and the sun was already up. She looked at the clock, it was eight in the morning. She had slept the whole night. She stretched, got out of bed, and walked over to the window. Sam's car was gone, and so was Jason's truck. She pulled on her robe, and made her way downstairs. She went into the kitchen, and was shocked to see Spinelli. "Good morning."

"Hello, the divine one is looking rather stressed, is everything ok?"

"Just tired."

"I have just the thing, a special blend of herbal teas." He jumped to his feet.

Brenda stopped him. "I…better not."

"The divine one never says no to my tea."

"Not today Spin, I'm sorry." Feeling rejected, Spin sat back down. Brenda opened the refrigerator, grabbed a bagel, and popped it in the toaster. She took a seat across from Spin. Spin cut into his food, and ate some of the runny egg. Brenda froze, hopped up, and ran out of the kitchen. Spin jumped up and followed her into the bathroom.

Brenda is gripping the toilet, as Spin looks on.

"Does the divine one need medical assistance?"

"No, Spin, go back and finish your breakfast. I'm fine, I promise." Spin reluctantly leaves….

Brenda is back upstairs in her pink room, when she hears someone knocking. She got up, and opened the door. "Spin said you weren't feeling well."

"I just got sick again, I'll be fine." She goes over to the couch, and takes a seat. Jason follows. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No Jason. It's just morning sickness, it's not like you can take your gun out and shoot it."

"You know if you need anything, I'll get it, or do it."

"I know."

"I had no idea you were coming here last night."

"Don't apologize, it's fine."

"'It's not fine."

"It's fine! Look, Jason, I don't feel like arguing, I'm too tired. She's your girlfriend, I'm not. You're allowed to kiss her, WHEN-EVER you want!"

"Where is all this coming from?"

Brenda sighed. "It's the truth, it's just the truth."

"Well…I just wanted to apologize."

"Are you done?"

"I guess….if you are tired, I'll leave you alone."

"I am."

"Ok. Call me, if you need me."

"Ok." He turns and leaves….

"Why didn't you call me?!"

"She wouldn't let me. The divine one can be rather persistent and mean. I thought I should, but she made me promise. And with the pain she was in, I didn't want to add to it."

Jason takes the stairs two at a time, and enters the pink room. Bren is in bed, and he can hear her sobs. He rushed over to her. "What happened?" Bren looked up. "I'm so sorry, Jason. Don't hate me."

"What happened?"

"About an hour after you left, I started getting these sharp pains. I got up and went into the bathroom. And I noticed I was spotting. I got Spin to drive me to the emergency room. I'm sorry Jason, I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me what happened, Brenda."

"I told them that I was almost 2 months pregnant, and I was experiencing pain and bleeding. They ran a lot of tests, but they all came back negative."

"So negative is good, right?"

"'Sweetheart, the pregnancy tests came back negative."

"There's no baby?" Bren shakes her head, and buries her face into his chest. "I'm so sorry." Jason grabs Bren and hugs her, as she sobs. He tries to remain strong for her, but inside his heart is breaking. He knew their affair was wrong, but the idea of having a child, made it worth it. He kissed the top of her head, as a single tear fell from his eyes….

Jason closes the door to the pink room, walks down the stairs, and finds Spinelli in the living room waiting. Jason had already been told by Bren, that Spinelli knew nothing about the miscarriage. He is under the impression, that it was just her ulcer acting up, brought on by all the Balkan drama, and the stress of the wedding. Jason tells Spin to keep his mouth shut. Spin agrees and runs off. Jason was just about to go upstairs, when Carly walks in. "Hey, what's wrong?

"Nothing."

"Something is definitely wrong, it's written all over your face."

"Carly, what do you want?"

"I just came by to see you."

"Well, I'm busy ."

"Jason….I…don't know what's going on, but maybe if you talk about it-."

"Not now, Carly! Please! I just want to be alone."

"Ok, but I was just trying to help."

"Thank you, I'll call you later."

"Ok, Ja-."

"I will call you later!" She leaves. Jason feels bad for yelling, but he just didn't have time for her snooping. He climbs the stairs, and goes into the pink room…

Bren is standing by the window, looking down at the street below. "You should be taking it easy."

"I'm fine. It's not like I can lose anything else."

"Brenda, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I guess it's just karma, biting me on the a**."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, look at all the things we've done. The sneaking around, the lying, the cheating, I guess it was just our time to pay the piper."

"Maybe." Bren turns, walks over to the couch, and takes a seat. Jason takes a seat beside her. "Well, at least you still have Sam and Sonny's friendship, no one ever has to know." 

"I would have risked it all, to see my child born." Bren looks away, her eyes fill with tears. Jason pulls her to him, and comforts her….

Sonny took a seat behind his desk. "I don't know what happened, she just told me it wasn't going to work out."

Jason took a seat at one of the other chairs. "Just out of the blue?"

"Pretty much, I thought everything was going great. Did I miss something? Did she say anything to you?"

"No…Brenda doesn't talk to me. She just yells and demands, or whines."

Sonny laughs. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I really thought we were going to make it work this time. I guess in the beginning she thought she could handle my life, but in the end she just wasn't ready."

"Are you ok?"

"Honestly….no. But I guess I'll have to learn to deal. I'll die loving her." Jason doesn't respond, because he feels the same way….

Jason turns the knob and goes in to the pink room. He discards his jacket, and slides in next to her. "Brenda, are you still awake?"

"Yes." Jason pulls her to him, and kisses the back of her neck. She turns and gently presses her lips up against his. "You've been crying." He places a kiss on each eye.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Brenda. I don't know why, but it just wasn't meant to be. It's not your fault, it's not my fault. I don't understand why we had to lose our child. I would have given anything for a chance at being a father." Jason's eyes have a sadness, Bren has never seen before. "Maybe I'm being punished for my lifestyle, and all the people I've killed. Maybe-." Tears spill on to his face.

"Baby, don't say that." She wipes his tears away. She lays her head on his chest, as he grieves for their unborn child…After some time, Bren lifts her head, and plants a kiss on his lips. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." *silence* "Sonny told me you broke things off."

"Yes, after everything, it was the right thing to do."

"So what now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I want to tell Sonny and Sam the truth."

Bren jumped up. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"They don't have to know anything. There is no baby, so we can pretend like nothing ever happened."

"And how are we supposed to that?"

"Easy, pretend like nothing happened."'

Jason stands. "So you want us to break up?"

"Jason, we aren't together, we've just been sneaking around."

"No, it's been more than that. You love me, and I love you. Let's just be honest."

"You would lose your friendship with Sonny, you know that right?" Jason looked down. "Let the chips fall where they may."

"I can't let you do that, I won't let you do that." Jason walked over to Bren and cupped her chin. "I want to be with you, no more hiding, no more lying, let's just put it out there."

"Jason, as much as I love you, I just don't think that's a good idea." Jason pulled her to him. "Brenda, trust me it will be, ok…"

Jason pulled up to the penthouse building, and sees Max putting Bren's bags in the car. "Max, where are you going with those?"

"Ms. Barrett is leaving."

"Leaving?"

"I'm here to take her to the airport."

"Airport?" He rushed upstairs to the penthouse. He opens the door, Bren is there with Sam and Robin. Her and Robin are hugging and crying. "You're leaving?"

Bren turned. "Yeah, I decided to go back to Rome. I don't want to stay here, not…after ending things with Sonny." Sam walks over to Jason, and wraps her arms around his waist. Jason is handcuffed, he can't do or say anything. His heart is beating so fast, he feels helpless. Robin tells Bren she loves her, and one day her and Emma will visit. She leaves.

"I really want to thank you two, for everything. Sam, I'm soo grateful, I know this hasn't been easy for you. Thanks for being so understanding."

"It's ok, Jason had to rescue me too." Bren smiled. "He really is a lucky man."

"So am I."

"Yes, you are." Bren looked down. *silence* Sam looked at Jason. "I'm going to leave you two alone. I know you two act like you hate each other, but I know there's love there." Sam disappears into the kitchen.

"What are you doing? "

"Leaving."

"Why?"

"There is no reason to stay. You have a second chance with Sam and Sonny, take it. Make things right, Jason. I won't stay and mess that up."

"When did you decide to leave?"

"After the miscarriage."

"And you were not going to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to stop me."

"I don't want you to leave."

"It's better this way." Jason's eyes are on her, his blue eyes pleading. She sees the hurt in his eyes, but she can't stay. "I'm fine, the Balkan has been dealt with, it's just time to make a fresh start. I love Rome, it's feels more like home than Port Charles."

"Your home is supposed to be with me. You are ripping my heart out."

"That was not my intention."

"But you are Brenda, you are ripping it out."

"I love you, Jason. I really do."

"But you don't love me enough to stay?"

"I love you enough to leave."

"I would never leave you, never. Do you have any idea, what you are doing to me? Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yes, I do."

"And knowing that you would still leave me?"

"Please Jason, don't make this harder than it already is."

"So I'm supposed to make it easier for you?"

"No." She looked down.

"Look at me Brenda." She looked into his eyes. "what am I supposed to do?"

"Forget me."

"Forget you? Like you are forgetting me?"

"Jason, I'm not forgetting you."

"How am I supposed to breathe, when you are my air?"

Sam returns. "Glad to see no blood splatters on the wall." Bren smiled. *a knock at the door* Jason opens it, and sees Max standing there. "It's time to go."

"Well, I'm off." She looked up at Jason. "Take care."

"You too." Bren turned to Sam. "Bye."

"Bye." She walked past Jason, and her smell is all that's left, as he closed the door behind her…...

Bren looked out of the window. A middle aged woman takes a seat next to her. "Hey, hun."

"Hello."

"I'm Margarite."

"I'm Brenda."

"Well nice to meet you Brenda."

"Likewise."

"First time going to Rome?"

"No, I've been living there for the last eight years."

"Really, I've been living there for five. You know you look like that model, the one in the magazines."

"I get that a lot." Margarite pulled out one of her magazines, and turned to an ad. She looks at the ad, then at Brenda. "Wait a minute, it is you. I understand, you probably have people bothering you all of the time."

"Not really, it's not like I'm Heidi Klum."

"I think you look better."

"Aren't you nice."

"What brought you to the states?"

"I just came to visit some old friends."

"Me too. I have family in New York, and I hate every last one of them."

"I'm sure you don't mean that."

"Yes hell I do. They get on my nerves, but hey, they're family." She stands and looks around. "I need a drink, where is that stewardess? Maybe I should whistle, you think they'll get mad?"

"Probably so, I would."

"Hell this is first class, right?"

"As far as I know."

"Hell, I feel like I'm in Coach. Kind of wished I was, that's where they are. Are you going to model in Rome?"

"No, I'm done with that. I'm thinking about launching my own cosmetics line. I've been working for cosmetics companies for years, and I know everything there is to know about them. I was once married, well dated, a man, that owned a cosmetics company."

"Do it, you could sell me anything, you are gorgeous."

"So are you."

"I know." They burst into laughter. The stewardess shows up. Margarite looked over at Bren. "You want something to drink?"

"Yes, just water, please."

"No, alcohol?"

"No."

"And why the hell not? Don't make me drink by myself. It's no fun."

"I would love to, but I'm expecting."

"Well hot damn, congratulations."

"Thanks." The stewardess hands Margarite her drink, and Bren her water. "I've always wanted children, but I was never able to have them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I guess God had other plans."

"Well I'm about to take this sedative, so don't worry you won't hear a peep out of me, at least for the next couple of hours." She takes a sedative, and chases it with a shot of gin. Eventually, she drifts off, but not before telling Bren how she ended up in Rome. Bren tried to go to sleep, but she just couldn't, so she just stared out of the window…

Back in Port Charles, Jason was downstairs sitting on the couch, when Spinelli walked through the door. Spinelli instantly notices a sadness in Jason. "Is stone cold ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Stone Cold doesn't look fine, Stone Cold looks troubled."

"I don't want to talk, Spinelli! Just go do something. I'm not in the mood!"

"o..k." Spin sprints up the stairs. He goes into his room, and locks the door. Once inside, he relaxes. He takes a seat at his desk. He pulls his laptop out of his bag, and tries to get some work done, but he has trouble thinking. He flashes back to the events of last week. She had been sick, smells were making her even sicker. The day they came back from Vegas, he noticed a connection that he'd never noticed before. Maybe it had always been there. He wasn't sure, he never really stayed at the penthouse, so he wasn't sure when it started, or how long it was going on. After they came home, he made a point to stay at the penthouse more. He would pretend to go to bed, but he'd stay up. He heard Jason, going into the pink room in the middle of the night. He knew something was going on, but he couldn't prove it, until that night. He was shocked and felt bad for fair Samantha. She loved Jason. He put two and two together, she was pregnant. He over heard her crying one day, and he tried to comfort her. She told him, that it couldn't be helped, but he says maybe it can. He told her he knew about her and Jason, and the baby. She broke down, and he decided to help her, by making everything right. They were going to fake a miscarriage. Spinelli shut his computer. That was one secret he would never tell, it would surely make Jason hate him. And he couldn't bear that…

Bren leaned back in the seat. She closed her eyes, and instantly thought of their times together. *She remembered every kiss, touch, and time they made love. She thought about all the times they made love in the shower, and the nights they would spend making love into the wee hours of the morning. His lips on her body, felt like home* She smiled to herself. She would always love him, just from a distance. She never questioned her decision, she knew it was the right one. Jason and Sonny had been friends forever, and Sam didn't deserve the hurt, their affair would cause. She knew if Jason ever found out, he would never forgive her. She wasn't worried about Spinelli. He wouldn't tell a soul, because Jason meant the world to him, and he didn't want to lose him. That was the hardest decision she had ever made, giving up the man she loved, and lying to him in the process. Bren touched her stomach, at least she would always have a piece of him…

Jason stared at the ceiling, Sam stretched, and looked over at him. "Jason, it's 3 in the morning. What are you doing still up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I noticed you have been acting differently, since Brenda left. I know you are worried about her, she'll be fine. She isn't in any danger anymore." Jason remains silent. Sam rests her head on his chest. "Just try and get some sleep, she'll be ok." Sam yawns, and drifts off. Jason has never felt this kind of pain. His body and soul aches for her. He yearns for her touch, her laugh, her smell, but most of all her love. Jason(how could she leave me?) To be continued…


	5. Rome 1 and 2

Sneaking around…Rome

It had been over seven months, since Bren had left Port Charles. She was now nine months pregnant. For the most part, she had a good pregnancy, but her ninth month was the worst. She hardly slept at night, and the heartburn was making her miserable. *doorbell* "I'm coming!" Bren opens the door.

Margarite smiled. "Hey, girl."

"Hey, come on in."

"Girl, you look like you are about to pop."

Bren rubbed her stomach. "Feels like it."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No, this heartburn is driving me insane."

Margarite follows Bren into the kitchen. They sit down at the table. Bren and Margarite had an instant connection. After a long plane ride to Rome, and a lot of life experiences shared, they exchanged numbers, and have been inseparable every since. Bren had never met anyone like her. She was funny, loving, and wise. She was the same

height as Bren, but a couple sizes bigger. She had red shoulder length hair,

which fitted her perfectly. She owned her on clothing boutique, and she

definitely had a flare for fashion. She was Bren's closest friend...

"So, tell me how the date went, I'm dying to know."

Margarite grinned. "Giiirl, it was the most boring date ever! See, that's why I don't date older men, they bore me. He was nice, just not for me. I like them young and wild."

"You are so funny. Nice is good."

Margarite rolled her eyes. "Nice is boring, but enough about me. Is Murphy still calling?"

"Yes! I'm as big as a house, and he still wants in."

"He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, he really is."

"You could grow to love him, because he adores you."

"I like him, he's everything I should want."

"Yeah, but he doesn't make your toes curl."

"That's an odd way of putting it."

"Honey, that's what I'm looking for, a man that makes my toes curl."

"Well good luck."

"Have you heard from Jason?"

"No."

"You ever thought about calling him?"

"No, it's best that I don't."

"Brenda, I'm not one for telling people what to do, but the man deserves to know, you are carrying his child."

"He would hate me, and I couldn't bare that."

"The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be. I know you still love him, it's

written all over your face. Love him enough to tell him the truth."

"I made the decision not to, so I'm sticking to it."

"Ok, just be prepared for the fall out."

"I don't even know what I would say."

"Hey Jason, I just called to let you know, I didn't have a miscarriage, and your child is due any day now."

"That sounds simple enough."

"You should do it before the baby is born. Why did you lie to him anyway?"

"I didn't want to break up his friendship with Sonny. Most of all I was ashamed."

"He loved you, and you loved him, no shame in that."

"Well, honey, I have to get going. I have a meeting."

"Well, thanks for stopping by."

"But of course, and I shall return." Bren walks her to the door, they hug, and she leaves. Bren feels the baby kick, she rubs her stomach. Bren takes a couple of deep breaths. "Oh sweetheart, I can't wait to meet you..."

It had been seven months since Bren had left, Jason thought about her everyday.

There were times when he wanted to call, but he would always change his mind. He practically begged her to stay, and she still left. He put it all out there, and she didn't even hesitate. In the following months after she left, Jason put all his energies into his work. He worked all the time, he was hardly ever home. He was still with Sam, but they hardly spent anytime together. Spinelli stayed out of his way, for the most part. Carly was the only one, who didn't seem to mind his current state, she was too self absorbed to care. She also made him talk to her, she didn't just leave because he seemed uninterested. Jason opened the penthouse door, and went inside. There was no one there. Sam was on a stakeout, and Spinelli was M.I.A. Jason didn't mind, he liked being alone, the less he had to talk the better. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and headed upstairs. Instead of going into his room, he went into the pink room. He looked around, there were so many memories. He missed her, but resented her too. He resented her because she left. She didn't love him enough to stay….

Bren couldn't sleep, she got out of bed, and went into the living room. Bren thought about what Margarite said, and she knew she was right. Jason needed to know. At the time, she believed she was making the right decision, for all parties involved, but it was wrong to keep Jason away from his child. Bren walked over to the desk, and sat down. She pulled her cell phone out of the drawer. She stared at the phone, her hands started to shake, and her heart started to beat extremely fast. What would she say? How would he react? Would he even answer? She looked at the time, it was almost eight o'clock in Port Charles. She slowly dialed each number, taking a deep breath with ever button pushed….

Jason was on his way to the penthouse, when his phone started ringing. He didn't bother looking at the number, he just pulled the phone out of his jacket, and answered. "Yeah."

*silence* "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me Brenda." *silence* "Jason?"

"I'm here."

"How are you?"

"You don't care, what do you want?"

"I..um…need to tell you something."

Jason sighs. "What Brenda? Are you in some kind of danger?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Honestly, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You made your choice when you left."

"I'm sorry."

"You called to say you're sorry?"

"No…I called, because-."

"Brenda, just say what you're going to say!"

"Never mind, I should not have called." She disconnects the call. Jason takes the phone, and throws it on the floor…

"He hates me." The tears come one after the other. He had never spoken to her like that. The tears are blinding, as she manages to walk back into her bedroom. She climbs into bed and buries her face in the pillow, as she sobs. All of a sudden she feels a sharp pain. "ooooooow!" She reached for the phone, and dialed a number. "Margarite, I think I'm in labor…."

Jason opened the door, and found Sam waiting. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Just business." Sam walks over to him, and kisses him. Jason smiled. "What was that for?"

"Just because. You want to go upstairs?"

"I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." She disappears up the stairs. Jason sighs, and thinks about the phone call he received from Brenda. It shouldn't have went like that. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, opened it, and scrolled down to her number. He pressed the call button, but hung up before it rang. "Jason!" Jason turned and went up the stairs…

"Oooow!"

Margarite rubbed Brenda's head. "Come on Brenda, your baby is almost here. Push!"

"It hurts sooo bad!"

Nurse looked up at Brenda. "Take a break, and then push with everything you have."

"I'm so tired, I just can't push anymore."

Margarite looked into her eyes. "Yes you can, come on, you can do it!"

"Ok, Ms. Barrett, one more and your baby will be out."

"Come on Brenda, one more push."

Bren takes a deep breath, and pushes with everything she has. "Ooooow!"

Doctor yells. "It's a girl!"

Margarite jumped up and down. "a girl, it's a girl!" She hugs a tired Bren, and they both cry. Margarite cuts the cord, and the doctor places the baby on Bren's chest, as tears run down her cheeks.

Margarite looked down at the dark haired baby. "Oh my, look how blue her eyes are."

"She has Jason's eyes."

The nurse takes the baby away, and Margarite holds Bren as she cries…Later, the baby lay sleeping, as Bren and Margarite look on.

"So, what are you going to name her?"

"Jazzmeen Briana Barrett…."

Jason stood in front of the window, and stared at the stars. He thought about Bren, and how he had treated her earlier. He wanted to call and apologize, but he didn't know if she would answer. Maybe, he should just leave it alone, and move on. She had her life in Rome, and he had his in Port Charles. "Jaaason, come back to bed." Jason turns and walks over to the bed….

Rome Part 2

Bren looked in the closet. "Jazz! Jazz!"

Murphy looked up under the sofa. "I don't know where she could be. Do you know Brenda?"

"I don't have a clue. She is just too good at hiding."

"Maybe she is behind the chair?"

"Maybe she is up under the chair?"

"Mommie, I'm over here!"

Murphy smiled. "There she is!" Murphy picks her up, and tickles her.

"Ok, ok, playtime is over, it's time for bed."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are, you just don't know it. Say goodnight to Murphy."

A pouting Jazz says. "nite Murphy."

Murphy touched her cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Bren takes Jazz into her room, reads her a story, until she falls asleep.

"That didn't take long."

"Because she was tired."

"Let's work on putting her mommie to sleep too."

"Maybe her "mommie" isn't sleepy." Bren takes a seat next to Murphy. Murphy pulls her to him. "You smell sweet."

"Might be the ice cream all over my shirt."

"Might be." They both break out in laughter. "I can't believe she is already three."

"I know, me either."

"She is a gorgeous little girl, but look at her mom." He plants a kiss on her neck.

"I need to take a shower, but I'm so tired."

"I have it covered." He stands, pulls her to her feet, and leads her to the bedroom. She follows him into the bathroom. "ooh Murphy, you are soo sweet." She pulls him into a kiss. He starts removing her clothes. Bren gets into the tub. "This feels so good." There are candles all around the bathroom.

Bren looked up at Murphy. "Join me. "

"I thought you would never ask…."

Sonny looked over at Jason. "I'm just saying the shipments, need to be there on time. No delays."

"I agree."

"Well let's make it happen."

"I'll talk to the guys. Is that it?"

"Yeah, everything else is fine." Jason gets up, and turns to leave. "Hey, one more thing. Not work related."

Jason turned. "what?"

"I had someone look up Brenda. I just wanted to see how she was, and if she was happy."

"Yeah?"

"Apparently she has a small child living with her."

"A child? Whose child?"

"Apparently hers. I had my guy check into it. She had a child three years ago. It's not mine, there's no way. Not sure of the child's birthday, but apparently she got pregnant by that movie star wannabe." *phone rings* Sonny picked up the phone. "I need to take this." Jason leaves…

Jason walked briskly to the truck. He pulled his phone out, flipped it open, and dialed a number. "Meet me at the penthouse, now!" Jason gets into the truck, and speeds out of the parking lot. Minutes later, he pulls up to his apt building. He opens the door, and finds Maxie, Sam, and Spinelli there. "I need everybody to get out, except Spinelli."

A concerned Sam asks. "Jason, what's wrong?"

"Sam, don't ask, just leave."

"Ok. Come on, Maxie." Sam and Maxie leave.

"Spinelli, I have one question to ask you, and you better not lie!"

"o…k"

"Tell me again, what happened the day, you took Brenda to the hospital."

"Aaah, ok…she came downstairs, and said she was in a lot of pain…and-"

Jason picks up a chair and throws it across the room. "Stop lying!" He walks over to Spinelli, and grabs him by the throat. "If you don't start talking, I'm going to break your neck."

"ok, ok….she never went to the emergency room. We lied."

"Lied about what?" Jason realizing that Spinelli is having trouble breathing, releases his neck. "You better tell me everything, or the next time I won't let go."

Spinelli tells Jason everything, how he found out, and how he helped Bren lie. "I hope, you…can forgive me."

"Get out!" Spinelli runs out of the door. Jason is so angry, he can't even think straight. He picks the coffee table up, and throws it across the room. Jason pulls his phone out, quickly dials a number. "Hey, I need a flight to Rome, ASAP. Just get it done."

He closes the phone, and shoves it into his pocket. He turns and goes up the stairs, but not before putting a hole in the wall…..

Bren looked up at Murphy. "I really wish you would stay."

"Sweetie I can't, I have to be on set at 5, and I can't miss that flight tonight. I'm already taking the last one."

Bren sighs. "ok."

"Take this time, relax, and dream about me."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. I'll call you when I get there." They hug and he leaves. Bren picks up the phone and dials Margarite.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Girl, I am getting ready to go on a date, with this young Italian stallion."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty eight."

"You are robbing the cradle."

"Yes, I am. Girl, I had to put on my best lace panty set. I look good too."

"Well, have fun."

"I'll call you in the morning, when he leaves!" They break out into laughter. "Bye."

Bren goes into Jazz's room. Bren bends. "What do you have here?" Jazz points to her dolls. "This is mommie, this is Margarite, this is Murphy, and this is Jazz."

"You like Murphy?"

"Yes, he's funny."

"I'm happy, well I guess it's just you and me tonight."

"Are we leaving now, mommie?"

"Yes. Let's go…."

It was seven o'clock, Bren and Jazz, were just returning from a late dinner. They entered her apt building, and walked to the elevator. "I want to press the button, please mommie."

"Ok." She lifts her, and Jazz pushed the button in. The elevator door opens, and they walk in. Jazz looked up at Bren. "Mommie, I want a goat."

"Where will you put it?"

"In my toy box."

"Jazz, you can't put a goat in your toy box."

"You can keep it in your room." *the elevator opens* "No goats, Jazz."

"But, I want a goat."

"Why?"

"Because, I like goats."

"Maybe we can go to the zoo, and pet one, how about that?"

"ok." Bren and Jazz walk down the hall, hand in hand. As Bren approached her door, she noticed someone standing very close to it. She picks Jazz up. "Mommie, Imma big girl, I want to walk."

"I know sweetie, but mommie wants to carry you." As she gets closer, her eyes get bigger.

"Mommie, can I walk now?"

"Not yet, sweetheart." Bren looks as if she has seen a ghost, all the color runs out of her face. Jason watches as Bren and the little girl walk towards him.

"Jaason, what….are…..you doing here?" Jason looks at her, then at the little girl she's holding. Jazz squirms. "Mommie, I want to walk!"

"Ok, sweetheart, in a minute."

Jason looked at Bren. "We need to talk."

"o…k."

Jason looks at Jazz. "Hello."

"Hi."

"What's your name?

"Jazz-meen, and I'm three."

"Jazz, this is my nice friend Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jazzmeen." Bren unlocks the door, and they all enter.

"You can have a seat, I'm going to put her to bed."

Jason looked at Jazz. "good night, Jazzmeen. "

"Nite." Bren gives Jazz a bath, and reads her a story, until she falls asleep. Bren closes the door, she takes a deep breath, and walks into the living room….

Jason is standing in front of the mantle, looking at all their family pictures, when Bren returns. "She's asleep." Jason does not respond, he doesn't even acknowledge her. Bren cautiously takes a seat on the couch. "I think maybe we should try and talk things out."

Jason turns and looks at her, with tears in his eyes. "I thought the worse thing you ever did to me was leave me. I was wrong. Brenda, you looked me in my face and lied to me. You watched me grieve. You promised me that you would never take my child away from me, and you did. I'll never see her take her first steps, say her first words, smile, laugh. You took it all away. Brenda, she doesn't even know who I am. According to you, I'm the nice friend Jason. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You Are Sorry?! And that does what?"

"I…made a mistake."

"It's done Brenda, there is nothing you can ever do or say to me, that could make me forgive you. I can't even stand looking at you." Jason looks back at the mantle.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

Jason sighs. "Brenda! You never should have lied! Don't you get it?! You never should have lied! I had a child that I didn't even know about."

"I wanted to call you, so many times."

"But you didn't! You never did, so just shut up!" *silence* "There were a lot of nights, I couldn't sleep, because I missed you so much. I would go into your old room, and just sit. Do you know, no one has slept in your room since you left? I was in Port Charles still loving you, and you didn't even deserve it. I wasted so much time on you. I honestly thought you loved me, but you don't even like me."

Jason turns and looks at her. "How could you, Brenda?"

"Jason, I thought I was doing the right thing, for you and your relationships."

"Brenda, nothing or no one is more important than my child! What part of that, don't you understand?" Bren drops her head. "For years I thought you had a miscarriage, but….you…didn't." Jason breaks down, he buries his face into his hands, and sobs.

Bren stands. "Jason..I- ."

"Don't you even think about coming near me. I hate the sight of you. I'm going to leave, and I'll be back tomorrow." Jason walked to the door. "Don't try and runaway, I will find you." Jason opens the door, and leaves.

As the door closes, Bren's legs fail her, and she falls to the floor, and cries. The man she loves with all her heart, hates her, and it's her fault….to be continued


	6. Rome 3

Sneaking around….Rome Part 3

Bren answered the phone. "Hello."

"Girl, let me tell you about last night. My Italian Stallion, was all that and more. Honey, he did not disappoint. Hell, I'm surprised I can still walk. I got up this morning, and made him breakfast. Can you believe that? Did you hear me? Earth to Brenda! You still there?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"what's wrong? Is it Jazz?!"

"No, she's fine."

"Murphy?"

"No."

"Well what is it? Spit it out!" All of sudden, Bren breaks down.

"Jason...is….in...Rome, and...he...knows about...Jazz."

"What?! Oh my goodness. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"ok..." 

Bren opens the door. "Oh sweetheart." They hug. Margarite makes her way inside.

"Come on, let's sit."

Jazz looked over at Margarite. "Hello, Margarite."

"Hello, sweetheart. Come on over here, and let me love on you for a bit."

Jazz bolts over to Margarite, gives her a hug, and then leaves as quickly as she comes. She returns to her spot on the floor, and starts playing with her dolls.

"What happened?"

"He just showed up."

"At your door?"

"Actually he was waiting when we returned last night."

"What did you do? Better yet, say?"

"I was so shocked, I didn't say much."

"What did he say?"

"That he hates me."

"Oh, Brenda."

"He has every right. I brought it on myself." A tear slides down her face.

"So what now? Where is he?"

"Hotel, maybe. Not sure. Please, tell me what to do, because right now I'm lost."

Margarite sighs. "You are going to have to give it time. That's all you can do. Is he coming back?"

"He said he was. He had so much hate in his eyes."

"He doesn't hate you, he's just hurt."

"Mommie, did you get a booboo?"

Bren looked at Jazz. "No sweetie."

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

Margarite looked down at Jazz. "Hey little dumpling, why don't you take me into your room, and show me where the bears sleep."

"ok."

"I'll race you." Jazz takes off in the direction of her room.

"Go take a shower, and I'll watch Jazz. Just pull it together, for Jazz."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Jazz! You are just too fast for me!" She disappears down the hall. Bren knew she had to pull it together, for Jazz... 

"Aren't you glad you came out?"

"Yes, I actually feel better. Not great, just better. What if Jason shows up?"

"Sweetheart, we are right across the street, you'll see him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't want to disappoint him, or make him even angrier."

"You have to keep things as normal as possible, for Jazz. And include him, in the process. It will work out."

"I hope so. Ok, I think Jazz is done, she is playing with her food now."

Margarite looked over at Jazz. "What are you making?"

"a mountain."

Bren sees a familiar figure walking down the street. "It's Jason."

Margarite looked up. "Where?"

"There. Black tee and Jeans."

"The blonde one?"

"Yes."

"Girl, what are you smoking? I would have never left that. I'd be pregnant right now."

"We have to go."

"Go ahead, I'll take care of the check." Bren and Jazz leave, and head toward her apt building... 

Bren and Jazz exit the elevator. They run right into Jason. "I...didn't know what time you were coming. We waited."

"Its ok, I'm still trying to get adjusted to the time difference."

Bren notices, that Jason does not make eye contact with her. "Hello, Jazzmeen."

Jazz looked up at Jason. "Hi."

"You remember Jason?"

"Yes."

"He has come to visit us again." They all walk down the hall, and go into the apt.

"We don't have to stay here, we can go to the park, or-."

"Here is fine."

"o..k."

"Mommie I want to play with my dolls."

"ok...um..are you going to show them to Jason?"

"Yes." Jazz gathers her dolls up, and places them next to Jason.

Jazz points to each doll. "This is me. This one is Mommie, Margarite, and Murphy."

Bren thought she was going to faint, when Jazz said Murphy's name, but Jason didn't even flinch. "Wow, you have a lot of dolls."

"I love them." Jazz yawns. "Mommie, I'm sleepy."

"Come here, sweetheart." Jazz makes her way over to Bren, and she picks her up. Bren looked at Jason. "aaah...I'll be back." Jason does not respond. Bren takes a sleepy Jazz into the room, and holds her until she falls asleep... 

Bren returns. She takes a seat as far as possible from Jason. *silence* She has no idea what she should say, or if she should say anything at all. He won't look at her. He won't even acknowledge her. Jason speaks. "What's her full name?"

"um...Jazzmeen Briana Barrett."

"She looks like you."

"She has your eyes." *silence* "I want to spend as much time as possible with her."

"ok."

"And one day, I want her to know, that I'm her father."

"ok."

"Have you ever mentioned me? What have you told her about her father?"

"We have never discussed it. I was going to cross that bridge, when we came to it."

"Yeah...right."

"How long are you staying?"

"Not sure."

"Oh."

"So, how are we going to work this out?"

"Work what out?"

"Me spending time with Jazzmeen."

"Um...she has to get to know you first."

"I know."

"I guess it would mean, being around me a lot."

"I know."

"I know you are not liking me right now, and you have every right. But, I think it's best that Jazz does not see it, or feel it. When she's not around, you can ignore me all you want."

"I agree."

"So I guess everything's settled."

"Yeah."

A couple of hours later, Jazz is up, and they spend the rest of the day in the park. Later they have dinner. Bren tries her best to let Jason, do some of the things she normally does. Helping her with her cup, cutting up her food, keeping her clean. Jazz doesn't seem to mind, which helps a lot. Jazz even tried to give him a spoon full of her ice cream. Bren can already see that Jason adores her. He watches her every move, and he is so careful with her. Bren realizes she made a mistake in not telling him. How could she keep all this love, away from Jazz?

Bren looked at Jazz. "Ok, time to go."

Jazz yelled. "Time to go!" Bren, Jazz, and Jason leave the restaurant... 

"Would you like some coffee, or something?"

"No."

Jazz is sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with her toys. Jazz walks over to Jason, and touches his eye. "Blue, just like Jazz."

"That's right. Good job." Jazz spends the rest of the evening showing Jason, every toy she owns. Bren eventually bathes her, and puts on her pajamas. "Would you like to come in her room, while I read her a story?"

"I don't want to overwhelm her. Maybe some other time."

"Ok." Bren takes Jazz into her room. After putting Jazz to sleep, Bren returns, and finds Jason gone... 

Jason had been in Rome, for almost three months. He spent as much time as he could with Jazz. Other than the week he went back to Port Charles, he was a constant presence in Bren's apt. He hardly ever spoke to Bren when Jazz wasn't around. So it was extremely shocking to Bren, when he said he needed to talk to her. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"The week I went home, I told Sam and Sonny about Jazz."

"What?!"

"It had to be done, I'm not going to hide my child, or pretend like she doesn't exist."

Bren sat stunned. "Did it get ugly?"

"Sam was hurt, and I hated telling her, but I couldn't keep lying. It's over between us."

"I'm sorry. And Sonny?"

"We almost came to blows."

"What about your friendship?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"Brenda, you didn't do it by yourself. Stop apologizing." *doorbell* "Excuse me."

Bren looks out the peep hole, and then opens the door. Murphy grabs Bren and plants a kiss on her lips. He picks her up, and makes his way inside, shutting the door behind him. "Boy, have I missed you."

"Murphy, put me down, Jason is here."

"I'm sorry, I thought we were alone. Hey, man."

"Hey. I'll let myself out."

"Bye." Jason leaves.

"You two seem to be getting along."

"For Jazz."

"No old feelings coming back?"

"No, Jason doesn't even like me."

"How could anybody, not like this face." He pulls her into a kiss... 

A couple of weeks later, Bren is home alone, going through her emails. She's having a hard time concentrating, because Jason has taken Jazz to the park. This is the first time he has taken her out by himself. Bren is a little nervous, and she really hope it goes well. *doorbell* Thinking it's Jason and Jazz, Bren opens the door. She opens the door and finds Sonny standing in front of her.

"Hello, Brenda."

"Sonny?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Aaah...yeah, come in."

"You here alone?"

"Yes."

"Jason's not here?"

"No, he...took...Jazz to the park."

"Your little girl?"

"Yes."

"Let me clarify that, you and my best friend Jason's little girl."

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes you did! You spent months spreading your legs for Jason. Now, I know why you wouldn't sleep with me."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not! I also know why you insisted on staying at the penthouse, all the time! You didn't care anything about me, seeing my children, you just wanted to go screw Jason! You know, I always wished I could take back, what I said, when I found you with Miguel, but I called it right, you are definitely a whore."

"Get out."

"I spent all that time on you, and that joke of a wedding. You had no intentions of marrying me, did you Brenda?!"

"Yes, I did."

"My children loved you! Kristina was crushed when you left, but you are a low down b*tch, you don't care!"

"Get out, Sonny!"

"Just answer this one question, why Jason, Brenda? My best friend!"

With fire in her eyes, Bren glares at Sonny.

"Answer the question, BRENDA!"

"You want to know why! Here is your why, Sonny! When you sent me down the aisle, in that packed church, and didn't bother showing up. Jason did, Sonny! You didn't stand outside my hotel room door all night, Ja-son did, Sonny! When Jax broke my heart, Jason came running! There were a lot of nights, I was so scared, and didn't have anyone to hold my hand, and tell me it was going to be ok. But I had Jason, Sonny! He was there not you! And I know you sent him in the beginning, but you didn't have to send him in the end, did you?! Take care of Brenda, Jason! Look out for Brenda, Jason! Well guess what? He did! Jason has done more for me, than you ever have! So f*ck you, and get out!"

Sonny turns and leaves…

Jason and Jazz return. "Mommie!"

"Sweetheart, did you have fun?"

"Yes. I played in the sand box."

"Good. I made you some lunch, are you hungry?"

"No, my stomach doesn't want it."

"We ate."

"O..k."

Jazz makes her way over to her dolls.

"Sonny was here."

"Here?"

"Here."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"The usual. I'm a whore."

"He called you that?"

"Yes, it's not the first time."

"You're not a whore, Brenda."

"I know."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We just had a big fight, it was bound to happen. I don't want to dwell on it. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I have somewhere, I need to be. What time is dinner?"

"Seven."

"I'll be here."

"Jazz, come and say goodbye to Jason." Jazz runs over to Jason, and they hug.

"bye, Jason."

"See you later." Jason leaves... 

It's eight thirty and Bren has no idea what happened to Jason. Jazz has already eaten, and is in bed. About nine, the door bell rings. Bren looks out of the peep hole and sees Jason, and his lip is busted. Bren quickly unlocks the door. "What happened?!" Jason makes his way inside.

"Got into a little fight."

"With who?" She shut the door.

"Just some guy."

"Over what?"

'He bumped me."

"And you fought him?"

"Yeah."

"Let me get you some peroxide." Bren disappears into her bedroom, and returns with the medicine. Bren puts some on a piece of tissue, and pressed it up against his lip.

"If you look like this, I wonder what the other guy looks like." Bren starts to realize that this is the closest she has been to Jason, in almost 4 years, including the time he has been in Rome. "I think it's better, at least it's clean."

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to look in on Jazz, before I leave."

"ok."

He gets up, and heads to Jazz's room, and minutes later he's gone. Bren had accepted that Jason and her were over. She honestly had moved on, but being so close to him, ignited something in her, and she didn't know how to put it out... 

"So he just left."

"Yes, he knew it was true. He kept sending Jason to tend to me, it was bound to happen."

"I guess. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Who?"

Margarite took a sip of her drink. "Sonny."

Bren sighs. "I'll always have love for him, but I'm not in love anymore. I use to crave that man. I would wake up with him on my mind, and when I went to sleep, he was all I dreamed about. He hurt me like I've never been hurt before."

"Did you sleep with Jason, to get back at him? For standing you up?"

"No, I just never got over it, and I just don't love him anymore."

"And Jason, you are not still in love with him, are you?"

"I don't know, last night when I was cleaning his lip, I felt something. I think maybe there's a chance."

"Did he give you that impression?"

"No."

"Look Brenda, I didn't want to tell you, but I think Jason is seeing somebody."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen him, with another woman. He was coming out of this restaurant with her."

"Maybe she is a business associate, or something."

"She kissed him, Brenda." *silence*

"Well, that's that."

"I just didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"Thanks for telling me."

"no problem. Are you ok?"

"No. He's never going to love me again, is he?"

"Oooh, Brenda. Don't cry, you're going to make me cry."

"I'm not going to cry, but I am going to get drunk. Where's that bartender?..."


	7. Rome 4

Sneaking around….Rome 4

"You can't get drunk, you have to meet Jason."

Bren sighs. "I know, but it sure sounded good."

"Look, don't do anything stupid, like confess your undying love."

"I'd never do that."

"Just be happy he's talking to you."

"Yeah, he's not as cold as he once was."

"I'm telling you Brenda, just let it go, for Jazz. Right now, everything is working out for her."

"You're right. I don't think he even looks at me like that anymore. It's just hard, because I'm around him all the time."

"I know, just don't allow yourself to go there, it'll keep you from getting hurt."

"Yeah, he did say he would never forgive me…I guess….I just need to let it go...…" 

Bren unlocked the door, entered the apt., and found Jason sitting on the sofa watching tv.

'Hey, where's Jazz?"

"She's asleep."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. How was your night out?"

"Fine, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Brenda, I'm not the babysitter, I'm her father. You don't have to apologize."

"I know, I'm just not use to having someone….um…to help with Jazz, all the time. Don't get me wrong, Margarite has been great, she has helped me tremendously. Without her, it would have been much harder. Would you like something to drink?"

"A beer would be fine."

Bren leaves, and a couple of minutes later, she returns with a glass of wine in one hand, and a beer in the other. She hands Jason the beer, and takes a seat on the sofa.

"Who was in the delivery room with you?"

"Margarite."

"So, she's been here since the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Were you alone…..when you went into labor?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"I was here."

"Was it during the day or night?"

"Night. Actually, I went into labor….the day...I called you."

"Were you already in labor….when you called?"

"No, I went in labor, after I disconnected the call."

"Did I…upset you?"

"I mean you didn't help the situation. Look, I don't know if that sent me into labor, but the pains started shortly after."

"Did you have a hard delivery?"

"It was rough. I thought I was going to die, but it was worth it. Jazz was so beautiful, with her dark hair and beautiful blue eyes."

"I bet she was, I wish I was there. *silence* "You really have done a good job with her."

"Thanks, that means a lot." *silence* "Jason, my one regret is that I lied. It was wrong, and you should have been there."

"Yes, I should have." *silence*

"Do you think….you will ever forgive me?"

"No, and I'll never understand why you did it."

"Will you ever stop hating me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Well sometimes, you give a good impression of it."

"It's all hurt. I just never thought, you would do anything like that…..I missed the first three years of our child's life, and I'll never be able to get that back."

"I'm sorry."

"You saying I'm sorry, won't change what you did, it doesn't even make it better."

"I don't know what else I can do, or say."

"There's really nothing, it's done." *silence* "Did you take any pictures while you were pregnant?"

"Yeah, I wanted to show them to Jazz. I'll get them, they are in my bedroom." Bren leaves briefly, and returns with the photo album. She takes a seat, and hands it to Jason. Jason flips through the pictures. "I was huge."

"You looked like you were about to pop in this one."

"I was nine months in that picture. My ninth month was the worst, I couldn't sleep, and I had the worst heartburn."

"Was Murphy around during your pregnancy?"

"No, afterwards."

"It was just you and Margarite?"

"Pretty much."

"Did you ever get lonely?"

"Yeah, but I managed. It wasn't that bad. I wasn't depressed or anything. Well, the beginning was hard."

Jason looked at her. "It didn't have to be."

"I know." *silence* Bren continued. "Sometimes I use to wonder, what it would feel like to have someone…rub my back, feet, or just take care of me."

"You never gave me the opportunity."

"No I didn't, but what's done is done." *silence* "Jason?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if you would like to see it, but we taped the birth. I…could get it for you."

"You never told me you taped the delivery."

"I didn't know how you felt about seeing it."

"Yeah….I want to see it."

"Ok." Bren leaves again, and returns with a dvd case. "I don't know if you want me to stay, and watch it with you, or-."

"I'd rather watch it by myself."

"o..k." Bren looked over at the clock. "If you want, you can stay the night. You can sleep in the guest bedroom."

'Thanks."

"No problem, let me know if you need anything. Nite."

After Bren closed the door, he got up, and headed in the direction of the tv. He put the dvd into the player, took a deep breath, and pressed play….. 

The next morning, Bren and Jazz are already having breakfast, when Jason enters the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning."

Jazz yells. "Hello, Jason!"

'Good morning, princess Jazz." He bends and gives her a hug.

Bren looked up at Jason. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"We have eggs, bacon, and toast, help yourself."

Jason and Bren are at the table eating, Jazz is sitting on the sofa watching her favorite puppet show.

"Jason, I have something to ask you?"

"What?"

"You've been in Rome for almost seven months, and you are still living in the same hotel."

"Yeah, and?"

"You should move in with us."

"Brenda, I don't know about that."

"Look, you are always over here anyway. And it's not like, Jazz isn't use to you being here. So, it won't be that big of an adjustment. Just think about it."

"What about Murphy?"

"We're not together anymore."

"Since when?"

"A couple of months ago. He didn't like that…we…um…..were spending so much time together. He thinks, I still have feelings for you, can you believe that?"

"Don't know why he would think that, I don't."

"So, say yes."

"Brenda, it's not that simple. "

"Will your…..lady friend have a problem with it?"

"What lady friend?"

"Jason, you're a man, you have to be seeing somebody."

"I've been out a couple of times, but no one twice."

"Well it's settled, you can move in. 

Jason sighs.

"I'm sure Jazz would love it. Come on, you know you want to."

Jason looks over at Jazz. "Ok..." 

"Girl, you got the man to move in?"

Bren smiled. "Yes."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. He spends the majority of his time there anyway, might as well move in."

"Is that why you broke it off with Murphy?"

"Murphy was always M.I.A., it was just time."

"You didn't seem to mind before."

"People change."

"Yeah, I'm sure they do. Just don't start walking around naked." *they laugh*

"I would never do that. Have you forgotten, Jazz still lives there?"

"and Jazz is always in bed early too."

"I am not going to seduce the man. That wouldn't work with Jason. If anything happens, he will have to come to me."

"And you will welcome him with open arms."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too..…." 

It had been a month since Jason moved in, and honestly things hadn't changed. Jason didn't treat her any different. They were more like roommates, than anything else. One day, they were all out having lunch, when Jason said that he had an announcement. Bren immediately thought he was going to say, he was moving out. "I think we should take a trip."

"A trip? Where?"

"Somewhere hot."

Brenda looked down at Jazz. "What do you think, Jazz? Would you like to see the dolphins?"

"Yes! Can we go now?"

"Not today, sweetheart."

"More like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Jason, we can't just pick up and go. There's not enough time to pack."

"We have the rest of the day and tonight. We can sleep on the plane."

"But I need to go shopping."

"We can shop, when we get there."

"On your dime."

"Fine. Just say yes."

Jazz yells. "Come on mommie! 

Bren sighed. "Ok. How long is this trip?"

"Maybe a week."

"Maybe a week?"

"Is a week too long?"

"No, I guess I can delegate."

'Well, let's get going, we have a lot to do...…" 

"She's finally asleep."

"Brenda, I packed all of the clothes you left out."

"You already put them in the suitcase?"

"Yes."

Bren sighed. "Jason, I need to double check them. I have to make sure we have everything."

"Brenda, relax!. Whatever we don't have, we'll buy."

"I just need to check, for my own sanity."

"Ok, I don't want to argue." Bren opens the bag, and checks the contents.

"Looks like everything is here. Have you packed? Scratch that, maybe you should leave your clothes, and we will buy "you" some more."

"Very funny."

"Jazz is so excited."

"She is isn't she?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere hot."

"Sooo….we're going to play this game?"

"No games, I just would rather not say."

"Ok. Well nevertheless this is great for Jazz. It's been a while since we've been out of Rome. It will do us all some good, to get away for awhile."

"That was my intention."

"Jason, I…appreciate….everything."

"I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have, you've been nicer than I deserve."

"Me treating you bad, won't change anything. And just like you said, it's not good for Jazz."

"No it isn't. Well, I need to go and pack, I'll see you in the morning."

"Nite…"

"A trip?"

"Yes, a trip."

"Where?"

"I don't know, somewhere hot."

"Don't come back pregnant."

"There's no danger in that. Look, I've given up on getting back with Jason."

Margarite sighed. "You've said that before."

"I'm done hoping and wishing. I've come to terms with it."

"That can't be easy."

"It's a lot easier than you think, especially when he doesn't pay me any attention." *they laugh* "But seriously, this whole set up is great for Jazz, I don't want to mess it up."

"Well good for you."

"Well, I have to wake Jazz, we are leaving in an hour. I'll call you when we get to our destination. Love you."

"Love you too, and kiss my dumpling for me."

"I will, bye…."

Bren looked over at Jazz. "Jazz is really behaving herself."

"Because I made sure, I packed her plenty of toys to keep her busy. And I also brought plenty of movies."

"Good job. I didn't think we were taking a private plane."

"We've never taken a commercial flight together, why would it be any different now?"

"Because, you quit your sniper job."

"I still have assets Brenda, and investments."

"In what, guns? Oh wait, coffee."

"No."

"Well, honestly I don't want to know."

"Good."

"As long as it isn't drugs, or slave prostitution."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I don't believe for a minute that you would do that, but I'm just laying it all out there."

"I would never be involved in anything like that."

"Good."

"Mommie, I have to potty."

"Please go and take her to the bathroom, you are really starting to get on my nerves."

Bren smiled. "Am I really?"

"Yes, you are."

"Mommie!"

"ok, ok…." Bren unfastened Jazz's seat belt, and took her to the bathroom….Bren and Jazz return and take their seats. "So how long is this flight?"

"Long."

"Just long, or real long."

"Real long. Anymore questions?"

"No."

Jason leaned back, and closed his eyes. "Jason, are you asleep?"

"Not yet, what?"

"Who's looking after Michael?"

"He has parents, and me if he ever needs me."

"I can't believe, you been away from him this long."

"Michael is grown, he doesn't need a babysitter anymore."

"When did you come to that conclusion? Because you were treating him like he was still in diapers?"

"Well, I had no choice, he made it clear."

"Is he still dating that stripper?"

"Ex stripper."

"Well, is he still dating her?"

"As far as I know." *silence*

"Jason?"

"Yes, Brenda?"

"Have you spoken with Spinelli?" *silence* "Jason?!"

"I heard you, and no, not really."

"I know this is a sensitive subject, but he really didn't mean to hurt, or betray you. He was just trying to help me, make things right. He really loves you."

"No, he helped you lie, and take my child away. Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok."

Bren, Jason, and Jazz eat, and Bren puts Jazz to sleep. "I didn't mean to get you upset."

"I'm not upset, I just don't want to talk about Spinelli."

"Well, how long do we have before we land?"

"Awhile."

"Well, I guess I'll try and get some sleep, might as well." Bren leaned back in her seat, and closed her eyes…

"Brenda, wake up, we are landing. Brenda!"

"I'm up, I'm up. Hallelujah, we are finally landing! We've been on this plane for almost 24 hours!"

"Hello, mommie."

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Jason pinched Jazz's cheek. "Jazz, we are landing. Are you excited?"

"yes!"

"How long has she been up?"

"For awhile."

"Good, maybe she'll want to take a nap, once we get to the hotel."

*The plane lands.* Jason yells. "Time to go! "

Jazz yells. "Time to go!" Jason picked Jazz up, and they exit the plane. Bren followed.

Bren's eyes widen, and she whispers. "Jaaason."

After reaching the bottom, they are greeted and lei'd. Greeters-welcome to Hawaii…


	8. Bittersweet

Sneaking around…."bittersweet"

Jason, Bren, and Jazz are in a rental car, headed to an unknown destination. Jason looked over at Bren. "You're quiet."

"Jason, I'm just trying to process everything."

"Process what?"

"Process this."

"Why?"

Bren turned in her seat, and looked at Jason. "You cannot be serious? You DID NOT just ask me that?"

"What's wrong? I thought you loved Hawaii."

"I do, but come on….Wait, are we staying in the same house too?"

"Yes."

"Jaaason."

"What?!"

"You are so insensitive, and how did you manage that?"

"I own it."

"Since when?"

"I have for awhile." They pull up to the familiar gate. Jason enters the code, the gate opens, and they make their way up the driveway. For Bren, the memories come back one after the other. *making love in the shower, their time in the pool, the New Year's dinner, the fights, the making up-* "Brenda!"

"Why are you hollering?!"

"I called your name twice."

"I was ignoring you." She lied.

"Are you getting out?"

"No, I'm sleeping in the car." They exit the car and enter the house. The house looks the same, just as she remembered it. "I'm going to take Jazz up, she needs a bath, and I need a shower."

"You can have the master bedroom." Jason took all the luggage upstairs, and then went into the other room to shower. He is in the living area waiting, when they come down. Jazz sprints over to the glass doors. "I want to play in the water!"

"Maybe later."

"I ordered food."

"Good, I'm starving."

Jazz stares out of the doors, longing to be in the water. Bren looked over at her. "She's itching to get out."

"Yeah. Why were you upset?"

"Because, you brought me back here."

"I thought you wanted to come back?"

"Jason, I did, but the last time we came, we were together. It's like a reminder of what was. It's bittersweet, we had some good times here."

"Actually, all I remember is you ruining our New Year's dinner….when you tried to break things off."

"That was one night."

"Yeah, New Year's Eve."

"Whatever, we had a lot of good times. Some really good times. Some in the shower, and in the pool good times."

"I'm not saying we didn't."

"But hey, that was then, this is now." *buzzing*

"Food's here, I'll go let them in...…" 

Bren leaned back in the chair. "I'm stuffed."

"Mommie, I want to get in the water!"

"Sweetie, you just ate, and you might get sick."

Jason looked at Bren. "She'll be fine. Just let her get in for a little while. This is supposed to be a vacation. Bend the rules a little."

"Ok, but no horseplay." Bren took Jazz upstairs, and changed her into her swimsuit. Jason changed into his trunks.

"You're not getting in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired, it's not like the flight was two hours. Hey, don't let me spoil the fun."

Jason and Jazz get in the pool, and Bren takes a seat in one of the lounge chairs. "Mommie, look at me!"

"I see you sweetheart!" Jazz has her floating devices on her arms, as she kicks, splashes, and plays with Jason. Bren leaned back in the chair, and closed her eyes.

"Jazz, do you want mommie in the pool?"

"Yes. Jason pulled himself up, and got out of the pool. He quickly picked Bren up, and threw her in."

"Jaaason!"

"Mommie, you are wet!" She breaks out into hysterical laughter. "Oooh, you are going to get it, Jason!" Bren jumped up, and pushed Jason's head into the water. They all spend the next hour, playing in the pool….

Bren has just put Jazz to bed, she then makes her way downstairs to get something to drink. Jason looked up and sees Bren. "I thought you were in bed."

"Not yet, I decided to come down and keep you company."

"You didn't come down here to keep me company. You came to get something to drink."

Bren smiled. "You know me soo well." Jason poured Bren a glass of wine, and he grabbed himself a beer. They both walked into the living room and sat down. "Do you realize its been over four years, since we were last here? So much has changed."

"Yeah."

"How long have you owned this place?"

"For awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"Awhile Brenda."

"Why did you buy it?"

"Initially, I bought it for us."

"You never told me."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but you left, so that was the end of that."

"Why didn't you sell it?"

"I never got around to it."

"oh."

"I'm glad I didn't, it felt good bringing Jazz here."

"Yeah, she's in love with that pool." *silence* "Jason, you really are good with her. I'm seeing a different side to you, a more playful side. Who knew you could be so, carefree." *silence* Bren didn't know why, but it started to feel awkward, so she makes the decision to leave. "Well, I'm going to head up stairs. I'm exhausted. I only came down to get a drink." Bren placed her glass on the table, and was just about to get up.

'How could you just leave?" *silence*

Bren looked at Jason. "Where did that come from?"

"I want to know."

"It wasn't easy, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Was it the right decision? No. But we've been over that."

"I would have never left you, under no circumstances. I was ready to tell the world, how much I loved you. Why weren't you?"

"It was not that, I just didn't want to hurt anybody, and I was so ashamed."

"Brenda, we fell in love, no shame in that."

"When you are pregnant with your fiancé's best friend's child, there is a lot of shame in that."

"I disagree. No shame in following your heart."

'Yeah, Jason, but I was going to be blamed for it, not you."

"They blamed me too."

"Because I wasn't around."

"So that was your reason for leaving? You didn't want to face the music?"

"Jason, it was a combination of things. I didn't want to ruin anybody's life either."

"Come on Brenda, now you are giving us too much power. Nobody's life was ruined. Hurt, yes, but their lives continue."

"I just thought I was doing the right thing, especially for Jazz."

"By taking her away from me?"

"ok, Jason. I'm done with this conversation. I've apologized, and I know it doesn't change things, but you rubbing it in my face won't either. I'm not looking for your forgiveness anymore. I just would love it, if you stop making me feel guilty all the time. Look, I already do, I don't need your help."

"How long did it take for you to move on?"

"Who said I did?"

"You were involved with Murphy."

"Yes, but I never moved on. Where is all this coming from?"

Jason stared out of the glass doors. "I don't know."

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I don't know."

"Jason…you know. You just don't want to admit it." *silence* Bren continued. "You know what I think?….I think you miss me, just as much as I miss you." Before Bren could stop herself, she moved closer to Jason.

"Jason, look at me." Jason looks over at her, his eyes meeting hers. "You miss me, I know you do, because I feel it. I want to touch you, just as bad as you want to touch me." Bren reached up, and stroked the side of his face. "I miss touching you. Baby, you feel so good." Bren leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You miss my lips….on your skin? Because I miss yours." Before Jason can object, Bren straddled him. She leaned in, her lips an inch from his. "I've missed these lips." Bren flicked her tongue across his lips. Jason took a deep breath, grabbed both sides of her face, and kissed her with an intensity that could melt steel. She couldn't believe what was happening. It had been four years, since he last kissed her. Bren closed her eyes, and allowed herself to get lost in him. He took her top lip into his mouth sucking, licking, tasting. Her bottom lip followed. His kisses were so soft, it was as if he was savoring every inch of her. Bren parted her lips, inviting him to enter. He felt good inside, her head started spinning, she felt her self losing control. *please don't stop* Jason moved down to her neck, his hand sliding up under her shirt, seeking, until it found its home. Bren's breathing increases and she moans. *please don't stop* He moved up to her ear, and whispered. "I want to feel you."

"Ok." Jason didn't give her a chance to move, he got up, with her still around his waist, and climbed the stairs….

Jason took her into his room. "Jason, wait."

"You changed your mind?"

"No, I need to check on Jazz."

"I'll do it." He leaves. Bren is standing by the window, when he returns. She turns to face him, her eyes full of emotion.

"Jason, before we make love, I just need to know that this isn't just a one time thing. I don't want to be with you for one night."

"Brenda, I-."

"Listen, I know you have issues with me, unresolved ones. As much as I want to physically be with you, I want you to trust me…..the way you use to."

"That takes time. I know I want you."

"That means so much to me. But, I don't think we should make love tonight, let's at least sleep on it."

"Ok."

"But we can sleep together, I can find joy in that."

"Me too."

"Would you carry me?"

"Brenda, are you serious?"

"Yes, you use to carry me all of the time."

"Yeah, that's because you walk slow." Jason picked her up, carried her over to the bed, and then he dropped her.

"Jaaason!"

"It was a mistake." Jason removed his shirt and joined her. Bren laid her head on his chest.

"I've missed this huge chest." Bren playfully starts kissing it. She then moved up to his neck. "and I've missed this tree trunk of a neck." The kisses on his neck start out playful, but the intensity grows. She starts sucking, and licking it. Jason moans, grabs her and flips her over onto her back. He lifts her shirt, and starts kissing her stomach. He trailed kisses up the length of her body. "Jaaaason, we're supposed to be waiting."

Jason sighed. "Brenda, this isn't going to work, you need to leave."

"Yeah, I think I better…Jason?"

"What?"

"I can't leave, if you don't get off me."

"Riiight." He moves, and she leaves….

Minutes later, Bren returns. "Jason! Where's Jazz?"

"She's in the bed sleep."

"She's not there!" Jason jumps up…

*minutes before Bren entered the room* Jazz woke up. "Mommie?" She looked around the room, but she didn't see her. She climbed out of bed, walked to the door, and turned the knob. Jazz stood at the top of the stairs, and noticed a light on. She grabbed the railing, and made her way down to the second floor.

"Mommie?"

She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She looked over by the sofa, and spotted one her dolls. She made her way over to the sofa, and picked up the doll. Jazz is standing by the sofa, when she looks to the left, and sees the pool. She instantly remembers, how much fun she had playing in it. She then made her way to the glass doors…


	9. After everything

Sneaking around…"after everything?"

Jason jumped up and ran past Bren. They searched every room on the top level.

"Jazz! Sweetheart, if you're hiding, please come out!" "Jason! I thought you said she was fine!"

"Brenda, she was! She was in the bed sleeping!"

"She's not there now! She's gone! What happened to her?! Oh, God!" Tears run down her face. "Do you think someone took her?"

"Calm down, Brenda. Look, maybe she went downstairs."

Jason and Bren rush down the stairs.

"You look in the kitchen, I'll take the living room." Jason ran into the dark living room. He spotted something over by the glass doors. He turned on the light.

"Hello, Jason"

"Jazz! We were looking for you."

He ran over and picked her up.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for mommie."

At that moment Bren comes in.

"You found her! Jazz! Sweetheart, you had me so worried!" She took Jazz out of Jason's arms, and hugged her.

"Mommie, I couldn't find you."

"Sweetheart, I couldn't find you. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just looking at the water."

"You scared me sweetheart."

"I'm sleepy, mommie."

"Well, come on let's get you back upstairs." Bren took Jazz back upstairs, and Jason followed….

"She's finally asleep." Jason is staring out of the window.

"Jason?" He looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Who did you think took her?"

"I…honestly, didn't know."

"Did you think one of my enemies took her?"

"For a minute…yes."

"I thought you were comfortable with me being around her."

"I was…I…am…but Jason, she was gone…I didn't know what happened to her. I just knew she wasn't there."

"Why did you ask me to move in?"

"Because, I…wanted you with us."

Jason sighed and looked out of the window. "It always comes back to my profession."

"Jason, you can't blame me for…thinking-."

"Just don't take her away from me again. I'd never let anything happen to her."

"I know you love her, but some things are out of your control. Look, it's been a long night, and we really haven't rested since we got here. We can talk in the morning….ok?"

"yeah, ok." He leaves. Bren looked down at a sleeping Jazz, and thanked God they found her…..

*part 2*

It was mid afternoon, when they finally woke up. No one wanted to cook, so they went out to eat.

Bren looked at Jazz. "Do you like your food, Jazz?"

"yes, it's good."

"how good?"

"real good."

"Jason, are you ok?"

"yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you seem like something is bothering you."

"We can talk about it later."

"ok." After finishing their meal. They spend the rest of the afternoon, site seeing and shopping….

After shopping and site seeing, they return to the house. Jazz and Jason are outside in the pool, and Bren is inside talking to Margarite.

"So, how is everything? And where are you?"

"Hawaii, and everything is fine."

"Anything interesting to tell me?"

"like what?"

"I don't know, that you are working on a sibling for Jazz."

"Sorry to disappoint, but not even close."

"So nothing happened?"

"We kissed."

"Whaat?! How did that minor miracle happen?"

"I don't know, we were talking, and one thing lead to the other."

"So who stopped it from going further?"

"Me."

"You?! I thought you were itching to get at that man?"

"I want more than sex. I want him to love and trust me again. But forget that, I'll have to put that on the back burner, we had a situation last night."

"What kind of a situation?"

"Jazz went missing."

"Missing?!"

"It's a long story, she's fine. She was in the house, but I'll have to call you back, Jason is coming. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, kiss Jazz for me."

"I will, bye"…..Jason and Jazz walk through the door.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Margarite." She bends and gives Jazz a kiss on her cheek. "That's from Margarite." Jazz giggled, and ran over to her new set of toys. "She's hasn't stopped yet. She moves from one thing to the next."

"She seems to be enjoying herself."

"Yeah, she is having the time of her life. Leaving Rome was a brilliant idea."

"Glad you think so."

"About last night, I didn't mean to….make you feel like….um, it was your fault…or I don't know, I just want to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize, it's how you felt. You didn't know what happened to her, and I do have enemies."

"They wouldn't…try to do anything to Jazz, would they?"

"Right now, no one really knows she's mine."

"That worries me."

"It's moments like these, that make me question my choices in life. But this house is secure, we have a top notch alarm system."

"Yeah, but we're not always here."

"Brenda, no one is after us."

"You know, before last night, I never questioned her safety. But for those few moments, it did cross my mind."

"Would you ever try and stop me from seeing her?"

"Jason, she means the world to me."

"So that's a yes."

"You have to know, that I would do anything to protect her."

"So would I."

"I know, look let's change the subject. No one took her, it was just a misunderstanding."

"Ok, Brenda. Let's talk about last night"

"I thought we just did."

"No….we didn't. I'm talking about, what happened between us."

"oh."

"Did you sleep on it?"

"Yes."

"So, are you sleeping in my room tonight?"

"Jason, you're being forward."

"Look, Brenda, you're not with anybody, and I'm not either."

"Jason, it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not….and I've never knew you were so….bold."

"Well, I've grown in the four years since you left."

"I see, but we have issues. Issues that haven't been resolved."

"I've resolved all my issues."

"What about…forgiving me?"

"Brenda, I'm never going to forgive you, that's never going to change."

"Well, why would you want to be with me then?"

"I've just learned to live with it, because I can't change it, but I'll never understand why. Forgiving you is like saying it's ok, and it's not. I'm sorry, I just can't give you the answer you're looking for."

"Will you ever trust me again?

"Hopefully. Look, you have an open invitation, you know where to find me. Well, I have to go and take a shower. It's almost time for dinner, and I need to order our food."

"Yeah, it is getting late, and I need to bathe Jazz, and get her ready for bed."

"Jazz, would you like a ride upstairs."

"Yes." He picked her up, and placed her on his shoulders, and they climb the stairs, with Bren following…..

*part 3*

After eating dinner, and putting Jazz to sleep, Bren wrestles with going into Jason's room. She stares at the ceiling. She tries to go to sleep, but she can't. So she decides to go for a midnight swim. Bren plugged in the baby monitor and headed downstairs. She entered the code and opened the glass doors. She put the baby monitor by the pool, removed her robe, and got in. The water felt so good. After a swimming a couple of laps, she came up, and was startled to see Jason standing by the pool.

"Jason? What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you never showed up."

"No I didn't."

"Why? I thought you wanted to be with me…I mean after last night, I assumed you were, cool with us being together."

"It was a momentary lapse of judgment."

"Momentary lapse?"

"Jason, why would you want to be with me, if you are still upset with me? I mean…you don't even want to talk about Spinelli, so I can only imagine how you feel about me."

"I've told you a million times, I'll never understand why you did it, but you are Jazz's mom, and I've learned to live with it."

"So is that the only reason, because I'm Jazz's mom?"

"No, I can be around Jazz, without "being" with you. But I don't want to be without you."

"Jason, I know you are physically attracted to me, last night verified that, but that's not enough."

"Did I give you the impression, that sex was all I was after? Because you came on to me."

"Yes, I did."

"So why are you acting like that's all I want?"

"I don't know."

"You're too far away." He pulled his shirt off, and his pants followed. Bren looked away, it had been a long time since she had seen him naked. It kind of caught her off guard. He walked down the steps of the pool, and then over to her.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Jason, I've seen you naked before."

"Why did you look away?"

"Because, I didn't know you were going to take your clothes off."

"Well, I couldn't get in the pool with my clothes on."

"You could have asked me to get out."

"No fun in that."

"We're not having fun, we are having a serious conversation."

"Brenda, I don't understand why you are acting like this, I thought you missed me?"

"I do, but I want more than your body."

"What else do you want?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do….just tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Brenda, just tell me."

Bren sighed. "Jason, I want….you….to love me again." She looked into his eyes. "That's all I want. I've wanted it since you came to Rome, and even before then. I've never stopped loving you, and it's ok, if you don't feel the same. Just be honest with me. You won't hurt my feelings."

"Brenda, there are times when I didn't like you, and I was angry with you, even frustrated with you. Some of the things you've pulled, I shouldn't even be talking to you. But here I am, standing in this pool, naked…still wanting you….still needing you, and still loving you….after all this time."

Bren smiled, with tears in her eyes. "You still love me?"

"Yeah, Brenda, I do."

"After everything?"

Jason reached up and touched her cheek. "After everything."

"Oooh, Jaason. Baby, I've waited so long to hear you say those words."

Bren pulled him to her, wrapped her arms around his neck, and softly kissed him. Jason deepens it, and the passion of his kiss, catches Bren off guard. She stumbled a little, and he pulled her closer, as she felt just how much he wanted her. He grabbed the back of her head, and took the kiss ever further. He hadn't laid a finger on her yet, but his kisses were doing a number on her body. She heard him moan, and then he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he moved down to her neck.

"Jaaason." He kissed and sucked on her neck. "Jaason….wait."

Jason sighed. "Come on, Brenda, not again."

"I was going to suggest we take it inside."

"oh, ok…."

*part 4*

After checking on Jazz, they enter Jason's room. Jason closed the door.

Bren sat the monitor on the dresser. "Glad we bought this."

"Yeah, don't want her waking up, wondering around this big house." He walked over to her, and grabbed both sides of her face, and kissed her.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be."

"Jason, It's been a long time."

"Too long." He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips. He kissed her palm softly, staring into her eyes. "I've missed you."

"Not more than I've missed you."

"Relax, I won't bite, unless you want me to."

"I definitely want you to….Do you realize, this is the first time we are going to be together, and there is no cheating involved?"

"Brenda, only you would bring that up."

"We always had to be careful, but not anymore."

"Let's make up for lost time." He pulled her to him. His lips found her neck, and he was hardly careful. Bren moaned, and he had to hold her up, as her legs grew weaker. He slowly walked her over to the bed, until the back of her head was resting on a pillow, while at the same time, never releasing her neck. She reached down, and started unbuttoning his pants. Her hand found its way inside. He moaned, and moved up to her mouth. Their kiss was so intensely deep, as she massaged his love.

Bren whispered. "Take em' off." Jason stood up, and in a flash removed his pants. He quickly returned, and her lips met his chest, as her hand found him again. She felt his love grow, as she touched and teased. She made her way up to his neck, never letting go. He felt himself losing control, he grabbed her, and flipped her over onto her back. Bren was still wearing her swim suit, so he pulled the strings on her top, and discarded it. He started kissing her all over, as she ran her fingers through his hair. He nibbled, tugged, sucked, teased and kissed. She moaned his name, which made him take it even further. He started with her feet, then slowly moved up her leg. His kisses, so slow and precise, were turning her into putty, as she started pleading, and he moved up her thigh… Bren pulled and grabbed at the sheets.

"Jaason, you….are….driving….me…insane."

By this time she is moaning profusely, and it's all the motivation he needs, as he makes his way up her body. His lips find hers, as he positioned himself. Her fingernails scraping his back, as his body found hers.

"Jaaason."

He was relentless in his lovemaking, evident by the sweat running down his spine, as he gave her all of him. He moved to his knees, never leaving her, as he pulled her legs up, and kissed the heels of her feet. *slower, deeper* He released her legs, and flipped her over onto her stomach. His chest resting on her back, as his fingers intertwine with hers, and he kissed the back of her neck. *deeper, slower* Every inch of her body, from the top of her head, to the bottoms of her feet, was on fire. He flipped her back over, and she straddled him, as they are now face to face. Their kisses are slow and tender. They stare into each other's eyes, as she takes control. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she held him tightly, giving him…her love. He moved her hair to one side and started kissing her neck, then made his way up to her ear. He takes control, as the intensity builds. His speed increases, as he grabbed and kissed her, muffling his moans, as his body tensed, and shook uncontrollably. He fell back, taking her with him, and they both fall into a deep sleep…

*part 5*

Jason woke up the next morning, and found Bren gone. He took a shower, and headed down stairs. Bren and Jazz were in the kitchen having breakfast.

Bren looks up, and sees Jason entering the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning." He rubbed the top of Jazz's head as he sat down.

"Mommie, I'm done, I want to get down."

"Drink some more juice, and you can leave." Jazz took a sip, and jumped down.

"She's such a busy body."

"Yes, she is. I missed you this morning."

"I wanted to shower before Jazz woke up."

"So, are we officially back together?"

"We were never together. You were with Sam, and I was with Sonny."

Jason smiled. "I guess you have a point. So, Miss Brenda Veronica Barrett, will you be mine?"

Bren smiled. "Jason, Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Bren grinned. "I don't know yet, I'll have to think about it."

"Do you need convincing?"

"Convince me."

"I can't do much, with Jazz in the next room."

"Convince me, with your words."

"My words?"

"Your words. Why do you want "me", to be your girlfriend?"

"Because you're really easy on the eyes." Bren picked up a piece of toast, and threw it at him. "Brenda, it's not like we are talking marriage."

"Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"I'm just kidding, don't want you to pass out. I know, Jason Morgan Quatermaine, is not the marrying type. And of course, I'll be your girlfriend." She leaned over, and they shared a kiss.

"Jason, do you love my mommie?" Bren jumped, she had no idea Jazz was looking. Bren looked over at Jason. Jason looked down at Jazz.

"Yes, Jazz. I do."

"Mommie, do you love Jason too?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"ok."

"Does that make you happy?"

"yes, I love Jason too." Bren could tell Jason was caught off guard, by her revelation. He tried to compose himself.

"and I love you, Jazz." She ran over, hugged him, and then made her way back over, to her pile of toys. Bren could see the obvious emotion in Jason's eyes, she didn't say anything, she just touched his hand, as she walked out of the kitchen...

*part 6*

They spend the rest of the day enjoying Hawaii. They took Jazz to the Maui Ocean Center, which turned out to a lot of fun, for all of them. After leaving the ocean center, they took a helicopter ride over Maui.

Bren grabbed Jason's hand. "That was amazing!"

"Glad you liked it."

"I loved it. What about you Jazz?"

"I want to do again!"

"Me too."

They have dinner at a beautiful restaurant, and then head home.

Jason looked in the rearview mirror. "I'd be surprised if she makes it through bath time."

"Me too." Once at home, Bren took Jazz upstairs, gave her a bath, and within minutes she's asleep. Bren turned the monitor on, and made her way to Jason's room. Jason is sitting on the bed.

"You were right, she barely made it."

"I waited for you."

"Waited?"

"It's our bath time."

She smiled. "Now things are getting back to normal..…"

Bren and Jason are in the bathtub, and he is sitting behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm going to need some birth control."

"Why?"

"So, I don't get pregnant."

"Would that be so bad?"

"No, but right now, I'm fine with it being just us three."

"Well, I would love it if you got pregnant again. It would give me a chance to be there, and watch you change."

Bren turned. "awww….., maybe one day. Just not right now."

"What if you got pregnant last night?"

"I doubt it."

"What if you get pregnant tonight?"

"I won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we are using protection."

"and where is this protection?"

"you don't have anything?"

"I don't need anything."

"Jason, I don't want to have any babies, not right now."

"Maybe you won't." He grabbed her and kissed her. She pulled away.

"no."

"yes." He kissed her again.

"no, Jason. I might get pregnant."

"If it's in the cards, who cares." He tried kissing her again, but she turned her back to him. He moved her hair, and started kissing her neck.

"Jaaason, please stop."

"That didn't sound convincing." His hand disappeared up under the water. Bren reached back, and ran her fingers through his hair, as he kissed her neck.

"Baby, we can't."

"We can." He lift her briefly, and her breathing increases, as he joined their bodies...

Later Bren and Jason are in his bed, and he is kissing her stomach.

Bren looked down at Jason. "what are you doing?"

"Just hoping we made a baby tonight."

"Are you trying to trap me?"

"Yep."

"Jason, sorry but no baby in this oven." Jason made his way back up.

"You don't know that. And, why are you so against it?"

"Because, we're still in the process of trying to work everything out. I'm not saying never, just not right now. We just got back together, let's give it some time."

Jason sighed. "Ok, You have some valid points, and I guess I'm willing to wait."

"So are you agreeing with me?!"

"Yes, Brenda. We should take the necessary precautions, until you get birth control."

"glad you came to your senses." She looked up, and gave him a kiss. "See that wasn't so bad."

"Ok, Brenda, now what are we supposed to do about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, like right now."

"Jason, again?!"

"Yes, Brenda, again!"

"I guess….it should be fine. Just don't get me pregnant."

"Wouldn't dream of it." And he makes his way down the length of her body….


	10. You mean the world to me

Sneaking around…"you mean the world to me"

Bren shut the door to Jazz's room, and walked across the hall to her room. She was expecting to see Jason, but he was no where to be found. She left her room, and went down the hall to the guest bedroom. Jason was unpacking. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm unpacking."

"I thought you were going to move into my room."

"We never discussed that."

"I just assumed you would."

"Don't you think…..we should give Jazz time to adjust?"

"Jason, you have been in her life for almost a year. She's use to you."

"She's not use to us being together."

"If you don't want to move in, just say so, stop using Jazz as an excuse."

"Brenda, why would I not want to move in with you?"

"Because, maybe this is getting too real for you."

"Brenda, what are you talking about?"

"You aren't use to being tied down to a family. You are use to doing whatever you want."

"I'm here because I want to be here."

"I know you love us, but maybe you're feeling trapped."

"Brenda, I don't know what you are talking about. My concern is for Jazz. I don't want to do anything too fast. Look, it has always just been the two of you. Yes, you were with Murphy, but he didn't live here. I don't want to do too much too soon. She doesn't even know I'm her father yet."

Bren sighed. "Ok, Jason. I can't make you do anything, so I'm going to bed." Bren turns and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Bren has just finished showering, and she just about to get in bed, when she heard her cell phone ring. Bren looked at the phone. "Murphy?" She sighed and answered...

The next day, Bren didn't say much to Jason. She needed some time to herself, so she left Jazz with him, and went out. Margarite smiled. "Hey, I missed you."

"Me too." They hug. "I know you can't stay long, I just wanted to see you, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has. Sooo, how are things with Jason?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What changed?"

"I guess Hawaii, was Hawaii, and now we are back to the way we were."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about Jason." Bren looked over Margarite's shoulder. "Hello."

Murphy smiled. "Hey, yourself. Hello, Margarite."

Margarite turned. "Murphy? Hey. What a surprise!"

"No surprise, we're having lunch."

Margarite looked at Bren, and then back at Murphy. "Hey, could you give us one minute, I'm getting ready to leave, and I need to run something by Brenda."

"I'll be over by the bar." He leaves.

"Brenda!"

"What? Before you jump to conclusions, it's just lunch."

"I don't know what's going on with you and Jason, but involving Murphy is not good."

"We are just having lunch!"

Margarite looked at her watch. "Ok, Brenda. I have to go, I'm almost late, but you better call me later!" They hug, and she leaves...

Margarite is walking down the street, and she sees Jason and Jazz. Jazz smiled. "Margarite!"

"Hey dumpling!" They hug. "Hello, Jason."

"Hey, I thought Brenda was with you."

"She was, but I have a meeting, I have to get to."

"Did you leave her at the cafe?"

"Aaah...yeah, but I don't think she's there anymore."

"Did she leave with you?"

"No, but she said...um...she's was leaving as soon as she finished."

"Well, maybe we can catch her. Bye."

"Bye." Jason and Jazz continue walking, and Margarite pulled her phone out, to call Bren, but she didn't get an answer...

"I'm glad you decided to meet me. How is Jazz?"

"She's good."

"I miss her."

"I think she misses you too."

"Why did you break up with me?"

"Because it wasn't working. You were always gone."

"I had to work. I never strayed Brenda, it always just you."

"I believe you. Murphy, you are a good guy-."

"But you're just not in love with me."

"Murphy, I didn't say that."

"You are?"

"Look, it wasn't working, but I still consider you my friend."

"I don't want to be a friend, I want you back." He reached across the table, and grabbed her hand. "Brenda, I miss you."

"Murphy, I-."

Jazz's eyes lit up. "Murphy!" Bren looked up, and saw Jason standing there with Jazz. She yanked her hand out of Murphy's.

"Jazz, sweetheart, you are getting so big."

"I have a new doll."

"I would love to see her. Hey, Jason."

"Hey."

Murphy stands. "Why don't you two have a seat? My treat."

"No, we're leaving. We just came in to say hi. Come on Jazz, let's go get some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Bren looked up at Jason, he looked at her briefly before looking back at Jazz.

"See you later, sweetheart."

"Bye mommie." Jason and Jazz leave.

"She's getting so big."

"Yes she is..."

Bren was sitting on the couch, when Jason and Jazz came home. "Mommie, I got a giraffe."

"It's lovely, sweetheart." Jazz took off in the direction of her room. Jason sat down on the couch, without saying a word. Bren looked at him. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"About what?"

"About...what you saw earlier?"

"No."

"So you don't have anything to say?"

"Brenda, no."

"Ok, Jason." *silence* "So you just don't care?"

"Brenda, just let it go."

"Are we even a couple?"

Jason sighed.

"Jason, are we together? Because right now, I don't know."

"Seems like I should be asking you the questions, since you are the one who was sitting in the cafe holding another guy's hand."

"He was holding my hand."

"Yeah, ok Brenda. You didn't seem to mind."

"You don't know that."

"You didn't pull back, until you saw me. I watched you. Brenda, I don't like games."

"I'm not playing games."

"Were you trying to make me jealous?"

Bren rolled her eyes. "Jason, I didn't even know you were going to be there."

"Why were you having lunch with him?"

"Because he called and asked."

"Because he called and ask?"

"He called last night, said he was in town, and he wanted to see me for a couple of minutes. I didn't see any harm in it."

"I thought you said he broke up with you."

"I...don't remember saying that."

"You lie so much, you don't even remember telling me that?"

"I-."

"Save it Brenda. He didn't break up with you. I know he didn't. He still wants you."

"Look, I only told you that, so you would move in."

"I know."

"If you knew, then why are you asking?" Jason just looked at her, and didn't say a word. She looked at him, rolled her eyes, got up, and went into the kitchen...

After eating dinner, Bren bathed Jazz, and put her to sleep. Jason went out, as soon as Jazz was in bed, and Bren didn't know where he went. Her cell phone rings, she hurries and grabs it. She thought it was Jason, but it was Margarite. "Hello."

"Brenda, are you able to talk?"

"Yeah, Jazz is asleep, and Jason left."

"Did Jason come to the cafe today?"

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"I ran into him, and I tried calling you. So did he freak out?"

"Jason hardly ever loses control. The only time I have ever seen him lose it, was when he found out about Jazz."

"So he didn't say anything?"

"Not really. I don't think he cares."

"Don't play games with him. You should have told Murphy, no, because he still loves you. It's not like he's moved on, and he is over you."

"Honestly, I thought it was just going to be two old friends getting together."

"I think you were angry with Jason, and decided to get him back by seeing Murphy."

"That's not true."

"I could be wrong, but it's how I feel. Just be careful, Jason doesn't look like the type to put up with that type of stuff. Well, I'm done, I don't want to preach to you. I love you, and I just don't want to see you, lose the man you love. Just think about what I said."

"I will."

"Nite."

"Nite...…"

After hanging up with Margarite, Bren showered, and got into bed. She couldn't sleep, she was worried about Jason. She should've never met Murphy, and hopefully she didn't ruin things with him. She knew it was stupid. Margarite was right, Jason was not the type to put up with that. He would surely leave. Bren got up, and looked out the window. She wondered where he was. She moved away from the window, and decided to go and get a drink. She went into the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of wine. She was coming out of the kitchen, when she heard the door open. Their eyes met briefly, and then she walked down the hall to her room. Bren got into bed, and put her glass on the night stand. Eventually she drifts off...

Jason was angry with Bren, but he didn't want to leave things the way they were. He took a shower, and walked down the hall to her room. He knocked, but received no answer. He turned the knob and went in. Bren was in the bed sleeping. He walked over to the bed, and looked down at her. She was so beautiful and he adored her. He reached down and shook her. Her eyes open. "Jason...what are you doing in here?"

"We need to talk."

"Ok. But let me say something. First, I'm sorry, I should've never met Murphy, I was wrong."

"I agree."

"And I know I overreacted last night. I know you love me, and I need to stop questioning it, or testing it."

"I agree."

"I don't want to fight."

"Me either. I decided to move into your room."

"Jason, I would love for you to move in, but I think you were right, let's give it time."

Jason took a seat on the bed. "What changed your mind?"

"Having you here is good enough. And you are right, Jazz needs the time to adjust."

"Brenda, don't accept any more lunch dates with Murphy."

"Ok."

"No argument?"

"No."

"No, I don't tell you what to do?"

"No."

"Wow."

"Jason, I really want to try and make this work, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Kiss me, please." Jason leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to get lost in him. It had been almost two days, since he last kissed her, and she missed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Jason moved up to her ear.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to feel you." Jason slid in next to her. She turned her back to him, laying on her side. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Jaason...I want you now." He reached up under the sheet, and pulled her shorts down to her knees. He removed his boxers, and pulled her to him. Bren still lying on her side, gasped, as he joined them. "Jaaason." He sucked and licked on her neck, back, and shoulders. Jason moved up to her ear.

"I don't want anybody touching you." Bren moaned. "Do you understand? Answer me, Brenda." Bren moaned a yes, and buried her face into the pillow, biting it. He made love to her, like he was out to prove something. Bren wanted to scream. He felt so good. His name constantly on her lips, seemed to be turning him on even more. After some time he pulled her to him, and she felt his release. No words were spoken, they both just fell into a deep sleep...

Part 2

It's a couple of months later, and Bren and Jason are in her room sleeping. Bren woke up, and looked at the clock, it's 5:30. She looked up at Jason, and leaned in and kissed him, but he didn't wake up. She started kissing his chest, and she felt him move. "Brenda, what time is it?"

"530."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you…..before Jazz woke up."

"Brenda, she does not wake up till after 7."

"I know. If you're tired, you can go back to sleep."

"No, I'm fine." Jason stretched. She leaned in and kissed him. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Everything."

"Well…..whatever the reason, it's appreciated."

"You know things have been going pretty good with us lately."

"They have."

"Have I told you, how good it feels to be near you again?"

"No."

"Well it does. I use to miss you like crazy."

"Brenda, you didn't have to leave, you chose to."

"I know, and I paid the price. I thought about you all the time."

"Me too, I tried to hate you."

"Actually, I think you did. The day I called, you were so mean."

"I was still hurting, I felt abandoned."

"I didn't want you to feel abandoned."

"I felt like you didn't love me enough to stay."

"I loved you, I just had a weird way of showing it."

"Yeah, you did."

"But I did love you."

"Did you love Murphy?"

"Wow, what a question to ask, but yes. Not like I love you. I did have love for him though, he was good to us. I won't asked if you loved Sam, because I know you did."

"Yeah, I did. She made life easy."

"I could tell, she was easy going."

"She was good to me, but she deserved someone better than me. I loved her, but not the way I love you. Even when I was with her, I would always think of you. I never could get over you, no matter how hard I tried. And I did try."

"I guess easy going didn't work for you." Jason laughed. Brenda looked at him. "I never tried to get over you. I held on to every memory I had of you. Sometimes at night, I would close my eyes and see your face. It felt like you were there, but then I would open them, and reality would hit me."

"I know the feeling." *silence* "In the beginning, it was so hard when you left, I missed you a lot. No one wanted to be around me. Everybody pretty much stayed away. Well everyone, except Carly. Eventually, I learned to live without you, but I never forgot you. There were times when I really needed you, just to get through the day, but you were not there."

"Jason, I'm sorry. I should have never given up on us." She leaned over, and pressed her lips against his. All of sudden, Bren felt a sharp pain. She grabbed her stomach. Jason sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just got a sharp pain." Another pain shoots through her abdomen. Bren-oooow! Jason jumped up. "Brenda, are you ok?"

"I don't think so. My stomach hurts. Oooow! Something's wrong Jason." She faints…..

Jason is in the waiting room, waiting for news on Brenda. He paced back and forth. All he knew is that she had to have emergency surgery. No one is telling him anything. He stopped a nurse, but she tells him there is no word yet. After a while, the doctor comes out. "Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, how…..is she?"

"She's stable."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, but it was an ectopic pregnancy."

"Ectopic?"

"Yes, it is often referred to as a tubal pregnancy."

"I don't know what that is."

"The baby didn't attached to the uterus, as it should. It was growing in her fallopian tubes. That's the reason she was having so much pain. We had to terminate the pregnancy."

"Is she ok? I mean can I see her?"

"Yes, she's in recovery." A nurse took Jason to Bren's room.

Brenda is lying in the bed motionless. Jason slowly walked over to the bed. The room was silent, except for the beeping of the machines. He stood over her. She looked so pale and weak. He rubbed her hair, but she didn't move. He leaned down and kissed her. *Nurse enters* "Hello."

"Hi." The nurse checked her fluids and vitals. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, the medicine has to wear off. She'll wake up after awhile."

Jason looked down at Bren, and rubbed her cheek. "Will she still be able to have children?"

"Yes, they just terminated the pregnancy. In a lot of cases, we could normally just give the patient medicine to end the pregnancy, but we couldn't in her case. She started bleeding, but she's fine now. I know it doesn't look like it, but she should recover. If you need anything let me know."

"Ok, thanks." *Nurse leaves.* Jason pulled a chair up, and sat beside the bed. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Jason was so scared, he thought he'd lost her. She meant the world to him, and he didn't know what he would do, if anything happened to her. He rubbed her head, and kissed her again. Jason walked to the window and looked out. He loved her soo much, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. They had been through so much, and for awhile, it didn't look good, but they found their way back to each other. "Jaason." Jason turned and rushed over to the bed. Jason rubbed her head.

"I'm right here."

"Oooh, I'm in so much pain."

"Don't move, take it easy."

"I…don't…think…I…could…move. What…happened?"

"Brenda, you were pregnant, but the baby was growing in your tubes."

"An ectopic pregnancy?"

"Yes. Were you having any pain?"

"Yes, but I didn't think anything…..of it."

"They had to terminate the pregnancy."

Bren eyes fill with tears. "I figured that."

"Don't cry. You're fine, that's all that matters." He leaned in and kissed her. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Where is Jazz?"

"With Margarite."

"She didn't see anything did she?"

"No she was still sleeping."

"Good, I don't want to scare her."

Jason leaned in and he was so close his nose was touching hers. "I'm so happy to see those brown eyes looking at me. You have no idea how worried I was." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Right now, I don't think that's possible." Bren smiled, closed her eyes and drifted off…

It had been about 6 weeks since Bren was rushed to the hospital, and everything was back to normal, well almost everything. "Come on Jason, Jazz is sleeping, and it's been so long."

"Brenda, no. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jason, you won't hurt me, you will actually help me." She starts licking his neck, and pulling at his belt."

"Brenda! Stop."

"No, I need you. Don't make me beg?"

"Brenda, I don't want you to beg. I just want to make sure you have healed."

"The doctor said 4 to 6 weeks, I feel fine."

"Just because you feel fine, does not make you fine." Bren tried kissing him, Jason turned his head. "Jason, are you cheating on me?"

"No, Brenda."

"You're not attracted to me anymore?"

"Of course I am."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just want to make sure you have healed. Let's wait one more week. Please." Bren sighed. "ok, Jason….."

Later that night, Jason is in the bed sleeping. He feels something on him, he wakes up. Bren quickly pulled his other hand up to the bed post, and handcuffed it. "Brenda! What are you doing?"

"If you don't want to give it to me, I'm going to take it." Bren smiled. "Jason, I am going to sexually assault you, and there isn't anything you can do about it." Jason starts pulling his arms, but it's no hope, he isn't going anywhere. Bren removed her robe, and revealed a red lingerie set. "You like?" She straddled him, and started rubbing his chest.

"You feel so good."

"Brenda, why don't you get the key, and take these handcuffs off, I want to touch you."

"No you don't. I'll do it when I'm done." She leaned in, and kissed him, but Jason didn't kiss her back.

"So, you don't want to kiss me? Are you angry?" She flicked her tongue across his lips.

"Brenda, take these things off!"

"No." She kissed him again, and started rubbing her chest all over his face. "Like those?" Jason just looked at her. Bren moved down to his neck, and started kissing and sucking on it. Jason felt his body betraying him, and so did Bren. She moved down, and started kissing his chest, and then down to his navel. She stopped at the top of his boxers. She looked up and smiled. She grabbed a hold of his boxers and pulled them down his legs. She then started kissing his inner thighs. She looked up at him, he was turned on, she could tell. She made her back up to his lips. And this time, he kissed her back.

"Jason, I don't want to do anything, that you don't want to do. I think you want to, but I'm not sure. Am I wrong?" Jason didn't respond. Bren started kissing his neck again. "You don't have to say anything, your friend says yes." Bren stood up, and finished getting undressed. She kissed Jason again, and took her place. She moaned as they connected. Her fingernails digging into his chest, as she moved her hips. Jason moaned her name, as he pushed up against her, causing her to moan louder. She made love to him, until they both were left panting and sweating. She kissed his neck, and fell asleep…..

It's the next morning, and Jason is trying to wake Bren. "Brenda, wake up!"

He moves his torso. Bren looked up. "Are you trying to wake me up?"

"Take these things off of me, they hurt."

'Ok, ok. I'll get the key. She grabs the key, and makes her way back over to the bed."

"I'm going to take these handcuffs off, behave yourself. You had fun, and so did I, remember that."

"Take them off!" Bren took the cuffs off. Jason grabbed her. "I should handcuff you."

"Maybe tonight." Jason smiled.

"You want to take a shower with me?"

"I don't think I should shower with the person who assaulted me."

"I didn't assault you. You wanted it." Jason laughed.

"Come on, Jazz will be up in a minute." Jason stands, and Bren jumped on his back, as they proceeded to go into the bathroom …..

Part 3

"Jason asked you to watch Jazz?"

"That's right."

"Why?"

"He said he wanted to have some alone time with you."

"Jason, said that? Jason, the man who doesn't have a romantic bone in his body."

"Yep. And I jumped at the chance to spend some time with my dumpling. It's been a long time since she stayed over."

"Where is Jason?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to give you this." Margarite handed her a letter.

"What's this?"

"I don't know. Look, Jazz and I are leaving, there is fun to be had." Bren hugged Jazz, and they left."

She opened the letter, and she instantly smiled. Jason set her up with a spa day, at an exclusive salon, and a car would be picking her up. "I don't know what I did, but I must have done it right. Maybe it was the handcuffs- "*doorbell* Bren opened the door.

"Hi, I am Jose, and I will be your personal chauffeur."

"Ok, I'm Brenda, nice to meet you. Aaah, I just need to grab my purse…"

Bren had a glorious day at the salon. The service was to die for. She soaked in a mud bath for an hour. She got a facial and a massage. She was treated like a queen. Everybody was so professional and nice. She was having the time of her life.

After receiving her facial, Bren got her hair colored, by a master stylist. After getting her hair colored, she had a deep conditioning treatment put on her hair. While that was on, she decided to get a manicure and pedicure. There were two older women sitting on each side of her. Lady to the right. "Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm Evelyn."

"I'm Brenda."

"Treating yourself today?"

"Actually I can't take the credit, it was my boyfriend's idea."

"Good job boyfriend. If my husband sends me anywhere, it's because he wants to spend time with one of his women. It's ok, he's rich, and as long as I don't have to sleep with him, all is well." Bren laughed. "Are you meeting up later?"

"I don't think so, but I don't really know."

"Maybe or maybe not, just relax and enjoy it. Well nice meeting you, it's time for my facial."

"Nice meeting you too."

Bren has just finished with hair and makeup. Jose is waiting to take her to the next destination. Bren leaned back against the seat, she felt so relaxed. After a fifteen minute drive. Jose stopped at a boutique. "Why are we stopping?"

"This is the next stop."

"Ok." Jose opened her door, and she got out. Bren walked in. "You must be Brenda?"

"Yes."

"I'm Roberto, and you are gorgeous."

"Thanks, now I'm blushing. But, I don't understand-."

"You will. Let's get you dressed. Do you prefer long or short?"

'Short." A girl handed her a glass of wine, and lead her to the dressing room…..

Bren chose a short silver mini dress. She had a single diamond bracelet and diamond studded earrings.

Roberto looked her over. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks to you and the salon."

"Honey, you are gorgeous anyway."

"You are so kind. And thank you so much. I still don't know where I'm going."

"Honey, just enjoy yourself."

"Thanks again." She leaves. Jose opens the door, and Bren got back into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't say."

"Ok, will Jason be there?"

"I can't say."

Bren sighed. "ok." About 45 minutes later they pulled up to Bren's favorite restaurant. Jose opened the door, and Bren got out. He walked her to the door.

"It looks closed. Why are the shades pulled down?"

Jose smiled at her. "Just go in."

"O..k." Bren walked in. There was a singled table, and there were candles everywhere. And there were just as many flowers. Bren walked slowly to the table.

"You look beautiful."

Bren turned, and saw Jason standing behind her. He was dressed in a black tailored suit. "You look gooood." She kissed him. "Jason, what is going on?"

"I just wanted to do something special for you."

"Yeah, but Jason this is all unreal."

"You don't like it."

"Like it, I'm speechless. How did you do this?"

"It took a lot of planning."

"I just can't believe, you did all of this for me."

"Believe it. Let's sit down." He lead her to the table, and they took a seat. A waiter comes out, and pours their champagne.

"Thanks." He leaves. "Jason, what has gotten into you? This is all too much."

"I just wanted to show you, how much you mean to me."

"Sweetheart, I already know, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

"This day has been un-real."

"Everyone treated you good?"

"Yes, everyone was great. Thank you so much." She leaned across the table, and kissed him. "I just don't know if I deserve all of this. Especially, after everything I've done, why would you want to do this for me?"

"Because I still love you, in spite of everything."

"I know you love me, but-."

"Let's dance."

"Ok." Jason stands, and takes her hand. They look into each other's eyes, as they dance to Adele's version of "Make you feel My Love."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She rest her head on his chest, as they sway back and forth. Jason kissed the top of her head. Bren looked up at him. "You're heart is beating so fast."

Jason smiled. "You make me nervous." Bren laughed.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." They take their seat, and the waiter brings out their food.

"This looks good." They eat and talk. After finishing their dinner, the waiter brings out dessert.

She takes a bite. "Oooh, my goodness. This taste like heaven."

"Glad you like it."

'You picked out the food?"

"Yes, I met with the chef, about a week ago"

"Great choices." After finishing their meal, the chef comes out, and asks them if everything was ok. Bren compliments him, and tells him what a wonderful meal it was. They thank the staff and leave.

Jose opens he door, as they slide in the back of the car. Bren rest her head on his shoulder. "This has been the best day ever." Jason smiled. "Where are we going? Our apt is in the other direction."

"We're not staying there tonight."

"Ok." At this point, Bren is done asking questions, she is content with just being with him.

After some time, they pull up to a hotel. Jose opens the door, and they exit.

"We won't be needing you anymore tonight."

"Ok….Brenda, it has been a pleasure."

"Thank you so much Jose." Jason takes an envelope. out of the inside pocket of his jacket, and hands it to him. He leaves.

Bren and Jason make their way inside. They get on the elevator, and take it up to the top floor. They exit. They walk down the hall to the last room, and Jason unlocks the door. He lets Bren enter first. The room is covered in white roses. "Jaaason, it's beautiful. Baby, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I honestly, don't know what I did to deserve this. But I'm so grateful."

"Are you happy?"

"Baby, I'm past happy. You've really outdone yourself." She pulls him into a kiss…

Bren is on the balcony. Jason comes out, and hands her a glass of champagne. "Thanks. Jason, are you trying to get me drunk? You don't have to, I'm a sure bet."

Jason smiled. "I'm not trying to get drunk."

"Damn. Did I tell you hot you look in that suit?"

"I think you did."

"Well if I didn't, you do."

"I wore it for you."

"Thanks." She leaned in, and softly kissed his lips. Jason grabs her and deepens the kiss. He took the champagne from her hand, and sat it on the table on the balcony. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they enjoy the taste of each other. Jason looked down at her. "I want you."

"I want you too."

Jason picked her up, and took her back inside. He took her into the master bedroom, and sat her down on the bed. He removed each one of her shoes, kissing each foot, as each shoe came off. He slid the straps of her dress off her shoulder. He starts kissing her neck and collarbone. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her again. He then pulled her to her feet, and unzipped her dress, and it falls to the floor. He pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately. Bren breaks the kiss, and pulls his jacket off, and tossed it on the chair. She pulled at his tie. Jason eyes were on her, as she took his tie off. Before she unbuttoned his shirt, he grabbed her and kissed her again.

"Jason, let me undress you first." Jason blue eyes are filled with emotion. "Jason, what's wrong?"

"You just mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me too, is something wrong?"

"Brenda, there's nothing wrong." She leans in and kisses him.

"Sweetheart, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do."

She put her hand on his chest. "You're heart is beating so fast, I can feel it through your shirt. Are you nervous?"

"No."

"I've never seen you like this. I had a lovely time, everything was great. Sweetheart, Relax." She rubbed his cheek, and reached down and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her lips and then she kissed it. "I want you so bad." She reached over and started unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom. She leaned in and kissed him, while still taking off his shirt. She removed his shirt. Jason grabbed her and pressed her body against his, as the kiss got deeper. He moved down to her neck. She reached down and unzipped his pants. He released her neck. Bren looked into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him again. She moved down to his neck, but she kissed something. She opened her eyes.

"Jason, you're wearing a necklace. I've never seen you wear anything but a watch." He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. "Why is it backwards? I want to see it. Let me fix it." Brenda grabbed the necklace and pulled it around. "Jason, why do you have a…..ring….on….it?"

Bren looked up at Jason, and back at the ring. Jason reached up and unfastened the necklace, and took the ring off of it. All the color went out of Bren's face. "Jaason." She took a step back.

"Jaason are…..you….serious?" Jason grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer. Tears made their way down her cheeks, one after the other.

Jason took a deep breath. "Brenda, I love you. You mean the world to me. I never thought I could love anyone, the way I love you. You excite me, you frustrate me, you give me everything that I could ever need. You told me awhile back that you knew I didn't believe in marriage. Well you are wrong, Jason Morgan Quartermaine didn't believe in marriage, but he believes in marrying you, if you will have him. Jason's eyes filled with tears, and a single tear trickled down his cheek. He got down on one knee. "Brenda, I would love it, if you agree to spend the rest of your days letting me love you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife, for the rest of our lives?"

Bren got down on her knees, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed. Bren looked into his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

She kissed him. "Jason, you could have left me a letter, telling me what church to meet you at. Of course I'll marry you." He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. He took the ring and slid it on her finger, as the tears ran down her face….


	11. Forever

Sneaking around….."forever"

Jason hugged Bren as the tears continue to flow. She held him tightly, and just sobbed. "Brenda?" She lifted her head, and looked into his eyes. He took his hands and wiped her tears away. "I hope these are tears of joy, and not a realization of what you have agreed too."

Bren smiled. Her eyes red from crying, but she still took his breath away.

Jason rubbed her cheek. "Say something."

Bren looked into his eyes. "I just can't believe it. A year ago, you were in Port Charles, and I was missing you sooo much. I prayed, and asked God to give me the strength to move on. I never could….you still owned my heart. And then you found out about Jazz, and you were devastated. The hurt that was in your eyes, stayed with me. I thought it was something you would never get over. And the only thing I wanted, was you….to just talk to me again. Eventually you did, and I was so grateful. It was not easy, to even get to that point, but it still wasn't enough, I wanted you to love me again. At that time, I felt like you never would." She looked into his eyes. "I use to cry a lot, because we were around each other everyday, but we acted like strangers. It was so hard being so close to you all the time, and not being able to touch, or kiss you. And then there was Hawaii, and you told me you never stopped loving me, and that was enough for me. Just to have your love again, made me the happiest woman ever. Especially, after everything I'd done." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Never in a million years, would I…ever think…you ..would want to marry me? I'm curious, baby, what brought you to that point?"

He looked into her eyes, and touched her hair. "Love brought me to that point. I love you, and I want to be more than your boyfriend, or lover, or child's father. I want to be your husband, and I want to call you wife."

Brenda smiled, as another tear fell. She looked down at the princess cut diamond on her finger. "It's gorgeous."

"Glad you like it."

"I love it. Sweetheart, you could have given me a cherry ring pop, and I would still love it."

Jason laughs. "You deserve the best. Being that it is a symbol of my love for you, no ring pop will do."

She leaned over, wrapped her arms around his neck, and their noses touch. "Forever?"

He looked into her eyes. "Forever." He pulled her into a kiss. "Let's get up off this floor."

"Ok."

He stands and pulls her up. She walked over to the bed and got in. Jason removed his pants and joined her. They look into each other's eyes, and he starts kissing her neck, as she rubs his head. He makes a path down her body. He finds the clasp on her bra, and unfastened it, and then he starts kissing her, taking her in between his teeth…..teasing. She closed her eyes, and ran her fingers through his hair. He continued to make his way, down her body, stopping at her navel, licking and kissing. His hand continues the journey down to her sweet spot, as she moaned his name. He moved back up to her mouth, while his hands continued caressing her love.

Jason looked down at Bren. "Open your eyes. I want to see those brown eyes."

Bren opens her eyes. "Best feeling in the world, having those eyes looking back at me."

"I feel the same way about yours. I love you."

"I love you too. I hope you know how much."

"If this ring is any inclination, a whole lot."

Jason smiles. Bren reached up and caressed his face. "You looked so nice in your suit, and you did it all for me. Thank you, for loving me enough, to take the time, to make this day special."

"You deserved it, and I wanted to do it right."

"How did you pull it off?"

"It wasn't as difficult as you would think. It took a lot of planning, but it was mostly about getting the right people involved. Everything went pretty smoothly, well until the end"

"You were so nervous. I thought you were going to break up with me or something. I had no idea you were going to ask me to marry you." Bren looked at the ring again. "Somebody pinch me. Still can't believe it."

"Believe it."

"The other times I was supposed to marry, I had doubts and questions. I don't have any with you. Even before we ever got romantic, I could always depend on you. All the men who supposedly loved me, were never there for me like you were. I feel safe with you, appreciated by you, and most of all loved by you." She pulls him into a kiss. "And no one has ever given me a ring this huge." They both laugh. Bren looks into his eyes. "I just hope I can be the kind of wife you deserve."

"I just want you to be you. The woman who has sole possession of my heart, and who drives me crazy. There isn't anything I would change about you." He takes her left hand in his, and brings it to his mouth, and kisses it. "I don't want to wait…as soon as possible."

"Ok. No long engagement?"

"I know I want to marry you, why wait?"

Bren smiled. "I'm so happy. I just want to hold on to this feeling forever. And why aren't you making love to your wife to be? Oh my goodness that sounds so weird! Wait I need to do something."

She stands up in the bed, and jumps up and down. "I'm getting married! Owww! She plops back down. And looks in to his eyes. "And to the man of my dreams. This is all just so unbelievable. I thought I would never find someone, that would love me like I loved them." She looked into his eyes. "But baby, you take it a step further, your love is my joy. It's mind blowing. I'm so grateful to God, and every angel in heaven, for bringing us together. I love you. She takes a seat in his lap, and wraps her arms around his neck, as they kiss.

Their kiss builds in intensity. She falls back on to pillow, her lips never separating from his. Their tongues intertwine, as they become intoxicated from the taste of each other's love. He moved down to her neck, and kissed it passionately, as she moaned his name. He eventually makes his way down to her chest, and uses his skill to make her melt. "Jason….I…..need…..you."

Jason looked down at her. "Not yet." He moved down her body, and trailed kisses down her thigh. He finds her joy and her moans get louder. His kisses are slow and deep. She begs and pleads, but he doesn't let up. Her breathing increases, until her body tenses and shakes. He moves back up to her neck, kissing, licking, pulling the skin into his mouth. He positions himself, grabs her left hand intertwining it with his, as he pushed his hips forward, connecting them. His back curves and straightens as he makes love to her. He slows it up, allowing her to feel all of him, inch by inch. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as she buries her face in his shoulder, kissing and biting it. He flips over on his back, never leaving her. She takes control, and his hands, serve as a guide on her waist. She keeps the pace he sets. She leans forward, and they kiss, as she makes love to him. He grabs both sides of her face, and deepens the kiss, as he takes control. She moans, as he increases the intensity. Jason sits up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. They continue kissing and making love to each to other. She throws her head back, and he finds her neck again. She reached back and gripped his thigh, as she moved her body against his. Feeling him getting close, she wraps her arms around his neck, and uses her love to grip him, as he releases….

Jason looked on as Bren slept. He took in every inch of her face. She was sleeping so peacefully. He couldn't believe she said yes. She never talked about marriage, except when she was joking. So, he had no idea how she even felt about it, but it was obvious by her reaction, that she wanted it more than anything. She didn't expect it, which made it even more special. She was just happy to be with him, in any way. He needed that commitment. He knew without a doubt, that she was the one for him. If he could, he'd marry her tomorrow. He loved her soo much. He thought about all the years, he sat and watched her, love other men, and be hurt by them. He never thought he would ever get the chance to love her. The best decision he ever made, was going to Rome and bringing her back to Port Charles. It changed his life. Bren moved, and her eyes open.

"Jason, what are you doing still up?"

"Looking at you."

Bren smiled. "It's been a long day, you need to get some rest." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Jason blue eyes are burning a hole in her. "You are too far away. I want you over here." Bren moved over to him, and he pulled her even closer, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Brenda, do you have any idea, where you would like to get married?"

"In a church."

"No, I mean what continent? South America? Europe? Asia?"

"Jason, I don't know…how you are going to feel about this, but I think we should get married in North America…the United States…and Port Charles to be exact."…...


	12. Rome 7

Sneaking around…..Rome Part 7

Brenda woke up, and felt Jason's arms around her. She looked down at her left hand, it was not a dream. She was really engaged, to the man who owned her heart. She stared at the ring, marveling at it's beauty, and everything it meant. It wasn't easy getting there, but they were going to be husband and wife. She felt Jason's lips on her shoulder. She turned and faced him.

She smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"Are you hungry?"

Jason stretched. "A little."

"Well, order us some room service."

Jason laughs and sighs. "Brenda Barrett, you are one of a kind."

She leaned in, and gave him a kiss. "Don't ever forget it."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to. In fact, that's why I want to marry you. I want to wake up to it everyday."

Brenda smiled. "Awww..." She kissed him again. "I'll order the food."

Brenda and Jason are sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Jason, you never told me, how you felt...about us getting married in Port Charles."

Jason stared at his plate, and then looked up at her. "Brenda, why would you want to get married there?"

" Because your family is there."

"What family?"

"The Quatermaines, Edward and Monica."

Jason sighed.

"Jason, I think it's important that they be apart of it. When you were in that accident, you got taken from them. You didn't know your family, and you didn't want anything to do with them. You might not remember your life with them, but they do. They still love you. I want them to be there. They were really good to me, I don't want to rob them again."

"But, Brenda, you have to know that others will have issues with us. Are you prepared for the fall out?"

"I can't run forever. I'm not ashamed anymore. We have a beautiful daughter, and an amazing love. And I'm so proud of them both."

Jason sighed. "If it's what you really want..."

"It is."

"Ok, we'll get married in Port Charles."

Brenda stood up, walked over to him, and straddled him. "Thank you."

"I'm doing it for you."

"I appreciate it." She leaned over, and softly pressed her lips against his.

"Brenda, we have to go. We have to get Jazz."

Jason stood up, with her wrapped around his waist, and headed to the bathroom.

They are in the shower, and Jason is washing Brenda's hair. His fingertips on her scalp, feel so good. He grabbed the soap, and washed the rest of her. After rinsing, she returns the favor.

"Jason, we have to tell Jazz. Not just about the wedding. We have to tell her, that you are her father."

"I know."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, not about the wedding."

"Telling her you're her father?"

"Yes."

"She loves you."

"I'm still nervous."

She caressed his cheek. "Oh, sweetheart. It'll be fine."

They embrace, as the water beats up against their bodies...

Jason and Brenda picked up Jazz, and they are on their way back to their apt. During the ride home, Jazz tells them all about her overnight stay at Margarite's. Jason didn't talk much, Brenda could tell he was thinking about, what he was going say to Jazz.

As soon as they entered the apt, Jazz ran into her room, and Brenda went into her room to change, leaving a nervous Jason alone. A million things were running through his mind, when Brenda returned, and took a seat next to him.

"Jason, I've been thinking. Maybe we should wait, and tell her about the wedding later. It might be too overwhelming."

"I think it depends on how she takes the news…of me being her father. If she is fine with everything, then I think she will be ok with the wedding."

"Yeah." Brenda touched his hand. "I'm sorry, all of this is my fault."

"Look, Brenda, it can't be changed, let's just try to move on."

"Ok….are you ready? Or would you rather wait?"

Jason sighed. "No, I don't think I can wait any longer, I want her to know."

Brenda stands. "I'll get her." She leaves, and seconds later, returns with Jazz.

They both walk over to the sofa, and she seats Jazz in between her and Jason.

Jazz looked up at Brenda. "Mommie, I want to play."

"I know sweetheart, we just need to talk to you first."

Brenda looked at Jason, and she could tell he was really nervous, so she started.

"Sweetheart, we have to tell you something. I think it's really good news, but it's ok to feel however you want to, ok?"

Jazz looked up at Brenda. "Ok."

"Well, you know when I told you the stork brought you to me….when you were a baby?"

"Yes, he dropped me off at the door."

"Well, he didn't just give you to me, he also….gave you to Jason."

Jazz looked at Jason, then back at Brenda. "So, you were suppose to share?"

Brenda was trying her best not to mess this up. "Yes, kind of." Brenda looked up at Jason, then back at Jazz. "You know how I'm your…mother?"

Jazz's blue eyes are looking up at Brenda. She felt like crying, because all of this was her fault.

"Yes, mommie."

"Well, sweetheart…Jason, is your father. When the stork brought you, he gave you to the both of us."

Jazz smiled. "I love Jason, he can be my father."

"No, sweetheart, he really is your father. Your real father. You know how you….you have hair like me?"

"Yes."

"Well sweetheart, your eyes came from Jason."

Jazz looked at Jason. Their eyes looking at each other, are a carbon copy of the other's.

Brenda continued. "The day he came to Rome, he came looking for you. See, he didn't know the stork dropped you off. But when he found out, he came to find you. Do you understand?"

Jazz looked at Jason. "I've always wanted a father." Brenda's eyes started to fill up with tears, the guilt she felt was almost unbearable.

Jason rubbed Jazz's cheek. "Are you ok with it?"

Jazz smiled. "Yes, I love you."

"I love you too. I don't love anyone more than I love you and your mommie, ok?"

Jazz smiled. "Ok."

Jason continued. "Sweetheart, I have something else to ask you. If you are ok with it, I want to marry your mommie."

Jazz started to clap. "A wedding! Mommie can I be the flower girl?! Oh please! Oh, please! Oh, please!"

Brenda smiled. "Yes, sweetheart, you can be the flower girl."

"I can wait!"

"Me, either."

After making sure Jazz was ok with everything, they let her go back into her room.

Brenda looked at Jason. "That went really good."

"Yeah, it did. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am."

Brenda moved closer to Jason, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She looked up at him. "I love you a hundred times more. So, how soon are we leaving for Port Charles?"

"A couple of weeks. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"ok."

"Where is your ring?"

Brenda pulled Jason's necklace out of her shirt, and the ring was attached to it. She was wearing it around her neck. Jason unhooked the necklace, and took the ring off of it, and put it back on her finger. Brenda had taken it off, because she didn't want Maragarite to see it, and say something, before they had time to tell Jazz.

Jason looked down at Brenda. "Don't ever take it off."

"I won't.,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Brenda and Jazz walked in the restaurant and spotted Margarite. Margarite smiled as they approached the table. Brenda sat Jazz down in her seat, then took a seat next to her.

Margarite smiled at Jazz. "Hey, sweetheart."

Jazz smiled. "Hello, Margarite."

Margarite looked over at an obviously giddy Brenda. "You're sure in a good mood. It's been awhile since we've seen each other. I've missed you, we have so much to talk about. And you never told me how your surprise went?"

Brenda put her left hand up under the table. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone. But girl, it was wonderful. I spent half the day at the spa, then from there I went to a boutique. Then I met Jason at my favorite restaurant. Girl, he actually rented the whole thing out."

"Wow."

"I'm not done. Then we stayed at this beautiful hotel…and then he asked me to marry him?!"

Margarite almost spit her drink out. "What?!"

Brenda pulled her hand from up under the table, and showed her the large ring, on her left hand.

Margarite screamed. Everyone in the restaurant turned. "Oh, my goodness, it's beautiful! Did you know….he was going to ask you to marry him?"

"No, I just thought he was doing something nice for me."

Margarite took a sip of her drink. "Girl, I needed a drink after that. I am so happy for you! So how long do we have, before we have to plan a wedding?"

"He said he wants to get married as soon as possible."

"We need to start looking at venues."

"Ahh…..Margarite, we aren't getting married in Rome. We are getting married in Port Charles."

"Why?"

"Because his family is there, and I want them to be apart of it. Will you be able to come?"

"Of course. So, when are you leaving?"

"We are leaving in the next couple of days. I know you can't come spend the whole time with us. Just make sure you are there for the wedding. You have been my rock, and I want you by my side. If you wouldn't mind, I would love it, if you agreed to be my maid of honor."

Margarite's eyes started to fill with tears. "Of course…I would be honored." They stand, and hug….

Sneaking around….."you and Jason are getting married?"

The voice of the Pilot came across the intercom. "We are now landing in Port Charles."

Brenda looked at Jason. "Here goes nothing."

"Look, Brenda, it really doesn't matter what anyone says, it's all bout us, and our family. A lot of people are going to be against this, but remember they don't matter."

"I know. Jason, I love you."

"I love you too." Brenda and Jason kiss.

Jason, Brenda, and Jazz are been taking to Jason's penthouse. "Jason, I thought you sold your penthouse?"

"No, I kept it."

"Who's been living in it?"

"No one. I kicked Spinelli out." 

"Jaason, you didn't?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't start Brenda, I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to talk about it now, but it will have to be addressed at some point."

"Not today."

"Ok."

They finally arrived at the penthouse. Jason opened the door, and they all enter. Brenda's eyes widen. "Wow, Jason, what happened? it doesn't even look like the same place."

"I hired a decorator. I didn't want my two favorite women, to come into a dark and cold place."

Brenda looked around. There were plants everywhere, and the furniture was gorgeous. The sofa and love seat were a pale pink, and there were paintings, a huge rug, a piano.

Brenda turned to Jason, who was holding a sleeping Jazz. "I thought you hated pink?"

"I don't love it, but I do love you."

Brenda walked over to him. "Sweetheart, there was nothing wrong with the furniture you had."

"I know, but Jazz is use to colors, and I wanted her to feel comfortable here."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome, now let's go take a look upstairs."

"Ok." Jason, Brenda, and Jazz make there way upstairs.

They went into the pink room first. It was still painted the same color, but that was the only thing that was the same. It had been turned into a beautiful little girl's room. "Wow….Jason, this is beautiful."

"You, think Jazz will love it?"

"Sweetheart, she is going to flip when she sees it." Brenda turned and faced Jason. "We're not going to be staying here forever are we?"

"No, I like Rome. I just wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible." Jason took Jazz over to the bed, and laid her down.

Jason and Brenda walked across the hall to Jason's old room. That room had been gutted too. It looked so different. Jason had all the furniture changed. It was not pink, but it was still beautiful. "Jason, you changed everything."

"Yeah, I didn't want us to sleep on a bed, I use to share with Sam."

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

Jason grabbed and hugged her. "Thank you is enough."

Brenda and Jason decided to take a shower, while Jazz was asleep. Jason put a baby monitor in her room, just in case she woke up. She was sure to be scared, because she was in a unfamiliar place. So they wanted to make sure if she did, they would be there.

Jason and Brenda are in the shower. "Brenda….this is where it all started."

"I know. My hot water went out, and you thought I was Sam, and the rest is history. But you had to know it was me, come on, we aren't built the same."

"I honestly didn't know."

"I believe you, I don't think you would do anything like that on purpose. You know, after we made love for the first time, I tried to get you out of my head, but I couldn't. I knew I loved you then."

"That's the difference between you and me. I always knew I loved you. I just accepted, you would never love me back."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Brenda, when did I ever have the chance? You were all about Sonny or Jax. There wasn't a place for me. I was just Jason. The guy you couldn't stand."

"Jason….I wish you would have said something…..a long time ago. I always thought you hated me."

"I never hated you."

"You gave a good impression of it."

"I'm sorry." He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her.

"I accept your apology."

"I'm not done apologizing." Jason started kissing her neck. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Brenda moaned his name, as she felt him enter…

Part B

They had only been back in Port Charles for a day. Jason had just left, and Brenda and Jazz were home alone. Jazz was playing with her dolls, and Brenda was on the sofa, looking through some bridal magazines. *doorbell* Brenda got up, and walked over to the door. She looked out the peep hole. She sighed, and opened the door.

"Hello, Brenda."

"Hello, Sonny."

"Is Jason here?"

"No." Brenda was just about to shut the door.

"I came by to talk to you."

"Sonny, my daughter is here. I don't want to argue."

"I didn't come here to fight."

Brenda sighed. "Ok….come in."

Jazz sat in the middle of the floor, playing. She looked briefly at Sonny, then back at her dolls.

Brenda looked down at Jazz. "Hey, Jazz, this is Sonny. Say hello."

Jazz looked up at Sonny. "Hi."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Sonny looked down at the dark haired, blue eyed girl. She looked like Brenda, but she had Jason's eyes. He was still very hurt by their affair, and seeing Jazz, made it hurt even worst. She was supposed to be his child.

Jazz started back playing, and Sonny looked over at Brenda. "You look good."

"So do you Sonny." *silence* Brenda looked down, then back at Sonny. "So what brings you by?"

"I just came by to talk to you. Brenda, I'm still hurt by what you did. I'm still angry, but I want to apologize for calling you what I did in Rome, I don't think that."

"Sonny, you have to know…..I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did Brenda. I loved….I love you."

"I'm sorry."

Sonny looked down at her finger, the ring was huge, you could hardly miss it. "So you are marrying him?"

Brenda looked into his eyes. "Yes."

"Brenda….you are going to marry Jason? My best friend?"

"Yes, Sonny, I am."

"What about everything…we've meant to each other?"

"Sonny, apart of me will love you forever. You were my first love."

Sonny looked at her, the pain evident in his dark eyes. "Don't do it, Brenda…Are you trying to tell me, you love him more than you loved me? You can't possibly. We were each other's everything."

"We were each other's everything…we were. But I love him, Sonny."

"Brenda, you said the same thing about Jax."

"This is different Sonny. I did love Jax, I did. And I'll admit, I didn't love him as much as I loved you, but this thing with Jason is different. It's not just another love affair. It's not just me, trying to get over you."

"How do you know that Brenda? What makes this time so different?"

"Because, he's all I think about. I don't wonder what you are doing, when I'm with him. When I was with Jax, I always missed you. I don't with Jason. He's the only man I ache for. I love him Sonny. He's is the only man I want. I can't be without him. I won't be without him."

"So you're saying….you can be without me?"

"I'm sorry….but yeah, I can."

"So, you expect me to just let you marry him?"

"Yeah….."

"I can't do that. Brenda, you know…..I tried to hate you, I really did, but I couldn't. I still love you."

"Stop."

"Brenda, I can't just stop. It doesn't happen like that. Not with us. I'm going to always love and want you. Sorry. No matter how many times, we've hurt each other, I'm always going to love you. You think you don't want me anymore, but I know you do. We are connected, we always will be. Jason knows it. He had a front row seat, to everything. Sweetheart, you think you are in love with Jason, but it will pass."

"Sonny, I don't think I'm in love with him…..I know it."

"Look, I'm not letting you marry him. Not my best friend." Sonny walked over to her. Brenda took a step back.

"Sonny….don't….Jazz." Sonny looked over at Jazz who was still playing. He stopped, and stared into her eyes.

The door opened, and Jason walked in. He looked at Sonny, who was standing a little too close to Brenda. He shut the door. Brenda jumped and looked up, and saw Jason standing there. Sonny didn't even flinch. He looked into her eyes, he didn't say anything, but Brenda knew it wasn't over. He turned, walked pass Jason, and left.

Jason walked over to Jazz, and picked her up. She hugged him. "Jason!"

"Hey, sweetheart." He looked at Brenda. He didn't have to say anything, his eyes said it all. He put Jazz back down. He walked over to her. "So, what did Sonny want?"

"He came….by…..because….he….wanted to apologize."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah….he said he was sorry…for calling me a wh*re."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah…." She lied."

Jason didn't say a word, his blue eyes were on her. It was like he knew she was lying.

"Jason, I love you. You do know that, right?"

"I know it Brenda….but I also know Sonny meant the world to you."

"Meant…..that's past tense. I don't love anything more than I love you and Jazz."

"Brenda….I won't be another Jax."

"Jason…I….don't want…you…to be. Where is that coming from?"

"I'm just being honest."

"Jason, I haven't done anything." Brenda stared into his eyes, and rubbed his cheek. "Sweetheart, I love you."

"I know….."

"Don't start doubting it. Remember, it's all about me, you, and Jazz. Our family and our love."

Later that night…Brenda has just put Jazz in the bed, and she walked into the room she shared with Jason. He is lying down, staring at the ceiling. She got in bed, and laid her head on his chest. The silence in the room was deafening. She looked up at him. "Jason, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You are acting different."

"Brenda, tell me what Sonny said."

"I told you."

"You didn't tell me everything."

"Jason, I don't want to talk about Sonny."

She bent down, and started kissing his chest. She climbed on top of him. Her lips met his. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, and sucked on it gently. She moved down to his neck, and starting kissing and sucking on it. He felt himself responding to her kisses. He sat up, and pulled her nightgown over her head. She was already naked underneath. He started kissing her neck, shoulders, and chest. She pushed him back onto the pillow. She reached back, and pulled him through the slit of his boxers. She lifted her hips, and joined them. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, as she moaned. He instantly took control, making love to her as she buried her face into his neck….

Part C

"So, you and Jazz, are meeting Robin today?"

"Yeah, we are having lunch with her and Emma."

"That should be interesting." 

"I know, I'm going to tell her about the wedding. I want her to be my matron of honor. I hope she agrees."

"She will."

"I don't know, she's Sonny's friend too."

"Yeah, but she was your friend long before Sonny."

"Yeah, she was. So, what are you doing?"

"I have a couple of people, I need to see." 

"Well, don't forget, we are having dinner with you grandfather tonight." 

Jason sighed. "How can I forget that?"

"Jason, dinner is at seven." 

"I know, Brenda. I'll be here…long before."

"Ok." They kiss and he leaves….

Jason walked up to the door, and pressed the doorbell. Seconds later, the door opened and she told him to come in.

"So, Jason, how have you been?"

"I've been good."

"Well….I won't bore you with a whole bunch of unnecessary small talk. You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else. I've asked Brenda to marry me."

Sam sat down. "And she said yes?"

"Yeah. We are getting married in a week."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me….I guess. Well, is that it?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want you to hear it from someone else."

Sam looked up at Jason. "So, you really love her?"

"Yeah, Sam…..I do."

"Well, you can leave."

"I….did care about you, I just wanted you to know that."

"Bye, Jason."

"Bye." He leaves. As the door closed, tears make there way down her face…

"It is so good to see you and Emma."

"You too. And Jazz is gorgeous Brenda. She looks just like you, and those eyes….oh my goodness….they look exactly like Jason's."

"Robin, how do you feel…about us being together? I know you loved him once."

"Brenda, I was so young back then. It seems like a lifetime ago. I love Patrick, I am in no way still interested in Jason. I am however worried about Sonny. He's not taking everything too well."

"I know, he came by."

"What did he say?"

"He still loved me, and he wasn't going to stand by and let me marry his friend."

"You and Jason are getting married?!"

"I'm sorry, yes…he asked me a month or so ago." Brenda showed her the ring.

"That is gorgeous, I can't believe I didn't notice it. It's huge."

"It is the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen. And he picked it out himself."

"Wow…Jason picked this out?"

"Yes, and the way he asked…was unbelievable." Brenda tells Robin how they got engaged.

"That is sooo romantic."

"I know right. And he thought of it all."

"Brenda, you really do love him?"

"He's my everything Robin. He's the butter to my toast. The ketchup on my fries. The ice in my tea. Girl, he just makes everything better."

Robin laughed. "I'm not going to lie, I thought it was just some kind of affair, but you are really in love. Look at how your face lights up, when you talk about him. I am a believer."

"I love him, Robin. I know you are friends with Sonny, but I would love it…..if you agree to be my matron of honor."

"Brenda, you are still my friend, and I love you. Sonny knows that. Of course, I'll be your matron of honor."

"It's not going to cause a problem with you and Sonny is it?"

"Oh no, he'll understand…"

Brenda and Jazz had just made it back to the penthouse. Jazz was on the couch watching TV, and Brenda was just about to call Jason. *doorbell* Brenda sighed. "I wonder who this is?" She walked over, and looked out the peep hole. "Sam?" She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Brenda, I want to talk you."

"Ok." Brenda walked back into the apt, and Sam followed, shutting the door behind her.

Sam looked around. "It's different."

"Yeah…..Jason….had a decorator…fix it up."

"Looks bett-." Sam sees Jazz.

"That's Jazz….she's…"

Sam interrupts. "I know…she's yours and Jason's."

"Yeah."

"She looks like you." Jazz looked up at Sam. "Hello."

"Hello." Sam sees Jason's eyes looking back at her. Brenda saw the emotion run across her face.

Brenda looked at Sam. " We can go over here and talk, if you'd like."

"Ok." They walk over to the dining area, and they sit on opposite sides of the table.

Brenda speaks first. "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did. I can't believe all that time, you two were having an affair. I trusted Jason, I never even had a clue." *silence* "I honestly didn't know what I was going to say to you. I thought I would hit you, yell at you…..but I'm just sad, because you are getting everything I ever wanted." Sam looked up at Brenda, with tears in her eyes. "Jason was my world. I tried to be everything he could ever possibly want. I accepted him for him. If I wanted something, and he didn't, I stopped wanting it. I sacrificed a lot. It's kind of weird, because you are the total opposite, of what I thought he liked."

"Sam, we didn't mean to hurt you. We didn't mean to fall in love."

"When, I look back, I should have seen it. He was so different around you. He was so in control with everyone, except you. I just never thought he would…cheat."

"We felt bad, but….we just couldn't stop."

"You could Brenda, you just didn't want to. Did you think about the people you were hurting?"

"Yeah."

"But, not enough to stop." Sam looked over at Jazz. "And you got pregnant with his child? The child I've always wanted, but couldn't give him."

"I'm sorry….."

"Sorry does nothing for me. And after everything he did, I would have forgiven him, but he said he loved you. And he went back to Rome."

"Sam, you didn't break up with him?"

"No, I didn't break up with him, he left me." *silence* Sam looked at Brenda. "Do you love him Brenda?"

"Yeah."

"I do too. Don't hurt him."

"I won't." Sam didn't say another word, she got up and left….

About twenty minutes later, Jason walked in. "I told you Brenda, I would be here on time. Look it's not even four." He walked over to her, and kissed her. He instantly noticed that something was off. "Brenda, what's wrong?"

"Sam…was here."

"Did you two fight?"

"I kind of wish we had. She handled it better than I would have. She was so hurt Jason."

"I know, I saw her earlier. I stopped by her place to tell her about the wedding. I didn't want her to hear it from somebody else."

"I really feel bad, because I've been hurt before, and I know how it feels."

"Sam is strong, she'll be fine."

"She still loves you."

Jason looked down, and back at Brenda. "But I love you. And Brenda, I know Sonny still wants you."

Brenda stared into his eyes. "But, I want you." *silence* "Jason…..I am beginning to think we should have gotten married somewhere else."

"Well….we are here now, if we can survive this, we can survive anything."

Brenda looked into his blue eyes. "If, Jason?"


	13. I still love you

Sneaking around…"I still love you"

Jason parked his truck in front of the Q mansion. Brenda looked over at him. "First, I appreciate you agreeing to come. Second, be nice to your grandfather…please. And of course he is going to say some rude things, but just try and ignore it. He's just being Edward."

"Brenda, if he starts getting on my nerves, I am leaving, and I am taking Jazz with me."

"Ok. Just please have an open mind." She looked him over. "You look so nice. Thanks for leaving the jeans and t-shirt at home, I really appreciate it. Are you ready?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Brenda laughed. She then leaned over, and they shared a quick kiss. "Ok, let's go."

Jason got out and took Jazz out of her booster seat. She wrapped her little arms around his neck, and held on tightly. They walked up to the door, but before they could ring the doorbell, the door swung open. "Jason! Brenda! And who do we have here?"

Brenda looked up at Jazz. "This is Jazzmeen, we call her Jazz. Your great granddaughter." Edward smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Well, hello there. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. She is darling. Well come on in."

They walked in and the house was surprisingly quiet. Edward made sure there were not a lot of people around, because he didn't want to overwhelm Jazz. They followed him into the great room, and took a seat.

Edward immediately started fussing over Jazz, and making declarations, of how she was going to grow up to run ELQ. At that moment, Jason looked at Brenda, who smiled. He knew that smile meant, be nice. He kept quiet, against his better wishes, and allowed Edward to keep talking about his dreams for Jazz.

A couple of minutes later, Monica walked in. Her eyes went directly to her granddaughter. Jason introduced the two, and Monica was instantly in love. She thought she looked so much like Brenda, but her eyes were all Jason. She was so overcome with joy. She'd waited so long for that day. She never had the opportunity to be a grandmother to Michael, and hopefully this time would be different. Monica fought back tears, as she introduced herself to Jazz.

Cook eventually came in, and insisted on showing Jazz all the goodies she made for her. Jazz was so excited and they ended up leaving a few minutes later.

The adults were left alone, and they were all talking, well except for Jason, when Monica looked down at Brenda's left hand, and spotted the ring. "Are you two getting married?"

Brenda nervously replied. "Yes…..I hope we have your blessing."

Monica got up and hugged Brenda. "Of course, you have my blessing. I've always thought you two had an amazing connection, glad you got around to figuring it out."

Brenda looked at Edward. "And what about you Edward, are you ok with it?"

"Sweetheart, I'm ecstatic, maybe he'll give up his life of crime, in favor of having a beautiful family with you."

Jason rolled his eyes, but remained silent. In fact, he hardly said anything since they arrived. She could tell he was ready to go.

Monica looked at Brenda. "So, when is the big day?"

"Next week."

Monica's eyes widen. "Next week? That's so soon."

She looked at Jason. "Jason doesn't want to wait."

Brenda hears Tracy voice. "That's a lie, I bet it's your idea."

Edward stood up. "You be quiet! Where is that drunk husband of yours? I bet you don't know. Stop trying to ruin everybody else's happiness, just because you are miserable. You shouldn't have married him!"

"I'm sure she has no idea where he is. Maybe he's in a alley passed out."

Tracey glared at Monica. "Shut up." She was angry, but it really was the truth. She had no idea where Luke was. They were married, but in name only.

Jason and Brenda's eyes are on each other, she tried to reassure him. Jason looked like, he was about a second away from walking out of the door.

Edward walked over to Brenda and grabbed her hand. "I would love it, if you let me….pay for the wedding."

Jason interrupts. "No! Keep your money, I don't want you trying to tell us how to do things."

"Please, I'll just write the checks, I won't have any other input. It will be my wedding gift…to the both of you."

Brenda looked at Jason, her brown eyes pleading. "Sweetheart, come on."

Tracey took a sip of her brandy. "I should have known you'd be more than willing."

Monica yelled. "Shut up, Tracey! If I recalled correctly he paid for your wedding too. Are you even still married? I haven't seen your so called husband in weeks. Misery sure loves company."

Edward interrupts. "Both of you shut up! You can argue after they leave." He turned to Jason. "That hoodlum Sonny, robbed us of some of the most precious years of your life. Please, let me do this for you. I have always believed in you two. Probably before you ever did. The first time you were married, I prayed that you would fall in love. But you got an annulment, and I thought…..that it just wasn't meant to be. But look at you now, it was meant to be, and I believe this is a new beginning for us all. I think we will be a part of your life now." He looked at Brenda. "I know you will see to it."

"Yes, Edward, I think he should be around his real family."

Monica walked over to Jason. "You have chosen a really good person as a wife. She is one of the few people, who knew you when you were Jason Quartermaine. You still have a lot of the old you inside, and I know she recognizes that, but she also loves you just as you are now. I can't wait for you two to be married. This is a blessing for us all."

Tracey rolled her eyes. At that moment Cook brought Jazz back in. Tracey looked at the little girl. "Well, who is this?"

Edward with pride said. "That is my beautiful great granddaughter." Edward motioned for her to come over. Jazz walked over. He sat down, and picked her up. Tracey looked at Brenda. "She's beautiful."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks." That was somewhat of a victory, because after Jazz came in, the whole tone changed. They had a nice dinner, and Jason finally agreed to let Edward pay for the wedding. They left a couple of hours later, and Jason actually ended up enjoying it…..

Jason tucked Jazz in, and walked across the hall to the room he shared with Brenda. She was staring out of the window, when he walked in. "I use to look out of that window all the time, especially when you went back to Rome."

"The view is amazing." He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer. "You have to admit, dinner with your family, wasn't half bad. I mean there were the normal arguments, but that happens with any family."

Jason kissed her neck. "With any dysfunctional family."

She turned and faced him. "Your mother had some wonderful words. And she's right, I know you don't remember being Jason Quartermaine, but he's in there. He's the gentle part of you. All that's Jason Quartermaine. I loved you then, and I love you now. But, I'm in love with the man you've become." She looked into his eyes. "I can't wait to call you husband."

Jason leaned down and kissed her. She started unbuttoning his shirt, he unzipped her skirt, she unfastened his pants, he unhooked her bra. By the time they made it to his bed, both were naked.

Brenda stared into his eyes. She loved him so much. And just to think, this kind of love, was right up under her nose. His lips against hers, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the intensity builds, as they reached their peak...together...….

It's late, and Sam is walking into Jake's. She takes a seat at the table. "Ok, what do you want?"

"I want to help you get Jason back."

"Carly, I don't want your help."

"So, you are just going to let that little twit just take him? In case you don't know, she's about to marry him!"

"There isn't anything, I can do about it. He doesn't want me."

"Jason wants you, he just doesn't know it."

"Carly, am I missing something? You were never a champion of me and Jason's relationship. In fact you hated me."

"I like you more than her."

Sam sighed. "I'm just trying to move on. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but he loves her, not me."

"Sam? Are you serious, he doesn't love her! She's doing the same thing she did to Jax and Sonny, brainwashing him! But she can't have Jason!"

"That's not your decision to make. Let me give you some much needed advice. If I were you, I would stop. If you keep this up, you are going to lose your friend. Look, I have to go. I don't want any part in what you are planning." Sam got up and left.

Carly took a sip of her beer. "I always knew she was weak. I guess, I'll just have to stop it myself..."

Part 2

Brenda looked at Jason. "Awww...I like that one."

"Well, I don't. I look like a penguin."

"You do not."

"Why can't I just wear a plain black tux?"

"You're always in black." Brenda looked him over, and then looked at the tailor. "Ok, we can lose the tail, and go with a more traditional one, but in egg shell."

"What is egg shell?"

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it."

"Brenda, I am not wearing something called egg shell?"

"If you love me, you will wear it." She reached up and pinched his cheek. "You are going to look so nice."

The tailor came back with an egg shell suit, and Jason put it on. Brenda smiled. "See, I told you. That's the one."

Jason had to admit, she was right. He looked good. The tailor took his measurements, and then they left.

Jason and Brenda are in his truck. Brenda rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you think Jazz is doing at the Quartermaines?"

"I don't know, you want to go and get her?"

"No, Jason. I think its good that she's spending time with her family. We're only here for a short time, it's good for her, and them."

"I disagree, but whatever. Where are we going now?"

"Home, we have those cakes to taste."

"Well, I leave that to you."

"No, it's your wedding too, and you are going to help."

Jason sighed.

They eventually made it back to Jason's penthouse. Brenda went into the kitchen got the pink cake box, and brought it into the living room. Jason frowned. Brenda looked at him. "What?"

"Brenda, just choose whatever you want. I don't care."

"Jason, you know I'm not making you marry me. You asked…remember?"

"Of course I remember, that doesn't have anything to do with anything."

"It has a lot to do with everything. Babe, it seems like you're really not interested in the wedding. Are you having second thoughts? Just tell me…now."

"Of course I'm not having second thoughts. I just don't care what cake you choose."

"Now, I'm getting frustrated… I tell you what, I'm taking a time out."

Brenda got up to leave, but Jason pulled her back down onto the couch. He grabbed her face and turned it to him. "Brenda, I don't really care about flowers, cakes, tuxedos, venues, the food, or anything else. I only care about you saying I do, that's it."

"Me too, but it means a lot to me. After giving birth to our daughter, it's the most important day of my life. I want it to be special."

Jason rubbed her cheek. "But it will be…..regardless of how the flowers look, or how the cake taste. But if it means a lot to you, then it means a lot to me. And I'll do my best to make sure it's perfect."

Brenda stared into his eyes. "Thank you, now let's taste the cakes!" Brenda grabbed a fork and shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. "So what do you think of that one?"

"I don't know, you didn't give me time to chew it."

Brenda laughed. "I'm sorry. Ok, let's try something a little different." She put a small piece into her mouth, and kissed him. "Do you like that one?"

Jason took off his jacket. "That was pretty good."

Brenda picked up another piece, put it into her mouth, and kissed him again. "What about that one?"

"Even better." He started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Jason! We are supposed to be tasting cakes!"

"We can do both."

After making love, a breathless Brenda looked up at Jason. "So, which one did you say you liked?"

"The one I licked off….your-"

Brenda smiled. "That would be the chocolate with raspberry filling."

Jason grinned. "Yeah….that one. Now can we please take a nap?"

'I thought you'd never ask…"

Brenda knocked on the door. She heard him say come in. She opened the door. "Hello, Jax."

He stood up. "I'm so happy you decided to come."

"Of course, how are you?"

"Fine, it's been a long time. You look good."

"So do you."

"Come on in, have a seat." Brenda walked over to the sofa, and took a seat. Jax sat down next to her. "Well….I heard…you are marrying Jason?"

"Yep."

"Brenda, he's worst than Sonny. He is the one, that actually carries out the hits."

"Jax, if you are going to talk bad about Jason, I'm going to leave."

"Ok, ok…I didn't call you here for that. I wanted to tell you that Carly is on the rampage, she is hell bent on ruining your wedding."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Shocking. Your wife has entirely too much time on her hands."

"I just thought I'd better warn you."

"Thanks….I guess."

"I heard you have a daughter now, I would love to meet her."

"Of course, we will have to get together, before I leave. How is Josslyn?"

"She's great. She's getting so big."

"You're not spoiling her too much are you?"

Jax smiled. "No."

She grinned. "Yeah right…If anybody knows that's a lie, you know it's me."

"You know, I really thought you and Jason hated each other. When I heard you two, were having a secret love affair, I have to tell you, I was little shocked. I never saw that one coming."

"I guess a lot of people didn't, including me."

"Are you really happy?"

"Happy doesn't begin to cover it."

"Well, I wish you the best. Even if it is with Jason."

"Thanks…..well, I better go, I have so much to do." Jax and Brenda stood up, and he walked her to the elevator. The doors open. They hug, and she got on. The doors closed, and he sighed. "Jason?"…..

The elevator opened, and Brenda walked into the lobby of the Metro Court. Carly was talking to Olivia when she got off. "Isn't that Brenda?" Cary turned. "Sure is, excuse me."

Carly rushed over. Brenda was almost at the door, when she felt a hand on her arm.. Brenda turned to see Carly. "Don't touch me."

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Oh, yes we do. I have some things I need to say to you."

"Carly, I'm sure I can guess what they are. You know what, go ahead, spit it out."

"I think you are a conniving little slut. You seduced Jason, got pregnant, and now you have tricked him into marrying you."

"You're calling me a slut? Have you even looked in the mirror lately?"

"Listen, Jason and Sonny were best friends, but then you came along, and now they are getting into fist fights!"

"What are you talking about? No one has been in a fist fight."

"Well, why did Sonny come back from Rome with a black eye?"

Brenda was stunned. "Sonny came back with a black eye?" Brenda thought back to the night Jason came to her apt, and he said he had been in a fight. He said it was some guy that bumped him, but it was Sonny.

"Stop trying to play dumb with me. If you think, I'm going to let you marry Jason, you have another thing coming."

"There really isn't anything you can do about it. And please don't tell me about Sonny and Jason being best friends. How exactly did you hook up with Sonny?"

Brenda walked up to Carly and whispered in her ear. "See, I think you've always wanted Jason, and if he would have you….you would be with him. But he doesn't want you. But he wants me, and I know that's eating you alive. Jax wants me, Sonny wants me….but Jason has me, kill yourself." Brenda leaves.

Olivia walked up. "That looked really intense."

Carly looked at her, rolled her eyes, and stormed off.

Part 3

After leaving the Metro Court, Brenda met Robin at Kelly's They talked about the wedding, and of course her run in with Carly. "She is such a bitch."

Robin laughed. "Yes, she is. For some reason she thinks she owns Jason."

"I know. I'm telling you, she just wants him for herself, and I told her that exact thing."

Robin's eyes widen. "What did she say?"

"I left, didn't give her time to respond. But I bet she was mad." They laughed. Robin looked up and saw Sonny walking in. He walked over to their table.

"Robin…Brenda."

Robin said hello, and looked over at an uncomfortable Brenda.

Brenda looked up. "Hello, Sonny." She then looked at Robin. "I'm going to leave."

Sonny stared at her. "Don't leave on my account."

She avoids all eye contact. "No, I just have some things I have to do. I'll call you later Robin. Bye, Sonny." Brenda got up and left. Sonny looked at Robin. She shook her head. "Don't Sonny, just let it go."

"Can't do that." He turns and leaves.

Brenda is on the docks, sitting on the bench, when someone takes a seat next to her. She sighed. "Sonny….what do you want?"

"I want you."

"Why? I cheated on you, and got pregnant by your best friend. You should not want me."

"I've done some things to you too, and you forgave me."

"Yeah, but….."

"Look, I was really hurt by what you did, and as God is my witness, I tried to hate you. I really did, but I just can't. I want you back."

Brenda shook her head. "Sonny, you know I'll always care for you, but I'm with Jason…we are getting married."

"You are not married yet. And I was married to Lily, and you never gave up on me, so now, I'm just doing the same thing."

"That was different, you married her for business reasons…not love. And I was so young back then. We're older now."

"Yeah, we are older….but that didn't stop you from hooking up with Jason."

Brenda sighed. "I fell in love with him…..I didn't mean to."

"I can't let you marry him. I still love you."

Brenda turned to him. "Move on Sonny. You love the idea of me. You love what we once were, that's just not us anymore. Sometimes life doesn't workout the way we want. Look, I can't be here, I have to go." Brenda stands, and so does Sonny. She turns to leave, but he pulls her to him…..

Jason walked in Kelly's with Jazz. He spots Robin. "Hey."

Robin smiled. "Hey." She looks down at Jazz. " …and hello Miss Jazz. Where are you two headed?"

"We came in here to get something to drink, and then we are going down to the docks."

"Well, I'll walk down with you. I saw Brenda earlier, but she left."

"Really? I thought she had a meeting with the planner, maybe it got cancelled. Could you watch her? I want to go and get our drinks."

"Sure…..Jazz and I are the best of friends. She'll be fine." Jason left, and minutes later, he returned, and they all headed to the docks…

"Sonny, let go." He released her arm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just give up on us…not without a fight."

"But, Sonny, it's over. It's just not in the cards for us." She stared into his eyes. "We were wonderful, but that was the past. Jason is now."

"Brenda, I'm sorry, but I've heard that before. Different name, but same script."

"This is different."

"No it's not. We are meant to be. You feel it, I know you do." He grabbed both sides of her face. And before she could stop him, he kissed her….

At that moment, Jason, Jazz, and Robin walked to the top of the stairs. Robin's eye's widen. A stunned Jason stood motionless. His eyes darkened. Jason made a move, Robin grabbed his arm. "Jason, no….Jazz." Robin pulled him by the arm, and they all walked back to his truck.

"Jason, don't jump to any conclusions." Jason didn't say a word, he opened the door, and put Jazz in her seat.

A confused Jazz looked at Jason. "Jason, I thought we were going to see the water."

"I'll take you later sweetheart." He closed and locked her door.

Robin tried to calm him down. "Jason, just wait a minute. I'm sure there is an explanation."

"Move Robin." She knew he meant business, so she quickly moved away from the door. He then got into the truck and left."

Robin ran back to the docks…

Brenda pulled away. "Sonny, you can't be doing that!"

"Why not? He kissed you when you were with me? What's good for the goose…."

"This is not a game, Sonny! What's wrong with you?"

Robin rushed down the stairs. "Brenda! Brenda!"

Brenda turned. "What?"

Robin is out of breath. "Jason…was here….we…he saw you, with Sonny."

Brenda's eyes widen. "What do you mean…saw…me….with…Sonny?"

"He saw the two of you….kissing."

All the color washed out of her face. "I….have to go." Brenda ran up the stairs.

Robin looked at Sonny. "He took her from me, I'm just doing what he did to me." Robin sighed, sat down on the bench, and shook her head. "Oooh, Sonny…"

Brenda unlocked the door and went inside. Jason was sitting on the sofa. She walked over, and sat on the coffee table in front of him. He looked at her, but didn't say a word.

"Jason, it wasn't my fault. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

"Let me guess, Robin…."

"Yeah, she told me you were there. Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"If it wasn't your fault, why are you apologizing?"

"Jason…I…don't know. I just don't want you to be upset."

"Would you have told me, if I didn't see it for myself? Wait…I'll answer that…no. Why would you meet him?"

"Jason, I did not meet up with him, he followed me from Kelly's."

Jason glared at her. He was so angry. All the warmth in his eyes…gone. "I told you, I am not Jax. I won't play these games with you."

"I never said you were. Sweetheart-" She touched his hand, he pulled away.

"Don't Brenda."

"Jason, you don't won't me touching you now?"

"Brenda, I saw you kissing…Sonny. You want me to pretend like I didn't? Are you that clueless?"

"No, Jason, I'm not. I realize you are upset, but I promise it wasn't what it looked like."

"He had his lips on you, and you are saying it wasn't what it looked like."

"Jason….I…tried to stop him, you have to believe me."

"I don't know what to believe. I know your history with him. For a long time, you thought he was the one great love of your life. Your words, not mine."

"Jason, that was before us. You are my one great love. Please, don't do this…"

"Do what? What am I doing?"

"Being mean."

"I just can't believe you Brenda."

The tears trickled down her cheeks. "Jason, I didn't do anything wrong! I did not ask him to kiss me. I tried to stop him."

Jason just looked at her, she could tell he had already made up his mind. "I don't know what else I can do or say? I don't want to lose us. Not over a kiss that I didn't even want."

"I don't' know, Brenda."

"It really hurts, that you don't believe me. Especially, after everything." Brenda took her hands, and wiped her face. "Is Jazz upstairs?"

"No, she's with Monica. She should be back, before bedtime."

"Ok." *silence* "Well...I guess there really isn't anything, I can say. You've made up your mind.". Brenda got up and headed upstairs. Before she made it to their room, she heard the door slam. She walked to the window, and minutes later saw Jason leave on his motorcycle. She checked the time, and ran back downstairs. She grabbed her keys and headed out of the door...

Part 4

Brenda pulled up to Sonny's house. She walked up to the door. Max and Milo were hanging outside. Milo left, she assumed he was letting Sonny know he had company. A couple of minutes she was escorted in. Brenda walked into the living room. Sonny stands. "Sonny, I need to talk to you."

"Have you come to your senses?"

"Jason left, and I don't know where he is. He thinks I still want you. You have to tell him the truth."

"You do, I'm not going to lie."

"Stop it Sonny." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I don't want you! I love Jason. Please. I'm begging you. You have to stop this, I'm going to lose him, if you keep it up. There isn't anything going on between us, and you know it." Sonny is taking back, by how upset she is. "Sonny, please I'm begging you, please just tell him the truth. I never kissed you, I didn't want it. I love him so much." Her knees started to buckle, and she sat down on the couch, burying her face into her hands. "I don't want to lose him. I can't…not like this."

Sonny sat down next to her. She is hysterical, he has never seen her like that.

"Brenda...you really love him?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yes, Sonny I do. I need him. That's why...you have to stop. I am so sorry we hurt you, but this isn't going to solve a thing."

Sonny looked at her. "Do you have any idea what you are asking?"

Brenda looked at him, with a tear stained face. "Yes, I'm asking for you to please, just tell him the truth."

"Brenda, you are asking me to let you go."

"Yes….I am."

"Does he really make you happy?"

"He does Sonny."

Sonny bowed his head. "Brenda, I use to make you happy."

"Sonny, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't set out to hurt you." Sonny looked into her brown eyes, and he knew what he had to do. He would always love her, but he had to let her go. She didn't love him anymore, she loved Jason...

Brenda bathed Jazz and put her to bed. She still hadn't heard anything from Jason. She showered, and put on her pajamas. She walked to the window, looking up and down the streets, but nothing. She got in bed, and waited...

Jason sat at the bar drinking his beer. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye, standing next to him, but he just stared ahead. He was not in the mood for any type of conversation. "Anybody sitting here?" He heard a familiar voice. He turned.

"Sam, hey." Sam took a seat. She didn't wait for him to respond.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah...it's fine."

"Jason, I don't mean to pry, but you look like you want to kill somebody."

Jason didn't say anything.

"If you want to talk, my ear is available."

"Sam, I appreciate your concern but I shouldn't discuss it with you."

"I understand." *silence* "Jason, maybe some people would call me stupid, but if you love her, fight for her."

"Look, Sam-"

"Hear me out…..There are a lot of people in this town, that do not want you two to get married, and they are going to do whatever they can to break you up...don't let them win. I know it's weird coming from me, but at the end of the day, I do still care for you, and I will always want what's best for you. If you feel like that's Brenda, then I'll just have to live with it."

Jason looked at her. "You deserved better than me, I'm sorry."

"I know." She smiled. "Look, I know you love her, as much as it hurts me to say it. Go home."

Jason looked at her, dropped some money on the bar, and got up. He touched her hand. "Thanks." And he was gone. Sam fought back tears, as she took another sip of her beer...

Jason pulled up to the penthouse building. He looked up at his bedroom window, the light was off. He started to get anxious, what if she left? He rushed inside. After making it to his floor, he unlocked the door, and entered. The penthouse was dark and quiet. He started up the stairs. "Jason." He turned. Brenda was sitting on the couch. He walked back down the stairs, and over to the sofa, sitting down next to her.

She wanted to touch him, but she really had no idea how he felt about it. She stared into his eyes, searching for any clue as to what he was thinking.

Jason looked into her eyes, she looked like she had been crying, and a lot. He touched her face. Her eyes still unsure. He leaned in and kissed her, ever so softly. "Jason, are you still upset with me?"

"No."

"Sweetheart you have to know, that I love...you, not Sonny or anybody else."

"I know."

"Did he tell you the truth?"

"I haven't talked to Sonny, not yet anyway."

"He said he'd tell you the truth."

"I believe you Brenda. He just needs to understand, that if he touches you again, it's going to be a problem."

"Jason, we talked. He won't be pulling anything…not anymore."

"I don't care."

"Jason, no fighting….please. You might not want to hear this, but we really did a horrible thing to him, maybe he was just trying to get you back…..Sweetheart, just let it go."

He reached up and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did. I doubted you and us. I'm sorry."

"I...forgive you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their noses touch, and then they leaned in and softly kissed each other. She looked into his eyes. "You still want to marry me?"

"Of course. What about you?"

"Are you serious? Of course, I want to marry you. I can't be without my Jason." She kissed him again, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her onto his lap, as they continued to hug. They looked into each other's eyes, and their noses touch again. He leaned forward, and kissed her. "Let's go to bed, it's been a long day."

She looked into his eyes. "Ok." They both stand. He grabbed her hand, and they walked up the stairs.

After making it up stairs. He grabbed her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lead her to the bed. She laid down on the pillow. He looked down at her, as he took his jacket and shirt off. She sat up, lifted her arms, and he removed her shirt. His lips found hers again, as she fell back onto the pillow. He broke the kiss and look down at her. They didn't say a word, but with that one look, they said so much. I'm sorry, I love you, and I need you. With those words said, Jason kissed both her eyes. She closed them, as he kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and finally her lips. Their kisses were so tender and soft. No lust, just love. She broke the kiss, and kissed his face all over. Her hands find his pants, as she unbuttoned them. He stands, removing them. He finished undressing her. He kissed her collarbone, shoulders, and found her neck. She pulled him back up. His face inches from hers. Her eyes saying all he needed to hear. She was ready for him. He moved over her, slowly finding her, as their eyes stayed locked. Her eyes started to water, as tears fell from her eyes. He kissed her cheeks, as he made love to her. After some time, his speed increased as he went deeper, sending her over the edge. He buried his face into her neck, as he filled her with his love….

"Jason do you realize, we only have a couple of days, before we are husband and wife? "

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, why would I be? I've been married to you before."

She hit him. "That's not the same, this time it's for real."

Jason laughed. "I'm not nervous, I want to marry you, so why would I be?"

"I forgot everything is cut and dry with you. If there is something you want to do, you just do it."

"Pretty much."

She smiled. "Except when you asked me to marry you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why did you have to bring that up?"

"Because….you were so nervous. It was so cute."

She buried her face into his neck. "I thought you were leaving me."

"I'm not letting you go that easy."

"Jason, for a minute…..I wasn't sure. I was so scared."

"I was just angry. I don't want anyone kissing you."

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever think, I have loved anybody, at any point in my life, more than I love you now."

"Brenda, I-"

She looked into his blue eyes. "I know you were there for a lot my relationship with Sonny. And I know it plays with your mind sometimes, you don't have to say it, I can tell. I honestly thought he was the love of my life, and maybe because I wanted him to be. But sweetheart, you have to know…this is unlike anything I have ever had. Your devotion to me, leaves me speechless. Your love for me, is so deep, I can't even put it into words. You make my heart smile. I trust you , with everything. Don't ever doubt us, or my love for you."

"I won't."

They kiss. "Good….and one more thing, we are getting married at the Quartermaine Mansion."

Jason sat up. "What?"

*Next-the wedding* 


	14. Our forever begins now

***Note* For anyone who read this early on 9-3-16 I left out a chapter. It was the fourth one(Back to Port Charles). It is a very important chapter. I apologize.**

Sneaking around….."our forever begins now."

It was two days until the wedding, and Brenda was busy getting things ready. She had a very capable planner, but she was having trouble letting him do his job.

She is sitting at the table having breakfast, with Jason and Jazz. They were relaxed and laughing, but she on the other hand, was tired and anxious. Jason looked over at her. "Brenda, you have to rest, this is getting out of control. You look like you are about to pass out."

"I can't, we are getting married in two days. And there is still so much to do."

"We have a planner. Let her deal with it."

"Jason, it's not a her. It's a him."

"Are you sure?"

Brenda smiled. "Yes, he's just kind of flamboyant."

"Brenda, he has a pink pinky ring. He isn't kind of, he is. But regardless, we are paying him, let him do his job."

"I have been."

"No, you haven't. You don't have to go with him to every appointment. Don't you think he is capable of handling things?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have hired him, if I didn't think so."

"Ok, then it's settled. Let him do his job. And trust me, he does not want to mess up."

"What are you going to do, beat him up?"

"He just better not mess up."

Brenda smiled. "I think he likes you. He's always staring at you. It must be those, tight black tees you are always wearing.".

Jason rolled his eyes.

Brenda took a sip of her juice. "Sweetheart, have you written your vows yet?"

He looked up at her. "Have you?"

"Jason, I asked you first."

"I guess that's a no."

"I'm actually almost done." She lied.

"Well, don't worry, I'll get it done."

"Jason, I don't have to remind you of how important vows are do I? We're going to remember them for the rest of our lives. We're going to be showing that wedding video, to our children. So we really need to think, long and hard about what we are going to say."

"Brenda, you are putting to much pressure on us. We should just say how we feel. Who cares if it sounds good or not? As long as we mean it."

"You would say that." *doorbell*

"I'll answer it." Jason got up, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Heeeey, Mr. Morgan, you're looking good today."

Jason rolled his eyes, and allowed him entrance.

Brenda got up. "Blane, you're early!"

"Brenda! Did you get any sleep last night?! Honey, you look worn out. Now, I can get my beauty sleep after the wedding, but you on the other hand need yours. You are the bride. The star of the show. You are a gorgeous little thing, but you are over extending." He walked over and started pinching her cheeks.

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect."

"That's my job. And you two love each other, so everything will be perfect. Let's just go over any concerns you have."

Jason picked up Jazz. "I'm taking Jazz to the park, I'll see you later." He kissed her, as Blane looked on.

"Jason, don't forget, she is supposed to spending the day with Robin and Emma."

"I won't." Jason leaves.

Blane stared at him as he walked out of the door.

Brenda grinned. "If you were a woman, I'd be ripping your hair out."

Blane looked at her. "I'm sorry. But ooooh honey, that man of yours." He sighed. "Are you sure he doesn't like men?"

Brenda smiled. "I'm sure."

"Damn." He looked at the door, for a couple of more seconds.

Brenda looked at him, puzzled. "What are you looking at?"

"Just remembering what was." All of sudden, he turns around. "Ok, let's get started.

Blane opened his pink binder, and they started going over the list.

Brenda actually met Blane while modeling. He planned a lot of the parties she went to. He had never planned a wedding before, but Brenda knew he could do it, so she talked him into it. All of his parties were amazing. He also had a great attention for detail. And she loved his personality. Working with him, was really so much fun.

"Ok, Brenda it looks like everything's in order. We really need to go, and take a look at that dress of yours. We have to make sure the alterations are complete."

"I'm so excited! I cannot wait to see it!" Brenda grabbed her keys, and they were just about to leave, when the doorbell rung.

Brenda walked over and opened it. It was Carly.

"Where is Jason?"

"Not here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Listen Brenda, I really need to talk to him."

"Carly, you always need to talk to him. Why don't you try calling?"

"I did, he won't answer."

"I don't know…..maybe you should just take a hint."

"You are such a bitch."

"Especially to you."

Carly looked over at Blane, then back at Brenda. "I hope your wedding isn't that tacky.".

She turns and leaves.

Brenda yells. "Haven't looked in the mirror lately, have you?!"

Blane looked at Brenda. "Was that bitch talking about me?"

"Ignore her, she doesn't even like herself."

"I don't blame her, I wouldn't either." Brenda laughed.

Blane zipped up his binder. "Honey let's go, we have a wedding dress to go see..."

Jason knew he should have ignored her, but she said she needed to talk to him. He walked up to the door, and pressed the button. Within seconds the door opens. "Jason, I'm so happy you came."

"You said you needed to see me, and it was urgent." He followed her in. "So what is it?"

"Where is your little girl? I thought she was with you."

"She had a playdate."

"How does it feel being a father?"

"The best feeling in the world. Her and her mother are my life."

"Jason, are you planning on living in Port Charles….after…the-?"

"The wedding. No plans to."

"What about Michael?"

"Carly, Michael is grown."

"What if something happens and he needs you?"

"He has Sonny, and he knows how to reach me."

"Jason, I feel like Brenda is just taking you away from everybody. She stole you from Sam-."

"She didn't steal me, and you never liked Sam, so why do you care?"

"I didn't, but she didn't deserve what Brenda did to her."

"Carly, Brenda didn't do anything to her, not by herself. And it isn't any of your business."

"Jason, I just think you are ruining your life. And as your best friend, I have to tell you what I think."

Jason just stared at her with cold eyes.

"We are still best friends aren't we?"

"Carly, what was so urgent that you needed to see me?"

"You marrying Brenda, I think you are making a mistake."

"It really doesn't matter what you think, I'm still marrying her."

Carly starts to cry. "Please, Jason don't do this, I'm begging you."

"Carly, stop it."

"I can't sit here and just let you marry her! I won't!"

Jason stared directly at her. "Look don't do anything, I am warning you."

"You're warning me Jason, You're warning me?! She's already turning you against me!"

"No, you are doing that all by yourself."

"Jason, what about all we've been through?"

"What about it?"

"I can't believe you are really going to marry Brenda."

"Believe it."

"So, there's nothing I could do or say?"

"No. And don't make me choose, because you will not like the outcome."

"And you would just kick me out of your life?"

"Look Carly, this conversation is over." Jason turned and walked over to the door.

"Jason, please. Jason!" The door opens and closes. "That bitch!"

Carly stood there, she couldn't believe Jason would actually choose Brenda over her. "If he thinks, I'm going to let him marry her, he is badly mistaken..."

Brenda stood there staring in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly. There was no one with her, except for Blane. She didn't want anyone else to see it, until the day of the wedding. Blane looked her over. "You look so beautiful."

"You really like it?"

"I love it."

"Do you think Jason will love it?"

"I don't really know him that well, but honey, he's going to be speechless."

Brenda couldn't take her eyes off the dress, it was really a thing of beauty. "I can't believe it, I'm getting married in a couple of days!"

Blane walked over and held her hand. "Well honey believe it."

Brenda's eyes fill with tears. "Ok, I need to take this off, not that I want to, but I have to." Blane unzipped it, and Brenda changed back into her clothes. While Brenda was dressing, the dress was bagged and loaded into Blane's car.

They went a number of places that day, and by the end, Brenda was exhausted. She walked into the penthouse, and collapsed on the sofa. Jazz would be spending the night at Robin's, and she had no idea where Jason was. In fact, she hadn't spoken to him all day. She pulled her cell phone out, and dialed his number...

Jason was just walking into Sonny's office, when his cell phone rung. He looked down at it. It was Brenda. Sonny could tell it was Brenda calling, just by Jason's expression. He wondered if Jason would answer. He didn't have to wonder too long.

"Hello."

"Sweetheart, where are you?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine."

"Jazz?"

"She's fine, she staying at Robin's. I haven't heard from you all day, where have you been?"

"I'll tell you when I get home."

"Well, hurry...I miss you. Do you miss me?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Brenda?"

"Please. Tell me how much you miss me."

"Brenda, not now."

"Why?"

"I'll see you in a little while."

Brenda laughed. "Ok. Love you."

"Me too."

"Jason, say the words."

Jason sighed. "I love you too." He disconnects the call.

Jason sat down. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I feel like we need to talk"

"Yeah, we do. Look, Sonny, I know what we did was wrong, but don't think that gives you a free pass to kiss Brenda."

"That sounds kind of threatening."

"You can take it however you want to."

"Jason, you know I don't scare easily."

"And you know I never just threaten."

"Look, we will never see eye to eye on Brenda."

"I don't expect us to, just don't touch her again."

"Oh, but you could touch her while she was with me?"

"The difference is she wanted me to."

Sonny stands, and so does Jason. They have an intense stare down...

Brenda is just getting out of the shower. She pulls her hair up in a bun, and throws on one of Jason's t-shirts. She then heads downstairs, to wait on him. It had been a couple of hours, since she spoken with him. She started to worry, and wonder where he could be. As soon as she sat down on the sofa, she heard the lock turn, and the door open. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Sonny."

"You didn't fight did you?"

"Almost." He took a seat next to her.

Brenda's eyes widen. "Jason, I don't want you two fighting."

"I said almost. We ended up talking things out."

"Really, Jason?"

"Yeah. I admitted that I was wrong."

"We were Jason. We really did a bad thing, we should have been honest."

"Well, I'm done apologizing. What's done is done, but I did let him know, that he better not touch you again."

"He won't Jason. He knows that I love you. I just hate you two are at odds, you were best friends."

"Brenda, we were very good friends, we really were. He helped me out a lot in the beginning, but I think I've more than paid him back. It's time for me to be a little selfish. I've been looking out for him and Carly for years. I have something that I want, and nothing is going to stop me from getting it. And at this point, I really don't care if they like it or not. I love you, and nothing can compare or compete with that."

"Ooooh sweetheart." She leans in and kisses him.

Jason breaks the kiss, and looks down at her. "For a person who hates my black tees, you sure love wearing them."

"I can't help it, they look good on me."

"No argument here."

"Carly came by."

"I saw her earlier."

"Did she beg you to leave me?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that, too bad she doesn't. But enough about Sonny and Carly. I picked up my dress today."

"Are you happy with it?"

"It's beautiful, I hope you like it."

"You could wear this tee shirt, and I would love it. Now, what exactly do you have up under it?"

"Why don't you look?"

"I'd rather feel." Jason slid his hand up under her shirt, as she stared into his eyes.

"So, you like those?"

"I love them." He removed his hand.

"Why are stopping?"

"Because you really need to sleep tonight. You have to be exhausted." He caressed her cheek. "Brenda, you've been doing so much."

"I can sleep afterwards."

"No, lets head upstairs, and get you to bed."

"Jason…..don't make me beg." He stands, picks her up, and carries her up the stairs. She starts kissing his neck.

"No Brenda, you haven't really slept all week, you are sleeping tonight."

"But I need you."

"You have me." He placed her in the bed. "I'm going to go and shower, I'll be back."

"And I'll be right here waiting." Jason takes off his clothes, and heads to the bathroom.

After showering, he comes out. "Brenda?" She didn't respond. He walked over to the bed, and looked down at her. She was fast asleep. He bends and places a kiss on her lips. He slid in next to her, pulling her to him. He loved her so much. He didn't even think she knew, or could understand how much. He kissed her shoulder, held her tightly, and drifted off…..

Day Before the Wedding

Brenda opened her eyes, and was almost blinded by the sun. It was shining directly on her. She looked over at the clock, it was after eight. She went to bed pretty early last night. And Jason was right, she needed that, she felt twenty times better.

Jason's arms was wrapped around her. She turned to face him. She stared at him for a moment, and then caressed his cheek. His eyes open. She smiled, she never grew tired of seeing those blue eyes looking back at her. "Morning."

"Morning." She leaned in and kissed him. She sat up, and pulled her shirt off.

Jason smiled. "Just right to it?"

"Just right to it." She bends and starts kissing him. He deepens it, while flipping her over onto her back. She wraps her legs around his waist. Jason starts to move down her body. She stops him. "I want you now." He moved back up, and positions himself. He stared into her eyes, as they join. He moved his hips slowly, as she dug her nails into his back, and moaned his name. Her moans were muffled by his kisses, as he continued to make love to her. The sun shined on their naked bodies, as they made use of the whole bed. Jason eventually increased the intensity, until he grunted, and collapsed onto her. He planted soft kisses on her collarbone, neck, and cheeks. An out of breath Brenda, looks up at him. "Did you ever finish your vows?"

"Are…you…serious?"

"I am, did you finish them?" Jason laughed, and rolled onto his back. Brenda climbed on top of him. "Well did you finish them?"

"No, Brenda. Don't worry, I'll have them done by tomorrow."

"I hope so."

He looked up at her. "I take it you are done?"

"Yes." She lied, she had planned on writing hers that night.

"Well, where are they? I want to read them."

"You can't read them. What sense would that make?"

"None at all, since you haven't written them."

She smiled. "Whatever, Jason."

"You know it's the truth."

"Jason, what are you going to do about a best man? You don't have one."

"I don't need one."

"Yes, you do. I have Margarite and Robin standing next to me, and you have no one."

"I don't need anyone."

"Yes, you do. Ok, I know Sonny is out. What about Spinelli?"

"No."

"Why not? He lived with you for years, you two were very close."

"Yes we were, but he betrayed me and our friendship."

"He just thought he was helping your relationship with Sam."

"By keeping my child away from me?"

"Jason, you forgave me, do the same for him."

"He's not going to be my best man."

"That's fine, but just talk to him, I'm sure he misses you. And I know you miss him."

Jason remains silent.

"Ok, I'm done talking about it. If you don't want a best man, you don't have to have one. I just want to marry you, I don't really care if you are standing alone, just as long as you are there." She leaned down and kissed him. "Oh yeah, and I won't be staying here tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, we aren't supposed to see each other till the wedding tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"It's tradition."

"Well, we are breaking that."

"No we are not."

"Whatever, you are sleeping here tonight."

"No, Jazz and I are staying at the Quartermaines tonight. We don't need any bad luck."

"Everything is going to be fine, we won't get any bad luck."

"We sure won't, because I'm not staying here. And I don't want to argue about it. We need to go and shower, we have a lot to do today." She got up, and walked to the bathroom. Jason jumped up, and scooped her up from behind. "Jason!"…..

Brenda was in the bathroom, and Jason was in their room, sitting on the side of the bed, sliding on his boots, when his cell phone rung. He answers.

"Jason, this is Blane, we have a problem with the flowers, someone called and cancelled them. I know I didn't and Brenda didn't. I didn't want to bother her, but I'm going to need some help."

"Reorder them."

"It's not that simple, they are saying there isn't enough time, being that the wedding is tomorrow."

"Send me the name of the flower shop, I'll handle it."

"What's wrong?" Jason turned to see Brenda standing there.

He disconnects the call. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Jason, just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to worry you."

"I'll be even more worried, if you don't tell me. Please, just tell me."

"Someone cancelled the flowers."

"All of them?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm going to make sure the flowers are there."

Brenda's eyes filled with tears. He walked over to her. "Don't cry, I'm going to handle it. I'm going down there now."

"I'm going with you."

"Ok." He kissed her. "Let's go."

Jason and Brenda made their way down to the flower shop. They see Blane's SUV parked outside. They got out and went in.

They heard Blane yelling, as they walked in. "I am about to snap on everybody in here! I didn't cancel the flowers, it is your company's mistake. I don't know what you are going to do, but you better have those flowers at the Quartamaine mansion, by three tomorrow!"

Jason and Brenda walked up. Jason takes over. "I'll handle it. Where is the owner?"

There were three employees in the shop. A small man steps forward. "Mr. Morgan, how are you? I'm the owner." Port Charles was not a huge town, and everybody knew who Jason was.

"Look, we need those flowers to be delivered on time. Tomorrow at the Quartermaine mansion, by 3. Do...you...understand?"

"Yes...Mr. Morgan."

"Don't tell me what I want to hear. Those flowers better be there, and on time. I don't care if you have to drive and go get them, they better be there."

"Yes, Mr. Morgan."

Jason and Brenda leave. Blane stays, to make sure they are ordering the correct flowers. Jason and Brenda are in his truck. Brenda is quiet, she is staring out of the window. He can tell she's upset. He pulls over. "Brenda, look at me."

She turns to face him, with tears running down her cheeks. "Sweetheart, it's going to be fine. And those flowers will be there. Don't worry about it. Come here."

He pulls her over, and now she's sitting in his lap. She buries her face into his neck, and sobs. "Brenda, everything is going to be fine. As long as we are there, nothing else matters. It's all about our marriage not flowers."

She lifts her head. "I know you're right. I know it. As long as we're there, nothing else matters." He plants a kiss on her lips, and they hug. She looked into his eyes. "But those flowers still better be there."

Jason grinned. "They will be."

They went and picked up Jazz from Robin's, and now they are back at the penthouse.

Jazz was playing, while Brenda and Jason looked on. "This is the final time, we will be together…before we are married. I won't see you till the wedding."

"Brenda, I think you two should stay here."

"That's bad luck."

"Says who?"

"I don't know who said it. It's just tradition."

"I don't want to be apart from you. I vowed to spend every night of my life, sleeping next to you."

"Awww...Jason, that's so sweet. And you will, just not tonight. I'm staying at the Quartermaines."

"I feel like this is turning into the Quartermaine wedding. Edward is paying for it, we are having it at the mansion, and now you are staying there."

"I love Edward, I always have. And the reason I want to involve them, is because you were taken from them, and it was hard." Jason sighed, and Brenda continued. "Look at it like this, imagine that I was in an accident, and I didn't remember you or what we shared. Your feelings hadn't changed, but I wanted nothing to do with you. Their feelings didn't stop, because yours did. Put yourself in their shoes."

Jason remained silent. Brenda turned his face to her. "I love you, and I want to share it with your family. No harm in that, right?"

"I guess not."

Brenda smiled and gently kissed him. "I think we should do something as a family today. I don't want Jazz to get lost in this wedding madness. She needs to know that she is our number one priority."

"We can go to the zoo for a couple of hours." Jason looked down at Jazz. "Jazz, would you like to go to the zoo?"

She looked up, and her eyes widen. "To the zoo?"

Jason smiled. "To the zoo."

"Yes! Can we go now?!"

Brenda got up, and picked her up. "Yes we can."

They spend the rest of the day together. After leaving the zoo, they ended up having lunch at Funzone, a restaurant geared toward kids. By the time they made it back home, Jazz was exhausted. Brenda gathered their bags, and Jason loaded them in his truck. Jason carried Jazz down as Brenda followed. They all got in the truck, and headed to the Quartermaines.

Once they arrived, Monica showed them to their rooms, which are adjoined. Jason unloaded the truck, while Brenda put Jazz down for a nap.

Brenda walked out of Jazz's room, and into her room, and saw Jason sitting down the final bag. "Well, this is everything."

Brenda walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just hold me for a minute."

Jason wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her even closer. "Are you ok?"

"I just hope everything is perfect tomorrow."

"It will be. Remember as long as we are there, nothing else matters."

"I don't know if I can go 24 hours without seeing you."

"You don't have to."

"But it's tradition."

"You care about stuff like that, I don't."

"Yes….I do. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Jason smiled. "Write my vows."

Brenda smiled. "Me too. Do you know, at this very moment, we are supposed to be getting ready for the rehearsal dinner?"

"Glad we decided against that."

"I wanted to have one, but since you gave me everything I wanted, I decided to give you that."

"Thank you. I've already had one dinner with the Quartermaines, and we still have the reception to go. That's enough."

Brenda laughed. "Stop calling them the Quartermaines….just say my family. They are your family."

"You call them that too."

"Jason, because they aren't my family. Their blood doesn't run through my veins."

"Don't tell Edward that."

"If I had your blood running through my veins, we couldn't get married. I think it's against the law."

"Well that's one law we would have to break."

Brenda grinned. "I have to ask you to leave now. I have a million things to do, and later I'm meeting Robin and Margarite at Jake's."

"For what?"

"A little bachelorette party."

Jason shook his head. "Ok, I'll see you later."

"Later…tomorrow?"

"No, tonight."

Brenda sighed. "Jason, I don't want to be apart from you either. But we aren't supposed to see each other. Again, it is bad luck."

"Brenda, our whole relationship is based on what we were not supposed to do…I'll see you later." He kissed her and left. She shook her head, and headed to the bathroom…..

About a couple of hours later, Blane picked Brenda up, and they met Margarite and Robin at Jake's. Margarite had been in the states for a couple of days. She went to New York to visit her family first, before coming up to Port Charles. She had only been in Port Charles for a couple hours, just in time to meet them at Jake's.

Brenda walked into Jake's and spotted her friend. It had been awhile since they'd seen each other. They hugged. "I missed you."

Margarite smiled. "Me too."

"I see you've already met Robin, this is Blane, my friend and wedding planner."

"Nice to meet you."

Blane smiled. "You too. Ok, let's get this party started!" They all take their seats. The waitress came over, and took their orders. Everybody ordered alcohol, except Brenda.

Margarite looked at her. "Why aren't you drinking? This is your party."

"Because, I don't want to show up to my wedding with a hang over."

"Just have one."

"One will turn into three. I'm already nervous and anxious. I don't want to chance it."

"Ok, if you don't want to drink you don't have to. But I'll drink enough for the both of us." They all laugh.

Blane looked at Margarite. "I like you already." For the next couple of hours, they drink, laugh, shoot pool, and play a couple games of darts. They are really having a good time, but that all changes, when Carly walks in. The whole table got silent. Margarite looked at the three of them, and then over at Carly.

"Am I missing something?"

Robin started before anybody could say anything. "That would be Carly, the bitch of Port Charles. She is hell bent on ruining the wedding. She happens to be in love with the groom. She tries to pass it off, as her being concerned. But we all know she just wants him."

Margarite looked over at her. "I haven't had a good fight in long time. Her blonde hair looks like it could use a little pulling." They all laugh.

Blane shouts. "That bitch had the nerve to call me tacky! Can you believe that?!"

Margarite laughed. "Noooo." They all laughed again. Blane is dressed in head to toe yellow.

Blane stands. "I look good."

They all collectively say. "Yes, you do!" They forget Carly is there, and continue laughing and drinking.

Carly is sitting at the bar, she turns, and see them laughing. She stands and walks over to the table. "So tomorrow is the big day?"

They all look up at her, no one responds.

"I wouldn't be celebrating, no one is married yet."

Brenda ignores her. She looks at Robin, then Margarite. "Did I tell you, someone cancelled the flower order?" She looked up Carly. "But with or without flowers, we are still getting married."

Carly has a smirk on her face. "Why are you looking at me?"

Blane stands. "Because bitch you know you did it. I wish I was a woman for five minutes, I would whip your ass."

Margarite stands. "I'm one, and I'll gladly do it."

"If either of you touch me, I will have you arrested."

Margarite smiled. "I'm not scared of jail, I've been a couple times before."

Blane laughed. "I'll bail you out."

Carly looked at Margarite. "Who are you? Her bodyguard?"

"Nope, I just like to beat down blonde bitches." They all laughed, which makes Carly even madder.

Robin sighs. "Carly, just go back to the bar, no one wants you here."

"I think the name of this bar is Jake's, not Robin's."

Robin shakes her head. "You are pathetic. Jason IS marrying Brenda, get over it."

"Well Saint Robin…they haven't been pronounced husband and wife yet."

Brenda didn't say a word, she smiled, and kept drinking her soda.

Blane put his hand on his hip. "By this time tomorrow they will be! And just to let you know, security is on high alert for a blonde bitch, who needs her roots done."

Carly touched her hair. "I am a natural blonde." They all started laughing.

Margarite got close. "Like hell you are. I bet you keep a bottle of peroxide in your purse."

Carly is fuming now. "Well, you all can laugh now, but I'll be laughing tomorrow."

Margarite looked directly at Carly. "You better hope nothing happens, because I will personally come and find you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Pretty much."

Jake hears the loud voices, and heads over in their direction. "Is everything ok?"

Robin speaks up. "No, could you please escort her back over to the bar. Because it's about to get ugly."

Blane looked Carly over. "Too late."

Carly was just about to say something, but Jake pulled her away.

Blane took out a bottle of perfume, and started spraying. They all laughed. Blane and Margarite sat back down, and the party continued. Carly grabbed her purse and left….

Jason was at home sitting on the couch, when the doorbell rung. He opened it. "Hello…may….I?"

Jason was still angry with him, but he let Spinelli come in anyway.

Jason sat down. Spinelli remains standing. "I…know…you…are still upset with me, but I just came by to apologize. The Jackal made a grave mistake."

"Yeah, you did."

"I hope Stone Cold, can find it in his heart to forgive me."

"Why? Why did you do it? You should have said no."

"Yes, I should have. I just thought I was helping your relationship, with Fair Samantha. I…had no idea, you…had feelings for the divine one."

Jason sighed and put his hands into his pockets. He could hear Brenda saying. "forgive him." He looked over at Spinelli. His eyes pleading. They lived together for years, and up into that point, he had never wronged him.

Spinelli's voice shook. "I….guess I was asking too much…too soon. Congratulations on your impending nuptials."

"You should come."

Spinelli's face lit up. "Stone Cold is forgiving me?"

"We all make mistakes. If you want, you should come to the wedding."

"Of course…I would love it."

"Ok."

Spinelli smiled. "Ok. I'll leave you alone." He left quickly before Jason could say anything else. It was as if he thought he was going to change his mind. Jason sighed, got up, and headed upstairs….

Brenda, Margarite, and Robin left Jake's, and now they are in Blane's hotel room. They are all having a good time, laughing and talking. There is knock at the door. Blane jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. He opened it. A man comes in wearing a doctor's outfit, and carrying a doctor's bag. "I heard someone's sick?"

Blane shut the door. "She's over there."

Brenda screams. "Oh my God!" Blane put a chair in the middle of the floor. The man grabbed Brenda's hand, and lead her over to it.

Margarite jumped up, and headed to her purse, pulling out a wad of ones. Robin stood there, with her hands over her mouth.

Blane turned on the music, as the man started to dance, and remove his clothes. Brenda screamed again. Margarite and Blane threw dollars at him. Robin stood there, scared to move, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There is another knock at the door. Blane ran over and opened it. Two more men come in. A fireman and a policeman. Robin screamed this time. The men come in, dancing, and removing their clothes. One of the men started stripping in front of Robin, as she slapped her hands over her eyes. Margarite ran over, and pried her hands away. "Look girl, you're not cheating….just looking."

Margarite yelled at him. "What's your name?!"

He ripped off his bottoms. "Twelve inches!" Robin and Margarite both scream.

Blane stood on top of the table, and started throwing dollars at all of them. To say that it was chaos, would be an understatement. But afterwards, all of them agreed, it was the best time they'd had in years…...

Once Brenda got back to the Quartermaine mansion, she checked on Jazz, who was in bed sleeping. Monica had looked after her while Brenda was gone. She was so happy, that Brenda was allowing her to spend so much time with Jazz. It was really important to Brenda, that Jazz get to know her family. She rubbed Jazz's forehead, and planted a kiss on it. Brenda walked back into her room, got undressed, and headed to the bathroom.

After getting out of the shower, she pulled her hair up into a bun, and put on one of Jason's black tees. She looked out the window and into the garden, the place where her and Jason were to be married. She wondered what he was doing. Was he sleeping? Was he nervous? She smiled to herself, she knew he wasn't nervous, he didn't get nervous. Well except when he asked her to marry him. She had never seen him like that before. So vulnerable, and not in control. She had never loved him more, than she did at that time. And tomorrow they would be married. She grabbed her cell phone, climbed into bed, and dialed his number. The phone rung, but no answer. She disconnected the call. She leaned back onto the pillow, and wondered where he could be. *cell phone rings* She looked down at the phone, it was Jason.

"Where are you?"

"Just getting out of my truck."

"Where have you been?"

"Had a couple of errands to run. Are you missing me?"

"Of course I am. I brought one of your black tees with me, it makes me feel close to you."

"It was your idea to be apart."

"I know."

"You and your tradition."

"Look, I want to do everything in my power, to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Me staying away from you, will not ensure that."

"Maybe not, but it might be a start."

"Open the door."

"What?"

"Open the door." She got up and opened the door. "Jaaason, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'd be back."

"Jason, it's bad luck."

"Only if you believe it is." He made his way inside. He took off his jacket, shoes, and shirt. Brenda looked on, as he went next door to see Jazz. He rubbed her hair, and walked back into her room. "I missed my girls."

She smiled. "We missed you too."

"So, how was the party?"

"Interesting."

"Interesting?"

Brenda smiled. "Interesting."

"Ok."

"So what did you do?"

"Spinelli came by."

Brenda looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

She pushed him. "Did you talk to him?"

"Briefly."

"Did you work everything out?"

"I will never forget what you two did, but….I'm moving on."

"So you forgave him?"

"Yes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "That makes me so happy. He adores you, and I know you will never admit it, but you feel the same way." She looked into his blue eyes. "I love you."

He smiled. "Why?"

Brenda looked confused. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If you come tomorrow, I'll tell you."

Jason smiled. "Deal' He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to Jazz's door, to close it. At that moment Monica entered. She saw Jason, with Brenda wrapped around his waist.

She smiled. "Don't mind me, I'm just checking on my granddaughter."

Brenda grinned. "Don't mind us." Jason closed the door. Monica looked down, at a sleeping Jazz. "If they keep that up, you are going to have a sibling." Edward walked into Jazz's room.

"She is a gorgeous child."

Monica turned. "Yes she is."

"Is Brenda already asleep?"

"I doubt it, Jason is in there."

"I hope he is leaving soon. He's not supposed to see her the day of the wedding. It's bad luck"

"I don't think Jason cares about that."

Edward looked down at Jazz. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I never would have thought, Jason would be getting married here, and to Brenda. Oh, how I wish Lila was here to see it."

"She'll see it."

"I do hope so. Well, I'm going to bed, long day tomorrow."

"I'm right behind you." Monica kissed Jazz's forehead, and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her….

Jason and Brenda are lying in bed. Jason is kissing her neck. Brenda turned to face him.

"I can't believe we just made love, while your mom was in the other room."

"We aren't teenagers."

"So, it's still crazy and weird."

"It didn't stop you."

Brenda laughed. "No it didn't. I needed to give you something, to make sure you show up tomorrow."

Jason laughed. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Brenda grinned. "Sweetheart, are you nervous?"

"Of course not, remember I don't get nervous."

She stared into his eyes. "Yes, you are. It's ok, I am too. But not about marrying you, I just want everything to be perfect."

"Brenda, remember as long as we are there-"

"the rest doesn't matter. I know, I know. But I'm still nervous."

He flipped her onto her back. "Well lets work off some of this nervous energy."

She smiled. "Remember we have a long day tomorrow, can't show up to the wedding tired."

"You won't be tired, you're just be glowing." She giggled, as he buried his face into her neck…..

Wedding Day

It's the next morning, and Brenda is just waking up. She didn't feel Jason, so she quickly sat up. She got up, put on a robe, and went into the bathroom, but no sign of him. She went next door to Jazz's room, but she was still sleeping. She walked back into her room, and sat down on the bed. She fell back onto the pillow. She was just about to grab her cell phone, but she found a note on top of it. She read it: _Didn't want any bad luck, see you at six._ She smiled. She looked at the clock, it was six thirty. She pulled the covers up to her neck, and tried to go back to sleep.

After about twenty minutes of trying, she decided to forget about it, she was just too excited. She got out of bed, walked over to the window, and looked down into the garden. She could see the vendors arriving. In a couple of hours the chairs would be in place, and hopefully the flowers would be there too. But even if they didn't come, she could live with it, just as long as Jason was standing at the end of that aisle.

"Mommie?"

Brenda turned and saw Jazz standing there…..rubbing her eyes. "Good morning sweetheart, you're up early."

"Is it time for me to be a flower girl ?"

She walked over, and picked her up. "Not yet, but soon."

"Where is Jason?"

"He's home. Remember, he isn't supposed to see me before the wedding."

"Why?"

"It's bad luck."

"He can see me."

"Yes he can, and you'll definitely get to see him before the wedding."

"Ok, I can't wait to show him my dress."

"And he can't wait to see you in your dress. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, may I have pancakes?"

"I'll ask cook to make you some."

Later, Brenda and Jazz are having breakfast in her room, when Monica enters. "Good morning."

Brenda smiles. "Good morning."

Jazz smiles. "Hello." Monica walked over and kissed her cheeks, which made her grin.

She looked over at Brenda. "How are you feeling? Are you nervous yet?"

"Not nervous…yet. A little anxious."

"Brenda, I really appreciate…..the both of you, allowing us to be apart of this most important day. I realize it's more your doing than his. But we don't care how it happened. We will take it, anyway we can get it."

"I think Jason should be around his family. And you're still his family, and I can only imagine, how it must feel, to have your child not know you anymore." She rubbed Jazz's head. "That would break my heart."

"It hasn't been easy."

"Well, I hope all of that's in the past."

Monica smiled. "I'm optimistic, I really am. For the first time in a long time."

"That makes me happy. Your family means a lot to me."

"I have always considered you apart of this family. And Brenda, I want you to know, that I support your relationship with Jason, not because it will mean I will get to be apart of his life. I support it, because of the obvious love you two have for one another."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Brenda stands, they hug.

"Well, I leave you two alone."

"You should stay, we want you too."

Monica smiled. "Ok." She pulled a seat up, and Brenda handed her a plate, and they all talk and eat breakfast together…..

Later, Brenda is just getting out the shower. She pulls on a robe, and walks over to the window. She spots Blane and the flowers. They are everywhere. It actually looked like, they had more than they actually ordered. She thought to herself. (Jason must have scared that poor man to death, there are flowers everywhere) And she couldn't believe how quickly everything was coming together. Her heart started to beat extremely fast, she was actually starting to get nervous. Her stomach started doing flips, she felt like she was getting sick. She turned and ran into the bathroom…..

"Brenda?!"

"Where are you?"

Brenda walked out of the bathroom. She sees Robin and Margarite.

Margarite walked over and touched her forehead. "Are you ok? You look sick."

"I'm fine."

Robin sat her bag down. "Are you nervous?"

Brenda voice shakes. "Very. I know this time is different. It's Jason, and he would never do what Sonny and Jax did. But it's hard not to think about it."

Robin walked over to her. "Listen to me, forget about the past. Focus on now. You are marrying a man who adores you, and would never do anything to hurt you."

Margarite grinned. "And he is so good looking. If you don't want to marry him, I will."

At that moment Blane came in. "Ok, hair and make up is in the room down the hall! Chop, chop, we have to get to it! How's my bride?"

Robin looked at Blane, then back at Brenda. "Just fine."

"Well, come on ladies, the glamour team awaits." Brenda threw on some sweats, and they all headed down the hall.

They had a full team there: Nail techs, hairstylists, massage therapists, and makeup artists. Margarite walked in. "Ok team, I hope you can create a miracle. Where do you want me?"

Brenda grinned and shook her head. "Stop it, you're gorgeous."

"I know, I'm just trying to see if they can make it better." They all laugh….

Margarite is getting her hair done, and Brenda and Robin are getting their nails done.

Margarite looked at Brenda. "Brenda, how did you and Jason end up becoming romantic?"

"I never told you?"

"No, you didn't. I know you both were involved with other people, and you were living with him…for protection. But you never mentioned how your relationship changed."

Robin looked over at Brenda. "I don't even know."

Everyone is quiet and looking at Brenda. She thinks back to the time, when her and Jason first became romantic.

Brenda sighed. "It was actually by accident. The hot water went out in my shower, so I used his….." Brenda recalls the night she used Jason's shower. She didn't expect him to come home early, but he did. She didn't hear him enter, but the next thing she knew, hands and lips were on her. He had no idea it was her, he thought she was Sam. After turning her around, he realized he had been mistaken. He jumped out, and was really upset. She apologized of course, and he wanted to know why she didn't stop him. She admitted, that maybe she didn't want him to. She didn't even give him time to respond, she just left. Later that night, he came to her room, and they realized that there was something there. They acted on it, but it was only supposed to be that one time.

Margarite turned in her chair. "So, how long did you wait before, you were together again? Because I know something happened that night."

Brenda grinned. "I never said that."

"Didn't have to. Your eyes told me. Well, spit it out."

Brenda smiled. "The blizzard, we were stranded at the penthouse together…..and alone."

Margarite looked at Robin, and back at Brenda. "Details."

Brenda laughed. "No, I can't give details, we aren't in high school."

"Pretend like we are." They all laugh.

Brenda shook her head and leaned back in the chair. She started thinking about the day the blizzard hit Port Charles. By that time, they both tried pretending like nothing ever happened. And they were doing a good job, but being alone, made those feelings resurface. The lights went out, and she was scared. Jason stayed in her room, drunk a little too much, and well the rest is history. It was during that time they decided to keep seeing each other, in spite of their situations.

After getting her hair curled, Margarite walked over to the nail chair, and sat down. "How long before you knew you were in love?"

"That's a hard question. Believe it or not, we use to have knock down drag out fights. And for a long time, I thought he hated me. I knew I liked him, didn't know I loved him, but I didn't hate him either. But he always seemed annoyed with me. But for some reason, he was the one person I could always count on. He was there for some of the worst times of my life. I was left at the altar twice. One didn't show up, and the other said no. I think he was instructed to stay with me, the first time. But the second time it was all him. Well, after the second time, I left Port Charles and moved to Rome. I was in Rome for eight years, hadn't spoken with him or anything, and I started having trouble. And who shows up? Jason. No one told him to, he came because he wanted to. We just picked up where we left off. We fought and argued, and fought some more. I just could never grasp, why he would help someone he couldn't stand. And he was always angry with me. He thought I talk too much, I was too loud, and on top of that spoiled. And I thought he didn't talk enough, and he was mean."

Brenda paused, then continued. "The night of the shower incident, forced me to see a different Jason. I think he was always there, I just never took the time to notice. And I just started to realize, that he has loved me better than anyone ever has. To answer your question, the first time he kissed me, I knew I loved him. Again, It was the night of the shower incident. It just felt like home. It wasn't strange or anything. I can't explain it. It was like a light went off. My eyes were opened to what love really was, and it was not what I thought. It had been protecting and loving me for years. It was the guy in the leather jacket, who hardly smiled, couldn't stand me, or so I thought, and had the most beautiful blue eyes, I'd ever seen. It was Jason, the love of my life. I call him the love of my life, because he really is. He never left me, he never turned his back on me. And I use to give him hell, but there was never a time, that I didn't need him and he wasn't there. It's weird how you can be looking right at your destiny, and miss it, if you aren't paying attention. I almost did. Do you have any idea how scary that is?" Brenda sat up. "I'm sorry I hope I answered your question."

Everyone in the room was silent and staring at her.

Margarite asked. "Do you think Antonio, who owns the cafe, is my destiny? Oh wait, I bet it was that stripper from last night. Twelve Inches, he has got to be my destiny." They all laugh.

At that moment Blane walked in.

"What is everyone doing?! Come on, do some hair….some nails! We don't have all day!"

And then he was gone. They all looked at each other, and burst into laughter…..

Jason was sitting on the sofa, when his doorbell rung. He got up and opened the door.

"Hey….I…don't…didn't know if it was ok, I just decided to take a chance, and come over."

"It's ok, come in Spinelli." Jason turned and walked back over to the sofa, with Spinelli following. They both take a seat on the couch.

"So, are you ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I…didn't…mean that you wouldn't be."

Jason sighed. "I know." *silence* "Thanks for coming by, I appreciate it."

Spinelli smiled. *doorbell* "I'll….answer…it." Before Jason could object, Spinelli opened the door.

A lady walked in. She looked Spinelli over. "You cannot be Mr. Morgan?"

"Ahh…..no."

She looked down at Jason. "Oh, yeah, I bet you are him."

Jason stands. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name is Maggie, and I am your hairstylist and nail tech. Where should I set up?"

"Nowhere, you aren't touching me. Who sent you?"

"That would be Blane. And he told me you would be difficult. Look Mr. Morgan, as handsome as you are, there is room for improvement. Today is your wedding day, and just like your bride wants to look her best, so should you."

"Well you can just leave. I'm cutting my own hair."

"Not today. Please, don't make my job even more difficult."

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Spinelli, who was looking down. "What do you think?"

Spinelli looked up. "Me?"

"Yeah...you."

"I think you should let her."

Jason looked at Maggie. "Just make it quick."

She smiled at Spinelli. "Thanks, and for your assistance, I'll cut your hair too."

Spinelli touched his hair. "Oh no, I don't want a haircut."

Jason looked at him. "Oh yes you do."

Maggie plugged up her clippers. "Well, Mr. Morgan, have a seat." Jason sat down. "Could you remove the jacket?"

"No, just cut my hair."

"Remove your jacket...please!"

Jason stood up, took the jacket off, and threw it on the chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan."

Maggie cut Jason and Spinelli's hair. After cutting and filing Jason's nails, she left.

Spinelli looked at Jason. "You look good."

Jason shook his head, and headed upstairs.

After Jason left, Spinelli's phone rung. "Hello."

"Where are you?"

"I'm...at...Stone Cold's."

"Jason's?"

"Yes."

"Great, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to help me stop this wedding."

"The Jackal is quite fond of the Valkyrie, but it is my deepest regret, that I cannot, and will not assist you."

"Spinelli, you have to. You are the only one I can trust and depend on."

Spinelli sighed, and remained silent, as Carly told him her plan.

Jason walked down the stairs, and saw Spinelli talking on his phone. When he saw Jason, he disconnected the call.

"Who was that?"

"I...um...it was Carly."

"What did she want, and don't lie."

"She...wanted me to help her...stop the wedding..." *doorbell*

Jason looked at Spinelli. "I'll get it, and we are continuing this conversation." He opened the door.

"Hey, Jason."

"Michael." They hug. "Come in."

Michael came in, and they all take a seat. "I just wanted to come by, to wish you well on your wedding day."

Jason smiled. "That means a lot."

"You've always put everybody before yourself, including me. It's time you do something you want to do."

"I'm glad you understand."

"I do."

"You should come….if you want?"

"I would love to, but I'm going to spend the day with mom…..I don't want her doing anything crazy."

"I can handle Carly."

"I know, but I feel like I owe you so much, and so does she. She has no right to interfere with your life. And I know that if she does anything to ruin this day, you will never forgive her. I'm trying to save your friendship, because right now she isn't thinking."

"Does she ever?"

Michael smiles. "No." He stands. "I just stopped by, I need to get over there, before she has time to do anything stupid." He walked over to the door with Jason following. He turns. "Enjoy your day, and congratulations." They hug, and he leaves.

Once the door closed, Jason turned to Spinelli. "Ok, spit it out…."

Brenda is finished with hair and makeup, and she's alone in her room. The wedding is an hour away, and she can see the people arriving through her window. She takes a deep breath. (One more hour, and I will be Mrs. Jason Morgan).

'Hello Brenda."

Brenda turns. "Ned!" They meet each other in the middle of the room, and hug. "I'm so happy you came."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. You and Jason, marrying?"

"Can you believe it?"

"No. But I am happy for the both of you."

"Are you Ned?"

"Yes, I am. But, I always thought you two couldn't stand each other?"

"You and everyone else…..including me."

"And you have a beautiful daughter….whom I just had the pleasure of meeting."

"You've already met her?"

"Yeah, she was downstairs with Monica. Oh how I wish grandmother was her to see this."

"Me too. I miss her."

"Me too." Edward knocks on the open door, and walks in.

"May I have a moment with the bride?"

Ned turns. "Of course." He turned and faced Brenda. "I'll see you later, and congratulations."

"Thanks, Ned." They hug, and he leaves.

Edward smiled. "You already look beautiful, and you don't even have your dress on yet."

"Oh, thank you Edward. And thank you for this beautiful wedding."

"Now, you hush. You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure. And I know, you and Jason will have a lifetime of happiness, just like me and my Lila, God rest her soul. Well, let me get to the reason I'm here. I don't know if you have something borrowed yet?"

"I don't."

"Well, I think Lila would love it, if you carried one of her broaches down the isle with you." He pulled out Lila's broach.

Tears fill Brenda's eyes. "Oh, Edward, it's beautiful. I would love to carry it with me."

They hug. "If our life together is even half as good as yours and Lila's, we'll be just fine."

Edward smiled with tears in his eyes. "It will be." They hug again. *knock at the door*

Brenda turned and saw Lois standing there. "Lois! You made it!" They embrace.

"Glad I didn't spoil the surprise, I thought you knew she was here. I'll leave you two alone. See you at the ceremony." Edward leaves.

Lois grinned. "You and Jason….getting married?"

"Yes, me and Jason." Brenda laughed. "Don't worry I'm not holding it against you. We get that a lot."

"It's shocking, but I'm still happy for you. But what happen with Sonny? I thought you two were meant for each other."

"I guess the same thing that happened to you and Ned, we simply were not."

Lois laughed. "Now, I understand perfectly. So how did Sonny take the news?"

"He didn't like it, but in the end, I think he has accepted it. I mean, not much he can do about it."

"This is the real thing, look at you. You are really in love."

"Yes I am. He's the butter to my toast, he just makes everything better."

Lois grinned. "I can tell, it's written all over your face."

"He has that affect." They laugh.

Lois shook her head. "Still a little shocked. But I support you one hundred percent."

"Thanks, that means a lot….."

Jason has arrived, and he spots Monica and Jazz. Jazz's eyes widen when she sees him approaching. She runs over, and he picks her up. "Don't you look pretty?"

"You like it Jason?"

"Yes, I do."

"Where are your flowers?"

"I have to wait till the wedding starts. I can't have them now. I can't wait!"

"Me either."

Monica walked over. "You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Thank you. Well everything looks beautiful. Blane has done a great job."

"Yeah, it looks really good. Have you seen Brenda?"

"Yes."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. I think she's nervous."

"Tell her not to be."

"It's not that simple. She's not you."

"The same thing she says."

"Well it's the truth, she's not." *silence* "Well, I want to see Brenda one more time before the wedding, I'll see you later."

"Ok." Jason heads outside with Jazz.…..

Margarite and Robin have helped Brenda put on her dress. She opted to go without a veil. She has a beautiful flower in her hair instead. Her dress is a mermaid style dress, and it is simply breathtaking. Robin smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

Margarite chimes in. "Amazing."

At that moment Monica walked in. "Oh Brenda, you look….stunning."

She turned. "Thank you. Right now I'm feeling extremely nervous."

"A message from the groom, don't be."

She smiled. "It's not that easy."

Monica smiled. "I know. May I please have a moment with Brenda?"

"Of course." Robin and Margarite leave.

Monica sighed. " I can't tell you how happy I am."

"That makes the both of us."

"Look, Brenda. I have never seen Jason so in love, as he is with you. In the past, he never really showed his feelings for anyone. He shows his love for you. He doesn't care who sees it or knows it. I've never seen this side to him. And I think it's the affect you've had on him. I couldn't be happier than I am today."

"Oh, Monica. That is so sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth." They hug.

Monica sighs. "Ok, it's almost show time, I'll give you a moment by yourself."

"Ok."

Monica leaves.

Brenda took a deep breath, walked over to the window, and looked down into the garden. There are flowers everywhere. The people are mingling, she spots Jason. (Ooooh, he looks so handsome.) She instantly forgot about being nervous. He's standing right there, waiting to marry her. He wouldn't leave her, or say no. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She smiled. (Because he's the love of my life.) She started to think about everything they had been through. Plane crashes, fake marriages, Hawaii, Greece, Vegas. She sighed. And just to think, she'd almost ruined them, when she lied about Jazz. What was she thinking? But it didn't matter now, because after everything, he still loved her. She smiled to herself, and touched the window, still staring at him. It was quite a few people there, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was standing there, holding Jazz's hand, waiting….for her.

"Brenda, It's almost time." She turned and saw Robin standing there.

"Ok…"

Blane walked up to Jason. "I need to talk to you."

Monica took Jazz away. "Ok, what is it?"

"The reverend is sick."

"Sick?"

"Sick. He said he was fine this morning, but he got sick, after eating the food you and Brenda sent him for lunch."

"Food we sent him? I don't know anything about that. Did you ask Brenda?"

"No, I don't want to worry her. Well right now, it doesn't look like he will be able to officiate."

Edward walked up. "What's wrong?"

Blane turned and faced him. "The reverend is sick."

"Well tell him to get un sick."

'I wish it were that easy, but it's not."

"Well, just give me a minute, I have some people who owe me favors." Edward walked off.

Blane looked down at his watch. "Well, we aren't late yet?"

"I don't care what time we get married, as long as we do. If anybody wants to leave, let them."

"I just hope your grandfather, can talk someone into doing it."

"Don't worry, if talking doesn't work, he'll blackmail them."

Blane smiled. "As long as they are here, I don't care how he does it."

"Listen, don't tell Brenda anything. I don't want her getting upset."

"Didn't plan on it."

"Good…"

Margarite walked into Brenda's room. Brenda was looking out of the window. She turned. "Is it time?"

"Not yet, I think there is some sort of hold up. Not sure what it is."

"I wonder what Carly has done."

Robin stood up. "You think she has done something?"

"Yes. And I'm sure Jason knows, but has instructed them, to not tell me."

Margarite looked at Robin, then back at Brenda. "I don't think that's it."

"It is, I know it. She said she was going to try and ruin the wedding. The cancelling of the flowers didn't work, so now she has done something else."

Robin tried to reassure her. "We don't know what the problem is. Look, we still have twenty minutes before the wedding is suppose to start, it will be fine."

Brenda walked over to the bed, and sat down. "There isn't going to be a wedding."

Margarite and Robin looked at each other. Margarite walked over to the bed. "Oh, yes there is."

"There isn't. I have bad luck when it comes to weddings, that's all to it."

Robin sighed. "Brenda you are just nervous, and now you are overreacting."

"No, I'm not. I knew something was going to happen. This day was going too smoothly. That blonde bitch, I just know she has done something."

Margarite ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, if she did, don't worry I'll beat her ass." They all laugh. "I'm sure it's nothing, we are just delayed. You and Jason are getting married."

Brenda looked down at the floor. "I hope so. My poor heart can't take another failed wedding. Failed wedding, not failed marriage. Did you catch that?" She laughed, but her eyes said something totally different. She was scared. Margarite and Robin tried their bests not to look concerned.

"I'm going to marry Jason today. I am going to marry him…..today. I can feel it, this is different, it has to be." She sighed. "Well, I'm trying to convince myself of it…anyway."

Robin grabbed her hand. "It's different. You have to forget about all those other times."

"I'm trying Robin….I'm trying…."

Jason was in the great room, waiting on Edward to come back. He wondered what Brenda was doing. He hoped she wasn't upset. They hadn't spoken at all that day. He wanted to go upstairs and see her, but if he did, that might spook her even more. He hoped she wasn't freaking out. He hadn't seen Robin or Margarite, but hopefully they were keeping her busy….and relaxed. Edward walked in.

Jason stood up. "So, did you find someone?"

"Yes, he'll be here in twenty minutes."

At that moment Blane walked in. "Did you find someone?"

"Yes, he found someone….." Jason turned back to Edward. "Who is it?"

"A judge, he owes me, so he'll be here."

Blane walked over to Edward. "Oh….you sweet man, I could just kiss you."

Edward put up his hand. "Young man, don't you dare!"

Jason interrupts. "Blane, go make sure Brenda is ok, and let her know, that we will be starting in forty five minutes."

Blane smiled and winked at Edward. "I was on my way." He turns and leaves.

Edward shook his head. "What happen to young men wearing black or blue suits?" Edward turns to leave, but Jason stops him.

"Grandfather, I want to thank you….for all that you've done."

"You're welcome….Jason."

"Just wanted to let you know…..I appreciate it." Jason leaves.

Edward smiled, walked over to Lila's picture, and picked it up. "Well, it looks like things are going to go as planned. I really wish you were here, it really is a great day for this family. And I know Jason will be as happy with Brenda, as I was with you. He adores her. Oh, how I wish you were sitting right next to me today. But we can't have everything, can we? I miss you sweetheart." He sat the photo down, and walked out into the garden…

Brenda was still sitting on the bed, when Blane walked in. "Ok, ok, ok! It's almost show time!"

Brenda stood up. "What happened Blane? Why the delay?"

"Nothing that couldn't be fixed. I don't want you worrying about anything. The only thing you need to be worried about, is remembering your vows, and saying I do."

Brenda's mouthed popped open. "I forgot to write them."

They all looked at her in disbelief. Blane was the first to comment. "Honey, how in the world did you forget to write your vows?"

"I…just forgot. What am I going to do?"

Margarite smiled. "Look, as long as you say I do, who cares?"

"I do…I have been hounding Jason to write his, and I'm the one who forgot. You think he forgot too?"

Blane touched the flower in her hair. "As long as he says I do, and you say I do, who cares about the rest?"

"Our children will care. We will be showing this video for years to come, I want it to be perfect."

"Brenda, honey….you have to stop stressing, everything is going to be fine."

"Maybe, I can jot something down right quick."

Robin grabbed her hand. "Just speak from the heart."

One of Blane's assistants came in. "The guests are taking their seats, it's time."

He turned and looked at Brenda. "You are breathtaking, smile…..you are marrying the man of your dreams. Ok ladies! It is showtime! Suck it in, and spit it out! See you downstairs…" Blane disappeared down the stairs. Margarite and Robin both stood in front of Brenda. Robin hugged her, then Margarite. Margarite smiled with tears in her eyes. "I watched you cry, when you thought you lost him. I am so happy for you. He loves you girl, let's go get your man."

Brenda smiled. "You have a unique way of putting things. Ok…..let's go…"

The ceremony

It was a beautiful spring day, not a cloud in the sky. The breeze swept through the ceremony site, kissing the face of all the guests. There was something special and magical about that day. It was the unexpected, but heartwarming union of Jason and Brenda. A union that no one saw coming, but if they ever paid attention, they would not have been all that shocked.

The flowers covered the ceremony site. It was so romantic, as the violins began to play. A couple of seconds later, Jason walked out, with the judge, both taking their places. And then Margarite appeared.

She wore a pale pink dress. Her dress stopped at the knee, and hugged every curve. The pink dress, complimented her red hair perfectly. A couple of minutes later, she was standing on the opposite side of Jason.

Once Margarite took her place, Robin appeared. She wore the same color as Margarite. Her dress was a similar style, with an open back. Robin spotted Patrick and Emma and smiled. Eventually, she too was standing on the opposite of Jason. She looked out, and saw Edward, Monica, Tracey, Julia, Ned, and Lois. Lois smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Seconds after Robin took her place, Jazz appeared. She wore a slightly darker pink dress. Jason thought she looked like a little doll coming down the aisle. She tossed the flowers, as she made her way to the end. Robin motioned for her to come over, but she shook her head, and walked over to Jason, grabbing his hand. He bent down, and kissed her on the cheek.

The violin stopped playing. Jason stared at the glass doors, waiting to see her face. *silence*

There were speakers throughout the garden, so people could hear the exchanging of vows. Brenda's voice came over them. "Our forever begins now. I love you Jason." The doors open, and the guests stand. Sharp intakes of breaths are heard, as Brenda appears. She was stunning, in her mermaid style gown. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Brian McKnight's "Still in Love" is heard throughout the ceremony, as she made her way down the aisle.

I think I must be dreamin'

That you are here with me

Must have died and gone to heaven

Then it's all that I hope it would be

Jason watched as she made her way to him. Flashes of their time together, played in his mind, like a slide show. He thought about, the first time he kissed her. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the night of the shower incident. That's the night, he was forced to admit his feelings for her. Whoever would have thought, the girl he found so annoying, loud, and spoiled, would own his heart. And own it she did.

When the eagles forget how to fly

And it's twenty below in July

And when violets turn red

And roses turn blue

I'll be…still….in love…with you

Brenda walked down the aisle. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked so handsome in his suit. His beautiful blue eyes smiling at her, and her brown eyes smiling back. She wanted to run to him, not walk. She didn't look at any of the guests. She had no idea who came, or who didn't. And she didn't care. All she was focused on, was putting her hand…..safely into his….

I live to be around you

You take my breath away

Can't help but talk about you

Every night and day

When the eagles forget how to fly

And it's twenty below in July

And when violets turn red

And roses turn blue

I'll be still in love with….you

Brenda walked up to Jason, and he reached for her hand. With her hand safely in his, they turned and faced the judge...

The guest all take their seats.

The Judge begins. "To be in love, and have that love returned, is truly a blessing from God. We come here today, to witness the union of Jason Morgan and Brenda Barrett. As the breeze blows gently through this ceremony, so shall the spirit of their love. They have written their own vows. Mr. Morgan..."

Jason turned and faced her. He stared into her eyes, as she looked lovingly up at him. She whispered. "Where is your paper?"

"I never wrote them." Brenda tried to remain calm, but in her heart she knew it was going to be disastrous.

The guests looked on, all wondering what he would say. Jason, the guy who shows no emotion.

Jason's voice is heard throughout the ceremony, as he began his vow of love.

"I remember waking up after the accident, and seeing so many unfamiliar faces. They came one after the other. And then I saw yours. I didn't remember anything, but I knew I was looking at something extraordinary. Such a beautiful face, and a big mouth to go along with it." The guests laugh. Jason continues, barely acknowledging them. "I thought you were so spoiled and loud. And you drove me crazy. You didn't just say my name, you screamed it. And for a long time, I tried to convince myself, that I couldn't stand you. I tried to convince myself, that I was only dealing with you, because I was ordered to. I tried to convince myself, that I felt nothing for you, didn't love you, need you, or want you. And up until Rome, I did a good job of pretending I didn't." He reached up and touched her face, as the guests sat in silence. "But subconsciously I'd kept a piece of you around. That pink room….your pink room. Who keeps a room the same way for eight years? I did, because in my heart I was always hoping you'd come back. And Brenda, when I got that call from Rome, I jumped at the chance to see you again. And when I did, something was different. I realized I just how much I missed you. I missed your face, your smile, your sarcastic remarks…" He touched her lips. "…..that loud mouth." She smiled, as she stared into his blue eyes. "I missed your spirit. You are the life of any party, especially mine."

"I never could have imagined, we would be here today. Actually wanting to marry each other." She grinned. "But everything happened the way it was suppose to. Fate had a plan for us, and I realized it the moment I kissed you. I didn't know how I was going to make it happen, but I knew I should be kissing you, and only you, for the rest of my life."

"In the past, I put a lot of people's needs and wants before mine. But I couldn't do it this time. And I'm so happy I didn't." He grabbed her other hand, and stared into her eyes. "When I look into your brown eyes, and see all that love…..directed towards me…" He stopped for a moment, in an attempt to gather himself, as his blue eyes filled with tears. She reached up and caressed his cheek. He continued. "I'm not a spiritual person, but I feel like I should be thanking God, or somebody for you. Your love has changed me. There is absolutely nothing, more important than you and Jazz. Before…my job was the most important thing in my life. If anyone wanted to be with me, they would just have to deal with it. If not, it would be over. But Brenda, it's not like that with you. I will sacrifice whatever I have to…..to be with you. I'll go wherever you want to go. I'll live wherever you want to live. As long as we are together, the rest doesn't matter. You mean everything to me. Sweetheart I don't have a bestman today, because a bestman should be your best friend, well today I'm marrying mine. You are my best friend. You are the person I want to share everything with." Tears trickle down her face.

He smiled. "Brenda…..our arguments were epic. Who knew our love would be too? Sweetheart, I vow to never intentionally hurt you. I vow to spend everyday of life, trying to make you happy. I vow to be the best father I can be to our daughter. I vow to share in the good times with you. I vow to hold your hand through the tough times. I vow to love you, until I take my last breath. If there is an after life, I hope I'll be spending it with you."

Sniffles are heard throughout the ceremony. Monica grabbed Edward's hand, as she dabbed her eyes.

Brenda looked up at Jason. "Sweetheart that was beautiful." She grinned. "Now how am I suppose to follow that?"

He smiled. "It's not a competition. We've already won."

She smiled and sighed. "Yes, we have…."

"Jason, I think there was a reason I didn't get married all those other times. And there were quite a few weddings. I think there were four in all?"

He laughed and so did the other guests. "Ok, Brenda."

"Was that too much information?" He smiled. "I guess so. But I'm not ashamed. Everything that has ever happened to me, has lead me to this moment…..right here. Our love, our child, and this wedding. Somebody told me a long time ago, that you show love. And sweetheart, you've shown it to me, more times than I can count. For years, I thought I knew love….boy was I wrong." She smiled. "I've been waiting my whole life for this, and who knew, it was right up under my nose….all this time. The guy who never talked, got on my nerves, argued with me all the time. Who knew, he was what I was waiting for? You are the reason, none of those other weddings took place. I wasn't suppose to marry them. I was suppose to marry you. I married you in Vegas…with no problems. Nothing happened. No ex's showing up, no disappearing acts." They laugh. "But thank God all that happened, because then I wouldn't be here right now. And I don't think anything is better than this. I feel so secure with you and our love. I don't feel like I have to be anything but me. You have seen the worst of me, and to think you still want to be with me, is amazing in itself." He grins. "But I know you love me. I don't have to wonder or guess. I can believe in it, rely on it, never question it, bet my life on it. I'm so happy I'm going to be your wife. And you my husband. It hasn't been easy getting here, but we made it. And as we start the next phase of our life, let's never forget how we got here, and what it took to get to this place. Sweetheart, I love you so very much." Tears fill her eyes, as she looks up at him. "I am so happy, I get to look into your blue eyes for the rest of my life. I find comfort in them, assurance in them, and most of all love. Jason, I vow to love you for the rest of my days. I vow to stand by you in the tough times, and laugh with you during the good times. I vow to never keep anything from you, no matter what it is. I vow to be the best wife you could ever hope for. The best friend you'll ever need. The best lover you could ever want. And the best mother I can be...to Jazz..." She reached up and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. "...and our unborn child."

A stunned Jason looked down at her. "Yes, sweetheart we're pregnant."

"Wha-at?"

"Yes, so now you have to marry me. It just wouldn't look right."

He grabbed and hugged her. "Is everything….ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. So far, so good."

Monica and Edward hug. Robin and Margarite grabbed each other's hands, as their eyes fill with tears.

A tear falls from Jason's eyes. She reached up and wiped it away. "We can't get back what you missed with Jazz, but we have a second chance with this baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

The Judge smiled. "Now, we will have the exchanging of the rings. Jason repeat aft-"

"I'd rather not. I'd like to use my own words."

"Ok."

Jason pulled her ring out of his pocket. He grabbed her left hand. "Brenda, this ring is a symbol of my love for you, and the bond we share. Remember…..no matter what….never give up on it, always believe in it, and know you can always depend on it."

She grinned. "I won't, I will, and I know." Robin gives her Jason's ring.

She grabbed his left hand. "I know you don't usually wear jewelry, other than a watch. But I hope this is one piece of jewelry you wear for the rest of your life." Tears make there way down her face. "Jason, this ring is a symbol of what you mean to me. This ring...is made from the strongest of materials. It won't bend or break. Sweetheart, there will be times when you'll want to take it off, but just remember all the time it took to make it. And sweetheart, please take care of it, so that it will always look the way it does today. I love you."

He kissed her hand. "I love you too."

The Judge smiled. "Your forever begins now. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan. You may kiss your bride!"

Brenda jumped up and down. "Oooww!" Jason grabbed her and sealed their union with a kiss, as all the guest cheered and clapped. They both bend and kiss Jazz. Jason picked up Jazz, and grabbed Brenda's hand as they walk down the aisle…taken their first steps…together….as husband and wife….starting…..their…..forever…

When the eagles forget how to fly

And it's twenty below in July

When violets turn red

And roses turn blue

I'll…be…still….in….love…with….you

"Still in Love" Lyrics by Brian McNight.


	15. Reception

The Reception

Jason and Brenda are in the great room alone, as the guest enjoy the cocktail hour. 

Jason looked down at his wife. "You look beautiful, but I knew you would."

"And you look so handsome in your suit." He caressed her cheek. "Jason, your vows were beautiful."

"I meant them."

"I know it."

"How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes. And so far, everything is fine."

"How many weeks?"

"Six."

He hugged her.

"Apparently, after the ectopic pregnancy, my hormone levels were high, and it made getting pregnant much easier."

Jason smiled. "I'm trying to picture you in six months."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to picture it. You will be there see it."

"Yes I will." He leaned down, and kissed her.

Brenda looked up at him. "Hey, did you see Ned?"

"No, I saw you."

She grinned. "The wedding was beautiful, everything was perfect."

"You were beautiful, and you were perfect."

"So, were you." Brenda looked down at her ring. "Babe, we're married."

He smiled. "I know, I was there...remember."

"I could just look at it forever."

Jason cupped her chin, and coaxed her to look up at him. "You will. This is forever, Brenda."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly.

"Ok, newlyweds, it's time for your grand entrance!"

They turned and saw Blane standing there.

Jason kissed her, grabbed her hand, and they head back out into the garden...

The guests marveled at how beautiful the reception space was. The tent was huge. There were flowers everywhere. The center pieces were breathtaking. There were servers, ready to take care of any need. There was a live band to begin with, and later a dj would take over.

"Would you please put your hands together, and welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan!" All the guests stand.

Jason scooped Brenda up, which caught her off guard, and carried her inside. The guests cheered and clapped, as they made their way in. Once they were in front, Jason placed her on her feet, and Brenda was handed the microphone.

Brenda covered it and looked up at Jason. "Would you like me to say something?"

"No, I will."

She smiled. "Ok." She handed him the microphone. Brenda stood there, looking at her husband. She felt proud, and so full of love.

Jason looked at her, then out at the guests. "Thank you all for coming, and sharing in our special day. I would like to thank my grandfather, for giving us everything we could ever want, and then some." Edward smiled. "We aren't going to make this too formal. Just dance and have a good time. Thanks again."

The band started to play. Brenda looked up at him. "Who knew you could be so, dare I say, pleasant?"

"Marrying you, has that affect on me."

"Don't change, I like you just the way you are. If you do, I'll have to divorce you."

Jason smiled. "Divorce is not an option."

Brenda smiled. "No it is not. This is forever baby." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Look at you two, can't keep your hands off each other."

They look up and see Ned.

"Ned."

"Hello, Jason. The ceremony was beautiful."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks, and thanks for coming and sharing this with us."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. And congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks Ned…."

The lead singer of the band comes over the speakers. "Would Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, please come to the center of the dance floor, for their first dance!"

Brenda looked up at Jason, then motioned for Blane to come over. Blane rushed over.

"We are not going to do any of the normal things, we just want a nice party that's it."

Blane looked at Jason, then back at Brenda. "It was your husband's idea."

Brenda looked up at Jason. "I thought we weren't going to do any of that."

"I changed my mind. But if you don't want to….."

"Sweetheart, you have given me all that I could ever want. If you want to do, the reception stuff, then we can do…the reception stuff."

"It's not just for us, it's for Jazz too, and the new baby. We are never going to do this again. So, why not go all out?"

Brenda was taken back. "Ok. But I didn't pick out a song."

"I did."

Brenda smiled. "You did? Do you even listen to music?"

"Brenda, everyone listens to music."

"So, what are we going to dance to?"

"You'll hear it, when we dance, which is right now."

He lead her out to the dance floor…and the music started. Brenda heard Shania Twain's, "You've got away," on the loud speakers. Jason put her hand into his, and they started dancing.

You've got a way with me

Somehow you got me to believe

In everything that I could be

I've gotta say you really got a way

You've got a way it seems

You gave me faith to find my dreams

You'll never know just what that means

Can't you see…..you've got a way with me

Brenda looked up at Jason. "I love this song."

He smiled. "I know."

"It's how I feel about you."

"And me….you." 

They swayed back and forth, as the guests looked on.

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love

"Jason, how long have you planned on having this first dance?"

"I don't know, long enough."

"You didn't tell me."

"No, I didn't."

"Glad you didn't. It makes it more special." He smiled, as she rested her head on his chest.

You've got a way with words

You get me smiling even when it hurts

There's no way to measure what your love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me

She lifted her head. He leaned down and kissed her. "You couldn't have picked a more perfect song."

They continued to dance, and hold each other, until the final words were song, and their first dance ended….

After the song. Brenda looked out at the guests. "Let's Party!"

The band started playing, Kool and Gang's "Celebration," and the guests went crazy. Jazz ran out, and started dancing with Jason. Brenda took that moment, to slip away to change….

While Jason was dancing with Jazz, he spotted Michael…..and Carly. He motioned for Monica to come over. She rushed over and started dancing with Jazz, who didn't seem to mind.

He walked up to them. He looked at Michael. "I'm happy you came." He then looked over at Carly. "Why are you here?"

"I just came to congratulate you. I realize, I had no right, to tell you who to marry."

"No you didn't."

Carly touched Michael's arm. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Ok, I'll…go and introduce myself, to my new cousin." He leaves, and walks over to Jazz and Monica.

Carly looked over at Jazz. "She's beautiful Jason."

Jason didn't respond, he just looked at her. "What do you want Carly?"

"Like I said, I came to congratulate you."

"Ok…well you did, so now you can leave. I don't want you upsetting Brenda."

"I'm not going to do anything Jason."

"It's not like you haven't already tried Carly."

"Well, you two are still married, so I guess it didn't matter what I tried to do."

"It does to me. You know, I've always supported you, but you couldn't look past your own selfishness to support me?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Too late…"

Part 2

Robin and Margarite helped Brenda change into another dress. It was silk, had a low back, and hugged every curve. Robin smiled. "You look sexy!"

Brenda smiled. "That's the general idea." Blane rushed in.

"Guess who just showed up?!"

Robin walked over to him. "Who?"

"That blonde bitch."

Brenda turned. "What?"

"She is out there talking to Jason."

"I thought security was supposed to be looking out for her."

"The bitch got her roots done, so it threw them off."

Margarite grabbed Brenda by the arm. "Let's go." They all head back to the tent…

Carly pleads with Jason. "So, our friendship is over? Just like that?"

"I told you, if you did anything to ruin this wedding, it would be over."

"I….made a mistake…I was just trying to…..I don't know what I was trying to do."

"You are selfish Carly, you always have been, and always will be."

Carly's eyes filled with tears. "Jason, you don't mean that."

"I do….but you need to leave, before Brenda comes back."

"If….that's what you want."

"It is."

"Ok…bye Jason." She leaves…..

Michael walked back over to Jason. "Where is mom?"

"She left. Do you need to leave too?"

"No, I'm going to stay. If that's ok?"

"Of course it is." They walk back over to Monica and Jazz…..

Brenda, Blane, Robin, and Margarite all walk to the tent. They see Carly walking out.

Margarite glared at her. "There's that bitch."

Brenda touched her arm. "I'll handle her."

"You shouldn't be arguing on your wedding day, and you're expecting, let me handle it."

"No, I want to."

Carly sees Brenda approaching. She stopped.

"I need to talk to Brenda...alone."

Blane put his hand on his hip. "No you don't! Just admit defeat and leave!"

Carly looked at Blane. "I'm not talking to you."

"Well, bitch...I'm talking to you!"

Brenda grabbed Blane's arm. "I'll talk to her. It's fine."

Blane glared at Carly, as they walked passed her.

Brenda looked at Carly, who had obviously been crying. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"When have you ever been interested, in doing the right thing?"

"Now."

"Why now?"

"Because if I don't, Jason is going to cut me out of his life."

"I know you don't want to accept it, but he loves me...and I love him."

"I realize that."

"I hope you do."

"I do, and I should have never tried to interfere."

"No you shouldn't have, but we were destined. So, it didn't matter what you tried to do."

"Well, I let you get back to your...husband." She walked away. Brenda stood there for a moment. She almost felt sorry for her...almost...

Jason was talking to Monica, when he spotted his bride. He excused himself, and walked over to her.

"Hello, husband."

"Hello, wife."

Brenda grinned. "Sounds so weird, but so right.

Jason looked down at her dress. "You look...nice."

"I was hoping you would like it."

"I'd prefer you naked, Mrs. Morgan."

"And I prefer you now...Mr. Barrett." They laugh.

"I guess congratulations are in order." They turn to see Tracey and Luke.

Brenda smiled. "Thanks, Tracey."

Luke shook Jason's hand. "Congratulations, you married a beauty."

"Thanks."

Luke looked around. "Well, I think I'm going to go get myself a drink."

Tracey rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Why don't you just drink out the flask, inside of your jacket?"

Luke grinned. "Now, why would I do that dumpling? When there is a perfectly free bar, right over there. Come on." He grabbed her by the arm and they head over to the bar. Brenda starts laughing.

Blane rushed over. "Hey, its time to throw the bouquet!"

"Ok."

Beyonce's "Single Ladies," began to play, as the dj called all the single women to the floor. Brenda turned her back, and threw it over her head. Margarite shoved a lady, and snatched up the bouquet.

Margarite jumped up and down, as the lady rolled her eyes and walked off. Margarite ran over and hugged Brenda. "Now, I just need to talk Mr. Twelve inches, into marrying me!"

Brenda laughed.

The dj came over the speakers. "Ok, single men...get to the center!"

All the men reluctantly walk to the center. Brenda took a seat. "Come on husband!" Jason shook his head, and walked over. She pulled up her dress. Jason kneeled, slid his hand up her leg, and pulled the garter down.

He stared into her eyes. Brenda smiled and whispered. "What time does this end?"

Jason smiled and stood up.

Jason was just about to throw it, when random people yelled for him to turn around. He turned, and shot it across the room, like a slingshot. It hit Spinelli dead in the eye. All of the men backed up, leaving Spinelli in the center. He cautiously picked it up. Brenda laughed, jumped up, and ran over to him.

She hugged him, and he blushed. "Do you have a girl picked out?"

Spinelli's eyes get big. "No...but...I pray that she...is as lovely as the divine one...is today."

Brenda's eyes filled with tears. "Awww...that's so sweet!" She kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush.

"Come on Spinelli, let's dance."

"O...k."

Brenda and Spinelli dance, as Jason looks on.

Edward walked over to Jason. "Well, it turned out to be as lovely as any wedding I've ever seen."

"Yeah...it did. Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure. And Jason, I might not agree with your lifestyle, but you are my grandson...and...I love you."

Jason looked at Edward. "I love you too grandfather."

Edward smiled with tears in his eyes, and walked away.

Jason looked back at Brenda, who was looking directly at him. She smiled and winked.

The music eventually picked up, and everyone was on the dance floor, partying the night away.

Jason was standing on the side of dance floor, when Brenda walked over, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm tired."

"Let's leave."

Brenda looked up. "We can't just leave."

"Yes, we can."

"Ja-."

Robin and Patrick walked up. "We didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted to congratulate you again, and tell you how beautiful the wedding was.

Brenda hugged and thanked them both, and Jason shook Patrick's hand.

The party continued, as the food was consumed, the cake was cut, and it was almost time to leave.

Brenda managed to change into an ivory pencil skirt, as they prepared for their exit. They kissed and hugged Jazz, who was staying the night with Monica.

Brenda hugged Robin, Margarite, and Blane as they headed out of the tent. With rice showering them, Jason and Brenda leave, and enter a waiting limo.

Brenda questioned Jason. "Are we going back to the penthouse?"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"We have a suite."

"Oh, ok. But I need my bag."

"It's in the trunk."

"Ok."

Jason looked over at her. "Anything else?"

"No...Mr. Barrett."

Jason smiled, pulled her closer, and leaned back.

She looked up at him. "Sweetheart, are you happy?"

"Happy doesn't begin to cover it."

She smiled. "Good."

He looked down at her. "Are you happy?"

"I am." 

He smiled. "Good…"

Part 3

Brenda and Jason finally reached the hotel. They get out, and go up to their suite. Jason opened the door, picked her up, and carried inside. It was beautiful. It had a living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. The master bedroom was gorgeous. There were candles and flowers all over the room. It was so romantic. 

Brenda looked around. "This is beautiful. Who did this?"

"Blane."

"Jason, we have to do something nice for him. He really out did himself. The wedding and reception were gorgeous, and now this."

"Brenda, we paid him a lot of money, that's what we did for him."

Brenda started laughing. "Sweetheart, what are we going to do about a honeymoon? I was so focused on the wedding, I just simply forgot about it."

"It's covered."

"What?"

"It's covered."

Brenda looked into his eyes. "Where and when are we going?"

"Tomorrow. And it's a surprise."

"But what about Jazz?"

"Monica is going to take care of her. She's taking off work, until we get back."

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"A week."

"A week away from Jazz?"

"She'll be fine."

"I've never been away from her...for more than a night."

"I wouldn't leave her, if I didn't think she would be ok."

"I know." Jason could see the anxiety on Brenda's face.

"If it's really bothering you, we can take her with us."

"No, I know Monica adores Jazz, and it's an opportunity for them to spend more time together. I'll be fine."

"And she'll be fine." He kissed her.

"What time are we leaving?"

"Noon."

"Ok."

Jason looked down at her. "We can talk about that tomorrow."

Brenda smiled. "Yes we can….husband."

"Ok…..wife."

Brenda giggled. "I'm going into the bathroom, and I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Jason removed his clothes, and got into bed.

Brenda got undressed, and slid on a white lace nightie. She pulled the pins out of her hair, and walked out. She called Jason's name. No answer. She walked over and looked down at him. He was asleep. She smiled. It had been a long day. (We have our whole life to make love.) She climbed in bed, and laid on top of him. Her head rested on his chest, as she listened to the beating of his heart. Minutes later, she's sleeping too...

It's three in the morning, and Jason yawns and stretches. He looked over at the clock. Brenda felt him move, she looked up.

He apologized. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep."

"Sweetheart, you were tired. It's ok. We can make love...anytime."

"Yeah we could, but I want to make love to my wife...right now. Brenda, you look so beautiful."

He sat up, grabbed both sides of her face, and stared into her brown eyes. He then pulled her to him, and kissed her. Brenda closed her eyes, as her whole body came alive. Jason sucked on her top and bottom lips, until he made his way inside. Their tongues intertwined, as he pushed her back onto the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair, as their kisses grew in intensity. His hand makes its way up her thigh, until he finds the sweetest of places. She moaned as he entered her warmth. He moved down to her neck…sucking, licking, teasing. She tensed and cried out, as he took her to new heights. He found her lips again, until she broke the kiss.

Brenda sat up, and pushed him back onto the bed. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, and tugged. She moved down to his neck….making circles with her tongue. She felt his body growing, getting longer, wider…He wanted her, but she was not done….

She moved down to his chest. Taking his buds into her mouth, stroking each one…with her tongue. Jason ran his fingers through her hair, as she continued to make her way down his body. All of a sudden he felt the wetness of her mouth. His breathing increased, as she gave him the most special of treatments. Feeling himself getting close, he stopped her. Jason pulled her up, and kissed her with such passion, that it made her head spin. He released her, and grabbed the bottom of her nightie, pulling it over her head. Jason flipped her over, onto her stomach. He then trailed his tongue down her spine. Kissing her curves, resting on her love. She grabbed the sheets, as she felt him, kiss her,,,,,,there. She moaned his name. "Jaaason." The sound of his name, made him go even deeper, causing her to shake and tense again. He moved back up her body, taking an ear lobe into his mouth. He sat up briefly, and guided himself in, as they moaned in pleasure. His hips grinded against her, as she started to pull at the sheets. He felt her body get tighter, and her moans grow louder, as she climaxed again. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. Jason moved to his back, pulling her on top of him. She joined them, and started making love to him. She grinded her hips against his…slowly. He closed his eyes, as he felt her warmth surrounding him. She then leaned down and started sucking his neck, while still moving her hips. She increased her speed, while at the same time using her muscles, to squeeze his love. She felt him getting near, as she grinded and sucked even harder. He pulled her into a kiss, as he muffled his moans….then tensed, and shook uncontrollably, while holding her tightly.

They are both out of breath. She looked up. "Nite….husband."

"Nite…wife…." She giggled and fell asleep…

Brenda felt Jason kissing her back. She opened her eyes, and turned over. "Morning."

He smiled. "Morning."

She snuggled up against him. "Last night was beautiful."

"Actually it was this morning." He kissed her shoulder.

"About this honeymoon, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Somewhere hot?"

"Yes."

"We have to get up. We need to go and pack. And I want to see Jazz before we leave."

"Ok, Mrs. Morgan."

Brenda smiled. "I never get tired of hearing that."

"And I never get tired of saying it."

Jason got out of the bed, as Brenda looked on. He went in the bathroom, turned on the shower, and came back out.

Brenda smiled and looked him over. "You have the body of a Greek God, but with a bigger gun."

Jason smiled and scooped her up. She started kissing his neck, and made her way up to his lips. She stared into his eyes. "We're going to have so much fun."

"We sure are..."

Jason and Brenda stopped by the penthouse, and packed. They didn't worry too much, about what they didn't have. They decided to just buy whatever they needed. On the way to the airport, they stopped by the Quartermaine mansion, to see Jazz before leaving. She was having the time of her life, and really seemed to have taken to Monica, Cook, and Edward. This eased Brenda's mind, and they were able to leave with no problems.

The Honeymoon

"Acapulco, Mexico. Well done." She leaned over and kissed him. "But I can't drink."

"Well, I didn't know you were pregnant when I booked it."

"I'll just drink virgin drinks. A good drink, is a good drink, is a good drink." They laugh. "And to be honest, who needs alcohol, when I have you. Where are we staying?"

"A hotel."

"I hope we have a room with a beautiful view."

Jason smiled. "Our room has no windows."

"They don't make rooms like that."

"If you have enough money, they'll board them up."

"They would?" Jason looked over at her. She smiled at him. "No, they wouldn't. You are just jerking my chain. That would break some type of code or something."

"That would be right."

Brenda looked down at his jeans. "Sweetheart, will I get the privilege of seeing you in shorts?"

"What's wrong with my jeans?"

"Nothing. It'll look really weird if I have on a bikini, and you have on jeans, a black tee, and boots."

"I don't care what other people think."

"Me either, but you have this gorgeous bod, and I want you to show it off."

"To who?"

"Everybody."

"Why?"

"Because it's beautiful."

"You get to see it, so who cares about other people."

Brenda shook her head and grinned. "Never mind."

The car pulled up to the hotel. They exit. They are greeted, and taken up to their room.

The room is beautiful and huge. It is similar to their honeymoon suite, but the view is to die for. The master suite has a balcony, and a wall to wall sliding door. It was breathtaking. Brenda stared out.

"Jaason, it's gorgeous."

He walked up behind her, and held her. "I thought you'd love it."

"I do."

Later Brenda and Jason, have eaten, and they are now walking on the beach...hand in hand.

They find a spot and sit down. Jason moved behind Brenda, and wrapped his arms around her.

Brenda kissed his arm. "Sweetheart, look at that view."

"Yeah, it is amazing."

"I can't believe, we are sitting here….and we are married. I could have never imagined this five years ago. Me and you….married. Did you ever think we would be here now?"

"No."

She caressed his cheek. "But we are." The wind whipped through her hair, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Let's go back to the room."

"Ok..."

They are back in their room. Brenda disappears into the bathroom. She fills the tub up, and pours bubble bath inside.

Jason was on the balcony. Brenda walked up behind him. She pushed his shirt up, and kissed his back. He turned. She grabbed his hand, and lead him to the bathroom. They undress and get in. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he held her tightly. No words were spoken, as she started kissing and sucking on his neck. She felt his love grow. She reached underwater, and connected them. Her hips moved against his, as she made love to him. Her hands gripped the sides of the tub, as she felt herself losing control... 

After making love in the tub, they moved to the bed. Jason didn't bother shutting the sliding door. No one could see them, because they were so high up. They made love in the center of the bed, as the breeze kissed their naked bodies. The muscles in Jason's back tensing and releasing, as he made love to his wife.

Brenda kissed his shoulder, and laid her head on his chest. "This is perfect. It's so quiet and peaceful."

As soon as Brenda said that, they heard a loud boom. Brenda jumped and sat up. "What was that?"

Jason sat up. "I don't know."

"Maybe someone dropped something."

"Maybe so." They both return to their previous spots. *Boom*

They both sat up again. Jason got out of the bed, and threw on some jeans. *Boom*

"That's coming from the room next door. I'll be back."

"Jason, be nice."

"I will if they stop." Jason leaves.

Brenda got up, and slid on a robe. She walked out onto the balcony, and looked down at the water. The waves were crashing violently against the sand. She noticed quite a few people, walking along the beach. One man looked to be drunk. He was having a hard time standing. He ended up falling face first, and his friends rushed over, picked him up, and carried him off. Brenda heard the door, she turned and went back inside.

"So, what was it?"

Jason sat down on the bed. "There is a middle aged couple, staying in the room next door. The wife wanted the husband to move the furniture."

"Why?"

"She didn't like the feel of the room."

"It's not her home, who cares?"

"Well, I felt sorry for the gu-."

"You felt sorry for someone?"

"Yeah, I did. He is a really small man, he couldn't move that couch by himself. So I picked it up, and moved it for him."

"Sweetheart, that was really nice of you." She sat down on his lap. "I'll have to give you something really special, for being so nice."

"What?"

"Lean back..."

It's the next day, and Jason and Brenda are shopping.

She looked him over. "You look nice."

Jason looked at himself in the mirror. He really just wanted, to put his jeans and black tee shirt back on, and leave. But Brenda insisted. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing. He had on some dark blue shorts, a white tee, and some flip flops.

Brenda slapped his booty. "You are hot!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'd rather be comfortable."

"You are comfortable."

"How do you know?"

"Is anything too tight?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? Oh wait, I know. You are use to that horrible uniform. I still don't know, what made you start wearing that everyday?"

"At least I don't have to worry, about what I'm going to wear."

Brenda laughed. "So you chose to just wear the same thing everyday? You are odd, to say the least."

"And you love it."

She grinned, and looked him over. "I don't really care what you wear, just knowing what's underneath is enough for me. But on this trip, I would love to see you in something different. You are just so damn hot, you should show it off."

He picked her up, and pressed her up against the dressing room wall, and kissed her. "No, you are the one that's hot." *knock on the door*

They hear the sales clerk. "Is everything ok?!"

Brenda grinned. "Ahh...yeah, we are almost done!" She whispered. "Put me down."

Jason kissed her hard and put her down. "Let's go." Jason kept the clothes on, they bought some other things, and left.

They are having lunch at a restaurant near the hotel, when Brenda spots two strangers approaching their table.

"Hello."

Jason looked up. It was the couple from the other night. "Hey."

"We didn't mean to interrupt, we just wanted to thank you for your help. I would have never been able to move that couch."

"You're welcome. It really was no problem." They looked over at Brenda.

"Hi, I'm Brenda, and this is Jason.".She looked at Jason. "...my husband. We are newlyweds."

The lady grins. "Well congratulations! We are here celebrating our thirtieth wedding anniversary."

"Wow! Congratulations to you also."

"And I'm Agnes, and this is David."

"Nice to meet you. Why don't you two have a seat, join us." Jason shot Brenda a look. She ignored him.

David and Agnes sit down. Brenda smiled. "Do you have any children?"

Agnes opened her purse, and pulled out some pictures. She showed Brenda photos of her adult children. There were three in total. She also told Brenda, that they were originally from Philadelphia, but currently residing in Florida. Jason and David basically sat in silence, mostly because they couldn't get a word in edgewise. The ladies talked for two hours, until Jason told Brenda it was time to go. Agnes and Brenda said their goodbyes, but agreed to meet up later…

Part 2

Brenda grabbed Jason's hand, as they walked on the beach. "They were a nice couple."

Jason frowned. "That lady talks to much."

"Her name is Agnes. And she didn't talk too much."

Jason looked over at her. "Of course you wouldn't think so."

Brenda spots a jet ski rental. "Sweetheart, let's do it!"

"Do what?"

"Jet ski."

"I don't know Brenda...you are pregnant."

Brenda pulled him by the arm, in the direction of the booth. "I should be fine. Well, as long as you don't crash."

Jason stopped. Brenda looked up at him. "I'm just kidding. Come on, please."

Jason sighed. "Ok, but we are not going fast."

"Ok."

They rented a jet ski, and spent the better part of the afternoon, in the water. They also spent time, swimming, and basking in the sun. When they finally made it back to the hotel, they were exhausted. They showered and went to sleep.

About eight o'clock that night, there was a knock at their door. Jason got up answered it. It was Agnes and David. They wanted to treat them to dinner. Jason tried to get rid of them, but they kept insisting. Brenda overheard, got up, and said it was ok. They met them an hour later at a restaurant. By all accounts they had a lovely dinner. They ended up going back, to Agnes and David's hotel room, for a nightcap. Jason had a beer, and Brenda had a bottled water. They were all sitting and talking, when David said it's time for the dessert...after the dessert. Brenda looked at Jason. He shrugged his shoulders. David got up and left briefly. He came back with a bag. He took out a cigar, cut it open, and emptied the contents. He opened the bag, and started filling the cigar back up. Jason looked at Brenda. He grabbed her arm, and guided her to her feet.

"I think it's time that we leave."

David stopped rolling the cigar. "You two don't smoke?"

Brenda smiled. "No, we are drug free."

Agnes stood up. "I am too, but I guess he has to have something for himself."

David licked and sealed it. "Well I'm not."

Brenda laughed. "Thanks for dinner. Enjoy your...dessert, after the dessert."

Jason chuckled. They said goodnight, and headed back to their room.

Brenda and Jason are back in their room. She starts undressing. "I am so glad we got out of there. There are a lot of places I want to visit, but not the Mexican jail."

Jason laughed…..

Jason is sitting on the balcony. Brenda walked out, and stood in front of him. She is wearing a black bustier, thigh high stockings with a matching garter belt. "Brenda someone is going to see you."

"No, we are too high up, and it's dark. No one can see." The breeze whips through her hair. "You don't like it?" She turned around. He looked at her from head to toe.

"No, I love it. I've never seen you in black."

"It is your favorite color isn't it?"

"It is now." She bends and plants a kiss on his lips. Jason was just about to stand up, but she pushed him back down.

"Let's make love out here." She kissed him again, biting his lip. She moved down to his neck. She pushed his head back, and licked the center. She moved to the side, and started sucking and licking it. Brenda felt his body responding. She whispered in his ear. "Take em off." Jason briefly lifted, and pulled his shorts down. Brenda turned her back to him, and took her place on him, moaning in the process. Jason kissed and licked her back, as she grinded her hips into his. He reached around and started unfastening her bustier, exposing her chest. His hands cup her, as she continued to love him….

It's the next day, Brenda and Jason are leaving the hotel, they are headed to the beach.

"Brenda! Jason!"

They turn, and see Agnes and David. "Where are you two headed?"

Brenda answers. "The beach."

Agnes gets all excited. "You should come with us! We found the best beach ever! It's not too far."

Brenda looked at Jason, who was hoping she'd say no. She looked back at Agnes. "Ok."

Agnes smiled. "Great, let's go…."

About twenty minutes later, they finally reached the beach. It looked private, which isn't that odd. There are a lot of private clubs located in the city. They entered….

Brenda's mouth dropped open. She grabbed Jason's arm. Agnes and David are walking in front of them. Brenda whispered. "They could have told us, clothing was optional."

They saw a bunch of naked people, sunbathing, playing volley ball, swimming, and doing whatever else people normally do on a beach. After reaching their spot, they lay their towels. Agnes and David remove their clothes. Before Brenda can stop herself. She yells. "Whoa! What are you two doing?" She covers her eyes.

Agnes looked at David, then back at Brenda. "We are just undressing sweetheart. It's just the human body."

"You could at the least warn me!"

Jason grinned.

Agnes walked over to Brenda, and removed her hands. "Sweetheart, it's natural. You should try it."

Brenda shook her head. "No, I'll stick to swimsuits."

Agnes looked at Jason. "You should try it Jason." Brenda grabbed his arm.

"No, he's fine."

Jason looked at Brenda. "I think I should."

"If you even think about it, I'm going to kill you…..right here on this beach."

Jason grinned.

David leaned back on his towel. "I love it, no tan lines."

Brenda tried not to look, but she stole a quick glance. Little David, wasn't so little after all. She shook her head, and removed her cover up. Her and Jason sit down on their towel. Eventually David and Agnes run off, to participate in a game of volley ball.

Brenda looked over at them. "Naked volleyball, wow." She looked over at Jason. "When you walked in, all the women started looking, trying to see if you were about to get naked."

"Why do you think the men were looking over here?" They laugh.

Brenda looked around, and spotted some lounge chairs. "I would never sit on those."

Jason laughed.

Brenda pulled Jason's arm. "Let's go in the water."

Jason looked out in the water, and saw a couple of naked swimmers. "Are you sure you want to go in that water?"

Brenda looked out. "I changed my mind." They laugh again….

Later, Brenda and Jason decide to get dressed up, and go to a nice restaurant. Jason has on a nice pair of slacks, and a white button down. Brenda has on a nice summer dress. She put her hair up in a chignon. She finished it off, with some large hoop earrings.

They are at dinner.

Brenda looked across the table at Jason. "You look so nice."

"Thanks to you."

"And you were worried."

"Yeah, I didn't know what you were going to have me looking like."

"I should have gotten you a shirt with a lot of flowers on it. You know...to bring out your feminine side."

"And I would have worn my jeans."

Brenda laughed. "You still look like yourself, just a little more polished. Don't worry, you will never look too different. Not with that hair."

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "What...you don't like my hair?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"No I didn't. I enjoy it. Because I love pulling it."

The band started to play a very romantic number. She reached across the table, grabbed his hand, and they stand. They walked over to the dance floor, and started dancing. She rests her head on his chest, as he held her tightly. After the slow song ended, the band sped it up. Jason turned to leave, Brenda stopped him. She started moving her hips to the music. Jason just stood there. He would dance to a slow song, but he was not about to do anything to a fast one. Brenda grabbed his hand, and dropped down, then moved back up. Jason smiled, as his eyes followed her every move. She circled him a couple of times, before throwing her arms around his neck, while still moving her hips.

Jason stared into her brown eyes. "I want to see those hips, move like that tonight."

"If you are good they will."

Jason smiled. "If I'm bad they will."

She grinned. "True..."

After leaving the restaurant, Jason and Brenda went back to the hotel. Jason was in the kitchen, pouring himself a drink, when he heard Brenda entering. He turned and saw her standing there, in a red lace panty set, with thigh high red boots. He downed his drink. He picked her up and sat her on top of the counter. He looked her over. "Another new outfit?"

"Yes, this is our honeymoon, and I plan on squeezing every...drop... of honey out of you."

He smiled. She jumped down. "Come on over here." She walked him over to the couch, and sat him down. She walked over to the radio, and popped a cd in. She stood on the coffee table, and started moving her hips to the music. She turned her back to him, touched her toes, and in the process, gave him the greatest of views. She eventually turned, moved to the sofa, and stood over him...while still moving her hips. Jason looked up at her, his blue eyes darkening. She bends, and starts rubbing his chest. She moves her hand further down, until she finds him. Jason is already turned on, he stands, wrapping her boot clad legs, around his waist. He walked in the bedroom, and placed her on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt, and stepped out of his pants. He moved next to her, kissing her all over, until he found her, and took her to the highest of places...

Jason kissed her collarbone, neck, then lips. He moved down to her stomach….kissing it. Brenda ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you want a girl or boy?"

Jason kissed her stomach again. "I don't care. I just can't wait to meet our child, regardless of what sex it is."

She smiled. "Me too."

He ran his hand down one of her boots. "You have really been killing me with these things, you've been wearing."

"You don't like them?"

"I love them."

"In a couple a months, I won't be able to fit into any of it, so I might as well put it on you now."

He rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to see your stomach all big. Just to see you...carrying our child, that came from our love, is going to mean the world to me."

Brenda scooted down, until she was eye level with him. "Awww...babe. When I think I can't love you anymore..." She softly kissed him. "You say the sweetest thing." He pulled the covers over them. She stared into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She buried her face into his neck, and they both fell asleep… 

Part 3

"Brenda, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Just relax."

They are in a car, being driven by their personal driver. Jason hired one, while they were in Mexico.

They pulled up to a building.

Jason sat up. "A Spa?!"

Brenda grinned. "Aren't you excited?"

"No, because I'm not going."

"Please Jason. We are on vacation, you are supposed to try new things." Jason sighed. Brenda grabbed his face, and turned it towards her. "It's not going to kill you."

"I don't know that."

"Sweetheart, just try it. You might like it."

"I don't want to be around a bunch of cackling women."

"We're going to be in our own room. It's for couples. Please.."

Jason rolled his eyes. Brenda moved closer, and kissed his neck. "For me."

Jason sighed. "Ok, but I'm not putting anything on my face."

Brenda smiled. "Deal..."

Brenda and Jason are lying face down on the massage table, waiting for their massage therapists.

Brenda looked over at Jason. "I already feel relaxed."

"I don't."

The door opens. A woman who looked like she could bench press Jason walked in. A young cute Mexican guy followed.

They introduce themselves. The guy's name is Manuel. The woman's name is Floreda. Floreda walked over to Jason, and pulled the sheet all the way down, to the top of his booty cheeks. Jason looked at Brenda, who giggled. Manuel did the same thing to Brenda. Jason forgot about Floreda, and focused on Manuel and Brenda.

Floreda rubbed some oils on her hands, and start massaging Jason's shoulders. But it felt like she was trying to break them. Jason turned and looked at her. "Soft, not hard."

She nodded. He looked over at Brenda, who's eyes was close. Manuel was massaging her shoulders, running his fingers down her spine. Brenda sighed.

"Manuel, that feels divine." Jason watched his hands, as they made their way down. He started massaging Brenda's thighs, and the rest of her legs. Brenda moaned. "That feels so good."

*Slap* Jason jumped. Floreda slapped him on the back. Jason turned, and sat up. "That's it, no more." She looked confused. "You were great, but I'm done."

"Ok." She stood there.

Brenda looked over at Jason. "Tip her."

"Why? She almost killed me."

"Tip her!"

Jason wrapped the sheet around him, jumped off the table, reached in his pocket and tipped her. She leaves.

Manuel continued massaging Brenda's skin, as Jason looked on. Jason watched as he made his way up her thigh. "Oh Manuel...what are you doing? I'm going to have to take you home."

Jason interrupts. "Ok, that's enough." Manuel stopped and looked confused. Jason gave him a tip, and sent him on his way. Brenda sat up.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because…..he looked like he was enjoying himself a little too much. I didn't want to have to snap his little Mexican neck."

Brenda laughed. "Did you enjoy your massage?"

"No, she tried to break my back."

Brenda laughed...

Jason felt the thick mixture surrounding his body. Brenda leaned back.

"Brenda how long are we going to be in here?"

"An hour."

"An hour?! Why?"

"It's good for the skin."

"Well I don't care about my skin, so I'm going to get out."

"Jason...don't. Please. I can't wait to have your skin pressed up against mine. I'm sure it's going to feel great."

Jason eased back. "I guess and hour won't kill me."

She smiled. "No it won't…"

Later Brenda and Jason are having lunch at the Spa, in their own private room. They are both clad in white robes. Brenda sipped her juice. 

"You might not believe this, but you already look relaxed."

Jason shifts a little. "Well my back hurts."

"That woman didn't hurt your back. It would take an army to hurt your massive back."

"Well she massages like one."

Brenda laughed. She got up, and sat in his lap. "Poor baby. You want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"My back?"

"That, and anything else that doesn't feel good."

Jason smiled. She leaned in, and gently pressed her lips against his. She stared into his eyes, and flicked her tongue across his lips.

"After the torture I've endured, I could really use a pick me up. Lock that door."

"What if they come back?"

"Brenda, just let them knock."

Brenda got up, and walked over to the door. She locked it. The door had a safety lock, and she locked that one too. She walked back over to Jason, and straddled him. He kissed her passionately. He started kissing her neck. "Jaaason, we don't have time for that."

She shifted, and joined them. They both let out soft moans, muffled by each other's kisses. Jason's hands were on her hips, as she moved them intensely. She whispered in his ear. "I'm almost there." She threw her head back, and breathed heavily. Her hips slowed, prompting Jason to take over. He stood up, and walked over to the wall, pressing her back against it. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist…..he went deeper. "Jaaason, hurry up."

"I'm...trying..." Brenda moaned, and reached her peak again. But Jason didn't stop. He ripped off his robe, and buried his face into her neck. Brenda held on tightly, as he went deeper, got wilder. "Jaaason...ooooh..." He moved back up to her lips, and kissed her hard, as he grunted and shook...

A breathless Brenda kissed his forehead, as he tried to gather himself. "We...are...supposed to be having...a relaxing day at the spa."

Jason looked up. "This is the most relaxing thing I've done all day."

She giggled...

After leaving the spa, Brenda and Jason went back to the hotel to change. Jason got them a yacht for the night. They have their own personal crew, which includes: A chef, captain, and their own personal butler. The yacht leaves just as the sun is setting.

They are out on deck. "Oooh, Jason this is beautiful." They look out at the sunset.

"Yes it is." Jason is standing behind her, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Sweetheart, this has been the best trip ever."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"What's not to love?" She turned to face him. "I'm in Mexico, with my husband, the sexiest man alive." He bends, and plants a kiss on her lips.

Later, they are in the dining area. They have just finished dinner. They are now eating dessert. Brenda leaned back. "I'm stuffed."

Jason pushed his bowl away. "Me too. I think those five courses did it. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes." They thank the crew, and let them know they are retiring…..

Brenda is in the bathroom. She yelled out to Jason, who is already in bed. "How much does a yacht like this go for?"

"About a million."

She walked out. "Wow! But I can believe it. This thing is amazing."

Jason looked her over. She had on long silk number, with a low back. "You look...good."

"Thanks, I decided to cover up tonight." She climbed beside him. "What a huge round bed!"

She kissed Jason, snuggled up against him, and closed her eyes. Jason looked down at her. (Is she really going to sleep?) He laid there for a moment. *silence* He kissed her forehead, she moved a little.

Her body was pressed up against his. He could smell her perfume, so soft and sexy. He felt himself getting turned on. (We are on this beautiful yacht, and she wants to sleep.) "Brenda?" No answer. "Brenda?" He bends and kisses her neck. She moved. "Brenda?"

Her eyes open. "Jason, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting on you to put me down."

Brenda looked confused. "What?"

"Are you tired?"

"A little. Why? You want to talk?" She caressed his face.

"No."

"Then what?" She moved closer. She felt his length pressed up against her. She stared into his blue eyes. "Ooooh, now I understand."

"If you're tired...we don't have to."

Brenda smiled, sat up, and pulled her gown over her head. "If you can get it up, it is my duty as your wife to put it down."

Jason grinned, as she started kissing his chest...

It's a little past eleven, and Brenda and Jason are back at the hotel. "What are we going to do today?."

Jason sat their bags down. "I think we should just relax today. Go on the beach, visit some more shops."

"I'm cool with that."

"I think we should order room service tonight. I want you to myself."

Brenda smiled. "Sweetheart, I don't think, after this trip, we are going to have any strength left. We have been working it out!"

Jason grinned. *thunder* Brenda walked outside on the balcony. "Is it suppose to rain?"

Jason walked out behind her. "I don't know."

They went back in, and checked the forecast, it was suppose to rain the whole day. They decided to spend it inside…

Jason was on the balcony, looking out at the rain, when Brenda walked up behind him. She slid a hand up under the front of his shirt. "The rain smells good."

"Yeah, it's relaxing.."

"What are we going to do, for the rest of the day?"

Jason turned. "Whatever you like."

She stared into his eyes, and smiled. "Whatever you like." He leaned down, and kissed her. "Let's order something sweet."

"Ok. What do you want?"

"Whipped cream, caramel, some vanilla ice cream."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah." Jason left her outside, and went inside to order the items...

Later, Brenda is making a sundae in the kitchen. She yells for Jason. He walked out of the bedroom. "Do you want some?"

"Yeah, just don't put mine in a bowl."

"What?"

"Just leave it separated."

"Ok."

After eating her sundae, Brenda went into the bedroom. She found Jason lying down. "I can't believe you are in bed, and it's the middle of the day. And we aren't having sex." She climbed in beside him.

He kissed the top of her head. "Did you enjoy your sundae?"

"I did. When are you going to make yours?"

"Right now." He leaves.

Brenda heard him coming back into the bedroom.

She sat up. "You want me to help?"

"Brenda, it's a sundae, not rocket science."

"Ok." She leaned back.

Jason sat the caramel, ice cream, and whipped cream in the bed. He moved up Brenda's leg. She giggled.

"What are you doing?"

He grabbed the top of her shorts, and pulled them down her legs. She squirmed. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make my sundae."

She smiled. "Oooh, this should be fun."

Jason pushed her legs back...

Later...Brenda lay exhausted. She kissed his neck. "Jason, before we got together, I always wondered what you were like in bed."

He laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I always thought you were a prude. Boy was I wrong! You are some sort of robot sex freak."

They laugh.

"Is that why you married me?"

"Yes, I confess. I'm addicted to it."

"What's it?."

"This." She reached down and stroked him.

"Brenda, if you keep that up, we are going to be making love again."

"Well, let me put a little wrist into it..."

Part 4

Later, Brenda and Jason are at dinner. It stopped raining so they decided to venture out. Brenda grabbed a chip, scooped up some guacamole, and ate it. "I don't think you are going to have any, honey left after this trip."

Jason grinned. "Me either."

"Do you think we've been having too much sex?"

Jason shook his head, indicating a 'no'.

"Yeah you're right, you can never have too much sex. Especially good sex." She put another chip in her mouth. "Babe, you have to taste this." She grabbed a chip, put some guacamole on it, and fed it to him. He chewed it, as Brenda looked on. "You like?"

"It's pretty good."

"Yes it is. Authentic Mexican food is the best."

"Agreed."

"It just doesn't get any better than this. Good food and great company." Jason raises his glass, and she lifts hers. AND we are married. We are going to have so much fun."

Jason smiled. "Yes we are..."

Later, Jason is sitting on the couch, waiting on Brenda. She came out wearing an army panty set, with combat boots. Jason looked at her from head to toe. "What are you wearing?"

"An army suit."

"It's like nothing I've ever seen."

"Sir Yes Sir."

"What?"

"Requesting permission to clean you're gun."

"What?" She repeats it. "Brenda, what are you up to?"

"I going to service my commander in chief."

"Am I suppose to be the President?"

"That or a sergeant." Jason smiled. She yells. "Requesting permission to clean you're gun!"

"Ok."

Brenda sat on the coffee table in front of him. She had a pouch around her waist. She opened it, took a bottle out, and sat it beside her. She started tugging on his shorts. He raised up, and pulled them down. She squirted something in her hands, and rubbed them together. It felt kind of warm to her, but she thought maybe that's how it was supposed to be. She grabbed Jason, and started massaging him. He leaned back, and closed his eyes. Brenda felt her hands getting hotter. Jason yelled. "What is that?"

"It's lube."

"Are you sure?! I am on fire!"

"Yeah." She grabbed the bottle and read it. (Icy Hot.) She looked at Jason, who was in obvious discomfort. "Ahh…..babe. Don't get mad…."

Jason was sweating. "What?"

"I made a mistake and grabbed your…..Icy hot."

"What?! Brenda!" Jason jumped up, and ran into the room. Seconds later she heard the shower…

Brenda washed her hands and went in the bedroom. She sat down on the bed. She heard Jason turn the shower off. He walked into the bedroom. "Are you mad?"

"Yes, I am."

Brenda stared into his blue eyes. "Really?"

Jason smiled. "Mad that you couldn't finish."

She smiled, as he made his way over to her. He kissed her forehead, and caressed her cheek, as she looked up at him. "Let's take the boots off, and this pouch….I just want to make love to you. We don't need any bells or whistles, just each other." He kissed her, then bent down, and started removing her boots…..

It's Brenda and Jason's final day in Mexico, before heading back to Port Charles. They are just waking up. Brenda sighed. "Our last night in paradise."

Jason stroked her hair. "Yep. I had fun."

"Me too. If I wasn't already pregnant, I'd probably be after this trip." They laugh. Brenda looked up at him. "I think today, we should go pick and up some souvenirs for everyone."

"Ok."

*knock at the door* Jason was just about to get up, but Brenda stopped him. "I'll get it."

She got up and pulled on a robe, and walked into the living room. She looked out the peep hole. "Babe! It's Agnes and David!" She opened the door.

Agnes smiled. "Hello Brenda."

"Hey, we haven't seen you in a couple of days?"

"We decided to give you two some time alone. You are on your honeymoon….you should be alone."

"We liked spending time with you two. You are so much fun."

"You are too kind."

Jason walked up behind Brenda. "Agnes…David."

They both said hello. Agnes grabbed Brenda's hand. "We just came to say goodbye. We are leaving today."

Brenda hugged her. "Well take care, it was really nice meeting you. You too David."

David smiled. "If you are ever in Florida, please look us up." David handed her a piece of paper, with their contact information on it. Jason shook David's hand, and they left.

After shutting the door. Jason took the paper out of Brenda's hand, and tore it up. Brenda was shocked. "Jason?! Why did you do that?"

"Those people are crazy. They are two freaks. I bet they are swingers."

Brenda's eyes got big. "You think?"

"Yes."

"Wow." She stood there for a moment, pondering. "Could you ever-"

"No!"

"Jason, you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes, I do. Could I ever imagine myself doing something like that?"

Brenda started laughing.

Jason smiled. "I was right wasn't I?"

"Almost."

"There isn't an almost, I was…."

She smiled. "Let's go get dressed."

Jason and Brenda spent the first part of the day, shopping. They spent the second half on the beach. Brenda rubbed suntan lotion all over his back. "You are so tanned."

"You are too."

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Starting our lives together."

"No."

"I am."

He turned and looked at her. "Why?"

"I don't want you to get bored. Your life is going to be different."

"It's been different for the last year."

"But Jason, you have lived an exciting fast paced life, for a very long time. Are you going to be ok…with being a family man?"

"Brenda, I don't miss my old life. How could I, when being with you, is so much better. I don't think you understand. I have so much to look forward to now. I have you and Jazz, now the baby. And life with you is never boring." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, more than anything."

She smiled. "Me too…"

Monica opened the door. Jazz jumped up and down. "Mommie! Jason!" She ran over and hugged them. Brenda kissed her. "Mommie missed you so much." She picked her up. They all go into the great room.

Edward stands. "You two look….tanned."

Monica laughed. "They sure do. So, how was the trip?"

Brenda looked over at Jason, then back at Monica. "Busy."

"I hope you too made time for each other."

Brenda smiled. "Barely."

Jason looked over at her and smiled…...

You've Got A way-Lyrics by: Twain and Lange


	16. And baby makes four

Sneaking around…"and baby makes four"

8 weeks

Jason, Brenda, and Jazz are back in Rome. They left Port Charles soon after returning from their honeymoon. It was hard leaving, because Edward and Monica had really gotten attached to Jazz, but they missed home, and needed to get back.

Jason and Brenda are sitting at the table eating dinner. They looked over at Jazz, who was eating at her own little table.

"Jason, why do think she's eating over there?"

"Because, she wanted to eat with her dolls."

"I want her over here."

"Brenda she is right there, you can see her…she's fine."

"First, she'll want to eat by herself, and then she'll be driving, and then she'll be going off to college."

"She's four. I think we have awhile before that happens."

"I remember when she was a baby, now look at her."

Jason laughed and shook his head.

Brenda looked over at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Brenda, you're really overreacting."

"Maybe I am, but it just seems like she is growing up so fast." Brenda looked down at her stomach. "Am I getting fat?'

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "No, I can't even tell you are pregnant."

"It's because I'm not." She smiled. "I lied. I just wanted you to marry me." They both laugh.

After eating, they put Jazz to bed, and made their way into their room…..

Brenda rests her head on Jason's chest. "Sweetheart, you looked so cute reading to Jazz."

"Cute? Brenda, please choose another word."

She giggled. "Ok….nice."

"I can deal with nice."

She kissed his chest. "You have this hard exterior, but you are just a big old teddy bear."

Jason sighed. "Brenda, please."

She looked up at him and smiled. "What did I do?"

"No heterosexual male wants to be compared to a teddy bear."

"It's a compliment."

"Thanks but no thanks."

She laughed. "Ok, I won't call you that again."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Brenda snuggled up against him. "Sweetheart, what are your plans? I mean, I don't see you being a house husband. An apron over your leather coat, just wouldn't look right."

Jason laughed. "I have a couple of things going. Some business ventures."

Brenda looked up at him. "Legit things?"

"Of course."

"Jason, how much did you make…during your years with Sonny?"

"A lot."

"You know….I always got the feeling, you never really cared about the money."

"The money helped, but it wasn't the reason I did what I did."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to rebel against, how people thought I should be…..or act."

Brenda grinned. "Well, you definitely did that."

All of a sudden, Jason got quiet. Brenda looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah….just thinking."

She caressed his cheek. "About what?"

"My life as a hitman."

Brenda sat up, and looked down at him. She was just about to speak, when she heard his voice.

"Back then, I was a different person.…..I never thought about what I was doing, I just did it. I was like a machine, never felt anything. No remorse, guilt…..nothing. I didn't even think about my future, I just lived. And now I have you, Jazz, and our unborn child, it's starting to weigh on me."

"Weigh on you?"

"Yes. I've done some horrible things, Brenda."

"Sweetheart we all have."

"No, Brenda, not like I have. I have taken fathers, uncles, sons, grandfathers, brothers…..some of them deserved it, but a lot of them didn't."

"You can't erase what you've done, you can only move forward."

Jason looked up at her. "I'm trying, but it haunts me."

Brenda moved closer to him. He had never opened up to her like this, not about his former mob life. "I never knew you felt like this."

"I just don't want you to regret marrying me."

"That will never happen. Jason I'm not dumb. I knew what I was getting into. And I love you, in spite of everything you've done. Because you love me in spite of everything I've done. That's what love is all about."

She rests her head on his chest, and he ran his fingers through her hair. She kissed his chest, and looked up into his eyes. "I take the good….I take the bad…..I'm not concerned with how you use to be, because I'm so in love with the man you are now." Jason pulled her up, and softly kissed her…

It's the next morning, Jazz is at preschool, and Brenda and Jason are at the doctor's office. They are in the waiting room. Brenda looked over at Jason, who was visibly nervous. She elbowed him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just hope everything is ok."

She grabbed his hand. "It is…..just relax. If you are like this now, I can only imagine how you will be, when the baby is born."

The nurse entered the waiting room. "Ms. Barrett, the doctor is ready to see you."

They stand and follow her to the back. Before entering the exam room, Brenda was weighed, and her blood was drawn.

She is now sitting on the examination bed, and Jason is standing next to her. "You can sit down, you don't have to stand."

"I prefer standing."

"Ok, suit yourself."

At that moment the doctor walked in. "Hello Brenda."

"Hello, Dr. Marino. This is my husband, Jason."

Dr. Marino extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jason shook it. "You too."

"Now I see, where Jazz got those eyes."

Brenda looked up at him and smiled.

The doctor took a seat, and ran through the routine of asking Brenda a number of questions. After answering all her questions, Brenda leaned back, and got ready for the ultrasound. The doctor squirted some gel on her stomach, and moved the machine around a couple of times.

"There is your baby."

Brenda and Jason looked closely at the monitor. He grabbed her hand. Brenda giggled. "Looks like a little peanut."

Jason's blue eyes stare at the monitor.

"and there is the heartbeat…it's nice and strong."

The doctor printed a picture, and handed it to Brenda. She asked if they had any questions, they didn't, so she left. Jason stared at the print out, and Brenda rubbed his back. "Just a little while longer, and you'll see the head, legs, feet…."

Jason kissed her. "The most perfect thing I've ever seen."

Brenda smiled. "Better than me in my wedding dress?"

He smiled. "Sorry, but yes."

"Better than me in my black bustier in Mexico?"

Jason laughed. "Not quite."

She giggled. "Let's go…."

16 weeks

Brenda rubbed the oils onto her stomach, as Jazz looked on. "Mommie, your stomach is getting big."

"The baby is growing Sweetheart."

"Will the baby make your stomach explode?"

Brenda laughed. "I hope not."

Jason walked into the bathroom. He ran up behind Jazz, and tickled her, which caused her to laugh hysterically. She wiggled away, grabbed Brenda's brush, along with her doll, and ran out of the bathroom. They turned and looked at her. She is sitting on the bed, brushing her doll's hair.

Jason walked over to Brenda, and rubbed her stomach. "I really hope that stuff works, because you spend a lot of time applying it."

"I used it with Jazz, and I didn't get any stretch marks. I'm hoping it works this time too." All of sudden Brenda felt the baby move. She looked up at Jason. "The baby just moved."

Jason's eyes got wide. "Really?"

"Yes."

"This soon? What did it feel like?"

"Like little flutters."

Jason continued to rub her stomach. "Maybe our child is going to be an Olympic swimmer?

"Or a ballet dancer."

Jason smiled. "Or whatever he or she wants to be." He leaned over and kissed her. Brenda slid on her nightgown. They walked into the bedroom, and found Jazz sleeping. Jason picked her up, Brenda kissed her, and he left. A couple of minutes later, he returned. Brenda is in bed. He joined her. He pulled her closer, and started kissing her neck.

"Brenda, it's been a week since we've made love."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes…it has been that long."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't been feeling that sexy."

"But you are sexy." He kissed her neck, but she pulled away.

"Not tonight Sweetheart."

"What happened to, if I can get it up, then you can put it down?"

Brenda turned to face him. "I will, just not now…and not tonight."

"I miss being with you."

"You can rub my chest...you know….while you...get a release."

Jason could not believe she said that. "Brenda, are you serious? I want you, and you have never seen me do that."

"But I know you do, everybody does. And we are married now." She smiled and caressed his cheek. "You can do it in front of me, I don't care."

"No. I want you."

"I don't feel like it. Look sweetheart, a woman needs to feel desirable, and I don't."

"I think you are beautiful and desirable."

She smiled. "Awww...that's so sweet." She leaned over and kissed him. He tried to deepen it, but she pulled away. "No, just hold me. Ok?"

Jason sighed. "Ok." She rests her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head, sighed, and went to sleep...

It's the next morning, and Jason has taken Jazz to school. He is just returning home. He walked in and saw Brenda on the floor doing yoga. He sat down on the couch, and looked down at her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"Hey."

"I'm almost done." She took a couple of deep breaths and got up. She bent down and gave him a kiss. "My muscles are sore, will you give me a massage?"

Jason smiled. "Of course."

"I need to shower first, I'll be back. Better yet, meet me in the bedroom…in 45 minutes."

Jason followed her into the bedroom. Once he heard the water, he started undressing. He got into bed, and waited till she was done. After showering, Brenda wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her massage oils, and walked out into the bedroom. "Jason, what are you doing? You want a massage too?"

Jason looked confused. "You really want a massage?"

"Yeah babe, I do. What did yo-. Ooooh, sweetheart, you thought…I was talking about making love." Brenda giggled, and peeked up under the sheet. "And look…..you're ready to fire." She sat on the side of the bed. "I've been failing as a wife. Look at you, and those blue eyes looking all sad. I'm sorry, do your….you know….things….hurt?"

"No, Brenda."

"Good, because I don't want them to turn blue and fall off." She leaned down and kissed him. He grabbed the back of her head, and deepened it. He reached over and pulled her towel off, cupping her breasts. She broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes. "Not too hard, their tender."

"Ok." Jason would have done anything, he just wanted to make love to her. He leaned back, she straddled him, and they made love for the rest of the morning….

It's mid afternoon, and Brenda and Jason are in the examination room, at the doctor's office.

Dr. Marino walked in. "Hello, Brenda…Jason."

They both say hello.

"How is everything going?"

Brenda smiled. "Everything is fine."

"Good, well let's get started." Dr. Marino asked Brenda a number of questions, and started the exam.

After finishing, Brenda leaned back and got ready for the ultrasound.

Dr. Marino rubbed the gel on her stomach, and moved the machine across.

"There is baby Morgan."

Brenda grinned. "Look….our child does not look like a peanut anymore."

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Brenda looked up at Jason. "What do you think?"

"I don't want to know."

She smiled. "Me either. No, we want to be surprised."

Dr. Marino laughed. "Well surprise you will be….."

32 weeks

Brenda was really showing now. She was in her final trimester, and she was driving Jason insane. Brenda and Jason are having lunch at a restaurant, and Jazz is at a birthday party across the street. A lady walked by their table. 

Brenda looked at the woman, then over at Jason. "You can look."

Jason looked up. "At what?"

"At that lady who just walked by."

"Brenda, I don't want to look at anybody but you."

"You think I'm fat don't you? And she looks better than me. Just say it."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Brenda, I do not think you are fat. You are pregnant." Jason ate some of his food, and looked up at her and smiled. "Were you like this with Jazz?"

"Like what? How am I, Jason?"

Jason shook his head. "Let's just eat, it's almost time to go."

The waitress walked up to their table. "Sir, would you like some more water?"

Jason looked up. "Please." The waitress poured him another glass of water.

She turned to Brenda "Would you like some?"

Brenda shook her head. "No thanks." The waitress walked over to the next table. *silence*

"I think that waitress was flirting with you."

"What?" Jason shook his head. "Brenda…please let's just not talk anymore. Just eat. Just…eat."

"Why did you look at her?"

"Because she was addressing me."

Brenda's eyes fill up with tears, and they spill over onto her cheeks.

Jason dropped his fork on his plate. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you don't want me anymore."

"Brenda, I know it's just your hormones talking, but to ease your mind, I love you, and I still think you are the most beautiful woman in any room."

Brenda looked across the table at him. "To ease my mind? Really Jason? How could you say a thing like that? Could you get Jazz? I'm going home." Brenda struggled to stand. Jason jumped to his feet and tried to help her, but she threw hand up. "I'm fine, I don't need your help."

He watched as she left. He signaled for the waitress. She came back over, and he asked for the check. She asked if he would like the food boxed, he said yes.

Jason paid for the check, grabbed the food and left...

Brenda was at home in bed, when Jason and Jazz got home. Jason didn't come straight home. He took Jazz to the park and a couple of other places before coming home. It was late when they finally made it in.

Jason brought a tired Jazz into his and Brenda's bedroom.

"Hello, Mommie."

Brenda sat up. "Hello Sweetheart."

Jazz crawled into bed with Brenda. "Mommie, I had so much fun."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I had cake, ice cream, candy, and we played games. Jason took me to the park too."

Brenda kissed her cheek. "I am so glad you had fun."

Jazz yawned, and Brenda rubbed her hair. "Are you sleepy?"

She nodded.

"You have to bathe first, and then you can go to sleep." Brenda got out of bed, and took Jazz out of the room, as Jason looked on.

After bathing Jazz and putting her to bed, Brenda went back into the bedroom she shared with Jason. He was sitting on the side of the bed. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

He sighed. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. I acted crazy." She walked over and kissed the top of his head. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive."

She smiled, ran her fingers through his hair, and went into the bathroom.

Brenda turned on the water, and removed her clothes. She stood in front of the mirror, and looked at herself. Her stomach was huge. She rubbed it, and turned to the side. "Oh Sweetheart, you have me looking like a blimp, but I already love you, and can't wait to meet you. I just hope your father don't divorce me, before you're born."

Brenda looked up and saw Jason. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"I didn't want to interrupt. Brenda, I don't think you look like a blimp, I think you are beautiful."

"Jason, you don't have to keep saying that." She turned and looked in the mirror. "I'm as big as a tent."

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant. Did you expect to stay the same size?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I was not like this with Jazz, and maybe it was because I was missing you so much."

"Well, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled. "I know." She walked over to the tub, and climbed in. He rushed over, and helped her sit down. "Thank you." He got down on his knees, and rubbed her head. She leaned over and kissed him. "Join me...please."

Jason removed his clothes, and got in behind her. She leaned back, resting the back of her head against his chest. He rubbed her stomach. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I don't know why I'm so emotional, and on top of that jealous."

"I'm just happy, you haven't been like this for the whole time. I would have to move out until the baby comes." They laugh.

"You wouldn't leave me?"

"I don't think it would be a matter of what I want, you would end up killing me, if I didn't."

"No I wouldn't. I'm just feeling a little self conscious, and also uncomfortable….I'm just ready to have this baby."

"You shouldn't feel self conscious. Brenda, you are beautiful, but my love for you goes way deeper than that. The fact that you aren't bad on the eyes, is just an added bonus. But it is not the reason I love you."

"And here I am thinking, you are with me for my looks." She rolled her eyes. "Jason, I'm not that vain. There are many, many women that look better than I do."

"I haven't met any."

"You're just saying that, because you love me."

"Brenda, I see men looking at you all the time."

"Jason, you're not too bad on the eyes either. But if I catch anybody looking at you, they are dead."

"I believe you. I have a psycho pregnant wife."

Brenda laughed. "What have I done to you?" She turned. "I promise to make it up."

He kissed her. "And I plan to collect."

She kissed him back. "You want to make love to a blimp?"

"There are no blimps around, but I will make love to you." He grabbed both sides of her face, and kissed her. It wasn't a hard kiss, it was soft and tender. He loved her so much. Their family meant everything to him. She broke the kiss, and turned her back to him. She joined her body with his, moaning in the process. He kissed the back of her neck, as they moved together in unison. "Jaaason, the water..."

"We have a mop."

He kissed her shoulder, as they continued to make love...

39 weeks

Margarite handed Brenda a glass of water. "Thanks."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine."

Margarite sat down on the couch beside Brenda. She reached over and rubbed Brenda's stomach. "Any day, and he or she will make an appearance."

Brenda smiled. "I can't wait. I haven't slept much lately, and I have heartburn all the time." She looked at the bottle on the coffee table. "Those Tums are my new best friend."

Margarite grinned. "You like them better than me?"

"Yes…sorry." They laugh.

Brenda rubbed her stomach. "I know Jason is ready for me to have this baby, I think I've almost driven him to drink, or to kill."

Margarite laughed. "Poor Jason."

"You were around me when I was pregnant with Jazz, did I act crazy?"

Margarite grinned. "I wouldn't know, because I went home."

They laugh. "Yeah, but you were still around me. Was I overly emotional?"

"Yeah….you were. But you were missing Jason."

"Now he's here, and I'm driving him crazy."

"He loves you, you're not driving him crazy." Margarite started smiling. "Before I forget, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Do you remember Mr. Twelve Inches?"

"The stripper at the bachelorette party?"

"Yes."

Brenda's eyes got wide. "What?"

Margarite smiled. "Well, before I came back to Rome, I looked him up."

Brenda grinned. "You didn't?"

"Yes I did."

Brenda laughed. "Did you…..you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Oh yes, you do."

Margarite burst into laughter.

Brenda threw a pillow at her. "You slut!" Brenda stared at her for a moment. "So…..how was it?!"

Margarite smiled. "Nice women don't tell."

"You are not a nice woman."

Margarite chuckled. "No, I'm not. I'll just put it to you like this, I thought it was going to come out of my mouth." They laugh.

At that moment they heard some fumbling with the door. It opened and Jason and Jazz entered.

Brenda smiled. "Hey sweetheart." Jazz ran over to her, and hugged her, then she turned and hugged Margarite.

Margarite stood up. "I guess it's time for me to head home. I have to go soak in a tub of warm water, still sore." She winked at a smiling Brenda.

She hugged Brenda and Jazz, and said her goodbyes, then left.

Jazz ran into her room. Jason sat down next to Brenda, and rubbed her stomach. "So what was that all about?"

Brenda laughed. "You don't want to know."

"Knowing Margarite, I'm sure I don't." He lifted her shirt, and kissed her stomach.

Jason looked up at her. "Do you think Jazz will accept the baby? I mean it has only been her."

"I know, but we've been talking to her. I think she'll be fine."

"Yes, but I don't know if she really understands. I don't want her to feel left out, or that the baby is taking the time that use to be hers."

Brenda ran her fingers through his hair. "I guess we have to make sure, that her life doesn't change. I mean, I know it will to some extent, but the things we do with her, we have to continue."

Jason sat up. "I agree."

Brenda was just about to stand, when Jason stopped her. "I'll set the table, you relax."

"Thanks, but I really don't mind."

"I know, but I want to." He kissed her, then her stomach, and got up. Minutes later they were all at the table eating…..

Jason walked into his and Brenda's bedroom. Brenda was sitting on the bed, trying to zip her red thigh high boots up. He tried his best not to laugh.

"Brenda, what are you doing?"

She looked up and released the zipper. "I was trying to put on something sexy for you, but the boots won't zip up. I am just too fat."

Jason wanted to laugh, but he knew he'd never hear the end of it. "For the millionth time, you are not fat.". And she really wasn't. She had only gained weight in her stomach, and breasts, which he loved. He walked over, and helped her zip them up.

"Jason, it's not a surprise now."

He smiled. "I was surprised. Trust me, I really was."

"Do I look ridiculous?"

"No."

"Jason be honest."

"I am being honest." Jason took off his shirt. "Well finish surprising me."

"I don't know if I can stand in the bed in these."

"Brenda, you are not standing in the bed in those, that's dangerous!"

"I wanted you to remember, the good times we had, when we were on our honeymoon."

He smiled. "Trust me….I still remember them." He sat up, and kissed her. Brenda pulled away, and looked down. "Jason." He started kissing her neck.

"Hmmm?"

"My water just broke."

"Ok." He made his way up to her lips.

Brenda pulled away. "Jason, did you hear me?"

Jason looked at her. "Brenda, I told you for the hundredth time, you are not fat!"

She stared into his blue eyes. "Jason, my water broke."

Jason looked down and noticed how wet her thighs were. He looked up at her in shock.

"Are you ok? Are you in any pain?"

"Not yet. I'll clean up, call Margarite, so she'll come over and stay with Jazz. And call the doctor….."

Jason picked up the cell phone and dialed Margarite's number, he spoke briefly with her, then hung up. He also called Brenda's doctor. "Margarite's on the way."

"Ok."

Brenda went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Jason followed her inside. He unzipped her boots, and she took off the rest of her clothes, and got in. Jason left and got her bag, which was already prepared, and sat it by the door.

About thirty minutes later, Margarite showed up, and they left for the hospital.

Jason and Brenda are in the car, and all of a sudden, she feels a contraction. She grabbed his hand. He looked over. "Was that one?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

Jason looked over, with concern in his eyes. "Am I driving too fast?"

"No, you're fine."

Brenda grabbed his hand again. Jason looked at her again. "Another one?"

"Yes."

"Just try to breathe."

Brenda looked at him. "You breathe. I feel like screaming."

"Well scream, just do whatever you need to do."

Brenda closed her eyes and leaned back. The contractions were coming back to back. She wanted to cry, because they hurt so bad, but she didn't want to scare Jason. She just practiced the breathing techniques she learned in lamas class.

Eventually they made it to the hospital, and Brenda was checked in, and taken to her room. The nurse checked her, and she had only dilated two centimeters. The doctor would come, when she was close to delivering.

Brenda gripped the bars on the bed, as the pain hit her again. Jason felt helpless and scared as he looked on. And as the hours passed, he rubbed her head, held her hand, rubbed ice across her lips, he did everything he could possibly do, to make her feel comfortable.

Jason saw the tears trickle down her cheeks. He reached down and wiped them away.

"Jasooon."

He bent down, and looked into her brown eyes. "Yes."

"Would you lie down with me?"

"Yeah, anything." He kicked off his shoes. His jacket was already off. He got in beside her….nose to nose. He placed his hand on her stomach. He felt her stomach tightened and release. She buried her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She cried out as another pain hit her. "Jason, I don't think I can do this. I need some medicine. Get the nurse."

"Are you sure?"

"Jason, don't make me kill you! Get the nurse!"

Jason pressed the button. Minutes later the nurse came, and Brenda requested some pain relief. About an hour later, she was resting comfortably, with Jason still by her side.

Jason leaned over and kissed her. "Better?"

"Better, and I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"Don't apologize. You said you wanted medicine, and I should have gotten what you asked for."

She stared into his eyes. "My home."

"What?"

"Your eyes."

He smiled. "I feel the same."

She grinned. "About your eyes? Aren't you a narcissist?"

"Me….never. Remember, I'm the guy, who wears the same thing everyday."

"Riiight. Except you aren't just a guy….you never were."

Jason placed his hand on her stomach, and kissed her softly. "I love you." He bends, planting a kiss on her stomach. "…..and baby makes four."

She smiled. "The Morgan Clan. Sweetheart be honest, you are hoping for a boy aren't you?"

He shook his head. "I told you it doesn't matter. I'm happy either way."

The nurse came in, and Jason got up. She checked Brenda again. "You are eight centimeters. Almost time."

Brenda looked up at Jason. "Are you ready?"

"I don't think it matters."

Brenda smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right, because this baby is about to make its debut."

Inside Jason is going crazy, but he can't and will not stress out Brenda.

Brenda looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

He walked over, and grabbed her hand. "Of course…..I'm fine."

Brenda stared into his eyes. "It's ok, if you're nervous. I am too."

He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. He brushed his lips up against hers. "I just want you to be ok."

"I will be….and so will our child….."

Dr Marino, sat at the end up the bed. "Ok, Brenda, I want you to push and hold it for 10 seconds."

Brenda pushed as hard as she could, as the numbers were called out.

Dr. Marino looked up at Brenda. "Good Job. Take a deep breath and push again." Brenda took a deep breath, and pushed again. "Oooooow!" Jason felt helpless, he rubbed her head, and held her hand while she pushed.

"Ok, Brenda, we see the head. Looks like he or she is going to have dark hair, just like their big sister."

Jason strained to see. There was a big lump in his throat. He couldn't believe, he was seeing his baby's head for the first time. He looked down at an exhausted Brenda.

"Brenda, our baby is almost here, I can see their head."

Brenda looked up at him. "I'm so tired."

He rubbed her head. "I know it, but you are almost done."

They hear the doctor. "Come on Brenda, let's get your baby out! When I start counting, push as hard as you can!" The doctor and the nurses started the count, and Brenda pushed again. The doctor yelled. "Here it comes!"

Jason looked down, with tears in his eyes, as the doctor help guide the baby out. "It's a boy!"

The doctor placed the baby on Brenda's stomach. An excited Jason kissed Brenda's forehead, and the doctor showed him how to cut the cord. The nurses take the baby, to clean him up. Brenda strained to look over at him. Jason followed the nurses over. Jason heard Brenda's voice. "Why isn't he crying?"

Jason looked down at him, as the nurses cleaned him up. At that moment the baby let out a loud wail. Jason looked over at Brenda. "There it is." Brenda leaned back, she could relax now. Jason didn't leave his son's side. The baby weighed in at 7 pounds even…..

Brenda held the baby as Jason looked on. "Look, he looks like Jazz. Dark hair, and your beautiful blue eyes." Jason leaned down and kissed her, and then the baby. "Jason, what are we going to name him?"

"I don't know." Jason looked down at his son. "He's perfect."

"Yes, he is." At that moment, they heard a knock at the door, then the door swung open. Margarite walked in with Jazz.

"Mommie! Jason!" Jazz ran over to Jason, and he picked her up.

Brenda looked up at Jazz. "Hey sweetheart, say hello to your little brother."

Jazz smiled. "He's tiny."

Jason tickled her. "Yes he is." She squirmed.

"Mommie, may I give him a kiss?"

"Of course." Jason bends, and Jazz kissed the baby.

Margarite who was on the other side of the bed, wiped her tears away. "He is just as beautiful as Jazz. What's his name?"

Brenda looked over at Jason, then back at Margarite. "We aren't sure yet."

"Well, I'll just call him beautiful."

Brenda smiled. "Beautiful Morgan, works for me." They laugh….

Margarite and Jazz left, because Jazz was getting restless, and now it's just Brenda and Jason. Brenda is breast feeding, as Jason looked on.

"Jason, it just came to me. Let's call him Jaylon Edward."

"Ok."

"Just ok?"

"I like it."

"You do realize, he is named after your grandfather?"

"Yes, and I'm ok with it."

She smiled. "Good, it will mean so much to him, because he loves you so much."

"I think he loves you more."

Brenda smiled. "True." They laugh…...

It's a couple days later, and Brenda and Jaylon are at home. Brenda is tucking Jazz in, and Jason is taking care of the baby.

Jason looked down at his son, who was looking up at him, with eyes the same color as his. "I am so happy you are here, and we are going to have so much fun. I want to teach you so much. And don't tell your mom or sister, but it's nice to have another male around, I was getting swallowed up in this sea of pink."

At that moment Brenda walked in. "How are my two favorite men?"

"Fine."

She sat down.

Jason looked over at her. "You know, I never knew what it was like to have a real family, my own family…..this is the best feeling in the world. One that I wouldn't trade for anything."

Brenda grinned. "You know you are trapped right? Two children? You can't leave me now."

Jason laughed and looked down at his son . "You couldn't get rid of me…if you tried.."

She kissed his cheek. "Good, my plan worked." They laugh. She rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell the truth, you really wanted a son, didn't you?"

Jason looked at her, then back at little Jaylon. "I didn't know how much, until he was born."

She smiled. "I always knew it."

"But honestly I would have been happy either way."

"I know that too."

He smiled leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

"And I love you, Mr. Barrett." They laugh…

*two parts left*


	17. Our little bump in the road

Sneaking around….."...our little bump in the road"

It's been ten years since Brenda and Jason were married. Jazz is fourteen, and Jaylon is nine. They left Rome seven years ago, and are now living in New York. In an apt in Manhattan, to be exact. They just simply missed the States, and decided that New York, was where they needed to be. Jason loved it, because there were so many opportunities to invest, which he took full advantage of. Brenda quit modeling, and was a full time mom, which she loved.

They chose New York, because it was close to Port Charles, without living directly in the center of all the drama. It was also important to Brenda, that Monica and Edward, were close to their grandchildren. They often visited them in Port Charles, and they would also come to New York. Jason was worried that the Quartermaine way of communicating was rubbing off on them.

It is seven o'clock, and the Brazen family is having dinner.

Brenda notices that everyone is abnormally quiet. She looked over at Jason, who seemed to be enjoying it. She decides to start up a little conversation. "How was everyone's day?" *silence* No one responds. She looked over at Jaylon. "Sweetheart, anything interesting happen at school?"

"No."

Brenda then looked at Jazz, who tried her best, to pretend like she was interested in something on her plate. "So, Jazz, how was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

Jazz looked up. "No, just school."

Brenda nodded. "Oh, ok."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Jaylon?"

"I was wondering, if dad could take me to school?"

"You don't want me, to take you anymore?"

"No, I would rather have dad. All the kids are scared of him, they say he looks like the terminator."

Brenda almost choked on her food. Jason looked up at her, he was not amused. Jazz rolled her eyes.

Jaylon continued. "….and an ax murderer too. I think it's cool!"

Brenda laughed. Jason didn't say anything. He knew Brenda was finding this conversation, extremely entertaining.

Jazz dropped her fork on her plate. "Jaylon, shut up. I don't know why you think, someone calling your father, a murderer is cool."

"Well, Jazz, I don't know why you think gossiping for hours on the phone, is cool."

"How do you know, I gossip on the phone?"

"Because when I'm hiding, in your closet, I can hear you."

"Mom!"

Brenda sighed. "He is just pulling your chain, Jaylon does not hide in your closet."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have to check in with him, every five minutes, to make sure he isn't trying to burn the building down."

Jaylon laughed and stuck his tongue out at Jazz. "Got you. You sucker."

Jazz was fuming. "I wish we could take you back." She looked at Brenda. "Can we? I want a sister."

"No, we can't take him back. He has gotten much too big, that would kill me. Have you seen his head?"

Jason decided to put an end to the argument. "Ok, enough of that. Finish eating, you two have school tomorrow."

They finish the rest of their dinner. They both run off, after clearing their plates.

"Brenda, why did you have to start up that conversation?"

"What? I just asked how everyone's day was."

"But you know it always, ends in a fight with those two."

"Look, Jason, they are going to have to learn, to get along. I don't want us sitting, at the table, not interacting. We all know how much you dislike talking, but I enjoy it."

"I don't mind talking, I'm just opposed to screaming."

Brenda shook her head, and grinned. "I would think, you'd be use to it by now."

"How could anyone get use to that?"

Brenda laughed…

After cleaning up the kitchen, Brenda walked into the room she shared with Jason, and found him getting undressed. She smiled, and closed the door. "Ooooh, I guess it's time for dessert." She walked over, and rubbed his chest. "Babe, your chest keeps getting better and better." She leaned in, and started kissing it.

"Brenda, did you lock the door?"

"Yes." She moved up to his neck, then on to his lips. He picked her up, and placed her in the bed. He reached down, and ripped off her pants, leaving her shirt on, then joined her. He made a path down her body, until he found the sweetest of spots. Brenda giggled, as he pulled the covers over his head. At that moment, they heard the door open. Jason froze.

Brenda sees Jaylon, and then she quickly pulls the covers up to her neck. "Mom, have you seen my-. What is dad doing?"

"Ahh….nothing. He's just looking for something."

"Looking for what?"

"His sock."

"Oh…have you seen my Spiderman comic book?"

"It's in the kitchen, on the counter."

"Cool…." He was just about to leave, when all of a sudden he stopped. "Dad, maybe you should just get another one, or I could pull the covers off the bed, so you can see better."

Brenda eyes got wide. "No! That's ok, honey, he'll find it."

"Ok." And then he was gone.

Jason peeked out. "Were you trying to break my neck?"

Brenda grinned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, so I just held you there."

Jason moved his neck around a bit. "You have strong thighs."

She laughed.

She watched as he jumped out of bed, and ran over to the door, and locked it. "You have to double check, and make sure the door is actually locked. He's not ready for the birds or the bees." He walked back over, and got back in.

Brenda looked into his eyes. "Yes, Sir. Now, please finish what you started…"

After Jason finished what he started, Brenda planted a kiss on his chest. "Ten years, can you believe it?"

"Yeah, I can."

She looked up at him. "Can you really?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, not a lot marriages last this long, or relationships for that matter."

"This isn't a lot of marriages. This is me and this is you."

Brenda smiled. "True." He kissed her forehead. "Jason, are you happy?"

"Of course."

"You're not bored are you?"

"Brenda, there is nothing boring about you, or our life."

"Well, I was thinking that, maybe…I should do something special…for you. As a anniversary present."

Jason smiled. "I'm not stopping you."

Brenda grinned. "Not that."

"Well, what then?"

"Just hear me out. Ok?"

"I'm listening."

Brenda sighed. "I was thinking that, maybe I should….have….um…vaginal rejuvenation surgery."

Jason had a puzzled look on his face. "What's that?"

"It's where they go in, and tighten things back up, and make you a virgin again."

Jason started laughing. "No, Brenda."

"Why not? It's the gift that keeps on giving."

"Your gift is just fine."

"But they can make it better."

Jason flipped her over, onto her back. "I don't think it could, get any better. And what if they mess something up?"

"They wouldn't."

"You don't know that…just leave well enough alone." He started kissing her neck.

"But Jason….I don't want you to get bored."

"I'm not bored." He continued kissing her neck, then moved over her, slowly joining them. She softly moaned. He looked down at her. "See….perfect fit…"

It's the next morning, and Brenda is home alone. The kids are at school, and Jason is gone.

Brenda is on the phone talking to Margarite, who still lives in Rome.

"So, how does it feel, to be married for ten years?"

"It feels like we were just married. Time just flew by."

"My marriage lasted, what six months? Longest six months of my life."

Brenda giggled. "He just wasn't the one."

"No, he wasn't. He was a cheat and a drunk, but he was hung like a horse."

Brenda laughed. "I'm sure that made it, all worth it."

"Yes, it did." They both laugh. "That's the last time, I marry a stripper."

Brenda grinned. "You should have just dated him."

"I thought I was in love."

"You were, just not with him. You were in love with the bottom half."

Margarite sighed. "Yes, I was. It was a thing of beauty. Do you know, it could almost touch his knee?"

Brenda almost spit out her coffee. "Margarite! Too Much Information!"

Margarite laughed. "But he was as dumb as a doorknob. I would have still kept him around, if it wasn't for the cheating."

"You miss it don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Too bad, I couldn't figure out a way to keep it, and divorce him."

Brenda laughed. She looked over at the clock. "Well, I'll call you tomorrow. It's almost time for my meeting."

"What meeting?"

"Can't tell you, I want it to be a surprise, and plus I don't want to jinx it."

"Well….good luck."

"Thanks, and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." Brenda disconnected the call…

Later that evening, Brenda, Jason, Jazz, and Jaylon are at the table eating dinner. Brenda decided to share some good news with them.

"Guess what?"

Jazz looked at her. "What?"

"I just landed a new modeling gig."

Jason looked over at her. "I thought you quit modeling."

"I did, but I got a call from Revlon, and guess what, they are interested in signing me."

Jazz's eyes got big. "You're going to be in the commercials?"

"I haven't signed anything yet, it depends on how….you all feel about it."

Jazz smiled. "I think it's wonderful, do it."

Brenda looked at Jason. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great. Will you be gone a lot?"

"No, I should be able to shoot right here….in the city. So, nothing will change.'

"I think it's great."

Brenda turned to Jaylon. "What do you think honey?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. Why would anybody, want to do a makeup commercial?"

"I'm a girl, and I love wearing makeup."

"Oh. Well, if you like doing it, I think it's fine."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks sweetheart….."

Jazz and Jaylon are in the family room, watching TV. Jason and Brenda were in the kitchen, discussing her contract, when Jason got a phone call. Brenda left him alone, and went into the family room, with Jazz and Jaylon. They were all watching TV, when Jason walked in.

"I have to go to Port Charles this weekend."

Brenda looked up. "Why?"

"I need….to…go and check up on Michael."

"Is everything fine?"

"Yes."

Jazz looked up at him. "If you are going to Port Charles, I would love to go and see grandmother, and grandfather."

Jaylon jumped up and down. "Me too!"

"Ok, we'll have to call them, and let them know you're coming."

Jason turned and walked out of the room, Brenda could tell there was more to the story, but she trusted him. If there was something she needed to know he'd tell her…

The weekend came and went. Jason, Jazz, and Jaylon are now on their way back home. Brenda decided to stay, because she wanted to redo her and Jason's bedroom. She painted, and changed all the linen. She knew Jason would hate it, but she wasn't worried, he'd learn to like it.

It was pretty late when they finally made it in.

Brenda was anxious for Jason to go into their bedroom, but he was in the office on the phone. He had been in there for awhile. She looked through the glass doors. He didn't even notice her, he was looking out of the window, and talking on the phone. And the conversation looked intense. She wondered, who he could possibly be talking to? She didn't want to be the untrusting wife, so she left, and headed to their bedroom. Brenda was in the shower, when she heard Jason enter. He ripped off his clothes, and joined her.

She turned and smiled. "So, what did you think?"

"It's pink."

"I know, isn't it pretty?"

"No. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In there….with me."

"I'm not sleeping in there."

"Jason, I'm not asking you to wear it, I'm asking you to sleep on it. And did you notice, it isn't a bright or dark pink, it's a pale pink. So you can hardly tell what color it is."

"Pink is Pink." He reached over, grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirted some in his hand, and started washing her hair.

She smiled. "You take such good care of me." She leaned in and kissed him. "Who were you talking to?"

Jason looked confused. "When?"

"Earlier…in the office. It looked intense." Brenda noticed the change in his eyes.

"Just business."

"You sure it wasn't your….younger lover?"

Jason laughed. "I'm sure."

"Just to let you know, I'd kill you both."

Jason grinned. "I don't doubt it." He leaned down and kissed her, and they finished showering.

Brenda is toweling off, when Jason runs over and scoops her up, taking her into the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed. "Jason! You are ruining my sheets."

He smiled. "That's the general idea." He got in next to her. "I'll make you forget all about them…..."

A couple days later, Brenda was in bed, when she heard Jason stirring. She looked over at the clock, it was four in the morning. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Remember, I told you I had a meeting this morning."

"Yeah, but this early?"

"It's a couple of hours away, so I thought I'd get an early start."

Brenda leaned back. "Oh….ok."

He walked over to the bed, and sat down. "It might be late, when I get home."

She yawned. "Ok."

He leaned down, kissed her, and caressed her face. "See you later. I'll look in on Jazz and Jaylon on the way out." He kissed her again, then got up and left.

A couple of minutes later, Brenda felt the need to get up, and walk over to the window. They were high up, but she could still see down on the street below. She glared out. She eventually saw Jason, pulling out of the garage. She had this strange feeling, that something wasn't right.

Brenda tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She just could not shake, that weird feeling, so she decided to shower, and cook the kids a huge breakfast, before they went to school.

Jazz walked into the kitchen. "Wow! What did we do to deserve this?"

Brenda laughed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Nothing, I couldn't sleep so I decided to cook."

"Did you cook everything in the refrigerator?"

Brenda laughed. "No sweetheart."

Jazz sat down, and started sampling everything. Minutes later Jaylon walked in.

"Whoa! Look at all this food!"

Jazz laughed. "I know right."

Brenda walked over, and kissed him on his cheek. "Morning sweetheart, just eat what you want."

Jaylon sat down. "I plan on it."

Brenda laughed, and joined them….

Part 2

Brenda had a very long day. She had a meeting with the Revlon executives, which lasted two hours, and then she had a doctor's appointment. It was after one, when she finally made it home. She didn't have to pick Jazz and Jaylon up, because another parent would be bringing them home. She was apart of a carpool, and this was her day off. She kicked off her shoes, and sat down on the sofa. She pulled out her phone, and that's when she realized she had not heard from Jason. (Well, it's just one, he could still be in meetings.)

Eventually the kids came home, and Brenda was knee deep in homework, and other matters that needed her attention. They went out for dinner, and returned to find that Jason, still had not made it in. The kids asked about him, and Brenda just told them, he was gone on business. They were satisfied with that answer, and after awhile, it was time for bed. After kissing them goodnight, she dialed Jason's cell….no answer. She started to worry. (Where could he be?) She stayed up as long as she could, before drifting off, around two. It seemed like she had just laid down, when her alarm went off. She reached over and hit it. She looked to her right, and Jason's side of the bed, was still empty. She went into the living room, thinking maybe he decided to sleep in there, because maybe he didn't want to wake her. But it was empty too. The kids got up, and she tried to act as normal as possible. They asked about him again, she told them he left early. They were disappointed, but at least they were not worried. After taking them to school, Brenda hurried home. She walked in, and spotted his jacket on the couch. She threw her keys on the table, and walked to their bedroom. She still didn't see him. She was just about to leave, when she heard some fumbling in the bathroom. She headed in that direction, and was shocked by what she saw.

Jason was standing their shirtless, with a bandage wrapped around his torso. There was also one on his arm.

"Jason?! What happened to you?"

He turned and saw her. He didn't say anything. She walked over to him, and cautiously touched his torso. "Babe, what happened?"

"It's nothing Brenda, I'm ok."

"No you're not! Were you in an accident?"

"No, just let it go."

"No, I will not! You are standing here, all bloody, like you've been…in a gun fi-." Brenda looked up into his eyes. "Jaason, where have you been?"

Jason remained silent.

"So, you are not going to tell me?"

"Brenda, I'm fine just….let it go."

"No, I'm not just going to let it go! Where have you been, Jason!"

Jason still didn't respond.

"Are we in danger? Is it one of your old enemies?"

"Brenda….you, Jazz, and Jaylon are safe. And no…it's not an old enemy."

"Well, what is going on?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Not even with me?!"

"No, just drop it…please."

"No! Look at you!" She touched his arm, then looked back up at him. "Wait a minute, is this why, you had to go to Port Charles?"

He didn't answer her.

"Does this have something to do with Sonny?"

"Not just Sonny, Michael too."

"Are you back in the mob?!"

Jason looked down at her. "Brenda, no."

She looked down at his bandaged torso. "Well, what is all of this?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine!"

"Brenda, I'm fine."

"Was someone shooting at you?"

"Brenda, let it go. I'm here….I'm fine."

"I can't believe, you just want me to pretend like I don't see this!" Brenda ran her fingers through her hair. She reached down and touched his torso again. "What is this?"

"Just a flesh wound."

"And your arm?"

"I had to have surgery."

Brenda's eyes widen. "When?!"

"Last night."

"Who did it?"

"A doctor….that works for Sonny."

"Are you serious?! How do you know, you won't get an infection?"

"Because I won't."

Brenda shook her head. "What are you going to tell Jazz and Jaylon?"

"About what?"

"About your bullet wounds!"

"I'll come up with something."

Brenda glared at him. "Did you kill someone?"

Jason didn't respond.

Brenda took a deep breath, and released it. "I am so angry with you. I can't believe you would do this. I thought I could trust you, with my life, and our children lives."

"Brenda, you can. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, or our children."

"I don't know anything. But I do know this, as much as I love you, and God knows I do, I will not hesitate to leave you, and take our children with me." Jason didn't say anything, he just stared at her. "Jason, I would have never in a millions years, believe you would do something like this. Not you, maybe Sonny…well definitely Sonny, but not you."

"Brenda, if I could have told you, I would have."

"You should have told me! Hell, you shouldn't have done it!" Brenda looked away, and then back at him. "Were you bored with us? This life?"

"Brenda….no."

"Then why?"

"There was a problem, that needed to be taken care of."

"And no one else could do it?"

"No."

"So, are you a part time hitman now?"

"No."

Brenda was so angry, she couldn't even think straight. She stormed out of the bedroom. Jason followed her into the living room. He watched as she threw on a jacket, and grabbed her keys. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to kill anybody, that's for sure." She opened the door, and left…..

Jason had never seen her so upset with him. She wasn't even supposed to know. As much as he wanted to be honest, he couldn't because she would have talked him out of it. He walked over to the window, and looked down at the street. About a couple minutes later, he saw her exiting the building, and walking down the street. (She's angry now, but she'll get over it…..)

Things didn't go as Jason thought it would, a couple of weeks had passed, and she hardly said two words to him. They slept in the same bed, but she made good use of that king sized bed, by staying far away from him. She would only communicate when necessary. Other than that, she ignored him. He didn't know what to say or do, to make things right…..

They all having dinner, and by this time, Jazz and Jaylon knew something was wrong. Jazz looked at Jaylon, who looked at her, then at Brenda, then Jason. They both were looking down at their plates. Jaylon decided to start up a conversation.

"Mom, guess what happened today?"

"What sweetheart?"

"I got an A on my math test."

Brenda smiled. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

He looked at Jason, who nodded. "Me too." After that exchange, the silence returned.

After clearing their plates, Jaylon went into Jazz's room.

"Jazz, what do you think is wrong with mom and dad?"

"I don't know Jaylon."

"Do you think they are getting a d-."

"Don't say it. And I don't know."

"This is how some of my friends' parents act."

Jazz could tell Jaylon was scared. She was too, but she didn't want him to know it. "It's ok Jay, we are going to be fine. Maybe they are just….having an argument."

"You think it's our fault?"

"I don't know."

Brenda cleaned up the kitchen, kissed Jazz and Jaylon goodnight, and headed to the room she shared with Jason. He was already in bed. He watched as she entered, and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He heard the shower. About forty five minutes later, she came out. She didn't say anything to him, just got into bed, and turned her back to him. He looked over at her. He wanted to touch her, he missed her so much. He sighed, turned his back to her, and stared at the wall…..

The kids are at school, and Jason is in the living room. Brenda is in their office, on the phone, talking to Margarite.

"You two still haven't worked things out?"

"No, I'm still angry with him. And on top of that, he has never apologized."

"Brenda, find away to get past this. At least try and talk things out."

"I can hardly look at him." Brenda walked over to the window, and glared out.

"He made a mistake. I know he loves you, don't let this be the reason, you two don't last."

"He made that choice, I didn't. And he did it, knowing how I felt about the mob. And now we have to go to Port Charles, because Robin is having this charity event." She sighed. "I really wish I could skip it."

"So Jason is going too?"

"Yes. And I'm not looking forward to it."

"It will be fine, just please make an effort at least."

"I don't know Margarite. I just thought I could trust him, but I guess I can't."

"You still can. He made a mistake, we all make them. Just try and get through this."

Brenda sighed. "I don't know, things are just so different now. We act like strangers."

"Awww….Brenda. That breaks my heart."

"Mine too."

"Sweetheart, talk to your husband, and tell him how you truly feel."

"I don't know…..but I have to go, the kids will be home in a minute."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." They disconnect the call.

It's the weekend, and the Brazen clan, has just arrived in Port Charles. Edward insisted they stay at the Quartermaine mansion.

Edward and Monica immediately recognized that something, was definitely wrong between Jason and Brenda. The kids also expressed their fears to them. They trusted them, and Edward and Monica, would never do anything to betray that trust. And they both tried to reassure them, that everything was going to be fine. In the meantime, they made sure that the kids had lots of activities to keep them busy, and happy. Brenda and Jason were in no way neglecting their children, the kids just could feel the tension between the two.

Brenda and Jason shared a room, at the Quartermaine mansion, well not quite. They stayed in the room, that Brenda slept in the night before the wedding. That room had an adjoining room, and Brenda slept in one, and Jason the other.

Jason was trying to give Brenda, all the space she needed, but this was getting ridiculous. She was acting like she wanted them to separate. He waited until she showered, and got into bed. He waited a couple of minutes, and then went into her room, and sat on the bed.

"Brenda, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Jason looked down at her. "Is this how we are going to interact now?"

Brenda looked up at him. "How are we interacting Jason?"

"You're not talking to me, and I'm not talking to you. We need to talk this out."

"You want to talk? This is a first."

"Brenda, we've always been good at communicating, at least with each other."

"Apparently, not lately. You couldn't tell me, you decided to go back to being a hitman?"

"I'm not a hitman. It was just a one time thing."

Brenda sat up. "And what if this one time thing, would have lead to your death?"

"It didn't."

"But what if it would have?"

"It didn't, Brenda."

"You are missing the point. Did you think about us at...all? How we would feel, if you went out and got yourself killed?"

Jason didn't respond.

"Of course you didn't." Tears filled her eyes. "I am so angry with you. I never in a million years, would have thought you would lie to me, or hide something like this from me." This was Jason's first time, seeing her show anything other than anger. And he didn't know what to say, because it was his fault. Brenda sighed. "I thought we had a good marriage. Honesty, devotion, love, trust….but I guess not."

"Brenda, we still have all of those things."

Brenda shook her head. "Not anymore. And I thought you felt bad, about being a killer?"

"I did, but this time it was warranted."

"What if they choose to retaliate?"

"No one knows I was there."

"That random doctor knows."

"He's been on the payroll for years, he won't talk."

Brenda pulled her knees to her chest. "How do you know? Maybe this time he will. Everybody in that business is shady. And why would Sonny, even involve you?"

Jason didn't respond.

Brenda shook her head. "You can't tell me…right?"

"It's better that you don't know."

"Yes…Sir. I'll be the good wife, and I want ask any more questions. I'll just do as I'm told."

"Brenda? No one is asking you to be anything, but who you are."

"Just so you are clear, I will never be Carly or Sam."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I'm going to bed Jason." She turned her back to him, and got up under the covers.

Jason stared at the back of her head for a moment, then got up and left….

When Brenda woke up, Jason had already left. She didn't know where he ran off to, and honestly she didn't care. They needed some time apart. She took a shower, and went downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Monica, Edward, Jaylon, and Jazz having breakfast. She sat down, and joined them.

Edward smiled. "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Edward, I did. Thanks for asking." She lied, she didn't sleep well, she hardly slept at all.

Monica could tell, Brenda had a lot on her mind. "So, what are your plans today, I know the party isn't till later?"

Jaylon looked up at Brenda. "Let's go to the zoo."

Brenda smiled. "Ok."

"Cool!"

Jazz looked up. "And shopping afterwards?"

"Of course."

The kids finished breakfast, and went off with Edward leaving Monica and Brenda alone.

"Brenda, I'm not trying to meddle. But it is obvious something is going on between you and Jason. Just try and work through things. You two have a beautiful family, and that's worth more, than all the drama combined." She got up, and touched Brenda's hand, and walked out of the kitchen…

After spending the day with Jazz, and Jaylon, Brenda came back home, and started getting ready for the charity event. She really didn't want to go, but it was important to Robin, and she would never let her down. It was a black tie event. Brenda wore a floor length evening gown. She loved dresses that had low backs, and the back on that dress was cut extremely low. Her hair was curled, and pinned to one side. Jason was also going, but they didn't get ready together.

Jason was downstairs with Jazz and Jaylon, when Brenda came down, and after all these years, she still took his breath away.

Jaylon looked up at Jason. "Doesn't she look pretty dad?"

Jason looked over at her. "Yes, she does."

She bent down and kissed Jaylon on his cheek. "Thank you." Intentionally ignoring Jason.

They say their goodbyes, and they head to the party. Edward made a huge donation, but he was a little under the weather, so he wouldn't be attending. And Monica wanted to stay with Jazz and Jaylon….

Part 3

Brenda and Jason walked into the event together, but after, they went their separate ways. Brenda walked through the crowd, looking for Robin. She finally found her. "Hello, Mrs. Drake."

Robin turned. "Hey yourself, Mrs. Morgan." They hug. "Where is that husband of yours?"

Brenda shrugged. "Around."

"I haven't seen him in a while, I wanted to say hello."

"I'm sure you will run into him.' Brenda changed the subject. "Nice turnout."

Robin smiled. "I know. I'm so excited."

"I'm excited for you…."

Jason made his way thorough the crowd. He walked over to Sonny. "Hey."

"Hey." Sonny and Jason walk over to a corner, and make sure no one can hear their conversation. "So, how are your wounds?"

"I'm healing."

"And Brenda?"

"Still angry."

Sonny looked over at him. "She'll get over it…."

"Maybe…Maybe not." Jason was not about to discuss Brenda, with Sonny. He quickly changed the subject…

Brenda eventually left Robin, who was discussing some treatment options, with other physicians, and headed over to the bar. She spotted Sonny, grabbing a glass of champagne. He saw her, and grabbed one for her too. He walked over to her, and handed it to her.

Brenda took the glass from him. "Why thank you Sonny. How nice of you."

"Brenda, I know you are upset, but trust me, it was necessary."

"Isn't it always with you? What if he would have gotten killed?"

Sonny took her by the arm, and guided her away from the other guests. She pulled away. "Brenda, I am sorry you are upset, I really am."

"I'm sure you are."

"Look, he is not dead, he is still here. Jason is a professional, he would have never gotten himself killed."

"Yeah, but he got himself shot."

"Brenda, he is ok. Just let it go."

Brenda glared at Sonny. "I wish I could throw this champagne in your face."

Sonny flashed his dimples. "You don't want to do that. That would mess up my nice suit." But that didn't even work, Brenda was on the warpath.

"Sonny, I don't give a f-."

"Brenda!"

"Don't Brenda me. If you want to get yourself shot up, every other week, then go for it. But leave Jason out of it."

"Jason is a grown man Brenda, I can't make him do anything."

"You can't make him, but you can sure as hell, make sure to not include him."

"Are you finish?"

"I hate you Sonny."

"No you don't."

Brenda rolled her eyes, and walked off.

Carly saw the whole thing. She didn't know what was going on, but there was some obvious tension in the room. Brenda and Jason, were really making a point to stay clear of each other, and now she was arguing with Sonny….

Robin walked up to Brenda. "What was that?"

"What?"

"I saw you and Sonny."

"Nothing. Just a disagreement."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just concentrate on your event, don't worry about it."

"Ok." Robin watched as Brenda left, and walked out into the garden….

Jason was making his way through the crowd, when he ran into Carly.

"Hello, Jason."

"Carly…."

"Where is your wife, I've hardly seen you two together?"

Jason didn't say anything.

"Well, I know a good divorce lawyer. Hell, I'd even pay for it."

Jason shook his head, and walked away…..

Brenda was outside staring at the fountain, when she heard someone walk up behind her. She prayed that it wasn't Sonny or Jason. She turned and smiled. "Jax."

"Hello, Brenda. You look relieved."

"I am. I thought you were somebody else."

"I take it, you are happy to see me then?"

"I am. Somebody sane, that's always refreshing."

"Is everything ok, you look….aggravated?"

"I am. Would you walk with me?"

"Yeah."

She slid her arm into his, and they walked through the huge garden. They eventually found a spot and sat down. Jax looked over at her. "You want to talk about it?"

"I can't….wish I could, but I can't."

"Marital problems?"

She didn't want to talk about it, but she needed to talk to someone. "Yeah. He lied to me about something, and I'm having a tough time, dealing with it."

"Brenda, you know how I feel about Sonny and Jason. But you two, have been married a long time, and you have beautiful well adjusted children. And from where I'm sitting, as much as I hate to admit it, Jason has been a good husband to you. I'm sure you can find away to get past it."

Brenda looked out into the garden. "I don't know. I just never thought he would lie to me."

"Mob related?"

Brenda didn't say anything.

"I know you can't talk about it." Jax smiled. "And you don't have to. But just hear me out. I think he loves you, and you love him. Just remember when you took your vows, you said for better or worse…"

"We didn't say that."

Jax laughed. "But you meant it."

"Well, what happened with you and Carly?"

Jax smiled. "A little better, and a lot of worse."

She laughed.

He turned to her. "Does the good out weigh the bad?"

She couldn't lie. "Yes."

"Ok, then. Work through it."

She looked at him, and smiled. "I can't believe, you of all people, are trying to get me to work things out with Jason."

Jax grinned. "Me either. But he makes you happy, I can see that, and that matters most to me."

She smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Thanks for the talk."

He pulled her hand to his mouth, and kissed it. "It's going to work out."

"I hope so." She rested her head on his shoulder, and they look out into the garden…..

Carly started laughing to herself, as she looked at the image, looking back at her on her phone. She couldn't wait, till Jason saw that. She entered his number, and pressed send….."Take that bitch." She walked through the garden, and back to the party…...

Jason looked all over for Brenda, but she was nowhere to be found. The party was wrapping up, and he hadn't seen her in awhile. He looked up, and saw her walking in with Jax. He walked over, and without even acknowledging Jax, asked if she was ready to leave. She said yes.

She turned to Jax. "Thanks."

"Take care." They hug, as Jason looks on. They said their goodbyes to Robin, and then they left…..…

They are in the car on the way to the Quartermaine mansion. They ride in silence. Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket, and turned it on. He saw that he had a new msg from Carly. He opened it, and saw a picture of Jax and Brenda, and Jax was kissing her hand. He looked over at her. She was staring out of the window. Jason pulled the car over. Brenda looked over at him. "Why are we stopping?"

"Where did you disappear to tonight?"

"I didn't disappear. I was in the garden."

"By yourself."

"No, with Jax. Why?"

"What were you doing in the garden?"

"Talking, Jason." He tossed the phone into her lap. She picked it up, and looked at the picture. "This is not what it looks like." She looked at the name. "Carly….figures. and you would believe her?" She tossed it back in his lap.

"It's right there."

"Whatever, believe what you want." Brenda turned and started looking out of the window again. She realized that they were still not moving, she turned and looked over at him. "Are you going to drive, or am I going to walk?"

"Brenda, we aren't going anywhere, until we talk things out."

"I don't feel like talking. I just want to go back to the mansion, and go to sleep."

"Not tonight."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, you're going to." Brenda shook her head, and looked out of the window. Jason took his tie off, and unbutton the top button. "Brenda, look at me." She still refused to. He reached over, and grabbed her face, turning it to him. "We can't go on like this. At some point we have to work through it. Do you want us to break up?"

Brenda didn't respond.

"Do you Brenda?"

Brenda sighed, and whispered. "No."

"Brenda, we have to talk, and get passed this."

"I'm just so disappointed in you. I never thought you would lie to me."

"Brenda….Do you still love me?"

"Why would you ask such a dumb question?"

"Because right now, I'm not sure if you do."

Brenda sighed. "Jason, we've been married for a long time now. And you should know, that isn't just about you anymore. Our family is and should be the most important thing."

"It is."

"Apparently not. You made a decision, that could have taken you away from us. I don't think you understand, how much that freaks me out. The thought of you not being here, scares me too death. You can't do things like that. It's just not about you anymore.  
When you make decisions like that, they affect all of us. Babe, we are a unit. Nothing should come before what we have. Not Michael, Sonny, or anybody else. I know you love them, but we love you. Sonny is choosing to stay in that life, let him deal with his own mess. And Michael, who I love dearly, is trying to follow in his footsteps. He is a grown man, he isn't a child. You can't keep bailing him out, at the risk of your own life." She looked into his blue eyes. "You mean the world to me. It's not about controlling you, it's all about loving you. I don't think you even realize how much you mean to me. Your life is extremely valuable to me. What would I do, if I couldn't look into your blue eyes…..my home….anymore? Babe, I love you so much."

He reached up, and caressed her face. "I'm sorry."

Tears made their way down her cheeks. "That's the first time you've said that."

He pulled her over, onto his lap, she threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed. He rubbed her head. 'I'm sorry Brenda, I made a stupid decision…." They held each other for awhile, before heading back to the Quartermaine mansion.

Brenda and Jason are back at the mansion. They have made it back to their room. Brenda sat down on the bed. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. She started unbuttoning his shirt. They had never went this long, without making love. She missed him terribly. She removed his shirt, and started kissing his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair, then reached around and slid her zipper down. He pulled her to her feet, and slid her dress down her arms. He leaned down, and kissed her. Their lips moved hungrily against the other's. He broke the kiss and turned her around, kissing the back of her neck. He guided her over to the bed. She was lying on her stomach, as he made his way up her body, then down it, eventually stopping at her love. She grabbed the sheets, as his mouth made love to her. She buried her face into the pillow, as she felt herself at the point of no return. He made his way up her spine, kissing the back of her neck. She reached back and ran her fingers through his hair. He left her briefly, as he got undressed. She flipped over onto her back, and watched as he removed his clothes. Seconds later, he was over her. He kissed her softly, while parting her thighs. He took his place, and found her slowly. Their moans fill the room, as he made love to her. Brenda wanted to scream, he felt so good, and he was really working her over. She reached her peak multiple times, as he sucked and pulled at her neck. She moaned his name. "Jaaason…" She raked her nails across his back, as their lovemaking got even more intense. Eventually she felt him groan, and bury his face into her neck…

Jason moved next to her, and pulled her close. She looked up. "Were you trying to prove something?"

Jason laughed. "No."

Brenda smiled. "Yeah right….."

Jason shook his head, and planted a kiss on her head. "You might want to tell Jax, to keep his lips off of you, especially if he wants, his neck to stay in one piece."

Brenda laughed. "It was harmless Jason."

"Brenda, I meant I what I said. I don't want any other man, putting his lips anywhere on you."

"And I don't want anybody shooting at you."

Jason stared into her eyes. "Point taken….."

She looked up at him. "I'm serious Jason."

"I know, and it won't happen again."

She kissed him. "Babe, I hope this is the last time we have a fight this big."

He stroked her hair. "Me too. Brenda, my life means nothing, without you and the kids in it."

She looked up. "I feel the same way about you." She lifted her head and kissed him softly. Years from now, we'll look back, and this will be just our little bump in the road." She kissed him again. "Now, let's go to sleep….." She grinned. "I'm exhausted….. You and that huge back of yours."

"You should be use to it by now."

"No one could ever get use to that….." Jason laughed, and they both fall into a deep sleep…

It's the next morning, and Jason and Brenda make their way downstairs. Monica, Edward, and the children are already up, and having breakfast. It gets quiet, as they enter.

Brenda smiled. "Morning." She walked over and kiss Jazz and Jaylon. Jason rubbed Jaylon's hair, and pinched Jazz's cheek. Jason and Brenda sit down. Brenda could feel the tension, that their rift had caused.

Brenda looked at Jason, then around the table. "I just wanted to let everyone know, that we have worked through our issues. And everything is fine, so stop acting weird."

Jaylon looked at Jason, then Brenda. "So, you two aren't getting a divorce?"

Jazz elbowed him. "Don't say that word."

"Sorry. So you are not breaking up?"

Brenda smiled. "No sweetheart. We still love each other, and we plan on being together…forever."

Jaylon smiled, and so did Jazz.

Edward coughed. "Good, because you two belong together. I don't know why you were arguing, but it is a shame, that you two were so inconsiderate, thinking only of yourselves. You were scaring these two kids to death."

Monica looked at Edward. "Be quiet Edward, nobody wants to hear you lecture."

Brenda laughed. "it's fine, anything is better than silence…." She looked over at Jason, as Monica and Edward continued arguing. The kids laughed, as they watch their parents kiss…...


	18. Final Chapter

Sneaking around…final chapter

The Brazen clan have left Port Charles, and are now headed back home.

Brenda turned and looked in the backseat. "They are both sound asleep."

Jason pulled Brenda's hand up to his lips, and kissed it.

She smiled. "Babe, we have so much time to make up for."

"Yeah, we do."

"You know, I was thinking, we should have an anniversary party."

"No more parties. Our wedding reception was enough."

"Jason, that was ten years ago."

"Maybe we could go on a second honeymoon? Anything but a party."

"But what about our families and friends?"

"What about them?"

"I want them to help us celebrate."

"The only people that need to help us celebrate, are the people in this truck."

"But what about your mother, grandfather? They have been wonderful to us." Jason sighed. Brenda could tell he was getting aggravated. "Just think about it, I don't want to fight, not after we just made up." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We can talk about it later."

After making it home, Brenda made sure the children were settled, and in bed. She then headed to the room she shared with Jason. She opened the door and went inside. She heard the water running. She walked into the bathroom. Jason was lighting candles.

He walked over, and started undressing her. She returned the favor. Eventually they ended up in the tub. She is facing him, with her legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Have you changed your mind about the party?"

"No. I would rather we go on a second honeymoon. It's been awhile since we've been, anywhere without the kids."

"Why can't we do both? Sweetheart please. We have been married ten years, let's celebrate….with our friends…..and our family."

Jason sighed. "It will be a disaster."

"No it won't."

"Every time the Quartermaines get together, it ends in a fight."

"They fight, but so what! That's what families do, when they love each other."

"Brenda, they are rubbing off on you."

"No, their not. Look, I want this...please. I want to do it, because honestly, who knows what the future holds."

Jason sighed. She leaned in and kissed him.

Her eyes pleading. "Please." She started kissing his neck. "Pretty please." She ran her tongue, up his neck to his lips, and kissed him softly, tugging on his lip. "Please."

"Ok, Brenda."

Her eyes lit up. "Ok?"

"I said ok."

She smiled. "I knew you'd say yes."

"Brenda, maybe you shouldn't say that out loud."

She grinned. "Just pretend like you didn't hear that." She rested her head on his chest. "I have so much to do."

"Brenda, think small."

She looked up at him. "Small? Oh no, we are going all out. But don't worry, all you have to do is show up. Maybe I should call Blane? He was great with the wedding."

Jason rolled his eyes. "This is going to turn into a circus."

"No, it won't. Oooh, but maybe we could get a petting zoo, for the kids?"

"I think Jazz is too big for a petting zoo."

Brenda giggled. "I was joking."

"Good."

She smiled. "Enough party talk. Have I told you, how incredibly sexy, I think you are?"

"Not lately, you've hardly said two words to me."

"I know. I regret that. We should always talk, no matter what."

"I agree."

She moved closer. "Let's make up for lost time."

He grabbed both sides of her face, and kissed her. "Time, to put those hips to work."

Brenda's mouth popped open, and her eyes got big. "You freak."

"Not a freak, just want to make love to my wife, or have her make love to me."

She smiled. "I think...we should make love to each other."

He smiled. "Works for me…..."

"Brenda! Of course I'll help. Honey, we are going to have the party of the century."

"No Blane, not the party of the century...maybe decade."

Blane laughed. "Ok, decade. And where is that wonderfully, delicious husband of yours?"

"I don't know, he's around somewhere."

"Well, honey, tell him Blane said hello. And if he ever wants to cheat on you, he should just call."

Brenda giggled.

"Brenda, when is this party?"

"In a month."

"Oooh, we don't have long. What are your colors?"

"Colors?"

"Oooh child, don't worry I'll handle it."

"Good, I trust you. I just want something elegant, but most of all fun."

"Have you chosen a venue?"

"No."

"I think we should have it at the Quartermaine mansion. Same spot as your reception."

"I'll have to run it by them, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Just let me know."

"I will."

"Please make it quick. As soon as I'm sure of the spot, I can get to work."

"Ok."

"Well, I have to get going. I have a ton of things to do, before my date tonight."

"Date? What's his name?"

"His?"

"Oh wait, Is it a her?"

Blane laughed. "Hell no! I like the same thing that you like. I was just pulling your chain! His name is David, and he is short, fat and rich honey!"

Brenda laughed. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Me and his money? About a couple of months."

"You gold digger!"

"Honey, I thought you knew! Some of us haven't been blessed like you, we have to be creative. And I'm not a gold digger, I am a diamond owner."

Brenda laughed. "Well, have fun, and I'll be in touch." They say their goodbyes...

Brenda called Margarite, and told her all about the party. And she was sure she'd be able to attend. She also spoke with Edward and Monica, and they were excited, and gave her permission to have it on their grounds.

*The Brazen clan is having dinner*

Brenda picked up a fork, and hit her glass. Jazz looked up at her. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get your attentions."

"But we aren't talking, and it's only four of us?"

"Shhh….I just felt like doing it."

Jaylon grabbed his fork. "I want to do it too."

"No, you might break the glass. But back to my news. We are having a ten year anniversary party."

Jazz looked confused. "Can we come?"

"Of course silly."

Jaylon frowned. "I don't want to go. Parties are for girls."

"Jaylon, Sweetheart you'll have fun too, I promise. And Spinelli will be there."

He smiled. "Cool."

Jaylon was really fond of Spinelli. He looked up to him, and wanted to be as clever as he was one day.

Jazz looked over at Jason. "Are you excited about the party?"

Jason just looked at her, and kept eating.

Jazz laughed. She knew her father hated parties, and anything that involved the Quartermaines. "I'm sorry Jason."

"It's ok Sweetheart, your mother owes me, and I plan to collect."

Brenda grinned, and they finished eating...

It's Saturday, and Jazz and Jaylon are spending the night at their friends' house.

Brenda walked into the living room, and found Jason sitting on the sofa watching TV. Jason's eyes followed her. She was wearing a maid's outfit.

"Brenda, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning." She grabbed a duster and started dusting.

She walked in front of Jason, and bent over.

Jason laughed. He sat up, and removed his shirt.

She turned and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you clean."

"I didn't say I needed help."

"You do, I can tell. There is this one spot, that I'm sure you can't reach."

Brenda grinned. "Where is it?"

Jason grabbed her, and pulled her on the sofa. He kissed her, as his hand made it's way up her leg. "I think it's right here. Let me know if I'm right?"

Brenda moaned.

"Am I right?"

"Hmmm….mmm…."

"I promise to clean ever inch of it….…."

Jason and Brenda are lying on the sofa. A blanket covers them. Brenda kissed his chest. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today."

"Well, I do, with all of my heart. And I'm so happy, I married you."

Jason looked down at her. "Where is all this coming from?"

"I just wanted you to know, that's all. We should never take each other for granted."

"I agree."

Jason grabbed the remote and turned on some music.

Brenda smiled. "Shania, my fav."

Jason smiled. "I know."

Brenda grabbed the remote, and skipped to one of her favorite songs. "You're still the one," is heard through the speakers.

Looks like we've made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We might of took the long way

We knew we'd get there some day

They said, I bet they'll never make it

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

She got up, and pulled him to his feet. "Let's naked dance."

Jason smiled. "Ok, but you know what naked dancing leads to."

"I'll take my chances." He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him. "I like your style."

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Jason started kissing her neck. She giggled. "We are supposed to be dancing."

"I told you, naked dancing, always leads to something else."

"I've been married to you for awhile now, and I still can't believe how freaky you are."

He laughed. "I just can't get enough of you, you've always had that affect on me."

She looked up. "That's a lie, you couldn't stand me…for years."

"That's only because you talked too much."

"And I still talk too much."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, you do."

"You're just in love with me now."

"And plus you don't insult me, every minute of the day. You use to do that a lot."

"Because you were mean to me. I think you were mean, because you wanted me."

Jason shook his head. "I don't know how this big head, stays on this little body."

"I don't have a big head. Tell me something….."

"What?"

"When I first lived with you, did you ever think about coming into my room, in the middle of the night?"

Jason laughed. "What?"

"You heard me?"

"No, I'm not a pervert."

"But you wanted me didn't you?"

Jason shook his head and laughed.

"You wanted to come into that pink room, and sneak up under those covers, and give it to me."

"Give what to you?"

"That robot Di-."

"Brenda! Where did you get that filthy mouth?"

"You don't want me to talk dirty to you?"

"Brenda, that's not dirty, that's porn."

"You don't like it?"

"It's funny more than sexy."

She smiled. "Ok, I'll change it up."

"Brenda, you are wrapped around my waist. There isn't anything you need to say, to turn me on. Just looking at you, does that."

"Awww…babe, that's so sweet."

"It's the truth."

"Ok, let's go in the bedroom and have sex, until we pass out."

Jason grinned and shook his head, and started walking to their bedroom...…...

*Later* "Babe...I...was...just...kidding." She struggles to catch her breath. "You're like the energizer bunny."

Jason grinned and pulled her closer.

She looked up at him. "Do you think we'll ever get tired of each other?"

"I'm sure at some point we'll slow down. And age will have a lot to do with that. But, I'm going to always want you."

"I hope so."

"I will."

She rests her chin on his chest, and looked into his eyes. "I wonder what we'll be like, when we're old?"

"Doesn't matter as long as we are together."

Brenda sat up. "I almost forgot, I bought something for us."

"What?"

She got out of bed, and ran over to her closet. She returned with a box. She wasn't carrying it, she was pushing it.

Jason sat up. "What's that?"

"It's a swing."

"A swing?"

"You put it above the bed."

Jason looked confused. "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"What about the kids?"

"I'll take it down, when we aren't using it. Are you going to put it up?"

Jason laughed. "When did you buy that?"

"Awhile ago. I bought it just before you got shot. Are you going to put it up?"

"Yeah...if that's what you want."

"I do."

Jason had never heard of a bedroom swing. Brenda was always coming up with something, so he wasn't that surprised. He spent the next couple of hours putting it up.

Brenda was in the kitchen, cooking dinner when he finished. He walked up behind her, and kissed her on the neck. She turned. "Did you finish?"

"Yes, it's up."

"I want to see it." She pulled him by the arm, and they headed to the bedroom.  
Brenda smiled. "I like it! Good Job Babe." She turned and kissed him. "Can't wait to try it out. Let's eat first, all this sex has made me hungry." Jason turned and headed out of the door, Brenda jumped on his back, and they preceded to go into the kitchen.

After eating dinner, Brenda and Jason took a bath together. They were really enjoying the time alone..

After bathing, Jason went and got into bed. Brenda put on some five inch stilettos, and nothing else. She came out. "You like?"

"I thought we were going to bed."

"Jason, how often are we home alone? Hardly ever…..right?"

"Right."

"Well, we are going to make good use of this time." Brenda climbed up on the bed, and got into the swing, as Jason looked on. He shook his head. "Jason, are you sure this thing is sturdy?"

"Yes, if it can hold me, it can hold you."

"You got in?"

"Just to see if it was secure."

"I would have died to see that." Brenda is in the swing, and she's swinging back and forth.

Jason looked up at her. "Now what?"

"I guess you just watch me swing, or I could jump off, and land on it."

Jason laughed. "You might break it."

"I wouldn't dare do that."

Jason stood up, as she continued to swing back and forth. He stepped out of his boxers.

She smiled. "That's the spirit…"

It's the next day, and Brenda is exhausted. She had so much to do, before the kids came home. Jason is getting ready to go and pick them up. He looked down at Brenda, who was stretched out on the sofa.

He bent down, and rubbed her head. "Brenda, I'm leaving."

"Ok."

He shook his head and laughed. Brenda's eyes were still closed. He leaned down and kissed her, then grabbed his keys and left….

Brenda was up, when Jason returned with the kids. She hugged them, and told them how much she missed them.

Jazz was in the kitchen sitting at the counter, with Jason. They were eating a sandwich. Brenda was standing by the stove drinking some juice. Jazz looked up at her. "Mom, you look tired."

"I am."

"What have you been doing? You should have been resting, while we were gone." She looked over a Jason. "Jason, you were supposed to make sure, she relaxed."

"When have I ever been able, to make your mother do anything?"

Jazz nodded. "True."

Brenda looked at Jason and laughed. "Hey, where is Jaylon?"

Jazz looked behind her. "I don't know, he was there a minute ago."

Jason looked over at Jazz. "Go find your brother."

Jazz sighed. "Ok." She got up and left.

Brenda sat her glass down. "I hope he isn't somewhere setting a fire."

Jason laughed. "He wouldn't do that."

Brenda grinned. "Oh yes, he would."

Jazz came back, and sat down at the counter. "What have the two of you, been doing this weekend?"

Brenda looked at Jason, then Jazz. "Sleeping, why do you ask?"

"Because Jaylon is in that swing above your bed."

Brenda ran out of the kitchen, Jason didn't move.

Jazz looked over at him. "You aren't going in there?"

"No, it's your mother's."

Jazz sighed. "Please, no more children. I don't want a another Jaylon."

Jason looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Jason, I'm not a five anymore."

"No, but you're only fourteen."

"Almost fifteen. I know a little about the birds and the bees."

"It better not be too much."

"I'm fourteen remember."

They look up and see Brenda and Jaylon.

Jaylon sat down next to Jason. "Dad, I want a swing in my room."

Brenda answered before Jason could. "No."

"Swings are for children. If you two can have one, then I should be able to get one too."

Jason looked over at him. "No. You can't have one. We can go to the playground, just like we've been doing."

"We don't have to anymore, I'm going to use mom's."

Jason chuckled, and Brenda left. Jason got up and followed her.

They are now inside the bedroom. Brenda is standing on the bed, taking the swing down.

Jason sat down, and looked up at her. "I thought you were going to take it down."

"I forgot, I don't know how, but I did. Our kids are going to think we are two freaks."

"Jaylon won't, but Jazz does."

Brenda looked down at him. "Does she?"

"She said, she didn't want another Jaylon. Her words, not mine. When did she learn about the birds and the bees?"

"Jason, she is almost fifteen. She isn't three anymore. I talked to her."

"You talked to her? Isn't it too soon?"

"It's never too soon. I'd rather she talk to me, instead of her friends."

"She better not have a boyfriend."

"As far as I know, she doesn't have one. She still detests boys."

"Good."

"And you owe that to Jaylon."

Brenda took down the swing, and sat down. Jason leaned over and kissed her. "Well, I'll have to remember to thank Jaylon."

"Babe I can't believe I forgot to take it down. And you know Jaylon is not going to let it go. I'm a terrible mother."

"Brenda, you are overreacting. It's not like he found a sex toy."

"Well, he kinda did, he just doesn't know it."

Jason tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself.

Brenda pushed him. "Babe, it's not funny."

"Look Brenda, he's a lot like you, all over the place. He'll forget about it, and move on to something else."

"I hope so, or he'll be telling the whole school, we have a swing inside our bedroom."

Jason laughed. "I'll talk to him."

"Please, I don't care what you have to say, just say it, so he'll never talk about it again."

Jason grabbed and kissed her. "It will be fine." He got up and left.

Brenda sighed, and walked over to her closet...

About a couple of days later, Blane came over to discuss the details of the party. Brenda opened the door, and smiled. "You are as flamboyant as ever."

Blane did a three sixty. "You like?"

Brenda grinned. "I love." Blane was dressed in head to toe purple. His suit was perfectly tailored. They hug, and Brenda moved to the side, so that he could enter.

Jazz came into the living room to say hello. Blane ran over to her, and hugged her. He looked her over. "Girl, you are getting so big, and so very gorgeous." He looked over at Brenda. "You have to get her into modeling."

"She does not want to model, she wants to use her brain."

Blane put his hand on his hip, and looked at Jazz. "Honey you have looks, you don't need a brain."

Jazz laughed. She was use to Blane. "No, I'd rather use my brain, and nothing against you mom. I think you are brilliant, I'm just not interested in modeling."

Brenda smiled. "None taken sweetheart."

Jason walked in. Blane smiled. "Hello Jaaason."

Jason looked at him. "What are you wearing?"

"It's called purple passion."

"What?"

"I said….purple…passion."

Brenda laughed. Jaylon came running out. "I'm ready."

Brenda looked over at Jason. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm taking Jaylon shopping. His grades and behavior have been pretty good, so I'm taking him to buy a new game."

Jazz asked if she could come. Jason said yes, but Jaylon wasn't happy about it.

Jason kissed Brenda on the cheek, and they all left.

Blane sat down. "That husband of yours, just keeps getting better and better. If he was my husband, I'd have a new baby, every year. I'd never get off of it."

Brenda laughed.

Blane looked over at Brenda. "But I have a strange feeling, that he doesn't like me."

Brenda smiled. "He likes you. He's just not good at showing it."

"Oh, is that it? Well, I forgive him."

Brenda grinned. "Good…."

Blane closed his folder. "Well, we have everything covered. Don't you worry about a thing, just show up, it's going to be amazing."

Brenda smiled. "I hope so…."

Part 2

The next couple of weeks flew by. It is finally the day of the party.

There was so much activity on the grounds of the Quartermaine mansion. Brenda looked out of her bedroom window. She felt like it was her wedding day, all over again. Except this time, Jason was right behind her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Some people thinks it's odd, we're having a ten year anniversary party."

"Who cares what they think? I don't."

Brenda giggled. "I know. Hell, I wish we could have a party every month."

"Not me."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "I know. I just want you to know, that I don't take this for granted. I thank God everyday for you, and our family. AND….we have to start getting ready, it's almost time for the party."

Jason picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed, as they headed into the bathroom…..

The party started at six, and Brenda and Jason were very pleased, with how everything turned out. There were flowers everywhere, which Brenda loved. And their was also a gaming area, which Jason loved. They wanted this to be a fun party, for the kids, as well as the adults. Their were servants everywhere, it was probably the biggest party, since their wedding reception.

Margarite was there with her ex husband. Brenda had no idea he was even coming. She didn't mind, it was just a shock. And Margarite failed to mention, she was bringing him. As soon as he went over to the bar, Brenda high tailed it over.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing him?"

Margarite smiled. "I didn't know I was bringing him. We reconnected when I got to New York, a couple of days ago. We are not getting back together. This is just a fling."

"Please don't take him back to Rome with you, trust me it will never work out. Have your fun, then leave him here."

"Trust me, I plan on it."

"Ok." Brenda looked up and saw Patrick, Robin, and Emma. "Hey, I'm going to go over and say hello to Robin."

"Ok, and I'm going to go and find Jaylon, and give him a million kisses."

Brenda laughed. "I'm sure he is going to love that."

Brenda walked over to Robin, Patrick, and Emma. "Hello." She hugged all of them. She picked up Emma, and tickled her. She squirmed and got down, running over to the other kids. "She is getting so big."

Robin looked over at her. "I know."

"And she is just so beautiful."

Robin wrapped her arms around Patrick. "Thanks…."

After being smothered with kisses from Margarite, Jaylon headed over to Spinelli, who was sitting at a table.

"Hello Spinelli."

"Hello, little stone cold."

Jaylon sat down, and hummed for a minute. "Um…Spinelli, do you have a lighter?"

"No….what would I need with a lighter?"

'I don't know. If I was old enough I'd have one."

"Little stone cold…you know smoking is bad for you, it kills-."

"Not to smoke, I'm only nine."

"Oh…ok. Well, if you had one, what would you do with it?"

"I'd light my rocket."

"What rocket?"

"The one I brought with me. I hid it."

Spinelli sighed. "Little stone cold, you are just asking for trouble, if big stone cold finds, out, I'm afraid you are going to be in big trouble."

"You're not going to tell are you?"

"Are you going to light it?"

"No, I promise."

"Well…..as long as you don't light it."

Jaylon smiled, then changed the subject. "Let's go play ice hockey."

"O….k…..."

Jazz was sitting at the table with Edward. She was quite fond of him, and they had gotten really close over the years.

"Grandfather, what were my parents like as teenagers?"

"Jason was a really good kid. He always tried to do the right thing, wise before his years. He was the one, I never had to worry about." He looked over at Jazz. "Kind of like you. You are a lot a like. And even after the accident, he still has a lot of the same qualities. Your mom sees it, and so do I. Monica too. Now Brenda, was a little spit fire. She was really mischievous. But she has grown into a lovely woman. Jaylon is just like her."

Jazz smiled. "Did you ever think they'd end up married?"

"There was always something there. Before the accident, and after the accident. I thought when they married the first time, even though it was for other reasons, I thought just maybe, they would see, what I had been seeing for years. But I guess it just wasn't the right time." Edward looked up, and saw Luke standing by the bar. He shook his head. "Wherever there is free liquor, you are sure to find that gold digging Luke."

Jazz laughed…

Traci walked up to Luke. "Can you go cold turkey, at least one night?"

"Why in the world would I want to do that, sugar plump?" Luke noticed Jaylon, fumbling with something behind the curtain. "Excuse me?" Luke headed in that direction.

Traci's eyes followed him. "Why do I even bother? I should have paid Jason, to kill him a long time ago." She shook her head, and walked in the opposite direction.

Brenda was still talking to Robin, when Luke walked up with Jaylon, and what looked to be a rocket.

Brenda smiled. "Hello, Luke."

Luke bowed. "Mrs. Morgan. This is a really a nice party."

"Thanks Luke."

"But it was about to be blown to smithereens. Well, maybe not, but at the least, there would have been a small fire ."

Brenda looked confused.

Luke continued. "Your boy here, was just about to light this rocket."

Brenda's eyes got wide. "Jaylon!"

"Mom, it was supposed to be a surprise."

Luke looked down at him. "That would have been an understatement."

Brenda grabbed Jaylon by the hand. "You are not supposed to be playing with fire."

"I wasn't playing, I told you it was a surprise."

"Well, we don't need those kinds of surprises."

Luke held the rocket up. "I'll just dispose of this."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem." Luke left.

Brenda looked down at Jaylon. "What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to give you and dad a surprise."

Brenda sighed. "No more rockets, or fire ok?"

"Ok." Brenda hugged him, and he ran over to the other kids.

They all hear the DJ come over the speaker. "It is time to get out on that dance floor, and shake what your momma gave ya. This is a request by Blane, he wants to take us to the YMCA."

Brenda saw Blane in the middle of the floor, doing the YMCA dance, and everyone else joined in. They were having so much fun. In the middle of the song, Brenda looked around for Jason. But she didn't see him. She stopped dancing, and walked over to Monica.

"Have you seen Jason?"

Monica looked around. "No, actually, I haven't seen him in awhile. I'll go look outside."

"Ok."

Brenda walked through the crowd, but she still didn't see him. She saw Spinelli. He was playing a game with Jaylon. She walked over to them.

"Spinelli, Jaylon, Have you seen Jason?"

Spinelli shook his head. "No, not since the beginning of the party."

Brenda walked over to Robin and Patrick. "Have either of you seen Jason?"

They shook their heads. Robin could tell Brenda was worried. "I'm sure he's around."

"I haven't seen him, in a couple of hours."

"Maybe, he had to go somewhere."

Brenda looked around. "Maybe so."

Robin could see that Brenda was really worried. "Look Brenda, I'm not supposed to tell you, Jason went to go pick up your present."

"What present?"

"He got you an anniversary present."

Brenda smiled. "Really? What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you that."

Brenda laughed. "Well, maybe he'll be back after while. In the mean time let's dance….."

But Jason didn't come back, two more hours passed, and now people were frantically looking for him. Brenda encouraged everyone to eat, but she was terrified. Margarite and Robin were sitting at the table with her.

Margarite rubbed her hand. "Brenda, I'm sure he's ok."

Robin tried to assure her too.

Brenda's heart was beating so fast. "What if it's one of his enemies?"

Robin kneeled in front of her. "Brenda, Jason has been out of that life for sometime now."

Brenda just stared at the table, in her heart, she knew something was wrong…

A couple of hours later….Monica, Traci, Blane, Margarite, Robin, Brenda, and Edward are all sitting in the Quartermaine living room. The phone rung, Monica went over and answered it. Her face went white. Brenda stood up.

Monica hung up the phone. "That was Patrick, they found Jason. We have to get to the hospital, he's been in a motorcycle accident."

Brenda felt her heart drop. "A motorcycle accident? His motorcycle is in New York."

Traci stood up. "I'll stay with the children."

Brenda looked at her briefly. "Thanks."

They all leave…...

They get to the hospital, and Patrick is waiting on them.

Monica asked how Jason was.

"It's not good. He suffered another blow to the head. The good news is, he is breathing on his own. But he's in a coma."

Gasps were heard all around Brenda. She didn't have a reaction, she just wanted to see him.

Monica held her hand. "I'll be in later, go ahead. I'll give you a moment alone."

Brenda followed Patrick. They both went in. Brenda walked over to the bed. She looked down at Jason. He had a lot of cuts and bruises, but he looked as if he was sleeping. A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up at Patrick.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Right now, I'm not sure, because this is the second massive blow, his brain has suffered."

Brenda looked down at Jason. "This was supposed to be a happy day. I should have never thrown that party."

"Brenda, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." She leaned down, and kissed him. Patrick decided to leave her alone with him. Brenda didn't even notice that he left. "Oh Sweetheart, I hope you can hear me. I'm sorry, I should have never thrown that party. We should have went on a second honeymoon. If you wake up, I promise, I'll never ask you to go to another party. Jason? Babe?" Tears roll down her cheeks, one after the other. "Babe…..please wake up, I need to see those blue eyes." Brenda pressed her face up against his. "You and the children are my life…..."

Monica eventually came in, a long with Edward. They were visibly upset, and there was no consoling Brenda. No one knew what to do or to say. She was simply devastated. Margarite, Robin, and Blane eventually came in. They hugged her, and tried to give her, whatever they thought she needed, but all she wanted was Jason.

They looked on as, she just stood there, looking down at him. For a long time she didn't say a word. Eventually, she looked up at them. "I don't know what I would do, if I lost him."

Margarite wrapped her arms around her. "Brenda, he's going to be fine, you have to believe that."

"I'm trying, I really am."

Robin was standing on the other side of the bed, looking over at her. "Brenda, it's only been a couple of hours, he could wake up any minute now."

Brenda looked over at her. "Or, he could stay in this coma for months, or years?"

Blane walked over to her, and grabbed her by the arms, and looked into her eyes. "Think positive, you can will him back. Child, speak it and you shall receive it."

Margarite smiled through tears. "Blane, I didn't know you were religious?"

"I love the Lord, and the Lord loves me. I just happen to be gay."

They all laugh. Brenda loved having them around.…

It was the next day, and Jason still had not woken up. Brenda had never left his side. Traci brought her some clothes, which she thought was really nice. Especially coming from her. Brenda didn't want her children to see Jason like this, so they were still at the Quartermaines. The waiting room, was filled with friends and family who were concerned about Jason. There was a knock at the door. Brenda told them to come in. She looked up, and saw Sonny.

"I just came by….to see how Jason was, Michael called and told me what happened."

Brenda looked down at Jason. "Still no change."

Sonny walked over to the other side of the bed, and looked down at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed. "I'm sorry Brenda, I really am."

"Thanks."

"I won't stay too long, I know you are still upset with me."

Brenda sighed. "Look Sonny, I am still upset with you, but I know you love Jason."

"We've been through a lot together."

"I know."

Brenda and Sonny stood there, in silence, both hoping and praying that Jason pulled through…..

It's the next day, and Brenda is sitting in the chair next to Jason's bed, when she heard a knock at the door. She told them to come in. Brenda sat up, and saw Carly looking back at her. Brenda didn't say anything, she just glared at her.

"I…look Brenda, I just wanted to see Jason. I know you don't like me, and you have every right. But I care a lot about him, and he is my best friend."

Brenda stood up. "Carly, you can come in, but let's get one thing clear. He is not your best friend, he hasn't been for years. He is my best friend, and I am his."

"That's because you stole him from me."

"You are unreal. I should throw you out."

Carly's eyes widen. "I…"

Brenda threw her hand up. "But I won't, because unlike you, I do have a heart. But you will respect me as his wife, or you can leave now."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Look, I didn't come here to start a fight, I am just extremely concerned about Jason. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Just don't kick me out."

Brenda glared at her. "Ok."

Carly walked over to the bed, as Brenda looked on. Tears filled her eyes. Brenda knew she loved Jason. And she knew if the roles were reversed, she wouldn't let her near him. But Brenda, would not use this as an opportunity, to stick it to Carly, she was more worried about seeing those blue eyes again.

Carly looked over at Brenda. "How are the kids?"

"Fine, they are with Edward. I need to go and see them, I don't want them to come to the hospital. But I don't want to leave Jason."

"I….could…stay."

Brenda looked up at her. "What are you up to?"

"Brenda, I would never do anything to hurt Jason. You have to know that. We might not be the best of friends, but I do love him."

Brenda really wanted to go and see her children. And Margarite and Blane went back to the hotel, to get a little sleep. Robin went home briefly to see her own child. Monica was there, but she was running the hospital. She sighed. "You are a crazy b*tch. But I also know you wouldn't let anything happen to him, I do believe you when you say that. I'll only be gone for an hour tops."

"You can trust me with Jason."

"If anything happens to him, I will snatch every dyed blonde strand out of your head."

Carly smiled. "I am a natural blonde."

"B*tch stop lying." Brenda got up and looked down at Jason. "Carly, watch him like your life depended it on it."

"I will…..."

Brenda hugged Jazz and Jaylon. They both wanted to know about Jason. She reassured them that everything would be fine. Jazz cried a lot. She was her daddy's girl, and she was desperate to see him. Jaylon kept to himself. She could tell he was upset, by the things he was not saying. Jaylon always had a lot of energy, but Edward said, he didn't feel like doing much of anything. He just sat and watched TV. She spent as much time as she could with them, before going back to the hospital…

Brenda walked into Jason's room, and found Carly sitting in the chair. She stood up when Brenda came in. "There hasn't been a change."

"Thanks….for staying with him."

"You don't have to thank me."

At that moment Blane and Margarite walked in. Blane looked at Carly, then Brenda. "Oh hell no, is she bothering you Brenda?"

"No…it's fine Blane. She stayed with Jason, while I went and checked on my kids."

"We could have stayed."

"I didn't want to bother you, I know how tired you were."

Margarite glared at Carly. "She's back, you can leave now."

Brenda held up her hand. "Please, not here. I need to take everything I have, and directed toward getting my Jason to wake up. I don't have the energy for anything else."

Carly glared at Margarite and Blane, and they glared back…..

Brenda was alone with Jason again. Carly couldn't take the heat coming from Margarite and Blane, so she left. Margarite and Blane were in the waiting room, with Michael, and Spinelli….

It had been forty eight hours, since Brenda got the news. She was really starting to get anxious. She rubbed his hand, and continued to talk to him. "Babe, please wake up. I realize all the party planning and everything, was wearing you out, but this is getting ridiculous. Please Jason, open your eyes. Please…..please….I miss you." Brenda eventually fell asleep, with her head laying on his abdomen…

Jason felt like he had the worst headache. He opened his eyes, and the light in the room almost blinded him. He quickly shut them. He had no idea where he was. Minutes later, a nurse came in. And flashed a light in his eyes, he winced. "Hello, Mr. Morgan. Happy to see you awake."

She shook a sleeping Brenda. Brenda jumped. "What?!" She looked over at Jason, who was moving his head, and looking down at her. "Jason! Oh my God! Jason!"

"Stop hollering, I have the worst headache."

Brenda started kissing him. "Babe, you're awake!"

"Brenda, please stop hollering."

"Oh, I have to call your family, and the kids."

"Kids? Where are-"

"You do know you have kids, with me don't you?" Jason was trying to speak, but she interrupted him. "Oh God, he has amnesia!"

"Stop hollering, please."

Brenda ran to the waiting room, and yelled that Jason was up, everyone followed her.

They all rush into the hospital room. Brenda ran over, and started hugging and kissing him. "Babe, do you know who I am?" Brenda wrapped her arms, around his neck. "Babe, do you know who I am?!"

Jason winked at everyone. "No."

Brenda looked down at his face. "Really?"

"No."

She looked over at Patrick. "Do something."

"I can't do anything about that Brenda."

Jason looked up at Brenda. "Brenda, why are you on me? Somebody get her off."

"Get me off?! I'm about to hit him across the head again!"

Jason laughed.

"That's not funny." She looked down at him, and smiled. "You liar."

Everyone laughed.

Jason winced. "Please…a little quieter."

Patrick made everyone, except Brenda leave, while he examined him.

Jason looked up at Brenda. "Were you really going to hit me?"

"Yes. We have been through a lot, I'll be damned if I just let you forget it."

Patrick laughed, as he continued his examination.

Jason winced. "My head."

Patrick checked his eyes. "You will be in a lot of pain, for the next couple of days. We'll get you some medication."

Brenda rubbed Jason's arm. "Will he be ok?"

"We have to run tests, but it looks promising."

Brenda sighed. "Good."

They took Jason off, and ran a lot tests. They all came back negative. He spent a couple more days in the hospital. They stayed in Port Charles, for another week, and then headed back home.

Jason swore he felt better, but Brenda insisted he take it easy. The kids were back in school, which meant they were home alone.

Brenda wouldn't let him do anything, she was actually driving him insane. If he made a move, she was right there to tell him, he shouldn't be doing it.

Jason got up, to go get a glass of water.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm thirsty."

"I'll get it."

"Brenda...stop it, please. I am fine."

"I know, but I want to." Brenda jumped up, and headed to the kitchen.

Jason grabbed her arm, and stopped her. "Brenda, please stop treating me, like something is wrong. I am fine."

"Jason, I just want to help."

"You are, you have. Just give it a rest."

"Ok, I'm sorry." Brenda walked back into the bedroom. Jason stood there for moment, then followed her.

He heard her crying, she was in the closet. Jason didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He walked inside, and found her sitting on the floor.

She held up her hand. "Jason, I don't want to talk, I just need a minute."

"Brenda, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm ok, I just need a minute…..that's all."

"Brenda, I'm not going to leave you. Not like this."

She buried her face into her hands, and started sobbing. "I was so scared Jason. I thought you were going to die. Between you getting shot, and the motorcycle accident, I don't think I can take much more. I am scared that you won't be here. And on top of that, now you are pushing me away."

"Brenda, I'm not pushing you away. I am fine. I just want you to treat me like it."

"Ok Jason, I heard you."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm just overwhelmed by these recent events. And I still don't know where, you got the motorcycle, yours is here."

"I borrowed it from one of the staff."

"You couldn't borrow a car?"

"Brenda, I've been riding motorcycles for years."

"Well, what happen that day, because apparently you aren't as good on them, as you thought?"

Jason laughed. "Someone cut me off, that's all I remember."

Brenda sighed. "At least you're ok."

"Are you?"

"I guess…..I will be."

Jason reached over, and wiped her tears away. "I think we should go on a trip."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"What about the kids? They can't miss school."

"They won't. I asked Spinelli to come and stay with them."

Brenda looked at Jason as if he was crazy. "Oh noo! This whole building would be burnt to the ground."

Jason laughed. "I'm just kidding. Monica is going to come and stay with them."

"What about work?"

"She said she had it covered, it was actually her idea. She felt like we needed some time alone, and I agree. We've had a rough period, and I think we need to reconnect." 

Brenda sighed and looked over at him. "Yeah, we do. I feel like you are on this mission, to see how many times you can cheat death." They laugh. "But seriously, Jason, these last couple of months have worn me out. I don't know how much more I can take. I feel like something, is trying to take you away from me."

Jason moved closer and caressed her cheek. "No one is going to take anything from you, especially me."

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"For a week."

"Let's go to Hawaii."

Jason nodded. "Ok…..."

Part 3

Brenda and Jason have been in Hawaii for a couple of days. They have really taken advantage of their alone time. Their first couple of days was spent relaxing, and reconnecting. They stayed at the same house, they stayed in all those years ago. It was house that they often stayed in, when they vacationed as a family.

Brenda and Jason are walking on the beach. Brenda had on a yellow string bikini, and Jason wore a pair of surfer style trunks. Brenda looked over at him, and smiled. "You look so sexy." Jason rolled his eyes. He only wore them for her.

He stopped walking, and pulled her down onto the sand. Brenda giggled as he planted kisses on her neck. "Stop, somebody will see us."

"So."

Brenda turned and looked at him. "I never knew were into that."

"Into what?"

"Getting it on in public."

"I'm not."

She smiled. "Too bad."

He laughed, and Brenda leaned back, with her head resting against Jason chest, as they looked out into the water. He continued kissing her neck.

Brenda pulled his hand up her lips, and kissed it. "I'm so happy we came here, we really needed this."

"I agree."

She rubbed his leg. "We've been married for ten years, and I still can't believe it. It seems like yesterday, when I was in love with Sonny, and you were in love with Robin. And you couldn't stand me."

Jason laughed. "Brenda, I've told you a million times, I liked you."

"As I've said before, you had a weird way of showing it."

"Blame it on that mouth of yours. You didn't know how to talk at a normal tone, you liked to yell."

Brenda giggled. "I'm sorry, but you were always telling me to shut up, which made me mad." *silence* Brenda sighed. "You know, we really have the oddest of histories. My best friend Robin, was your first love."

Jason remained silent.

She turned. "Jason, you can talk about her with me, I'm not insecure. You don't have to close up."

"I'm not afraid to talk about it. She was my first love, in a sense, but we were really young."

"Don't downplay what you two had. She is the one, that showed you how to love."

"Yeah, she was the one, that let me know I had a heart, and I was capable of caring about someone. I'll always be grateful for that."

Brenda smiled, and caressed his cheek. "Thank you Robin."

He stared into her eyes. "Thank you Brenda. She let me know I had one, but you showed me what and who it was meant for."

"Awww….Babe."

Jason leaned in, and kissed her.

He stood up, and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go home and change. I'm taking you to dinner."

"Ooooh goody…..."

Brenda and Jason are at dinner, it's a traditional luau. There is dancing, great food, and plenty of drinks. Brenda has thrown quite a few back.

She looked over at the pig. "That pig looks disgusting. I don't think I want any meat, for a very long time."

"You say that every time ,we come to one of these things. And it only lasts for a couple of days."

Brenda laughed. "I do love my bacon." She looked over at the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance."

"You go ahead."

"Ok." She got up, and headed over to the small crowd, and joined in, as Jason looked on…...

Jason is carrying Brenda into the house. She is really tipsy. He sat her down on the couch, and sat down beside her.

She looked over at him. "Babe, I think we should go swimming."

"Ok, I'll go up and get our swimsuits."

Jason was about to leave, but she grabbed him by the shirt. "We don't need swimsuits. There are no kids around, it's just us."

Jason grinned and ripped off his shirt. She stood up, and stepped out of her dress. They make their way outside.

Brenda looked over at Jason. "If this doesn't turn you on, I don't know what will." She pulled off her underwear, and did a cannon ball.

Jason laughed. He decided to walk down the stairs. Brenda resurfaced. "You are so lame!"

"I didn't want to make a mistake, and hurt your brain."

She swam over to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "I forgot, and I'm so glad you didn't. I would have to kill you, if you started being mean to me again."

"You wouldn't kill me, you would just hit me across the head again…remember?"

"No, I wouldn't. I was just kidding. If you did forget me, I would just try to show you, why you fell in love with me, in the first place."

"Show me now."

Brenda smiled. She started kissing his neck, and made her way down his chest. She didn't stop there. Jason saw her head disappear underwater. His eyes close. A couple of seconds later, she resurfaced. "A trick I've been wanting to try."

"That's a very good trick, and I have a trick to show you."

"Ok, show me." He picked her up.

Brenda grinned. "I think I know this trick. This trick got us Jaylon and Jazz."

Jason laughed. "Now you see it….." Brenda moaned. "Now you don't…"

Brenda and Jason are upstairs in the bed. The balcony doors are open, and the breeze makes it way throughout the room.

"Brenda?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"I need to tell you about the night….I was shot."

"Babe…you don't have to tell me anything. We've discussed it, and as long as you don't do anything like that again, it's fine. I don't need to know anything else."

"No…I want to tell you. You are my wife, and I don't want any secrets between us."

"I don't think Sonny would want you telling me."

"I'm not married to him, I'm married to you. My secrets are your secrets, that's just how it goes."

She looked into his eyes. "Ok, but you don't have to."

"I need to."

Brenda looked on as Jason started to tell her what happened.

"One day, I got a phone call from Sonny, and he was worried about Michael. Apparently, he had started to become obsessed with being in the mob. Of course, Sonny was against it, and would not let Michael join his organization. Michael decided to go and join up with another family. This particular organization hated Sonny. I don't know if Michael knew, or even if he cared, because he was hell bent on showing everyone, he could do it. Anyway, Sonny got word that a transaction was suppose to take place, and Michael was going to be involved. Sonny thought it sounded strange, and it had to be a set up. I decided to go, and look out for Michael. He didn't even realize I was there. But I noticed that the men they were meeting up with, worked for the same organization, it was definitely a set up. Well, anyway I shot, to divert their attention, and they shot back. And that 's how I got hit. They didn't see me, but they did hightail it out of there. I decided to lay low, and Sonny met me with a doctor. We told Michael what happened, and he decided to leave the organization. They assumed the shoot out scared him off, and in away it did. And now he is working for Edward."

Brenda reached over and caressed his face. "You could have been killed."

"I know."

"Don't ever do anything like that again."

"I won't."

"I'm serious Jason."

"I know." He pulled her into a kiss. "It won't happen again. I told you that."

"Ok. And Sweetheart, thanks for telling me."

"You had a right to know. I don't want any secrets between us. We have a very strong relationship, and I'll never do anything to weaken it again."

Brenda smiled. "I love you."

"I know." He pulled her closer, and they drift off…

It's Jason and Brenda's last night in Hawaii. They decided to stay in, and enjoy their final night alone, without the kids. Brenda planned a very romantic dinner. She ordered flowers, food, and a cake. After setting everything up, she went upstairs, to change.

After changing she came downstairs. Jason was sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

She walked in front of the TV. "It's dinner time." Brenda had on a floor length slip dress. It looked more like a nightgown than dress. Jason could see, every curve on her body.

Jason smiled. "You look good."

"Thanks." She grabbed his hand, and guided him to his feet. She lead him downstairs, to the same place as the infamous New Year's dinner. Jason walked over and looked at the cake. He read it: Happy Anniversary.

Brenda smiled. "We are going to have our own little party, since we really didn't get to celebrate."

"Works for me. I'm just happy the Quartermaines, aren't invited."

Brenda laughed…...

After eating dinner, Brenda grabbed the whole cake, and sat it down in front of Jason. She took a seat on his lap. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." They share a kiss.

Brenda's fingers, find the buttons on his shirt. After she finished with the last button, she ran her hand down his chest. "You have the most amazing chest."

"Who have you been comparing it to?"

"Jason, I wasn't a virgin when I married you."

"I sometimes wish you were."

She laughed. "No you don't, you have benefited greatly, from my wealth of knowledge."

Jason was not smiling. "Brenda, that's not funny."

"I've benefited from yours."

Jason reached over, and drunk some champagne. "Change the subject."

"Ok, let's have some cake." She reached over and stuck her finger in the icing, and wiped it on his chest. She leaned down, and licked it off.

Jason reached over, and grabbed a fist full, and threw it in her face. She jumped up.

"Jason! Oh, this is war." She grabbed a fist full, and smacked him the face with it. A couple of minutes later, the cake was destroyed.

Jason peeled off his shirt. "This room is a mess."

"You started it, so you get to clean it up."

Jason tossed his shirt, and walked over to her. "I'll start with you." He grabbed and kissed her, but she pulled away.

"Let's go and shower first, because I am not feeling sexy. And I don't want cake to end up in the wrong places."

Jason laughed. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and mounted the stairs…..

Brenda and Jason have just finished showering. They are sitting in the middle of the bed, drinking champagne.

Brenda finished her glass. Jason asked if she wanted some more.

"Jason, you don't have to get me drunk, I'm a sure thing." He smiled, and leaned back. She crawled over to him. She was about to kiss him, when Jason reached up under the pillow, and pulled out a box. He handed it to her. She sat up.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She looked over at him, then down at the box. She opened it slowly. "Jaason! Really?!"

He nodded.

She stared at the ring in the box. It was gorgeous. "Is this real?"

"No Brenda, I got it out of the cracker jack box. Of course, it's real."

"Jason, you don't even remember the cracker jack box. That was pre brain damage."

Jason laughed. "Don't insult me, we are on vacation."

Brenda ignored him. "How much did this cost?"

"Nothing, I stole it."

She punched him. "I'm serious Jason."

"It cost a lot, but you're worth it."

"How many carats is this?"

"Ten. It's your anniversary present."

"The present you were on your way to get?"

"Yeah. Ten, for each year we've been married."

"It's beautiful…Baaabe." She leaned over and kissed him.

He took it out of the box, and slid it on her right ring finger.

She held her hand out. "I couldn't possibly wear this everyday, I'd get robbed."

"No you wouldn't, people would think it's fake."

"Yeah, but I would know it's not. I'll only wear it on special occasions."

She leaned down and kissed him again. "Oh, you are getting the good stuff tonight."

Jason grinned. "What have I been getting?"

"The mediocre stuff. I save the good stuff, for occasions like this. Diamond ring occasions."

Jason laughed. "Do you like it?"

"Babe...I love it. Besides my wedding ring, it is the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen." She looked at her wedding ring. "Nothing will ever come close to this one. It could be the size of a pebble, and I'd still feel the same way about it. It symbolizes our forever."

"We can take the other one back?"

"Oh nooo!" She looked over at it. "This is staying." She looked up at him. "Jason, I bought you a gift too, but I sent it back."

"Why? And what was it?"

"A motorcycle."

"Oh."

"I'll get you something else. I promise."

"Brenda, this isn't a competition. You don't have to get me anything. I have you, that's all I need."

Brenda grinned. "Yeah, but I know you wish you had that bike."

"What color was it?"

"Midnight blue."

She stretched out on top of him. "I'll get you something else. And not because it's a competition, I just want to."

"Brenda, you could just give me the motorcycle. It's not like the accident was my fault."

"Jason, if you want a new bike, you'll have to buy it yourself. I'm sorry, I just can't get you another one. Not after that accident. Look at it like this. What if I was swinging in my swing, and fell off, and cracked my skull. I doubt that you would run off, and buy me another one."

"Ok, you have a point."

She moved up and kissed him. "Good. Ok, time for a little game."

Jason smiled. "What kind of game?"

"A what Jason wanted to do to Brenda, when she was sleeping in the pink room...game."

"What?"

"I know you use to have fantasies, when I was living there, the first time."

"No, I didn't."

She looked into his eyes. "Yes, you did."

"Brenda, really I did-."

She pinched him. "Yes! You did."

"Ok, I did."

She moved to her back and closed her eyes. "Ok, I'm pretending to be sleep." Brenda felt Jason move over her. Seconds later she yelled. "Jason!"

"What? This is my fantasy. And if it's my fantasy, it involves no foreplay." He leaned down and kissed her, as his hips began to move...

It's the next morning, and it's time for them to head back to New York. Jason had already loaded up the car. He walked up behind Brenda, and kissed her neck.

"I'm going to miss this place, but I miss Jazz and Jaylon more. They make our lives complete. Without them, all we'd do is have sex."

Jason laughed. "I couldn't agree more. Come on, we are going to be late for our flight…..."

Brenda and Jason are on a private plane, headed to back to New York. Brenda looked out of the window, and over at Jason. "I can still remember like it was yesterday, when you came into my room, yelling. You need to pack! I have never known you, to run from anybody. I knew you just wanted me to yourself."

"Yeah, I did. We needed to get away from all the outside influences. I wanted and needed to know, that we were real, and not just two people sneaking around. And we were not."

"No, we were in love. It was the real thing."

Jason grinned. "Your conscious was eating you alive. I don't think you ever, really fully enjoyed yourself."

She smiled. "There were times, when I really enjoyed myself. There were all those times in the shower, that one time on the plane, all those times in Greece and that other time in Vegas. I could go on and on. But you already know about them, because you were right there, enjoying yourself too."

He laughed.

"Those places will always hold a special place in my heart."

"The plane and shower?"

She laughed. "No Hawaii, and Greece. But Vegas was where, everything changed. It's when I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared that you would lose your friendship with Sonny, I couldn't even see Jazz as the blessing she was. All I could think about, was leaving town as quickly as possible." She grabbed his hand. "And in the process I hurt you, that will always be my one regret."

"Brenda, we've been married ten years, it's in the past, let it stay there."

"Our past, is our present, It is what shapes up, and makes us who we are. I don't ever want to forget, because that almost broke us up forever." Brenda looked out the window. "I honestly didn't think you would ever love me again."

"I never stopped. I told you, I was just angry and hurt."

"You had every right. I'm just happy you gave me another chance."

"There was no other option. I loved you. I couldn't imagine my life, with anybody but you. I could have married Sam, and had a somewhat quiet life. But I wouldn't have been happy."

She smiled and looked over at him. "Cause I made you happy."

"Yes, you did...and do." Jason continued, as Brenda looked on. "And I know you tease me, about being nervous...the day I asked you to marry me, and I was. I'll never admit this to anyone besides you, but I was so nervous. I didn't think you…..would want to marry me."

"Of course I wanted to marry you, I loved you with all of my heart."

"It was still hard, because I was asking the woman of my dreams, to marry me, and that's difficult."

"I will never forget that day. Everything about that day was perfect. But you could have written a note, and mailed it to me, and it still would have been perfect."

Jason laughed.

Brenda leaned back. "Do you regret anything?"

"Like what, marrying you?"

"No, what we did in order to be together. I know what you said at the wedding, but it's been ten years. Have your feelings changed?"

"No. I am really sorry Sam and Sonny got hurt. I really am, but I had to go after what I wanted, that one time. And it worked out, and I knew it would."

Brenda grinned. "You didn't know anything, you hoped it did."

"No, I knew."

"I'm just kidding, I believe you. I don't think there was ever a doubt in your mind. All the doubts came from me." She caressed his cheek. "And I'm glad you didn't, because we wouldn't have what we have." She reached over and grabbed his hand. 

He looked up into her eyes. "The best decision that I have ever made, was taking you to Hawaii."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Good job, Mr. Morgan. Now are you ready for ten more years?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I signed up for forever. That's what I'm ready for."

Brenda grinned. "Good answer. I love you, so much Jason."

"I love you too..."

Jason and Brenda finally made it home. The kids were so happy to see them, and they were happy to see them too.

Jaylon touched Brenda's face. "I missed you mom."

She rubbed his head. "I missed you too Sweetheart."

Jazz sat down next to Jason. He kissed her on top of her head. She grinned.

Brenda looked over at Monica. "Thank you so much, for taking care of the kids, we appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. I think we had a really good time, if I do say so myself. And do either of you know, where I can find a swing for Jaylon?"

Brenda looked at Jason, then at Monica. "A swing?"

"Yeah, he said they make swings for the inside of the house. I was thinking about putting in one at the mansion. But I have never heard of such a thing. I don't even know where to find it."

Jason started laughing. Jazz was embarrassed, so she left.

Jaylon looked over at Brenda. "Mom, please, I want one, just like yours."

Monica looked confused. "Brenda...you have a house swing?"

"Yes grandmother, it was in mom and dad's bedroom."

Monica's eyes got big. "Oooooh...um... Jaylon you can't have one of those."

"Why not?"

"Because...they are only for mommies and daddies. And if I were you, I'd never mention it again. In fact if you don't mention again, I'm going to take you on that ski trip, that you've been wanting to go on."

Jaylon's eyes got big. "Really? Ok, I'll never ever ever, mention it again."

"Now go and pull up those skis you've been wanting, I want to see them." Jaylon ran to the office. Monica looked at Brenda. "Sometimes you just have to use bribery. You two should be a little more careful, with your toys." She smiled. "Not too careful, because I would like another grandchild."

Monica heads to the office.

Jason was sitting on the couch. Brenda walked over and sat down next to him. "Don't you say anything."

"I am not going to say a word."

*silence* Jason looked over at her. "Did you get rid of that swing?"

"Of course not."

Jason laughed.

Brenda giggled. "I can't help myself, if we are going to be together forever. I want to have fun getting there."

"If it's anything like the first ten years, we won't make it, we are going to die of heart attacks."

They burst into laughter...

It's later on that night, and everybody is asleep. Brenda and Jason are in bed, facing each other.

"I bet your mom probably think, we are a bunch of freaks."

"She doesn't care. I think as long, as she gets a grandchild out of it, it is fine with her."

Brenda laughed. "Do you want more children?"

"Do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I am fine with the two we have."

"Me too."

She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "You need a haircut."

"I'll get one tomorrow."

Brenda was a little surprised. "That was easy."

"I'm trying to make life easier for you."

She reached over and touched his face. "You have always done that."

"Not recently."

"We have already talked about that, and we are moving on. Right?"

"It still bothers me."

"Please, drop it, because nothing's changed, I still love you."

He looked into her eyes. "Why?"

She smiled and started singing, as she moved closer to him. "It's in the way, you want me, it's in the way you hold me, the way you show me just what love's made of..." She kissed him.

Jason pulled her closer. "You have never sung to me before."

"There is a first time for everything."

"That was extremely sexy."

"Better than my crotchless underwear?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"You don't like my crotchless underwear?"

"I didn't say that."

She grinned, leaned in, and kissed him.

Jason caressed her face. "Don't stop singing. I really like it."

She smiled. "Really? All these years, I've been trying my best to keep things interesting, by buying every toy, and doing every trick I can think of, and you just wanted me to sing to you."

Jason laughed. "It doesn't take much. I don't really need any bells or whistles, just you."

She giggled. "I wish you would have told me that."

"I have, you just never listen."

She smiled. "I guess you have said it once…or twice."

"You guess?"

"Ok, ok, you've told me a bunch of times. I just like doing nice things for you, because I love so much."

"And I love you."

She smiled. "I know."

"Do you?"

"Of course, Jason. I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes. You still look at me, the same way you did on our wedding day."

"Of course I do, and I always will."

"Even when I'm old and gray?"

"I don't think you'll ever be gray, not as long as color comes in boxes."

Brenda giggled. Jason continued. "Will you still love me, when I'm old and gray, and I walk a little slower, and my teeth are in a cup?"

She smiled. "I don't care what you look like, or how fast you walk, just as long as I can look into those blue eyes….and see love, that's all that matters."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm waiting for you to finish that song."

She stared into his eyes, as she started singing. "You've got a way with me…somehow you got me to believe, in everything that I could be….I've gotta say you really got a way….."

You got a way it seems

You gave me faith to find my dreams

You'll never know just what that means

Can't you see You've got a way with me

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love

You've got a way with words

You get me smiling even when it hurts

There's no way to measure what your love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love

THE END

You're Still the One & You've Got Away-Lyrics by Twain & Lange 


End file.
